


StarBound

by Wolfcry22



Series: StarBound & StarFire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Case Fic, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Hellhounds, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Protective Dean Winchester, Purgatory, Season 8, Souls, Wolf Pack, Wolves, Wolves with Wings, yellowstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 69
Words: 148,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfcry22/pseuds/Wolfcry22
Summary: An unusual request from Castiel has Dean and Sam traveling to Yellowstone National Park. What seems to be a typical case of a dead wolf leads the Winchesters into new territory with creatures they never even knew existed. Will they be able to not only solve the case but come face to face with demons that they have tried to hide? Or will the reality of their situation finally be the thing to put them over the edge?
Series: StarBound & StarFire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801441
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Heaven Meets Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a pretty long chapter fic with a lot of switching back and forth on the timeline. I did my best to make sure that everything lined up canon wise, but I apologize if I’m a little off. 
> 
> Warnings for graphic depictions of violence and mild language.

Howls broke the air as paws thundered against the ground, stirring up undergrowth that littered the forest floor. Wind rustled through the trees as it carried the sound throughout the forest. The sounds only intensified as a pack of thick furred black doglike creatures raced through the forest, plowing through anything in their path from fallen branches to clumps of grass and fern. The scent of blood carried through the air as the pack locked onto their target. 

At the front of the chase was a thick furred white wolf with light gray, almost silver markings. Her steady paws sounded against the ground as she raced forward, branches and bushes snagging on her fur as she struggled through the forest. Harsh barks echoed behind her, signaling that the pack was hard on her heels. 

She glanced behind her with her blue eyes widening in alarm. She could feel their breath on her paws as she struggled to pull ahead. 

Suddenly, she broke from the forest and into an open moor. She hadn’t run far when something slammed behind her, knocking her to the ground easily. She rolled harshly before hitting a large boulder that poked up from a flat sheen of the moor. Her eyes shone in pain as blood seeped from a small nick on her forehead.

With the smell of blood in the air, the pack of doglike creatures flanked around her. Their jaws snapped in the air, sending beads of saliva showering in the air. Their breath billowed as they barked, coming closer and closer to her in an effort to startle her and force her back. 

The she-wolf’s fur fluffed up along her spine as she pressed against the boulder and hauled herself to her paws. Her head swiveled around as she saw one of the creatures surge toward her haunch. She quickly doubled around and lifted a paw to fiercely slice it against the creature’s nose, causing it to yelp and leap back away from her. Another creature tried from the other side, but she pelted around, colliding her skull with the creature’s shoulder to knock it aside. 

Despite that the creature were invisible, the she-wolf could pinpoint exactly where they were. She could follow their scent and see where their pawsteps rested against the slightly muddy earth. It wouldn’t take much for her to make them visible to her. After all, they shared more in common with her than she would ever want to admit. 

“Meadowslip. Meadowslip. Meadowslip. How far you are from your home.”

The white wolf narrowed her piercing blue eyes as the breath of the creature in the heart of the pack seem to pool like an ominous cloud a few paces from the she-wolf’s muzzle. She could hear the sneer in his voice as he taunted her with her name. 

“I was about to ask you the same question, Sholaster.” Her tail tip twitched behind her. “Now, are you going to show yourself or am I going to be forced to speak to your shadow?” 

There was a sound almost like that of a stream as the pack begin to show themselves. Meadowslip narrowed her eyes as she saw the broad shoulders and rippling muscles of a small pack of five wolves flanking her. They kept a tail-length back, not wanting to be attacked like the two wolves at the end. Their black fur fluffed up against the cool air while saliva dripped from their bared fangs. Excitement seemed to hang around them as they hungrily eyed the white furred she-wolf. 

Meadowslip locked eyed with the black wolf in the center of the group. He was smaller than the wolves that were on either side of him, but Meadowslip knew not to underestimate him. His muzzle was littered with scars and he had nicks in both of his ears from centuries of wars and battles. His purple eyes gleamed in the dusk light. There was no emotion deep within them; only malice. 

“Better,” Sholaster taunted as he snapped his jaws together so that they clicked. “Because I’m sure that you wanted to see the wolf that’s going to take your life?”

Meadowslip lowered her head into her shoulders with her tail lifted while it puffed out to make herself look fiercer. “Wolf? Is that what you’re calling yourselves now? I thought that you were just Hellhounds: Lucifer’s pets!”

Sholaster’s eyes blazed as he struck his paw fiercely against the ground. “We’re no one’s pets! We do what we want and go where we please!” 

“Is that so? Then why go after angels,” Meadowslip questioned while keeping her eyes strategically peering around in case any of Sholaster’s packmates tried anything.

Sholaster started to pace with his tail trailing against the ground, picking up small flakes of snow as he went. “You ask that question as if you don’t know,” he answered with a sheer. “Our Creator condemned us to die. It was only Lucifer having mercy on us and taking us in that kept us alive.” 

“You owe him, is that it,” Meadowslip questioned with her head tilted.

A growl rolled in the back of Sholaster’s throat. “We don’t owe him anything. Call it mutual interest.” He stopped his pacing as he pinned his ears against his head. “Every angel that we’re able to kill is one more that that won’t go after our pack. Not to mention I’m sure it would break our Creator’s heart.”

“And going after StarBound wolves. That’s just extra?”

Sholaster shrugged. “They got in the way defending the angels. They’ve chosen their side. Have you chosen yours?”

Meadowslip straightened with her muscles rippling under her thick, white pelt. “I will never join you. Now, go back to where you belong and I may let you live.” 

“We have a mission here and we’re not about to abandon it. How about you go back to where you belong and we may let you live? Go back to your precious Creator and those angels!” Sholaster paused as he feigned concern. “Oh, that’s right. Your kind isn’t allowed in heaven anymore, are you? Banished to StarBound as if that’s some sort of reward instead of a punishment! Condemned to a place that you can’t leave. I’m sure it stings to be on the wrong side of history, Meadowslip.” 

Meadowslip’s blue eyes hardened. “I would never betray my pack or my family. Do what you want to me, but I will never join you!” 

Sholaster peeled his lips back to reveal his yellow teeth as saliva dripped from his lips and landed on the patch of snow under his paws. “Then you will die.” 

Meadowslip raised her head proudly as two massive wings lifted from her back, where they had been folded delicately. Ivory and light brown feathers overlapped one another, giving her the strength and ability to fly if she needed to. 

The rest of Sholaster’s pack drew back fearfully as they looked to one another hesitantly. Sholaster even seemed to take a staggering step back. It only took a moment for fire to light back into his eyes as he took a step toward her. “That show may work on them.” He motioned to his still cowering packmates. “But it won’t work on me. I know that you’re all bark and no bite. It’s your mate that I have to worry about and once I kill you, that’ll turn him back to us.” 

“He’s stronger than you’ll ever be,” Meadowslip told him with her eyes hard and teeth slightly glinting. 

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire sounded in the air, pulling both Meadowslip’s and Sholaster’s attention as well as the rest of the Hellhound pack. It was followed by footsteps and shouts that greeted Meadowslip’s ears. She lowered down into a crouch before darting off to face whatever was in front of her.


	2. What Cannot Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Castiel takes Dean and Sam to show what he found, neither brother can believe what they see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be a very slow burn, but I promise that it’ll pick up in a few chapters once I can solidity the characters and now they fit into the story.

5 years later 

Sam awoke with a start in the passenger side of the Impala. He quickly looked around as he saw the sign welcoming them into the magnificent state of Wyoming. 

“Morning, sunshine,” Dean joked as he looked over to his brother, one hand rested on the steering wheel and the other on the glove compartment.

Sam groaned as he leaned forward, feeling the beginning of a headache beginning to throb against his temples. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair before sitting up and looking over to his brother. “Ugh, shut up,” Sam jabbed back feebly.

“That’s all you got? You’re loosing your touch, Sammy,” Dean continued to taunt. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s Sam,” he flashed back. 

“Sure, whatever you need to tell yourself.” He flicked his head toward the glovebox. “Check the map. We need to find Yellowstone National Park.”

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Uh, firstly, I thought we were going to somewhere in Idaho. Second, how do you not know where Yellowstone is, Dean?” 

“Just read the map,” Dean flashed as he rubbed a hand against the corners of his mouth. “And tell me how far it is and what road to take.”

Sam opened the paper map and spread it on his lap. He smoothed it to the best of his ability as he followed the main highway to Yellowstone with his fingers. “We stay on this highway and then we’ll hit it, but it’s pretty vast. It stretches across three states.” Sam paused as he tilted his head slightly. “Why are we going here anyway? Get a call about a case?”

“Yeah, more or less,” answered Dean with a small shrug. “Look, I got a call from Cas. Apparently he found something here that spooked him enough to warrant a call to us.” 

Confusion showed on Sam’s face. “Okay, like what? Demon? Shapeshifter? Nest of vampires? What is it?”

“He didn’t exactly say,” confessed Dean as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. “Just that it was important. We were already in the area. It can’t hurt just to swing by and see what he’s dealing with, right?” 

Sam shrugged. “I guess not. I just wish we had more to go on.” 

Both of them were used to Castiel’s stand-off nature and his ability to come and go as he pleased and without warning. He also could be void of all emotion and a real pain in the ass. However, he also had good intentions and was still trying to figure out how to live in a human’s world as an angel. He wasn’t exactly a hunter, but he did have an understanding for things that Sam and Dean just didn’t. If he thought that there was something important in Yellowstone, then the least Sam and Dean could do was check it out. 

“You know Cas. He never does anything by halves,” Dean pointed out as he pressed on the gas. “Yellowstone here we come.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel stood at the entrance of a small building with lichen running up the side. He tilted his head as he observed a sign on the front of the door. 

Yellowstone Veterinary Associates & Morgue 

He lifted his head slightly to stare up at the sky. The clouds seemed to roll past, slightly filtering over the sun. To anyone else it was a sign that the winter chill was finally being chased away. To Castiel, he knew it was something more sinister. 

The sound of a low rumble caught Castiel’s attention. He glanced back over his shoulder to see the familiar black Chevy Impala roll into the parking lot and park a few yards from him. Both Sam and Dean stepped out of the car as they looked to the building that Castiel was standing in front of. 

“A veterinary office? Really,” Dean questioned as he walked over to the angel with his hands tucked into his pocket. “You called us here to look at some injured animals?” 

“Of course not, Dean. The one we are after is dead,” Castiel told him plainly.

Dean pressed his lips together as he rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. “Even better! So, is there a werewolf or Wendigo or something that was lugged here?” 

“That is not quite true either.” Castiel took a step forward and hovered at the entrance. 

Sam walked over to them and tossed Dean his fake FBI badge. He then tossed another to Castiel. The angel barely caught it before looking down at it quizzically. “What is this for?” 

“They’re not just going to let us walk into an animal morgue,” Sam pointed out as he tried to straighten his jacket to make himself look a little more presentable. “Especially one that directly services Yellowstone National Park. This is federal territory. That’s pretty illegal, even for us.” 

Dean walked in front of Castiel before he could turn the knob. “Let me do the talking and just walk behind me,” he hissed over his shoulder. 

Castiel looked like he wanted to argue, but Dean didn’t give him the opportunity. He walked in with his brother and Castiel following swiftly behind him. Castiel tried to force his way between them, but both brothers walked shoulder to shoulder and Castiel couldn’t get past them. He reluctantly walked behind as he craned his head to see past them. 

They passed down another hallway that led to a desk where an older gentleman was sitting, reclined back and reading a book. His eyes seemed to skim each page quickly until he looked up to see the three men approaching. 

“This is a government facility. Not for tourists,” the man announced as he set his book down. 

Dean and Sam brought out their IDs and flashed them to the security guard. “FBI. We need to check out the morgue here.” 

The security guard raised an eyebrow in surprise. “What do FBI agents want in the morgue? You know it’s for the animals in Yellowstone, right?” 

“Yeah, well, this could be the work of animal poachers as part of an ongoing investigation. We just need to see if things add up,” Sam told him as he tucked his ID back in his pocket. 

The security guard continued to look both Winchester brothers up and down, nearly ignoring Castiel completely. “You two look more like game rangers than FBI agents.”

“We’re kind of on our day off when we got called in,” Dean explained as he shifted nervously. “Didn’t have time to change into suits.”

The security guard still didn’t seem to believe him. He lifted a hand to scratch at the side of his grizzled face. “Alright. They don’t pay me enough to interfere in an FBI investigator.” He pointed his thumb down an adjacent hallway. “Morgue is down that hall, down the stairs, and to the right. Can’t miss it.” 

Sam nodded slowly. “Thanks.” He started forward with Castiel following.

Dean slightly leaned over the desk and tapped on the cover of the book. “Fifty Shades of Grey. Good book, huh? You should listen to the audiobook,” he joked with his eyes lighting in mischief. 

“Dean!”

Dean pulled away from the desk and followed his brother down the dark hallway. Only one light in the entire hallway actually worked. The walls were greasy from lack of proper care and the floor seemed to creak underfoot as if one wrong step would send some unsuspecting person falling through it. 

“This is a government building,” Dean sniffed as he swore that he saw a thin tail disappear behind a broken outlet. He instantly shifted closer to Sam and Castiel. “Wouldn’t want to work here.”

Castiel took the lead and halted at one of the massive doors that led to the basement. He opened it with a flick of his wrist before starting down, his trench coat almost billowing behind him. “This is the perfect destination for what we need,” he told the brothers over his shoulder. 

Sam and Dean exchanged a weary glance as they followed the angel down the stairs. The smell of death seemed to overwhelm them as well as something that Dean couldn’t place. It wasn’t sulfur or anything else that would make him think that there was anything supernatural going on. Then again, why would Castiel go through the trouble of coming here and calling the brothers if there wasn’t something out of the ordinary going on? 

They made their way to the basement, which was even darker and more ominous than the hallway on the main floor. There were some walls that appeared to have black mold speckled against them while buckets were strategically placed to catch droplets of water when it rained. The one light overhead flickered every so often, plunging the basement into pure darkness before bathing it in a golden hue once more. 

Castiel didn’t spend much time in the main part of the basement. He immediately turned right, just as the security guard told him. He pushed open a heavy door that let out a screech as he did so. 

Sam and Dean quickly followed with Sam closing the door behind them and locking it. They didn’t need to be interrupted, not that anyone in their right mind would even think about coming in there. Then again, it wouldn’t be the first time someone would sneak into a place that they definitely shouldn’t be in. 

Castiel reached over to the wall and flicked on the light switch. 

“Woah,” Dean breathed as he looked around. Where the upstairs had been dark, dingy, and unkept, this room was cold, spotless, and impeccably clean. There was not a thing out of place in the stark white room. Four metal tables were attached to the floor while several tools used for the autopsies were arranged on the back counter top, next to a sink. The back wall was made up of cold chambers where many of the bodies of deceased individuals were kept. It looked to be like any other morgue that Sam and Dean had ever been in, which was strange considering the sate of the rest of the building.

Sam’s eyes were slightly wide in awe as he started forward. “Yeah, I was not expecting this morgue from the look of everything else,” he breathed. 

Castiel headed toward one of the cold chambers and stood in front of it. He slightly bowed his head as he closed his eyes and started to murmur softly in a language that neither Sam nor Dean understood. 

Sam walked slowly over to Dean. “Is he speaking Enochian,” Sam questioned. 

Dean shrugged. “It would seem.”

“But why? Is there an angel in there or something,” Sam continued as he slightly leaned over toward his brother. 

Dean frowned before shaking his head as he rested a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “I don’t think so. Cas said it was some sort of creature. Last time I checked, angels weren’t called creatures.”

Sam shook Dean off as he crept slowly to Castiel in an attempt not to spook him. “Cas, everything okay,” Sam asked gently.

Castiel seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in. His eyes turned back to their usual cold fierceness as he grabbed the handle and turned it. The sound of metal creaking echoed in the room as Castiel pulled the table forward to reveal a dark brown wolf laying on the cool stainless steel table. 

It’s fur was almost bracken colored with lighter patches on his chest and underbelly. His fur was thickest around its neck while his paws were large and would’ve displaced his weight nicely when running through the forest. His ears were tipped with white as if fresh snow had fallen on them. 

“That is one hell of a wolf,” Dean grunted as he came over to him and leaned over the table. He stretched out a hand and ran it through the wolf’s wiry fur. Taunt muscles were firm underneath the wolf’s thick pelt. “He is a wolf, right?”

Castiel paused briefly before answering. “Yes, he is.”

“Cas, why are we here to see a wolf’s body? This doesn’t seem worth our time unless you know something that we don’t know,” Dean continued as he ran his fingers through the wolf’s fur once more. He had never been this close to a wolf before and he doubted he ever would again. He wanted to savor every moment of this while it lasted.

Castiel didn’t answer. His eyes seemed to close as if he was summoning all the strength and courage inside of himself. He stretched out his hand and gingerly hovered it over the wolf’s back, not quite touching his fur. He started to murmur in Enochian while Sam and Dean exchanged a slightly curious glance. 

Suddenly, as Castiel ran his hand down the wolf’s back, two strong, ebony feathered wings seemed to sprout from his back. They had been folded neatly against the wolf’s back and Castiel slightly strained to lift them from the safety of being tucked away.

Dean stretched out a hand and grasped Sam’s shirt as he pulled him close. “What the hell is that?!”

Sam shook his head quickly, his eyes wide as he continued to watch the way that Castiel delicately moved the wings of the wolf as if they were the most fragile thing he had ever touched. “I-I have no idea,” he stammered quickly with a shake of his head. 

Castiel looked up to him with his usual intense gaze. His blue eyes seemed to burn into Dean as he continued to delicately run his fingers through the wolf’s wings. “There is still so much that you don’t know.”


	3. Camping in Yellowstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The explanation of what in is in the morgue leaves Dean and Sam with more questions than answers.

“Well, then, would you mind catching us up then,” Dean requested as he lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Because I would really appreciate some damn answers.” 

Sam crossed his arms against his chest as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. “I think that Dean is trying to say is that we can’t help unless we know what’s going on.” He nodded his head curtly to the wolf in front of them. “First off, what is that?”

Castiel gingerly set the wing back down, but not before plucking one of the ebony feathers from the base of the wing. He tucked it into his trench coat pocket before facing both Winchesters. “He’s a Wolvy.”

“Wolvy,” echoed Dean with a snort. “Pretty idiotic name if you ask me.” J

“Wolvy,” corrected Castiel patiently. 

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed as he slightly inclined himself forward. “Like rhymes with fly?”

Castiel thought for a moment before nodding. “Yes, I suppose so. They are also known as StarBound Wolves.”

“Woah, woah, woah, StarBound Wolves,” Dean interrupted with a shake of his head. He glanced over to Sam, who rolled his eyes. “Cas, are you just spouting information or are you actually trying to make sense.”

Castiel continued to stay next to the Wolvy. He sighed as he slowly lowered down with his hand strategically placed between where his wings jutted from his body seamlessly. “May StarBound light your path so that you may have eternal rest.”

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Dean tapped his hand against Sam’s shoulder to stop him from speaking. “Cas, you wanted us here and that’s fine, but you need to tell us exactly what’s going on and why. This may be normal to you, but it’s not to us. Now, are you going to explain why a wolf with wings is sitting on an autopsy table in the middle of Wyoming?” 

Castiel gave his classic head tilt with his face drawn in confusion, his eyes slightly narrowed. “We need to go camping,” he announced.

“Camping,” scoffed Sam. 

Castiel nodded. “We’re going to need more help than just us. Oliver-“

“Wait, that thing’s name is Oliver,” Dean interrupted with a roll of his eyes. “Doesn’t sound like a very mystical name to me.” 

Castiel narrowed his eyes once more. “You think that most of your names you have on earth today didn’t come from somewhere else? Just because you don’t know of them, doesn’t mean they don’t know of you.”

Dean almost laughed at the absurdity of having this conversation with Castiel. “Okay, continue,” he invited with a wave of his hand.

“Angels have been killed here,” Castiel replied as he pulled his hand from Oliver’s back. “And now a Wolvy turns up dead soon after, even though they haven’t been known to walk the earth in centuries. This cannot be a coincidence.”

“Maybe not, but what does camping have to do with is,” Sam asked sharply.

Castiel walked over to the youngest Winchester and tipped his head upward. Sam may have been much taller, but Castiel had a powerful presence when he wanted to. “He will not come here. However, he may if we are in neutral territory.” 

“Neutral territory,” Dean echoed once more. He felt that he was only parroting what Castiel was saying, but it didn’t help make sense of anything.

Castiel took a step back from Sam with Sam sighing relief as he stuck his hands into his jean pockets. “There’s a spot in some natural park that offers as a weak spot between StarBound and earth.”

“Are you saying that StarBound is a place? Like other dimension?” Sam licked his lips slowly. “Like Heaven or Hell?”

“In a way, yes,” Castiel answered.

Dean sighed. “Great! Why don’t we just go there instead?”

“One cannot simply walk into StarBound, especially a human.” Castiel looked down in defeat. “Or angel. Not anymore at least.” 

Dean cast one more glance at the Wolvy. He tried to imagine the once powerful creature walking through the forest with it’s majestic wings tucked against his sides. He was still struggling to realize that these creatures actually existsed. “Alright, we go and camp out in the middle of some national park and just call for help? Sounds like a real solid plan, Cas,” he muttered dryly.

“It is the only way he will speak to me,” Castiel confessed. “Maybe.”

“Maybe speak to you,” echoed Sam dryly. “This sounds like a great plan.”

Castiel didn’t pick up on Sam’s sarcasm. Instead, he hovered his hands over Oliver’s wings and muttered once more in Enochian. The wings began to disappear, leaving the Wolvy to look like any other wolf they may find. Castiel’s hands then traveled to the Wolvy’s head, tipping it back to expose a deep gash that looked like a blade had slashed a hole so deep that his spine had been severed right through. Whatever had caused this wound, Oliver didn’t have a chance against it. 

Dean seemed to be able to almost read what Castiel was thinking. “There’s no defensive wounds. Clearly Oliver trusted whoever got close enough to attack him.” 

Castiel felt around the wound with a finger, pressing on the inflamed edges. He continued to trail his finger around Oliver’s neck before grasping a thin line of twine with a blue stone hanging from it. Castiel pulled it free of Oliver’s neck and tucked it into his pocket, the same one where he had placed Oliver’s feather.

“We need to leave,” Castiel announced as he turned quickly and started forward, his coat slightly billowing behind him. 

Dean swore loudly as he gripped the sides of the table and pushed it back into the chamber. He locked it before heading after Castiel with Sam bringing up the rear. 

“Slow down,” Dean called as he thundered up the steps two at a time to try and catch up with the angel.

Castiel walked through the door that had led them to the dimly lit hallway. He continued forward briskly without answering Dean’s request. He passed the security guard and headed out of the building altogether with Dean and Sam still trying to catch up.

The brothers jogged to finally keep pace with him with Dean grasping Castiel’s arm roughly. The angel turned stiffly with his eyes squinted in distain. “Slow down, damnit!” Castiel ripped his arm from Dean’s grasp as he met Dean’s furious gaze. “And tell us what the hell is really happening!” 

“I told you already,” Castiel told him simply.

Sam came over beside Dean, his head shaking vigorously. “No, you didn’t. You gave us some vague clues, but that’s hardly helping.” 

“What do you not understand,” Castiel asked with the usual small head tilt and furrowed brow.

Dean tapped his right foot against the ground in impatience. “I don’t think that we understand much!”

Sam waved at Dean to quiet down so that he could talk. “We have a wolf with wings that showed up on earth dead. There’s another dimension like Heaven or Hell called StarBound and now we need to go camping in the middle of Yellowstone National Park just because.”

“We need to call him on neutral territory where the fields are weakest,” Castiel explained once more as if it was obvious.

Dean’s mouth slightly gaped open as he exchanged a glance with Sam. The younger Winchester shrugged. “Cas, I don’t think—“

A flutter of wings interrupted Dean before he could finish. The eldest hunter trailed off as he glanced around to where the angel of the Lord had just been standing. The only sign that he had been there was a slight discoloration of the ground with fragments of leaves littered on the broken pavement. 

Dean shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked around, slightly turning in a circle. “Where the hell did he go,” he snapped as he kicked a stone across the vacant parking lot. 

“If I had to guess, I’d the say the center of Yellowstone National Park,” Sam suggested as he squinted his eyes against the setting sun. “You know, camping.”

“I can’t win with that guy,” Dean grumbled as he stormed off over to the Impala. Ordinarily, Dean wouldn’t have thought twice about it. Par for the course. However, when Castiel had called and asked for help, they had dropped everything to drive nearly 16 hours on little to no information. Dean was beyond confused as to what he just saw and what Castiel was hoping to accomplish. 

They hunted the supernatural, which encompassed more and more every passing day. They had saved as many people as possible. That was part of the problem in Dean’s mind. They saved people. Dean couldn’t remember a time that they had ever tried to save an animal, at least not an animal that didn’t turn into a person. For them to travel all this way to find a creature that they had never seen before that had been killed by something else that they didn’t know wasn’t Dean’s idea of a case. This was something that he wanted to stay out of. 

Unfortunately, it seemed that Castiel had other ideas.

“What do we do now,” Dean questioned as he rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, lifting the collar on his leather jacket. 

Sam walked over to the Impala with Dean trying to keep up. He nearly protested when he saw Sam climb into the driver’s side of the Impala, but Dean knew that now wasn’t the time to argue. 

Dean climbed into the passenger side abruptly. He slammed the creaking door in his wake as he leaned over to bench to fix his younger brother with a tell-tale Dean glare. “What are we doing, Sam,” Dean pressed with a hint of agitation in his words.

Sam grasped the keys that were in the ignition and turned them until the car turned over. The deep rumble filled the car, slightly shaking it. The radio turned on low as Sam placed the Impala in reverse. He leaned back with his arm hooked behind Dean’s headrest as he backed up slowly. Sam shifted the car into drive as he drove it forward, stopping at the stop sign at the end of the road that led to the animal morgue.

“Now what,” Dean repeated once more. It seemed that no one would give him a straight answer these days.

Sam sighed as he looked over to Dean indigently. “Looks like we’re camping out in Yellowstone.”


	4. The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camping out in the middle of Yellowstone wasn’t on Dean’s or Sam’s bucket list, but Castiel has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild warning for vomiting and blood.

Apprehension flickered in Dean’s usual steadfast gaze as he crouched at the edge of one of the fences that was strategically placed to keep people out. The eldest Winchester glanced up at the chains that gleamed in the now steady moonlight. It cast long shadows toward the forest while the sound of howls and screeches deep within the park didn’t elevate Dean’s confidence. 

“Are you sure that we need to break in here,” Dean hissed over to his brother, who was using bolt cutters to snip the small loops in the fence.

Sam grunted as he started to pry the fence apart. “These are the coordinates that Castiel sent us. This is the quickest way for us to get here.”

“Quickest,” Dean snorted sarcastically. “More like worst possible way. We should’ve come in another way. You know, one without fences everywhere that someone will definitely know they were cut.” Dean shook his head. “This is madness, Sam, even for us.” 

Sam snipped another loop. “Cas never said this was going to be easy.”

“Cas didn’t tell us shit, or at least any helpful shit,” Dean complained as he shifted the backpack that he had been carrying to set them on the ground. “He’s full of shit if you ask me.” 

The sound of intense fluttering caused both Sam and Dean to glance back. Even in the semidarkness Dean could see the stark white shirt and halfhazard tie that was strewn around their neck. Brilliant, yet curious eyes bore into Dean’s soul as the man crept forward with his head tilted in interest. 

“Now he shows up,” commented Dean with a sideways look to Sam. “That’s just great. Where the hell have you been?!”

“I needed some items to preform the summoning,” Castiel answered plainly.

Dean bit his bottom lip in frustration until he could taste beads of salty blood. “You could’ve told us that,” he pointed out. 

Castiel gazed at the fence in front of them. He reached out his hands and curled them into the loops of the chain, pulling gingerly. “That would’ve taken too long.”

“Obviously,” Dean muttered sarcastically. 

Sam padded over to Castiel’s side and slightly leaned forward, his hands clasped together. “I know you explained that this spot is special because of the weaker veil and everything, but I’m not sure that this is such a great idea. Dean and I haven’t had the best luck with these so called ‘mystery spots’.”

Dean’s eyes widened in realization as he gestured madly, bringing up a hand and swiping it back and forth below his chin, right at his neck. A frown deepened the crevices on his face as a shudder passed through him. “Those spots are no joke, Trickster or not.”

“I assure you this is no joke,” Castiel replied dismissively. He took a step back from the fence with his hands prone at his sides. “We will have to do this another way.” 

Castiel reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Dean’s leather jacket as well as Sam’s coat. In a flash, they disappeared.

When they reappeared in the heart of Yellowstone, Dean immediately pulled away from Castiel. He staggered before collapsing onto his hands and knees. His back arched as he promptly brought up a stream of water that he had downed right before getting out of the car. Dean looked up as his vision swam. He fell harshly on his hip with his eyes struggling to hone in on something that wasn’t spinning. 

Sam leaned against a tree in an attempt to steady himself. He blinked his eyes quickly as he brought his palm up to his forehead and applied as much pressure as he could. His other hand rested on his unsettled stomach. The sight of Dean bringing up the contents of his stomach wasn’t making it any easier for Sam not to loose his.

“That was relatively easy,” Castiel announced, unbeknownst to the distress of the Winchester brothers right beside him. 

When Dean no longer felt he was going to throw up, he glanced up with vile anger lighting behind his eyes. “Relatively easy,” he echoed, his voice dripping in sarcasm. “Easy for you to stay! You just teleported your ass here. Sam and I aren’t used to that sort of travel.”

“My apologizes. It was quicker,” Castiel continued in his usual monotone timbre. 

Dean rolled his eyes as he rubbed the back of his hand against his mouth. He was relieved that Castiel had at least brought their supplies with them. If they were going to hunt out all night in a park that had wild animals that they had never come across before, as well as some mystery creature, he wanted them to be prepared. 

Sam managed to find his footing after the dizziness began to dissipate. “I’ll start to set up camp,” he offered as he swept forward tiredly, his feet scuffling on the fallen leaves that littered the forest floor. 

Dean grunted as he struggled to stand. He nearly fell forward again with his feet dragging. Dean managed to catch himself as he trudged over to one of the duffles and brought out some of the weapons that he had thought to grab. Dean had tried to bring most of their arsenal since Castiel couldn’t—or wouldn’t—tell them what they were hunting. Dean wanted to be prepared for anything. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Castiel kneel in a small clearing. A lone shard of moonlight shone and caused the brittle grass to glisten. It only touched the one spot while the rest of the forest was bathed in darkness.

“I’m going to start a fire,” announced Dean once he had emptied his duffle. He straightened and brushed his hands together to force the bits of dirt and leaf particles from his palms. “That’s not going to spook the thing you’re summoning, is it?” 

Castiel didn’t stop from his work when he answered. “I highly doubt he will.”

“That’s just an abundance of information right there,” Dean muttered darkly as he set off to find anything that they could use as firewood.

Sam tried to peer over at Castiel as he loaded his shotgun full of rock salt. “Cas, it would really help if you told us a little more information, like what you’re summoning. Do we need to be worried?”

“Worry would help very little in this station,” Castiel pointed out as he set the feather on the ground, running his fingers over the smooth edges. 

Sam nodded as if it was obvious. “Right, right.” He straightened as he headed back over to his own duffle and began to pull out weapons he had packed. He set down a flask of holy water, a vial of dead man’s blood, and his own shotgun with a few rock salt shells. He lined them up on the forest floor before pulling out a machete and a few smaller knives. He tucked two of them into his pocket while rummaging through the remainder of his duffle to see if he had packed anything else.

The sound of approaching footsteps had Sam rushing to his feet, pointing a pistol into the darkness. His breath quickened as he tightened his stance to be a shoulder width apart. His eyes struggled to focus into the darkness. “Who’s there,” he called.

“Easy, Sammy,” joked Dean as he passed his brother, his arms loaded with a few logs and long branches that he had managed to find. 

Sam pocketed his pistol, sighing heavily. “This is a terrible idea, Dean. Can’t you see that?” 

“That’s all that I can see, I think. It is pretty dark around here,” Dean pointed out as he kneeled down and started to arrange the makeshift firewood. “But, it’s too late to go back. We may as well stay and hope that we don’t get eaten by a bear or something.”

Sam’s brow furrowed. “I don’t think that bears are the most dangerous thing in Yellowstone, Dean.”

Dean pulled out a match and stuck it against the side of the box. He held it to some of the kindling before setting the burning bundle on top of the dry branches. The orange flames lapped at the withered wood and caught it ablaze. Heat rose from the branches as the orange flames turned red as sparks rose into the air, sending ash along with them. The smell of scorched bark seemed to create a cloud around them. 

“Do one of you have a knife,” Castiel suddenly asked.

Dean and Sam exchanged a questioning glance. Dean’s green eyes turned hazy in curiously as he lifted his jeans from his ankle and pulled a medium sized knife from a holster. He brought it over toward the angel with Sam following, intrigued. Dean kneeled and handed the knife out toward him, hilt out. 

Castiel took it without another word as he pulled down his trench coat from his arm. Castiel let out a heavy breath as he muttered some words in Enochian. He pressed the gleaming edge to his pristine skin, slicing into his flesh. Blood streamed from the wound and dripped onto the ground. 

Castiel set the knife down, lifting his pointer and ring finger to draw it through the gash. He began to paint the ground in front of him generously in his blood while still muttering the same words over and over in Enochian. 

Dean tilted his head as he watched Castiel draw a symbol on the ground. It wasn’t one that Dean recognized. He tried to make sense of it, but all he saw was what looked like a few curved lines intersecting a makeshift arrow and jagged lines. “What the hell is that,” Dean questioned. 

“A sign in my blood,” Castiel replied. “He should be able to scent my grace and know that it is me. He may just show up because of it.”

“May,” echoed Sam with a roll of his eyes as he crouched beside Dean. “And we do have a plan B if this doesn’t work?”

Castiel took the feather and dipped the shaft into the blood that was still gushing from his arm. He set it in the middle of the sign that he had just created. He stood up and took a few steps back with his eyes closed and head partially bowed.

“What do we do now,” broke in Dean hesitantly. 

Castiel turned his unwavering blue eyes to the eldest Winchester. “Now, we wait.”


	5. Wolf In Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will may be about to meet their match.

Dean’s head fell forward for the fifth time in the past 25 minutes. He stifled a groan as he lifted his head and rubbed a hand against the back of his sore neck. He pushed his shoulders back as he felt his entire body creak as he tried to shift to find another semi-comfortable position. It wasn’t helping that the forest floor was anything besides comfortable. Exhaustion continued to weigh on Dean and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay alert. 

He gazed across from him to see Sam laying on his side facing the fire. The steady glow produced by the rising flames illuminated Sam’s face. His features were relaxed while his chest rose and fell evenly with each breath. His hands were placed under his head for a makeshift pillow while his jacket was draped around him for a blanket. The crisp autumn air seemed to turn the temperature cooler than usual and it was only dropping as darkness continued to fall.

Dean suddenly jumped when he felt something brush against his shoulder. He turned sharply, reaching for his knife, before realizing he recognized the strong hands that had gripped him. “Damnit, Cas! Don’t do that,” Dean snapped as he set his knife down. 

“My apologizes,” Castiel began as he sat down beside Dean. “I did not mean to place you on edge.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “We’re in the middle of a forest, Cas. I’m going to be on edge,” he pointed out dryly. “Not only do I not know what could be hunting that wolf thing in the morgue, but now I have to contend with actual wolves and lynx and stuff like that. This is not my idea of a good time.” 

Castiel brought up his knees almost to his chest as he wrapped his arms around his legs. “Perhaps I was mistaken and he’s not coming.”

“Maybe your offering of angel blood wasn’t enough to tempt him,” Dean suggested sarcastically. 

Castiel’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “My blood was not an offering to be tasted. It’s to show good faith. If that fails, the feather of Oliver should be enough to bring him here.” 

“Do Wolvy feathers just make everyone loose their shit or something,” Dean asked as he stretched out his legs in front of him. He had lost feelings in his toes hours ago, but he supposed it would be time to try and force circulation back once more.

Castiel shook his head. “Not in the slightest. He...knew Oliver. Although, I’m sure he would come whether it was Oliver or another Wolvy. That’s just what he’s like,” Castiel explained with a strange look seeming to creep in his eye.

Dean frowned. “And are we going to give this thing a name?”

“That is for him to answer,” Castiel replied as he looked away from Dean into the vast expanse of the forest in front of him. “I am more or less here to facilitate.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. Why did it seem that the more Castiel spoke, the more confused he became? Dean had hoped that he would’ve gotten used to this by now, but it still made his head ache just trying to make sense of all that. He leaned forward with his head in his hands as he tried to massage his forehead with his thumb. 

A sudden howling seemed to echo around them. Dean’s head snapped up in a moment with Sam gasping as he struggled awake, his eyes blinking madly in confusion. 

“What is that,” Sam asked as he rushed to a sitting position.

Dean immediately grasped the nearest weapon to him. He brought up the shotgun to his shoulder and glanced around madly, preparing to shoot whatever came out of the bushes looking for trouble. 

Castiel stretched out a hand and rested it on the barrel to lower it. Dean reluctantly allowed it as Castiel looked over to a sudden stream of light that seemed to come from nowhere, illuminating the small clearing better than their pathetic fire could do. 

Wind howled around them, bringing with it the sound of howls and snarls. The glowing light was almost pure moonlight as it seemed to hover in front of them, right where Castiel had drawn in the ground with his blood and left Oliver’s feather.

Suddenly, a massive dark furred wolf stepped from the circle of moonlight. His large paws rested against the cool ground while his muscles rippled under his pelt. His head lifted slowly with his blood red eyes gleaming in the light. Claws scorched the earth as he padded forward with his lips peeled back to reveal glinting white fangs. His ears were nicked while scars lined his muzzle. He had a long scar that traveled from his cheek, down his shoulder, to halfway down his flank that still looked angry and slightly inflamed. 

Dean gasped when he saw two massive, ebony wings that lifted from the wolf’s back. They reminded him of the first time that he had seen Castiel’s wings; except this creature’s wings looked even more powerful. Thick, black feathers clung to the wings while the ends had a sharp bone like object protruded from the tips as jagged as any knife or spear. 

Castiel left Dean’s side with Dean trying to pull him back by the shoulder. Castiel easily shrugged him off before kneeling in front of the massive wolf, dipping his head slowly in respect. He murmured something in Enochian with the wolf giving a small dip of his head back in mutual respect.

“It’s good to see you,” murmured Castiel softly.

The wolf let out a low growl. “And you as well.” His voice sounded even deeper than Castiel’s with a gruffness embedded within. His tone was even while still sounding threatening. Wisdom was reflected in each of his words while also showing his strength. 

Castiel stepped aside and nodded to the wolf. “Sam, Dean, this is Rasplin.” He waved back to Sam and then to Dean. “Rasplin, this is Sam and Dean.” 

Rasplin’s eyes flickered in mistrust as he began to prowl forward. His head was lowered in his shoulders with his paws were tucked neatly under him as he sized Dean and Sam up. His tongue licked his bottom lip. “Hunters,” he growled fiercely. “We don’t trust their kind here.”

“I assure you that you can trust Sam and Dean. They won’t harm you, I promise,” Castiel vowed, looking back at the brothers. “Right?”

Dean had one hand still clutching the shotgun. “Right,” he answered through gritted teeth as he glanced to his brother before dropping the shotgun.

Sam, reluctantly, nodded in agreement as he set down his pistol. “We won’t harm you.”

“As if I would be worried about you harming me,” the wolf snorted with bitterness in his voice. “You should be worried about me harming you.”

A cloud of unease seemed to hang above them. Dean’s entire body seemed to tense as he reached down into his pocket to grasp a knife hesitantly. His fingers grasped the hilt just as Rasplin’s burning red gaze locked on Dean, almost burning into his soul. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Rasplin suggested, his deep and gravely voice rumbling in the back of his throat. 

Dean thought for a moment about defying him before thinking better of it. He dropped the knife on the ground while lifting his hands, palms up in a show of surrender. “Yeah, sorry.”

Rasplin kept his hostile gaze locked on both Winchesters while he started forward, his tail tip twitching. His claws seemed to dig into the ground while his shoulders were tensed. 

Sam clustered over to his brother almost fearfully as he saw the depths of menace in Rasplin’s unwavering gaze. “Why does he look like he wants to eat me,” asked Dean from the side of his mouth.

“He will not eat you,” Castiel broke in as he looked sternly to Rasplin. “Thank you for coming so swiftly, Rasplin. I’m sure you had other things to do.”

Rasplin’s gaze flickered from the Winchester to Castiel. “You think I came because you were the one to call me,” he scoffed with a curl of his claws into the cold earth. 

Dean jabbed Sam in the ribs with his elbow. “Sound familiar to you?”

Sam slightly shoved Dean back. “Shut up.”

“I came because of that,” Rasplin replied with a look to the bloody feather that Castiel had placed in the center of his symbol. “How did you find that? Angels haven’t been able to come to StarBound in moons and you certainly wouldn’t have come for Olly.”

Castiel’s gaze fell as he motioned to the still crackling fire. “We have a lot to talk about.”


	6. Fang and Claw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more Dean talks to Rasplin, the more he feels he can’t trust him. Rasplin may just know something about Dean that the eldest Winchester would rather forget.

It took nearly a half an hour to coax Rasplin to come anywhere near Sam and Dean. The brothers sat behind the fire with Rasplin settled across from them, Castiel between them to referee if necessary. 

The fire illuminated Rasplin’s coal black pelt while also highlighting numerous scars that covered his muzzle and stretched across his shoulders. His muscles were taunt under his wiry pelt. An impressive scar ran from behind his ear, down the back of his neck, and traveled down his shoulder. It seemed deep at one time with the fur growing back patchy around it. Rasplin didn’t seem to notice Dean staring at it while his cold, red eyes stared into the fire.

“Oliver was here, Rasplin,” Castiel explained after everyone had reasonably settled with Rasplin not threatening to attack either Winchester. “What we don’t know is why.”

Rasplin curled his tail around his paws, his eyes narrowing in concentration. “He wouldn’t have come here without a reason. No StarBound Wolf would, especially Oliver.” He grimaced as one of his ears twitched. “How did he die?” 

Castiel clasped his hands together before resting them on his knee. “There was one puncture wound to his throat,” he answered.

The fur on the back of Rasplin’s neck stood on end, fluffing up to look like a mane. “This wasn’t the act of another StarBound Wolf of StarFire Wolf.”

“And why not,” Dean dared ask.

Rasplin’s claws seemed to dig into the leaf fragments in front of him. “Because we fight with fang and claw. There would be more evidence of that if this was from one of us.” 

“He didn’t have any defense wounds. It was almost as if he knew his attacker,” Sam explained slowly, tumbling over his words as he fearfully regarded the black furred Wolvy in front of him.

Rasplin nodded in understanding. He twitched his tail before rising to his paws. “We’re done here,” he announced fiercely. 

Sam’s eyes widened as he tried to recall what he could’ve said. Dean’s mouth gaped open while Castiel rushed to his feet and quickly darted in front of Rasplin in an attempt to block his path. “You can’t leave,” Castiel argued. “I need you on this case.”

“You don’t need me for anything. This isn’t your business, angel,” Rasplin spat, his lips peeled back in a snarl. “You and your kind has made that perfectly clear!”

Castiel flinched at Rasplin’s harsh tone. His head bowed in understanding at Rasplin’s sharp words. “We had our orders.” 

“And I have mine,” Rasplin continued. “Don’t associate with angels. We all know where that has gotten us in the past.”

“We didn’t know how that would—“

“How that would effect us,” interrupted Rasplin with fury in his eyes. “How what you do in Heaven might affect us in StarBound. We used to fight beside you until we were forced to our own ranks. Every bad decision your kind makes will always affect us!”

Castiel stood, stunned, as he waited for Rasplin to finish. Once he had, he nodded solemnly. “You have no reason to trust me and I know that. I’m asking for your help to find Oliver’s killer.”

“Oliver was my kin, not yours,” Rasplin continued sharply. “Why are you so interested in the death of a Wolvy? You’ve never been interested before.” 

Castiel’s shoulders slumped. “That was before there turned out to be angel deaths here as well.”

Rasplin nodded slowly. “All about the angels I see. That’s fine. I’ve had enough dealings with you and your kind to last me a lifetime. If you want to know who’s killing angels, perhaps try looking at yourselves. Loyalty does not run deep.” He easily walked around Castiel with his fur bristling in frustration.

“I’m sorry!” 

Rasplin paused with his head lowered, jaws parted. His tail swished against the ground while his breath quickened. 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel repeated once more, his voice breaking in crippling emotion. “If I could go back and change it, I would, but I can’t. It was my fault what happened and I’m sorry.”

Rasplin closed his eyes tiredly. “Sorry won’t fix anything.” 

Suddenly, just as quickly as he appeared, he seemed to vanish with one one ebony feather on the ground to show that he was there. 

“Damnit,” Dean snapped as he thrust a twig into the fire. “So much for summoning a Wolvy to help us. Anyone else have any better ideas?”

Castiel was still staring blankly at where Rasplin had just stood. His once stoic gaze was wavering and fleeting as he glanced to Rasplin’s feather, to the sign that was still etched in the ground from his blood. “We can’t do this without him,” Castiel pointed out.

Sam frowned in distain. “I doubt we can do it with him. Whatever is going on between you, I don’t think that he can get back it.”

“Besides, do we really need him to help? I think that we can solve this one on our own. We’ve investigated dead angles before. Throw in another freaky creature and we got Yahtzee,” Dean pointed out as he threw his arms in the air.

Castiel gazed at the darkened woods as an owl hooted overhead. He seemed oblivious to any distractions around him even as the belt of his trench coat dragged in the dirt. “Rasplin is an ally we will want on our sides. He’s done more for both of you than you realize?” 

“Really,” challenged Dean. “Then what has old Fido done for me? Besides make me drive out to Wyoming and camp out in a national park just to summon him for him to turn his back on us?”

Castiel turned to look at Dean quizzically. His head slightly tilted, blue orbs of celestial intent burning into his soul. “How do you think I knew where to find you in Hell?”

Dean’s mouth went dry as he tried to answer. He took a step back hesitantly. “I thought that was you,” he pointed out as he reached over to his shoulder where Castiel’s handprint had been seared into his flesh.

“I raised you from perdition. Rasplin was the one who found you there,” Castiel corrected as if it was obvious information.

Dean lifted his hand to run his fingers through his spiky hair. “That can’t be true. That’s—That’s not true,” he stammered quickly as thoughts resurfaced of the torture and agony that he had been through in Hell. Blood gushed from his wounds like a waterfall, his eyes swollen shut and teeth broken or completely ripped out. Dean shuddered at the memory. D

“There’s more to Rasplin than you know. He’s helped both of you out plenty of times,” Castiel continued as he walked back over to the brothers slowly before sitting down next to the dwindling fire. Sparks no longer jumped in the air while the blue flames had faded to a dull orange glow. Piles of ash had replaced the strong branches of kindling while dusty smoke still rose from the base. 

Sam’s brow furrowed while his round eyes turned to pools of resignation. “That’s not possible. I’m sure we would’ve seen something, um, like him,” he argued slowly, his head shaking. 

“I shouldn’t tell you this,” Castiel began as his attention turned to an ant that was crawling up his shoe. It’s antenna twitched while it’s head swiveled around slowly. “This is not my story to tell.”

Sam and Dean exchanged another telltale glance. Dean grunted as he stretched out with his legs outstretched in front of him. He reached over and patted Castiel’s shoulder. “Come on, man. I think Sam and I deserve to know if this mystery creature has helped us so many times.”

“Then you need to ask him for yourself,” Castiel replied stiffly as he shrugged Dean’s hand from him. His gaze turned downcast as a shadow seemed to pass over his face.

Dean laughed in frustration as he turned to glare at the trees. “In case you haven’t noticed, he’s not here! He left! Took off! So, whatever I want to know about him, I’m going to have to ask you,” he told Castiel with a cold, harsh fury lighting in his green stormy gaze.

Castiel didn’t seem to take notice of how angry Dean was. His head steadily lifted as if searching for something in the sky. “I will bring him back,” he murmured after a moment.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea,” Sam pressed. He had remained mostly quiet through this whole ordeal. He still appeared stunned that something like Rasplin existed. 

Castiel shook his head. “No, but it’s the only idea I have.” There was the sound of wings flapping before Castiel disappeared from the center of the small clearing.

Dean picked up a piece of branch that was supposed to go into the fire and hurtled it through the trees. It landed with a dull thud, sending crows flying into the sky. “Damnit! Shit!” Dean stormed around their campsite, his shoulders drawn back and tight in frustration. “Why can’t the guy just tell us things instead of flying off like that? It’s getting pretty damn insulting if you ask me.” 

Sam didn’t answer. His gaze was trained on the forest that stretched in front of them. Dean looked over when he realized that Sam wasn’t paying attention. “Dude, are you even listening,” Dean complained. 

“There’s something about him,” Sam muttered, half to himself.

Dean clustered closer to his brother to hear him better. “What about him? I’m not following,” he whispered back as some of the frustration started to ebb from him.

Sam frowned, his brow furrowed. “I can’t place. There’s just.....something.”

“Well that ‘something’ may be the reason that he turned tail and ran,” Dean pointed out as he hunkered down as a wave of exhaustion washed over him. “Something is definitely going on. I just we knew what.”

“And what was that about that he has helped us before. I don’t remember anything that ever looked like him coming anywhere near us,” Sam continued, almost as if Dean wasn’t there.

Dean lifted a hand and rubbed it over his face. This wasn’t the first time that Castiel up and left without warning. However, there had never been a massive wolf that he had been following either. Nothing about this so called case made any sense. Dean was starting to think this wasn’t even a case. There wasn’t anything that he or Sam could do about it. This seemed to be trouble just for Castiel and Rasplin with Sam and Dean being strung along. Dean hated being used, especially by Castiel. 

“What should we do,” Sam asked as the fire crackled beside them, sending up ash and sparks into the air. 

Dean grunted as he shifted so that he was laying on his back. He rested his hands on his stomach as he rolled his shoulders in an attempt to make himself more comfortable. “Not much we can do. I suppose we can just wait until the sun comes up and we can get out of here.” Dean’s eyes flickered to the darkness of the forest. “If we can find our way out of here. I’m not exactly sure where here is.”

It hadn’t been the most comforting answer that Sam had ever heard. He didn’t have a better plan and his body was beyond exhausted. He grunted as he laid down adjacent to Dean with his duffle shoved under his head in a makeshift pillow. It wasn’t the most uncomfortable place that Sam had ever slept, but it was certainly in the top ten at least. Not to mention the feeling Sam got that something was watching them. They were used to being hunted, but it was usually by something supernatural. What appeared to be looking at them through the trees were animals. That was a whole different ball game.

It wasn’t long before Dean’s gentle snores rose up from where he was sleeping. Sam thought about sitting up and keeping watch. However, his eyelids continued to droop. There would be no way that he could keep himself away when sleep pulled at him so fiercely. He just hoped that nothing would decide they were easy prey and stalk them in the night. 

With a churning feeling in his stomach, Sam closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.


	7. A Rock and a Hard Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Rasplin have an altercation.

Castiel’s feet struck harsh ground and he staggered before managing to catch himself. He gazed around with his piercing blue eyes adjusting to the dazzling light that glowed just to the right of him. He let out a heavy breath as he saw a forest dappled in starlight seeming to stretch for eons in front of him. Castiel could hear the howls of glee and chatters from creatures that called that forest home. 

A snap caused Castiel’s head to snap to the other side. This forest that stretched in the opposite direction was dark and smelled of rotting flesh and wood. Lichen and slimy moss seemed to coat nearly everything while the ground looked like it was sinking. A river of blood gurgled from somewhere deep within the hunting grounds, While the starry forest had the sound of howls of glee; this forest carried with it the screams of agony and crunch of teeth through bone. 

“What in StarBound’s name are you doing here?” 

Castiel turned his head to see a looming black figure standing a few tail-lengths in front of him. His glowing red eyes bore into Castiel as his lips started to peel back in the beginnings of a snarl. Hard muscles rippled under his wiry pelt while his wings slightly lifted from his back to make himself look even larger. His long claws left scorches in the thick grass. 

“I followed you,” Castiel began plainly as if it wasn’t obvious. 

The wolf snarled in frustration as he stalked over to Castiel’s side. “You can’t just be here. Angels are banned from StarBound and StarFire alike!”

“That is why I came to the Meadow. Anyone can come here if they wish as long as they don’t cross the border, Rasplin,” Castiel recalled as he allowed the black furred Wolvy to force him forward.

Rasplin’s head whipped around fearfully with his ears pivoting on his head. His jaws parted to taste the air while his eyes were trained to check surroundings for enemy pelts. “Just because you can come here, doesn’t mean that you should. There are plenty of Wolvys from StarBound and Starfire that don’t share my sentiment about you. They see an angel and immediately see an enemy.” His gaze flickered to Castiel’s sleeve where Rasplin could smell he was storing his angel blade. “Even your blade won’t be enough to save you.” 

Castiel shifted nervously. Rasplin’s words were making him nervous as he cautiously glanced around. “Then where shall we go?” 

“We,” echoed Rasplin with a snort of amusement. “We aren’t going anywhere. You’re going to go back to those humans you fawn over and I’m going back to my home. I have enough responsibilities without you bringing me more.” 

“Would you just leave Oliver without catching who killed him? What would Meadowslip think,” Castiel whispered.

Rasplin’s eyes blazed in fury. “Don’t go there, Castiel,” he warned with his hackles lifted.

Sensing that he had gone too far, Castiel bowed his head in a meek apologize. “I apologize. That was not my intention to create friction between us.” 

“Then what is your intention,” growled Rasplin, his voice dripping in malice. 

“I’m not sure,” Castiel suddenly confessed. “I know that Oliver was killed and it was too clean of a cut to be made by another Wolvy or any other creature I know.” He leaned forward with his eyes almost closed. “You’ve done more for me than I can ever repay you for, Rasplin. I want to be able to help you in the same right.”

Rasplin’s blood red gaze didn’t waver from Castiel’s pleading gaze. “Since when have you turned soft?”

“There have been some developments,” he mumbled almost against his chest. “Things are happening that I am not prepared to face. I thought that helping you find Oliver’s killer may help the relations between Heaven and StarBound, or at least between some angles and some Wolvys.”

Rasplin tipped his head upward as he let out a heavy breath, shoulders slightly hunched forward. “We can’t talk here,” he decided after a moment of hesitation. He rose to his paws and stretched out his wing to brush it against Castiel’s ebony feathers. 

When Castiel opened his eyes next, he found himself standing in the heart of a large stone den. He staggered in surprise as he saw the cavern’s roof slop upward, making the den feel much larger than it was. Starlight streamed from a small gap in the top of the cavern. Castiel leaned against the wall with his fingers pressed to the cool surface. He looked down one of the openings from the heart of the cavern. Curiosity got the best of him as he slowly walked in that direction. 

He slowed as he passed an alcove that appeared to look like a room. The alcove was hollowed out with a makeshift nest in the corner made up of woven bracken and vines that was covered in moss and feathers. Castiel found the ceilings higher than he expected and he was able to stand to his full heigh. He suddenly kneeled down and brushed his fingers against the edges of the bracken nest. The moss and bracken crumbled under his grasp as he drew back in surprise, rubbing his thumb and pointer finger together, feeling the bits of bracken grit under his nails.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to go sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong?” 

Castiel turned in surprise, nearly hitting his head against the roof of den. He caught sight of the aching fury in Rasplin’s gaze as the black furred wolf padded forward. “I was just, um.....looking,” he stammered awkwardly. 

Rasplin narrowed his eyes as he brushed past Castiel stiffly. He lowered his muzzle and pressed it deep within the nest. The dried moss crunched under him while his eyes closed in longing. 

“How long has it been since you’ve been in here,” Castiel questioned with a tilt of his head. 

Rasplin’s eyes lifted as he laid down with his head rested on the edge of the dusty nest. “Years,” replied Rasplin as his voice broke. “I used to come in here everyday after she was killed and curl up in her nest. It smelled so much like her and I swore that I could still feel her presence.” A tear slipped down his face and landed in the nest. “I remember sleeping here for four days until Olly came to find me and forced me to get something to eat.” He gave another brief pause. “After everything went down, I couldn’t bring myself to come back in. I couldn’t get lost with her. I....”

Castiel wasn’t one to feel sympathy. He tried to be empathetic, but the emotion just wasn’t there. However, he had seen Rasplin on both sides of his loss. He kneeled down beside the powerful Wolvy and laid his hand between his wings. It was a very sensitive and intimate spot on both angels and Wolvys. Rasplin bit back the sudden urge to snarl at Castiel to pull his hand away. He could just let out an almost painful snarl with his claws screeching against the cavern floor. 

“Rasplin, I am so, so sorry this happened to you. It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t your fault,” Castiel began softly in an attempt to make his usual deep and grumbling voice gentle. 

Rasplin was on his paws in a moment, pulling himself away from the nest in front of him. He faced Castiel with his hackles lifted, fur bristling. “You know damn well who’s fault it was, don’t you?!”

“Rasplin, I-“

“I don’t want to hear it,” Rasplin snarled, his earlier grief disappearing from his eyes. “This isn’t about her!”

Castiel tipped his head with his eyes squinting. His brow was wrinkled in his usual display of confusion. “It has always been about her. Your family is the reason all this has happened and put you on the path that you’re on now,” he pointed out. 

Rasplin squared up to Castiel, his tail tip twitching irritably. “This has nothing to do with them!”

“Yes, it does. You gave up StarFire for her and that loyalty hasn’t shifted, not once, and it never will. You have to know who attacked and killed Oliver. I know that you do,” Castiel continued.

Rasplin gave his head a frustrated shake. His muzzle wrinkled while his face twisted as almost as if he was in agony. “You don’t know anything,” he spat. “You’re just a confused angel, if that. How many times have you failed at your mission? More times than I have feathers on my wings. If you ask me, I’d say you’re trying to compensate for something. StarBound knows what.”

“At least I’m trying. What have you done since Meadowslip died? Only lose everyone else you cared about,” Castiel murmured. “You’ve become a coward.” 

With a yowl, Rasplin leaped into the air. Castiel barely had time to process what was happening as he lifted his arm in front of his face. Rasplin’s claws sliced through the fabric of his trench coat and long sleeve shirt, tearing flesh underneath. His wings spread as his weight offset Castiel and sent him falling backwards. His body snapped against the ground hard with a sickening crunch echoing through the cavern. Blood leaked from Castiel’s nose as he momentarily saw stars flash across his vision.

Rasplin weight was harsh against Castiel as he shifted his arm painfully to reveal his angel blade. Rasplin’s gaze snapped to the weapon as Castiel feebly tried to force it into his hand. Rasplin shot out a paw and pressed it on top of Castiel’s arm until the pressure caused Castiel to open his hand, the blade falling to the ground with a harsh clatter.

“I don’t think so,” whispered Rasplin dangerously, his breath hot against Castiel’s cheek. 

Castiel grunted painfully as he attempted to lift his head while his legs furiously kicked out. Rasplin forced his own hind legs on Castiel’s legs to hold them down while one of his wings was pressed against Castiel’s throat to apply pressure. Rasplin’s other wing held down Castiel’s wings in case he used that in an attempt to leverage himself from Rasplin’s grasp.

“R-R-R-“ Castiel attempted to speak Rasplin’s name as his eyes squeezed shut in pain. Rasplin pressed harder as he felt Castiel’s windpipe rattle against his wing. A wicked grin showed on his face as his red eyes appeared to glow in excitement. Castiel gagged as Rasplin applied more and more pressure. Breath caught in his throat as his lips trembled when he tried to speak. His other hand painfully lifted as he rested it weakly against Rasplin’s shoulder. His fingers threaded through his thick fur, coughing weakly as the remainder of the air was forced from his lungs. “Ras...p....”

Suddenly, realization crossed Rasplin’s face. He immediately stumbled backwards off of Castiel, nearly tripping over his massive wings in the process. He fell back on his haunches with his shoulders heaving with each rattling breath that left his lungs. 

Castiel turned onto his side and coughed, uninjured arm coming up so that he could grasp feebly at his throat. His other arm was dripping steadily on the floor as sharp, painful hacks continued to leave his lungs. His entire frame shook with the force of them while his eyes turned to slits of pain, blood still trickling from his nose and catching on his upper lip. 

“Damnit,” swore Rasplin loudly. He rushed to his paws and vanished from the den with a fleeting twitch of his tail tip.

Relief passed over Castiel when he realized that Rasplin had left. The burning in his lungs persisted as he lifted the back of his hand against his nose to stem the flow of blood. He squeezed his eyes shut in pain, his strength gradually began to rush back into his aching limbs. 

The patter of fresh pawsteps had Castiel reaching for his discarded angel blade. Before he could graze it, Rasplin knocked it aside with a swift strike from his forepaw. It slid across the room and skidded to a halt at the far wall. Castiel watched it slide with an almost panicked look in his eyes as he cautiously turned back to Rasplin, trying to calculate how quickly he could dive for his knife to fend Rasplin off.

Castiel’s chest heaved with quickened breath as Rasplin set a bundle of leaves at his paws. He stretched out his wing to cradle Castiel’s clawed up arm gently. “This may sting a little,” Rasplin began without looking Castiel in the eye. He stretched out his neck and began to rasp his tongue surely over each gash made by one of his claws. 

“You know you shouldn’t swear,” Castiel offered lamely as the first thought that moved through his mind. 

Rasplin snorted in amusement between laps at Castiel’s wound. “Sorry. I was a StarFire Wolf before coming into StarBound. Old habits die hard as they say.” Once the wound was cleaned, Rasplin lowered his head and lapped up the bundle of herbs he brought. He chewed them into a paste before pressing it into Castiel’s arm. “I’ll wrap it in cobwebs to bind the poultice. That should stave off any infection until you go back to earth and can heal yourself.”

“I never knew a wound could be inflicted like this,” Castiel murmured as he watched Rasplin cryptically wrap the scars in cobwebs.

Rasplin shrugged. “Things work differently for you in StarBound. You’re not immune to attacks. Although, StarBound wolves can attack angels and leave devastating wounds. That’s how things were designed to be. You’re not the all powerful beings that you think you are here.” He pulled back his wing and tilted his head to stare Castiel in the eye. “Possible concussion if I had to guess. That should fade when you go back to earth.”

“When we go back,” corrected Castiel. 

The fur along Rasplin’s spine lifted. “I’m not going back. I’m certainly of no use to you there.” His voice darkened as he looked away from Castiel in shame.

“Rasplin, I may not require your skills, but I want you there by my side. You have helped me more times than I can name. There is no one I would like at my side,” Castiel told him. It didn’t take long for the ache to start to ease from his wound and his thoughts no longer sent thumping pain through his skull. It was easier to focus without those distractions. “Please.” 

“I attacked you,” Rasplin pointed out with a sweep of his wing to the droplets of blood that had dried from Castiel’s arm. “Why would you want me there?”

“You were defending your honor as well as your mate’s. I shouldn’t have brought her up like that. It was foolish of me.” Castiel wet his lips as he continued. “And disrespectful of her memory. You were once a StarFire Wolf and those instincts do not leave you. Besides, it was not the first time that has happened. The only difference was that you didn’t leave me to bleed out.”

Amusement glittered in Rasplin’s gaze. “I can remember distinctly you doing that to me,” he chuckled.

“That may have happened,” Castiel replied with an indifferent shrug. 

Rasplin snorted in amusement as he rose to his paws slowly as if centuries of battles had left his body weary. He snapped out of his hesitation and stiffness as he trotted over to the corner of the room where Castiel’s angel blade had fallen. Rasplin lowered his head and gingerly sunk his teeth into the blade. He headed back over to Castiel with the blade grasped tightly in his jaws.

Castiel stretched out his hand and waited for Rasplin to gingerly hand it back. Castiel touched his finger to the tip, sliding it back into his sleeve for safekeeping. “Healer.”

“Pardon me,” Castiel asked sharply.

Rasplin shuffled his paws in embarrassment. “You asked what was different this time. I’m a healer now. I do plenty more patching up of wounds than causing them,” he answered. 

Surprise shown on Castiel’s face. “Will you still fight if need be?” He couldn’t picture the powerful Wolvy that had just attacked him giving all that up to be on the other side of things. He was certainly intelligent enough for it, but he had spent his entire life training to fight and to kill. Castiel was sure it couldn’t have been easy for him to give all that up and go against centuries of instinct and training. 

Rasplin worked his claws against the ground. “Absolutely. You were right that I owe Meadowslip’s memory to finding out who killed Oliver and that’s precisely what I’m going to do.” He paused briefly, body arching. “But make no mistake. After this, I am done and you will walk away from me and never come back. Have I made myself clear?”

Castiel held Rasplin’s gaze with unyielding strength. “Crystal.”

“Then let’s go.”


	8. My Way or the Highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is the way that we’re doing this,” Rasplin argued, his voice hardening. “We either do it this way or I drag you in there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor warning for vomiting.

A flash of light pulled Dean into consciousness. He gasped as he saw Castiel and Rasplin standing a few feet from him. He tried to sit up only to have his head collide with the fallen tree that he had been leaning against. “Son of a bitch,” he snapped as he reached a hand to rub at the back of his head, sure that a lump would appear there before long.

Rasplin studied him through narrowed eyes. “Not a very strong guard, is he,” he commented dryly.

“I’m not a guard, whatever the Hell that is!” Dean grunted as he rushed to his feet before looking over to his brother. “Get up, Sammy! Toto and Dorothy are back.” 

Sam shifted awake, blinking his eyes furiously. He immediately straightened when he saw the angel and Wolvy standing beside his brother. “You’re back,” he gasped in relief.

“So it would seem,” sniffed Rasplin.

Sam abandoned his duffle to stumble over to them, rubbing at his ruffled hair. “Does this mean you’re going to help,” he asked. 

“Help you,” echoed Rasplin with a glimmer of amusement flickering in his blood red gaze. “Sorry to disappoint, but you two are going to help me.”

There was something about this Wolvy that Dean didn’t trust. The fact that Castiel had just called them about a dead Wolvy without ever mentioning their species, or that there was another place that he should know about, was a huge red flag to him. Castiel could be shady usually, but not quite like this. There was a lot of information left out and he didn’t feel comfortable putting himself or his brother in between whatever this was. He was done with celestial beings.

“And why would we do that,” Dean asked smartly. 

Sam patted a hand against Dean’s chest before Dean could say anything that would set off Rasplin. “What my brother means is what are we helping you do?” 

Dean shot a glare at his brother. The vein that usually jutted from Dean’s temple when he was angry began to throb. His lip slightly curled while his jaw was throughly clenched. His hands were clutched into fists as his sides, his eyes blazing in agitation as they flickered from Sam, to Castiel, and finally to Rasplin. His body was rigid with his shoulders forced back in an attempt to remain calm. Why was it that he was always forced into hopeless situations by his brother and one stubborn—often infuriating—angel?

Rasplin twitched an ear. “Whatever this threat is, it could easily turn on your kind.”

“You care about our kind,” Sam asked, unable to hide the note of surprise in his voice.

Rasplin paused for a moment, giving his thick pelt a shake. “Hardly, but some of my kind would hate to see parts of your territory coated in your blood.”

A slightly sickening feeling washed over Dean. It was almost as bad as the time he ate that burger from a local diner in Maine that gave him food poisoning. “Yeah, sounds great,” Dean muttered darkly.

“So, what do we need to do,” Sam pressed as an eerie silence seemed to pass over them. 

Rasplin tipped his muzzle to the sky before sighing softly. “I need to see Oliver’s body. It’s the only way that I’ll be able to tell the weapon that took his life.”

“Couldn’t we just describe it to you? His body is in a morgue outside this forest and I’m pretty sure they’re not going to let a massive dog just waltz in there,” pointed out Dean with his voice rising in frustration. 

A look of sheer panic passed over Castiel’s face as he exchanged a worried glance with Sam. The younger Winchester shoved his hands into his pockets and looked away as Rasplin stalked forward toward Dean. Dean nearly laughed at the height difference even as Rasplin’s eyes glowed in fierceness. 

“What, did I hurt your feelings,” Dean mocked.

Rasplin reared on his hind legs and thrust both of his front paws against Dean’s chest without warning. Dean gasped in surprise as he fell to the ground hard with Rasplin standing on top of him. 

“Dean,” Sam cried as he tried to lunge for his brother. Before he could, Castiel immediately reached out and grasped his arm to pull him back. Sam forcefully shoved him off. “What are you doing?! He’s going to kill him!”

Castiel’s gaze didn’t waver as he watched Rasplin hold Dean down while Dean’s eyes widened in alarm. “Just wait,” Castiel ordered calmly.

“Wait,” echoed Sam in shock. “What for?!” 

Castiel didn’t answer as he kept his attention strategically locked on Rasplin and Dean.

Dean tried to lift his hands to grasp at Rasplin only to have Rasplin force his arms down with his powerful wings holding them down. Dean growled in frustration as he tried to fight off the seething Wolvy on top of him. “Son of a bitch,” Dean grunted, his eyes wild in determination. 

Rasplin allowed a rumble of amusement to echo through him. “Perhaps next time you’ll think about treating me with respect.” He leaped off of Dean and landed gently with his claws sunken into the ground. 

Dean scrambled quickly to his feet as they kicked up pieces of leaf litter and dirt. Sam surged forward and placed himself between his brother and Rasplin as Dean tried to regain his breath. “What was that for,” Sam snapped with a flicker of fear behind his eyes. “Are you trying to kill us or something?”

Rasplin lifted his head calmly as if nothing had happened. His large paws led him forward, his weight shifting from one haunch to the other. “Trust me, if I wanted to kill any of you, it wouldn’t be this way.” His eyes gleamed as he watched Dean shift uncomfortably closer to Sam as if expecting him protect him from an attack Rasplin might unleash on him.

“Maybe we should all calm down,” suggested Castiel with a pointed look to Rasplin and then to Dean. “And start thinking about how we are going to get into the morgue.” 

Dean shook out his jacket as he rubbed at the back of neck roughly. “I still don’t know how we’re going to do that. It’s not possible if you ask me.”

“Good thing we aren’t asking.” Rasplin looked up to Dean. “You’ll come with me and we will go into the morgue.”

Dean’s brow furrowed in surprise, his gaze swiveling around to his brother and Castiel. “Wait, why me? How did I draw the short straw?”

Sam shifted as he let out a nervous laugh. “Maybe you and him have a ‘more profound bond’,” he suggested.

“Sam, I swear to God—“

“We’re wasting time,” interrupted Rasplin with a pointed look to Dean. “Are you ready?”

Dean crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest. He didn’t have to listen to this Wolvy if he didn’t want to. It wasn’t like Rasplin could make him. “And what if I refuse?”

Rasplin looked out of the corner of his eye to Castiel. The angel gave a small nod as he walked toward both of them. He rested two fingers against Dean’s forehead while doing the same to Rasplin.

Dean opened his eyes and stumbled back with a hand clutched to his stomach. He promptly turned and vomited harshly, falling onto his knees as he brought up a few mouthfuls of water. Dean spat the remaining saliva onto the cracked pavement, raising the back of his hand to wipe the corners of his mouth. “Ugh gross.”

“You get used to it.”

Dean spun around and found himself back in the parking lot where the morgue was located. The howl from a speeding car from the highway forced Dean to turn. “Wait, who said that?!” He couldn’t find anyone else standing anywhere near him. “Sam? Cas? Rasplin?” 

A weight thudded against Dean, knocking him off balance. Dean grunted, turning in a tight circle. “Hey, who did that?!”

There was a hoarse laugh before something brushed against Dean’s other leg. A shiver passed through him as he struck out a fist at the air. It struck nothing, causing Dean to stagger thanks to the momentum. “This isn’t funny! Show yourself!” His frustrated shout caused birds to flutter from a nearby tree while a deer raced away from the sound. 

Suddenly, Dean felt a massive weight slam into the backs of his calves, causing them to fly out from under him. He landed harshly on his tailbone with a hiss of frustration. He slammed a clenched fist against the ground as he heard more laugher. “Ha ha very funny. Is that you, Rasplin?”

“How perceptive,” the surrounding area whispered with Dean frantically trying to figure where he could be standing. “I almost feel sorry.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah. How are you doing that?”

Fur brushed against Dean’s flank, vanishing just as quickly when Dean tried to reach out to touch him. “I wasn’t always a StarBound Wolvy. In fact, I was born the opposite.”

Dean recalled Castiel telling him and Sam about it the night prior after Rasplin had vanished. The memory hung like a dark cloud over him. “You were a Hellhound.”

“We prefer the term StarFire Wolvy, but yes. We have the uncanny ability not to be seen. It has certainly become quite useful as you can see,” he murmured from somewhere to Dean’s right.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. Why did he get stuck with another smartass celestial being? Wasn’t Castiel enough? “So, this is your plan. Just have me walk in with you beside me while you’re invisible? Why can’t we just have Cas magic us in there or something?”

“This is the way that we’re doing this,” Rasplin argued, his voice hardening. “We either do it this way or I drag you in there.” 

“And you couldn’t have picked Sam to do this? Or Cas,” Dean complained.

“This is for you and I to do. We can either do it my way or we can do this in a less pleasant way,” growled Rasplin as harsh breath billowed against Dean’s shoulder.

A shudder passed through the eldest Winchester. He remembered with a sickening jolt how his heart had climbed into his throat and blood turned to ice in his veins when Rasplin had thrust him to the ground as if he was nothing. It had reminded him of so many monsters that he and Sam had hunted in the past. If Rasplin hadn’t been with Castiel and they had just found this case on their own and he had shown up, Dean could almost guarantee that he would’ve shot first and asked questions later. 

“We’ll do it your way,” Dean finally decided miserably. Now was not the time to be stubborn. He was sure that Rasplin would win that fight. 

Rasplin gave a firm nod. “Good. I’ll follow your lead.”

Dean grunted as he rushed to his feet and arched his back in a slight stretch. He pivoted toward the decrepit building that still looked as depressing as the day prior. Dean fanned out his fingers as he waved his hand through the air slowly. “Are you just going to be beside me? Can I at least get a rope or something so that I know you won’t wander?”

“Don’t push it,” Rasplin growled. 

Dean couldn’t be sure where Rasplin was, but he assumed that he was already racing toward the door of the building. It wasn’t like there was a way for him to find out.

“This is such a bad idea.”


	9. What You Don’t Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As quickly as the presence enfolded around him, it disappeared just as quickly. Rasplin shuddered in the aftermath as he jumped down from Oliver’s body and looked up to Dean. His gaze gave nothing away while his body was rigid in uncomfortableness. 
> 
> “What do you want to know?”

Dean fumbled in his pockets for his FBI badge as he swung open the door widely. He tried to watch the ground to see if he could see faint paw prints to show him where Rasplin was. Unfortunately, he couldn’t even see a shadow that would’ve alerted him to Rasplin’s whereabouts. He would just need to trust that Rasplin was where he needed to be.

The eldest Winchester started down the grungy hallway. The light that had once flickered overhead was completely burnt out with one light on each sight illuminating the long hallway. The greasy walls seemed to drip as the smell of mold and mildew overwhelmed Dean’s sinuses. He had stayed at enough dingy motels to know what that smell was. He wrinkled his nose as he continued. 

Beside him, Rasplin’s paws softly landed on the slick ground. His jaws were parted to taste the air as his nose twitched madly. He could smell black mold deep within the walls, clinging to the foundation like mud caked on a wolf’s paws. The tantalizing scent of mice and rats caused his stomach to rumble at the prospect of prey that he couldn’t hunt. The meaty scents mixed with the scent of humans. One was Dean beside him, who smelled like leather, hickory, and a grief so deep that Rasplin was sure it would never be washed from him. The other was the scent of an older man in front of them. He sat at a desk, scarfing down a burger that made Rasplin’s mouth water at the thought.

“What are you doing back here,” the man asked as he glared in Dean’s direction, setting down his half eaten burger on the wrapper that encased it.

Dean’s eyes momentarily darted down the opposite hall. “There’s just one more thing that I need to check on with the body,” he replied slowly.

“Where’s your partner?”

“Look, I’m wasting daylight. If you want to halt a federal investigation, be my guest. It’s your job not mine,” Dean pointed out with an indifferent shrug.

Rasplin couldn’t stop a flutter of amusement from pulsing through him. ‘Perhaps he’s not quite the mouse-brain I originally thought,’ Rasplin thought.

The guard thought for a moment before throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. “Fine, just make it quick,” the guard muttered as he turned back to his food.

“You make it quick,” Dean grumbled back with his fingers twitching in frustration at his sides. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk from his face, but he knew he had other things to worry about. Dean had no idea why Rasplin would want to see Oliver. Dean could easily describe the wounds instead of making them go back down there. There had to be something else that Rasplin wasn’t telling him.

While Dean pondered those questions in his head, he felt a rush of wind beside him. He shook his head madly as he saw the door to the hallway swing open. 

“What the.....” the guard trailed off as his brow furrowed in confusion.

Dean gritted in his teeth in frustration. “I said to wait for me, Rasplin!” He forced his feet to quicken as he rushed to the door and forced it open so that he could fit through. He pounded down the stairs as quickly as possible while his arms flapped against him to aid in the process.

He jumped the last two steps and landed with a jolt rushing through his feet. “Rasplin,” he hissed as he looked around the dark hallway as he heard the squeal of a rat. 

Dean darted to the wall and forced his back against it. This wouldn’t be the first time he had been to a rat infested building. That didn’t mean he was overly found of the small creatures with hairless tails and beady eyes. “Rasplin?”

A squeal was promptly cut off as a flash of blood splashed the side of the wall. Dean tried to see what creature made the sound. All he could see was the blood already drying on the wall as a few drops rolled down the crevices on the brick. He swore that he could hear a few chomps and the crunch of bone as the tiny carcass of a half eaten rat laid on the ground beside the wall. Queasiness rose inside of Dean as he rested a hand against his already unsettled stomach. 

“Are you just going to stand there all day,” Rasplin growled with a twitch of his ear.

Dean swallowed thickly. “Did you just kill something?”

Rasplin tilted his head even though he was aware that Dean couldn’t see him. “Aren’t you a hunter? Isn’t that your one purpose in life to kill things?”

“Yeah, maybe, but we don’t eat what we catch. I’m going to assume that you ate whatever you just caught,” Dean grumbled with a grimace. 

“What point is the hunt if you don’t eat what you catch?” Rasplin snorted in amusement as he rasped his tongue over his lips to savor the juices from his prey. It wasn’t nearly enough to sustain him, but it would have to make do for now. He stopped at a massive door in front of him with his whiskers twitching. The scent of rat was still fresh in his nose as well as the taste of blood on his lips, making him unable to scent anything behind the door. “Is Oliver in here?”

“I’m going to assume you’re by the door because I can’t see you,” Dean responded as he walked to the door with his fingers gripping the door handle. His shoulders sagged just as the thought of seeing the stiff, dark furred wolf on the metal slab in front of him. 

Rasplin couldn’t take the hesitation anymore. He lifted his wing and the door flew open. Dean ducked back with his hands lifted almost over his head. “Jeez, impatient much?”

Ignoring him, Rasplin continued into the room. Dean followed and closed the door quickly behind him. He slid the latch over the lock so that he and Rasplin wouldn’t be disturbed.

Dean glanced around the room with his eyes narrowed. “Alright, you can show yourself now. I’m tired of talking to your silhouette.”

Rasplin shook out his fur as his body began to fade back so that Dean could see him. However, Dean was looking in the opposite direction with Rasplin padding forward. “Clearly you aren’t as good of a hunter as you thought you were,” he commented with a roll of his eyes.

Dean suddenly struck out a fist and collided it with the nearest metal table. The clanking sound echoed through the room with Dean barely flinching as tremors rushed up his arm. His teeth gritted together while his body went completely rigid. “What is your problem with me?”

“What,” Rasplin asked distractedly. He had began to prowl around the room with his eyes glazed and movements slowed. 

Dean darted forward to intercept Rasplin and force the black furred Wolvy to look up at him. “You chose to come here and be apart of this! You could’ve ignored Cas, but you didn’t. You vanished and didn’t have to come back, yet you did. You could’ve chosen Cas to come with you, or Sam, or you could’ve come by yourself. You didn’t need met and yet you chose me. What’s the deal? Why do all of that just to point out how incompetent I am or how much you dislike me? What is this about? You don’t even know me!”

Rasplin’s gaze hardened. “You are a human, Dean. I know your kind.”

“Maybe, but I’m not like every other human,” Dean argued as he took a step forward, blocking Rasplin from walking forward. “And you should know that! You’re acting like I killed your girlfriend or something.” Dean let out a pointed laugh. “I mean, who would want to actually spend time with you?”

Hurt flashed across Rasplin’s face as he stumbled backwards. His usual stoic expression faltered as his tail swiped against the floor. His claws worked against the ground as he ducked back, suddenly looking old and frail. 

As much as Dean wanted to be furious with Rasplin after everything that he had said to him, he couldn’t when he saw how dejected Rasplin seemed to be. He had only known him for less than a few hours, but he could already tell this wasn’t Rasplin’s usual demeanor in the slightest.

“Rasplin, I didn’t—“

“Save it,” snarled Rasplin with his lips peeled back in a snarl to reveal gleaming white fangs. “Just show me where Oliver’s body is. The sooner we get this over with the better.”

Dean knew better than to argue with him. It wouldn’t be smart to pick a fight with Rasplin. The Wolvy had already proven that he could hold his own and kill Dean, maybe even Castiel, without a struggle or second thought. Dean knew too little about Rasplin or his species to be able to hold his own against him. 

“Over here,” Dean muttered as he walked slowly over to the the wall. He grasped the handle and pulled the table outward to reveal the thick furred wolf that had once been as powerful of a Wolvy as Rasplin. “Here.”

Rasplin let out a trembling breath as he reared on his hind legs with his front paws rested on the edge of the slab. He lowered his head and pressed his forehead against the Wolvy’s shoulder. “Oh, Oliver. I’m so sorry.” He gritted his teeth in agony as he looked up with moisture collecting in his eyes. “I promised Meadowslip I would look out for you as you did for me. I’m so sorry.”

“Meadowslip,” Dean echoed before he could stop himself. “Is that some sort of imported beer or something?”

Rasplin didn’t lift his gaze from Oliver’s limp body. “Meadowslip was Oliver’s littermate,” he answered hollowly. 

“Littermate?” Why was it that Rasplin seemed to be speaking another language.

Rasplin rolled his eyes. “Siblings. We call our siblings littermates.” He shook out his fur as he reached out a wing to smooth the fur down along Oliver’s spine to make him look presentable. “Meadowslip and Oliver were littermates.”

Everything was making more sense to Dean, at least a little more than it had before. “My mother was killed by a demon,” Dean blurted with a pained nod. “The same demon bled into Sam’s mouth when he was a baby and gave him all these freak abilities, if you can even call it that. My father became a hunter because of that and forced Sam and I into that life. We’re hunted monsters and exorcised demons. I’ve been to Hell and stopped the Apocalypse. I am a far from a good person and I’ve done some truly terrible things.”

“Why are you telling me this,” asked Rasplin dryly.

Dean tucked his hands into his pockets as he stumbled over to Rasplin’s side. “Now you know about me,” Dean explained.

Rasplin huffed with his gaze still locked on Oliver. He couldn’t bring himself to so much as glance in Dean’s direction. “I already knew that before. I know everything there is to know about you, Dean, as well as your family and your brother. Nothing you could ever tell me would be a surprise.”

“Um, that’s creepy as anything,” Dean grumbled as he rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. “We’ll come back to that later.”

“I’m quickly loosing interest,” growled Rasplin as he nosed the fur between Oliver’s ear with his muzzle. 

Could this Wolvy become anymore infuriating? Dean sighed loudly. “Look, I told you everything you could want to know about me. I’d appreciate if you would do the same.”

Dean wasn’t expecting much from Rasplin. He had just met him and they weren’t ever going to be close. Dean knew that and he was fine with it. He didn’t need another powerful, celestial being to complicate things. He wasn’t sure how to feel knowing that creatures like Rasplin and Oliver were out there. He was sure they could end his and any human’s life just as quickly as an angel could or a demon. That didn’t mean they should be hunted, but it certainly didn’t feel Dean with warm feelings toward them. However, they were going to need to work together to figure this out. The only way that could be done was by mutual trust. Dean tried to extend the first branch of peace. Now it would be up to Rasplin to do the rest.

Rasplin plastered his ears against his head as he swore he felt a soft breath whisper against his ear. 

My love, you have to learn to let go. You can do this, my precious Rasplin. I know you can. 

As quickly as the presence enfolded around him, it disappeared just as quickly. Rasplin shuddered in the aftermath as he jumped down from Oliver’s body and looked up to Dean. His gaze gave nothing away while his body was rigid in uncomfortableness. 

“What do you want to know?”


	10. Numb Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know what killed Oliver. There’s only one weapon that can make a wound like that,” Rasplin continued as he padded up to the door.
> 
> Dean rushed forward before Rasplin could leave him behind. “Oh yeah? And what weapon would that be?”

“What do you want to know?”

Dean’s mouth went dry. He never expected Rasplin to tell him anything. He thought the Wolvy would blow him off and unleash some harsh comment in his direction. Dean would walk away fuming while Rasplin became indifferent. A heart to heart was not Dean’s strong suit, but he had been the one to open up first and there was no way around it now. He started this and now he had to finish it.

“I want to know whatever you’re willing to tell me,” he replied cryptically. Best to leave Rasplin with the opportunity to lead the conversation instead of overwhelming him with questions. 

Rasplin twitched his right ear that was littered with nicks and scrapes thanks to his countless centuries of battle. He padded forward to one of the corners of the room, motioning Dean forward with a flick of his tail tip.

However, Dean stayed where he was as he watched Rasplin sit in the corner in confusion. Rasplin tilted his head curiously, his eyes narrowed. “Are you just going to stand there,” he flashed. 

“I didn’t know that you...um....wanted me to....you know......”

Rasplin let out an exasperation sigh in frustration. “Clearly you were never taught tail signals,” he muttered into his chest fur.

Dean waltzed over to Rasplin before sinking to the ground beside him. “Clearly. Tail signals weren’t high on my Dad’s priority list to teach me.”

“You know, I used to watch your kind from StarFire. I would think about how primitive your kind was and how you fought over trivial things. It wasn’t until I saw a beautiful silver gray she-wolf with white and misty gray streaks through her fur across the border into the Meadow that I actually believed someone could fight for love,” Rasplin murmured.

Dean held up a hand to interrupt him. “Border? Like a fence or something?”

Rasplin thought for a moment before he craned his neck behind him. He grasped a few ebony feathers in his teeth, easily tugging them free. He allowed them to flutter to the ground, front paw stretching out to place them parallel to one another. “This is StarBound. It’s what you may call Wolvy Heaven.” Rasplin touched the feather farthest from him. He then moved his paw to touch the middle feather. “This is called the Meadow. It’s a middle ground where each creature is placed. They are then deemed whether they can move from StarBound to StarFire by being judged by the Elders. Any Wolvy is welcome to venture here from StarBound or StarFire, but it can be dangerous. StarFire wolves have been known to tempt unsuspecting pups into their forest to kill them.” Rasplin moved his paw to the final feather beside the one that represented the Meadow. “This is StarFire. That would be close to your version of Hell. StarFire wolves, or Hellhounds as you know them, reside there.”

Dean struggled to keep up with what Rasplin was trying to tell him. “Okay, gotcha....sorta. And you were created to be a Hellhound, or something?” Dean was grasping at straws and he knew it. He was hopeless to truly understand this new level of dimensional and celestial creatures. He hadn’t even figured out angels yet. How was he going to even begin to understand Rasplin?

Rasplin nodded encouragingly. “I was. Many Hellhounds were originally StarBound wolves that decided they wanted to follow Lucifer. They stayed in Hell for a while before a separation was enacted and Hellhounds lived in StarFire until they were needed by their masters to hunt down souls.” Rasplin gave his pelt a shake. “I was born to two Hellhounds that were there since the beginning of creation. They were as nasty as they come.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean felt obligated to say. 

Rasplin didn’t so much as blink. “My father was a real son of a bitch, but I had appeased him by becoming one of the fiercest wolves around. I was at the top of every demon’s list to bring souls to Hell.” He gave a snort. “How idiotic do you have to be to make a deal with a demon?”

“Sometimes it’s the only way to save those that you care about,” Dean pointed out defensively. His hand subconsciously twitched toward the necklace that Sam had given him so many ears ago. He felt the spikes sticking out from the top with the pad of his finger as memories of simpler times flashed through his mind.

“Perhaps, but who am I to judge? I did as I was told. I fought countless battles and was responsible for torturing souls in Hell as well. I killed for them and defended StarFire’s border from StarBound wolves as well,” he explained as his eyes seemed to glow at the memory of the lives that ended under his sharp claws and gnashing teeth. 

“Can StarBound wolves cross into StarFire?”

“They can. It’s not a very wise plan, but if they so desired they could. A few have tried in an attempt to gain insight into what we were doing. Lupus knows why they kept trying even after we would hunt down their patrols and kill whoever was in front of us,” Rasplin muttered darkly.

Dean had no idea who Lupus was, but that wasn’t of importance now. “Clearly something changed. You’re not a Hellhound now. Cas wouldn’t have brought you here if you were, at least I hope not.”

Rasplin shook his head as he forced his fur to remain flat against his spine. “Everything changed when I saw her across the border.” His usually burning red gaze clouded in remembrance. 

“Meadowslip,” Dean murmured softly.

“She was on a patrol to watch the border of the Meadow. They had already chased many of my packmates from the neutral ground and they wanted to make sure that we stayed in the darkened forest where we belonged. She was walking so softly across the ground that her paws barely made a sound. I could see her muscles under her thick silver and gray pelt. Her white patches seemed to shine in the blinding light. She had light brown wings with white tipped feathers. They were tucked so close against her back to keep herself as aerodynamic as possible in case she had to make a quick get away. Her blue eyes were piercing like shards of ice on a frozen river. I had never seen any wolf like her.”

Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about Rasplin sharing all this information. They weren’t exactly the same species and he had no idea if these description was supposed to be wolf levels of beauty or not. “Surely you saw other female wolves where you were?” The awkwardness was clear in his voice as he longed for this conversation to be over.

“First off, all Starfire wolves that were born there have black pelts. It helps us blend into our surroundings. If you ever see a StarFire wolf without a black pelt, they haven’t always been a StarFire wolf,” Rasplin told Dean fiercely.

Dean lifted a hand to rub the side of his cheek. His head was starting to ache with all this information. “So, a StarBound wolf can just walk into Starfire?”

“Yes, but you’re missing the point!” Rasplin let out a low growl of frustration. “I used to go out everyday and wait for her to patrol in front of me. I stayed hidden in the dense bushes and undergrowth at the border. I didn’t give her enough credit. She could tell someone was staring at her and began to come closer and closer to the border.”

Even though it didn’t sound like a riveting love story to Dean, he could tell it meant something to Rasplin. “Did your stalking moves amount to anything?”

“I started to grow braver and bolder. I would sneak across the Meadow and watch her from inside StarBound’s border. I remember the first time she caught me staring at her and tried to chase me back to StarFire. I could’ve easily stayed and fought, but I couldn’t bring myself to lay a claw on her. I thought I would never get the chance to speak to her. That was until she came to the patch of undergrowth I always hid behind and spoke to me.” Rasplin’s voice grew almost husky in excitement. “She slightly taunted me with a glint of determination in her eyes. I knew right then that there was something special about her and that I needed to learn everything I possibly could about her.” He paused to glance at Dean thoughtfully. “Have you ever felt that way?”

Dean laughed. “I have had quite a few exciting nights if you know what I mean,” he joked as he nudged Rasplin’s shoulder. 

Rasplin narrowed his eyes with a twitch of his whiskers. “Um, no.”

“You’re telling me that you have been around since near the beginning of creation and you’ve never had a joyous night in the depths of darkness,” Dean asked, attempting to use every word that he could without saying the actual thing.

Rasplin twitched his torn ear almost dangerously. Dean gulped with his hands lifted in defeat. “We mate for life and it is a very sacred thing. A mate not only becomes your partner, but your greatest protector and best friend.”

“We have that here. It’s called marriage,” Dean explained smartly.

Rasplin snorted in distain, head thrown back. “Your so called marriage can end in a heartbeat and be forgotten just as fast. Not much of a lifelong commitment!” His eyes glinted in the iridescent light. “Wolvys have one special soulmate and once you find who you are meant to be with, you are bonded for life. I knew that Meadowslip was mine I would’ve done anything to be with her and protect her.”

“That’s why you joined StarBound,” Dean murmured in understanding. That explained why a Wolvy with so many Hellhound instincts would drop everything.

Rasplin nodded. “Yes. I left my packmates and everything that I had ever known for a new way of living. It took moons for them to trust me and some still don’t. I was responsible for many of their families’ deaths. I couldn’t blame them for looking at me in hostility. It never mattered to me. As long as I had Meadowslip and her love, that was all that I ever needed.”

Dean winced as he shifted so that he was sitting onto his right side on account of his left leg going numb. “What happened to her?”

Rasplin’s gaze became shadowed, dull with grief. When he finally spoke, his voice was void of all of his earlier excitement. “She became pregnant. We had a daughter. She looked just like her mother with the same silver fur and gray markings. The only indication that she was the daughter of a StarFire wolf was piercing red eyes just like mine. I was terrified that StarFire would come after her or that StarBound would cast them out. There hadn’t been any pup that had been born from StarFire and StarBound. I vowed that I would always protect them. They were my girls and I would gladly sink my fangs into anyone’s throat that dared even think about trying to harm them.”

Dean watched as Rasplin rushed to his paws immediately. He started to pace in front of Dean. His head was thrown from side to side as his teeth gnashed together. His ears pricked upright on his head while his eyes bore into the ground as if he longed for the room to catch ablaze around him. “Rasplin,” Dean prompted nervously.

“We started hearing about more and more attacks here on humans. StarFire wolves were going after souls without a deal being made. Alphas in StarBound voted to send their best trackers here to see why before more of your kind became caught in the crossfire.” He gazed savagely at Dean. “They asked Meadowslip to go. She told me that StarBound needed her and that we could save innocent lives.” His voice dripped in malice. “Human lives. I was against it, but I knew that it was important to her. She came here and found a war between demons and angels. StarBound wolves were tasked to protect the angels and humans by your creator, allegedly.”

Dean felt his mouth go dry as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He didn’t like where this was going.

“I was called to a meeting with the Alphas. All the high ups in StarBound were sitting in front of me and that’s when they told me that Meadowslip had been killed, butchered. Her body had been found with such devastating wounds that it had turned her silver fur russet with blood.” Rasplin lifted a paw and rubbed it against his broad muzzle, his dewclaw catching on one of the crisscrossing claws on his muzzle and opening one of the wounds. “She was killed and there was nothing I could do about it.”

Dean reached up a hand to point at the bridge of his nose, trying to give Rasplin a hint that he was bleeding. He lowered his hand down a moment later, gulping as beads of blood welled from the scratch on Rasplin’s muzzle, dripping on the ground.

“And your daughter,” Dean dared ask.

Rasplin ran his tongue along the scar, smearing the blood into his fur. “I need to see Oliver,” growled Rasplin fiercely as he slicked down his fur and prowled back to the metal slab where the thick furred wolf still laid. 

Dean grumbled to himself as he pulled a bandanna from his back pocket. He leaned forward on his hands and knees and started to scrub Rasplin’s blood from the cement. They couldn’t be traced back here. Any sign of their involvement had to be erased.

While Dean cleaned his blood from the floor, Rasplin jumped back up beside Oliver. He started to mutter in a language that Dean didn’t know. He thought it was Enochian, but even that didn’t sound right. Firm growls and gentle murmurs embedded in Rasplin’s voice around the words he spoke. Dean doubted that he could try to replicate this language even if he tried.

Rasplin’s paw laid on Oliver’s shoulder before the large Wolvy disappeared. Dean glanced up in shock, tucking the bloodied bandanna into his pocket. “What the hell,” Dean grunted as he rushed to his feet.

“His soul was already in the The Fade and now he can venture to the Vanishment,” Rasplin barked matter-of-factly as he jumped down and started past Dean with a numbness seeming to pass through him.

After everything that they had discussed, Dean now felt he knew even less about the former StarFire wolf in front of him, if that was even possible. “The Fade,” he repeated.

“Not of importance.” Rasplin’s tail tip flicked crossly. “We need to go.”

“Go? Just like that,” snorted Dean in amusement. Trying to follow Rasplin’s logic was nearly impossible. 

“I know what killed Oliver. There’s only one weapon that can make a wound like that,” Rasplin continued as he padded up to the door.

Dean rushed forward before Rasplin could leave him behind. “Oh yeah? And what weapon would that be?”

Rasplin’s gaze lifted toward Dean, his eyes seeming to bore burning holes in Dean’s skull. “An angel blade.”


	11. What Could’ve Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have to go,” Meadowslip told Oliver patiently. “This is my pack, after all, and it’s what I’m good at. They specifically asked for me.” She looked past Oliver to Mina. “I’m doing this for her so that she has a safe place to call home.”
> 
> Oliver rolled his eyes. “By protecting angels?”
> 
> Meadowslip frowned. “They have helped us before. It’s only right that we do the same when they ask for help. Besides, it’s not just their kind that are being killed. Two more Wolvys have shown up dead. One was even from my pack!”
> 
> “That doesn’t mean you should throw yourself at whatever it is did it,” Oliver hissed, his eyes flashing. “You have Mina to think about.”
> 
> “That is precisely why I have to do this. I’m the only one that can protect her,” Meadowslip insisted. Her brilliant blue eyes flickered as Mina rolled onto her back when Oliver ripped his tail from her clutches. She instinctively jumped back onto it with her burr sharp claws finding an easy hold. “I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to her.”

Sam sat on a fallen tree not far from the makeshift campsite his brother and him had made the night before. They were so deep in the forest that Sam didn’t have a prayer of trying to find his way out. There was no telling where he may come out of. All he could do was sit back and wait until his brother appeared. 

He had hardly slept the night before. Tiredness showed on his face as he lifted both of his hands to knead the back of his neck. Laying on the ground had done nothing to help with his now pulsing headache. His teeth gritted in pain as he closed his eyes shut as birdsong echoed around him. The sun’s rays only made the pain that much worse. Sam wanted nothing more than to stick his head under a pillow in the nearest motel.

His head started to dip forward only to have Sam snap his head back up. His face twisted in pain, his lip curling. The weight of sleep was back as his eyes fluttered closed as everything around him started to fade.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mother? Mother, where are you going?”

Sam opened his eyes and nearly gasped when he realized he wasn’t in Yellowstone anymore. In fact, he had no idea where he was. 

Gray stone walls seemed to loom around him with numerous tunnels and alcoves leading in different directions. It was much cooler than the forest had been with Sam able to see his breath when he let out a breath from his mouth. His body gave a violent shiver as he suddenly heard a clicking sound like shoes on tile.

A thick furred silver and gray she-wolf padded forward with arching light brown wings tucked against her back. Shinning blue eyes were aglow on her face as she turned her head to glance behind her instead of in front where Sam was standing with his back pressed against the wall. “Just out, little wing.”

Sam slightly leaned forward and waved his hand in front of the silver wolf’s face. He halted his hand and snapped his fingers close to her ear. Neither one provoked any response. “What the hell,” Sam whispered as he looked to his hands and then to his legs and feet. He could see himself clear as day while this Wolvy seemed unable to.

“Out where?” A small pup that barely grazed the top of the she-wolf’s underbelly came rounding the corner. Her fur was silver as well with a few darker gray, almost black markings deep within her fur. Unlike the silver she-wolf—who she greatly resembled—her eyes were blood red instead of dazzling blue. Her wings were white and appeared soft—not nearly as strong as the one on the she-wolf’s back.

The she-wolf turned and touched her nose to the pup’s ear. “Just out on a hunt,” she answered breezily.

“Can I come,” the pup begged.

The she-wolf shook her head gravely. “I’m afraid not, my little wing.”

“Why not? I can hunt! Papa has been showing me a hunter’s couch. Watch!” She leaped forward with Sam struggling to rush out of the way so she didn’t fall into him. He tucked partly down another hallway of the cavern while still being able to see the two wolves in front of him.

The energetic pup lowered into a crouch with her front paws tucked under her shoulders and her haunches almost flush with the ground. Her underbelly nearly touched the ground while her tail stuck straight out like a twig. Her head coiled into her shoulders with her red gaze locked on a pebble in the middle of the cavern a tail-length in front of her. Her wings were tucked against her sides as her claws tried to curl helplessly against the ground. Her ears were lifted high on her head as if trying to catch the slightest sound. Her nose twitched madly as eagerness made it difficult for her to stay still.

A rumble of amusement rolled in the she-wolf’s throat as she gazed at the pup with pride shinning in her eyes. “Not bad.”

“Not bad,” echoed the pup indigently. “This is just like how Papa showed me.”

“Oh really?” The she-wolf came behind the pup and pinned her twitching tail tip to the ground. “Did your father also teach you to brush your tail against the ground to alert your prey?”

The pup’s head fell from her shoulders as shame washed over her. “No, Mama,” she replied dejectedly. 

The silver she-wolf couldn’t help but chuckle as she leaned forward to lick her daughter between the ears. “Why don’t you show me your stalk and leap? That’s another important part when it comes to hunting,” she offered in an attempt to brighten the pup’s mood.

The pup nodded vigorously as she lowered back down. Her breath slowed as she stretched out a paw and set it almost silently on the ground. Her hind leg matched her long stride, as silent as her first step. The she-wolf sat back and watched intently as her daughter’s whiskers twitched in curiosity.

Sam couldn’t stop a smile from appearing on his face. ‘Dad was never that patient or encouraging with me. But we did learn some of the same things as this wolf is. Moving quietly is important no matter what you’re hunting,’ Sam thought.

The pup suddenly leaped high in the air and came down hard, pinning the pebble under her paw. She yelped excitedly as she sat up, her fur fluffed up in exhilaration. “Like that? Did I do it,” she inquired quickly.

Her mother padded over and nudged her head against the pup’s shoulder, nearly knocking her over. “Very good! Keep practicing like that and you’ll be able to join a hunt in no time.” Warmth may have showed in her eyes, but Sam noticed her voice seem to quiver in nervousness. Clearly the she-wolf didn’t believe her own words.

“She’s a natural born hunter just like her mother.”

The pup gasped as she looked up as a bracken colored wolf with white flashes on his chest waltzed toward the back cavern. A smaller gray and light brown she-wolf stood at his side with a white flash on her shoulder and piercing amber eyes.

“Uncle Olly,” cried the pup as she rushed forward and nearly tackled the bracken colored wolf to the ground.

He easily fell onto his side, feigning injury. “She’s too strong for me! I’m no match for her,” he moaned with his head thrown back.

“Don’t get her started,” the she-wolf sighed as she padded over to touch her nose to Oliver’s. “You’ll never get her to sleep at this rate.”

Oliver grunted as the pup sunk her teeth into one of his wings before falling onto her back. She giggled as she lifted her paw to batter at the large feathers, claws slipping through them. “I think that I can handle Mina for one night,” he joked as he rose to his paws. 

“Or longer,” muttered the gray and light brown she-wolf beside him.

The silver she-wolf shot her a glare. “Rasplin will be here no later than tomorrow morning,” she replied, her eyes daring the gray and light brown she-wolf to argue.

Oliver dipped his head as he continued to allow the pup to try and leap to grasp his feathers on his wing. “Of course he will. Until then, Mina and I are going to hang out for the night.” He turned to look over his shoulder to her. “Isn’t that right?”

Mina laughed as she was finally able to sink her teeth into a feather, tugging it gently. “Yeah,” she mumbled.

“Mina, don’t tear out any of Uncle Olly’s feathers.” The silver she-wolf leaned forward to give Oliver a friendly shove. “He doesn’t grow them back like he used to.”

Oliver’s eyes widened in mock hurt. “Is my littermate telling me that I’m old,” he gasped, feigning surprise. 

“Someone has to,” replied the silver she-wolf good naturally with a roll of her eyes.

Oliver snorted in amusement. “Who knew that Meadowslip could be so quick with the comments.” He turned to look at the gray and light brown she-wolf. “She was never this good at it when we were pups. It would take her moons to come up with one good comeback.”

“And yet I could still box your ears in,” Meadowslip chided fiercely. 

Oliver dipped his head in respect. “Of course you could. After all, you were older than me.”

“At least you finally admit it,” Meadowslip teased.

The gray and light brown she-wolf cleared her throat loudly. “I hate to break this up, but we need to go. The trail won’t stay warm forever,” she pointed out.

Meadowslip’s shoulders fell as she looked at her daughter, who had spat out Oliver’s feather and was now trying to pin his tail to the floor. “I know,” she barked softly. “I just need to say goodbye to my daughter, Mistsplash.”

“I’ll wait at the mouth of the den until you’re ready,” replied Mistsplash with a knowing nod. She turned and padded from the den, her pawsteps echoing through the cavern.

Oliver glanced over to Meadowslip, his eyes dark. “Are you sure that you should go? I mean, I’m sure that Mistsplash can find someone else to take your place,” he pointed out.

“I have to go,” Meadowslip told Oliver patiently. “This is my pack, after all, and it’s what I’m good at. They specifically asked for me.” She looked past Oliver to Mina. “I’m doing this for her so that she has a safe place to call home.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “By protecting angels?”

Meadowslip frowned. “They have helped us before. It’s only right that we do the same when they ask for help. Besides, it’s not just their kind that are being killed. Two more Wolvys have shown up dead. One was even from my pack!”

“That doesn’t mean you should throw yourself at whatever it is did it,” Oliver hissed, his eyes flashing. “You have Mina to think about.”

“That is precisely why I have to do this. I’m the only one that can protect her,” Meadowslip insisted. Her brilliant blue eyes flickered as Mina rolled onto her back when Oliver ripped his tail from her clutches. She instinctively jumped back onto it with her burr sharp claws finding an easy hold. “I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to her.”

Oliver’s eyes rounded. “You have Rasplin. I’m sure that he doesn’t want you doing this, does he,” he inquired with his head partially tilting.

“Rasplin can’t go back there. He’s wanted more than I ever will be. If he goes there then they’ll kill him. I have to do this.” She took a step forward and brushed her muzzle against Oliver’s cheek. “You don’t have to worry about me, little brother. I’ll be back before the dawn light has crested Shattered Falls.”

Oliver bowed his head as he let out a loud sigh. “I know that I can’t talk you out of this no matter how much I want to. I may not understand, but I can at least protect what you hold most dear.” He rattled his tail and Mina came crashing down down onto her side. “Mina and I are going to have a great time while you’re done, aren’t we,” he asked loudly.

Mina tore a tuft of Oliver’s bracken colored fur from her claws. “The best time,” she exclaimed as she rushed to her paws with her tail sticking up straight in the air. 

Meadowslip shot her brother a pointed glance. “Is that so?” She chuckled as she leaned forward and took a mental picture of her daughter. She stretched out her neck and licked the fur between her ears and down to her scruff. 

“Mama,” complained Mina as she sat back on her haunches, forcing her mother’s muzzle from her thick fur. “I’m clean enough.”

Affection for her daughter glowed in Meadowslip’s gaze. “Are you going to be good for Uncle Olly when I’m away? I had better hear that you didn’t place a whisker out of place.”

“I promise,” vowed Mina, her voice rising.

Oliver swept his wing over Meadowslip’s back. “We’re going to play a game of pebble skip and then hear a story before getting some sleep. She’ll be in good paws.”

“Great paws,” added Mina with her head nodding vigorously.

A look of pure anguish seemed to wash over Meadowslip’s face. Mina tilted her head in alarm. “Mama, what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”

“Of course not, little wing,” chided Meadowslip as she sat down and lifted her wing, motioning her daughter forward with a nod.

Mina trotted forward and ducked beside her mother, curling under her mother’s wings as she reveled in the feel of Meadowslip’s light brown feathers over her spine. Her back arched as a rumble rolled in her throat as her mother’s scent engulfed her. She smelled of freshwater and stones. The warmth that she gave off caused Mina to lean against her for comfort. 

Oliver seemed to know that Meadowslip needed a moment and slipped from that part of the cavern. Sam watched him go before crouching so that he could get a better look at Meadowslip and Mina.

“You’ll be back soon,” questioned Mina softly with her head still buried in her mother’s side.

Meadowslip touched her nose to the top of Mina’s head. “It’ll be back in a flutter of my wings,” she reassured gently. “Until then you’re going to have lots of fun with Uncle Olly and Papa should be back here tomorrow. I’m sure that he’ll have plenty of fun things planned for you and him to do.”

“Then you’ll be back,” Mina continued.

“Then I’ll be back,” she echoed reassuringly as she pressed her forehead against Mina’s. “I love you, my little wing.”

“I love you too, Mama,” murmured Mina so quietly that Sam hardly heard.

Meadowslip gave Mina one more tight squeeze with her wing wrapped around her before drawing it back to folding it against her back. She rose to her paws with a shake of her fur. Mina skipped back from her mother’s side with her paws shuffling under her.

Oliver slunk back into the cavern and padded over to Mina’s side. He shot Meadowslip a frightened look while Meadowslip nodded reassuringly. “Be safe,” Oliver nearly begged, an edge to his voice.

“I will,” promised Meadowslip. 

Oliver looked as if he wanted to say more, but he quickly refrained. He lowered his wing to wrap it around Mina as she leaned against him. “May Lupus light your path,” called Oliver.

Mina turned to her uncle before looking back to her mother. “May Lupus light your path!”

Meadowslip’s eyes glowed in affection and pride when she gazed at her family. “And yours as well,” she answered with one more longing look at them before turning and disappearing from the cavern.

Mina’s face fell after her mother’s departure. Oliver lowered his head and nudged his head against Mina’s shoulder. “Hey, what do you say you and I practice that hunting crouch you were doing earlier?”

“Really,” breathed Mina.

Oliver nodded excitedly. “You want to be just as good of a hunter as your parents, don’t you?”

Mina nodded vigorously as she danced at Oliver’s paws, her eyes bright. “More than anything! I want to be just like them,” she howled.

“Then we had better get to work. Maybe you can even give me some pointers.” He brushed his wing over Mina’s spine and urged her forward, right past Sam. 

Sam let out a breath he didn’t even know that he was holding. His hand came up to clutch at his chest as his eyes rounded. “What was this,” he murmured half to himself. 

His eyes suddenly closed as the caverns and sounds around him began to fade into nothingness.


	12. How You Really Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know what I was and what I was born as. I’ve made peace with it even when everyone continues to bring it up. I’ve made amends for what I’ve done and have become a better wolf,” Rasplin spoke calmly, but with deep conviction in his voice.
> 
> Castiel didn’t appear to want to let him off that easy. “And where did that get your family?”

Sam jolted to feet as soon as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He spun around with his eyes still trying to open to see Castiel standing beside him. 

“Damn, Cas. I thought you were something else,” Sam grunted as he lifted his hands to run his fingers through his hair, shoving his palms against his eyes. 

Castiel tilted his head with his lips slightly parted. “My apologies. I assumed you felt my presence.”

“No, Cas, I couldn’t feel your presence. I’m more worried about Dean’s presence at the moment. Should he really be alone with Rasplin? Can we trust him,” Sam questioned half-heartedly. 

“I’d be more worried if I can trust you.”

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw the broad shoulders of Rasplin starting forward with Dean at his side. Both looked slightly spooked while anger seemed to boil under Rasplin’s fur. 

“Did you find any leads,” Sam asked uncomfortably as he tore his gaze away from Rasplin. He had seen how Rasplin had taken Dean down without a struggle. He certainly didn’t want Rasplin’s anger to be concentrated on him.

Dean shuffled his feet under him. “More or less,” he mumbled.

Rasplin’s eyes locked on Castiel as he stalked forward with his muscles rippling under his thick pelt. Hie ears shoved forward as he prowled forward with Castiel trying to back up quickly. 

His foot suddenly snagged on a root that jutted from the forest floor and he fell back harshly, landing unceremoniously on his back as he struggled to sit up. 

Rasplin thrust his muzzle a muzzle-length from Castiel’s nose. His lips peeled back in the beginning of a snarl as his fur fluffed up along his shoulders to make himself appear even larger. 

“Dean, we should probably—“

Dead struck out his arm and thrust it against Sam’s chest to halt him. “Let him go. Sometimes it’s the only way,” he pointed out softly.

“What did you find,” Castiel asked calmly. The gravely tone to his voice seemed to deepen even more while his gaze betrayed nothing.

Rasplin dug his abnormally long claws into the soft earth, digging up peat and soil. “The weapon that was used to kill Oliver was an angel blade!”

Castiel’s eyes widened. “Are you sure,” he dared ask.

Rasplin struck a paw against the ground, dangerously close to Castiel’s leg. “There’s only one thing that could make a wound like that! I could smell the reek of angel a mile away.” His eyes narrowed to unforgiving slits. “What aren’t you telling me?”

“I did not know that it was from an angel blade,” Castiel told Rasplin slowly, his voice hesitant and slightly fearful.

Rasplin’s tail tip twitching behind him. He leaned even closer to Castiel with his lips peeled back. “You and I both know that’s not true. I’m going to give you one last chance to tell the truth or I’m out.” His head lowered into his shoulders with his fur spiking. “And you and I both know that no matter how powerful the angel, you are no match for us.”

A flicker of fear passed over Castiel’s face. He gulped before shifting back. “Okay,” he decided hoarsely.

Rasplin doubled back to give Castiel back his personal space. Anger still wafted from him in angry waves as he worked his claws against the ground. He was rigid with rage, his red gaze seemingly burning a hole in Castiel’s skull.

“I may have had a thought, but I couldn’t be sure,” Castiel began as he rushed to his feet, attempting to brush off bits of leaves and dirt from his trench coat.

Rasplin didn’t appear to believe him. “What is happening here,” he asked evenly.

“I don’t know,” Castiel finally confessed with his head hung. 

Dean, who was fed up of being on the sidelines during this, stormed forward. “What does your angel radio tell you?”

“They’re being relatively quiet. Whatever is happening here, they don’t want everyone to know,” answered Castiel slowly.

Rasplin threw his head back as he let out an amused laugh. “Typical angels! You’d rather have no one believe that we even exist and that we’re just mistakes. Isn’t that right?” A gleam of fury glowed in his eyes. “It would make sense to eliminate any Wolvy that your kind could to keep us in line.”

“You’re not even supposed to be here! You don’t require a vessel and there’s no reason for your kind to be here. I don’t understand why you couldn’t stay in StarBound,” Castiel muttered almost into his chest.

Rasplin’s eyes widened in outrage. “You were the one that brought me here! I was in StarBound where I belonged,” he pointed out.

“Belonged,” Castiel flashed with a huff of distain. “You were born a StarFire wolf. That is who you are.” 

The anger that once seemed engrained in Rapslin’s demeanor seemed to melt away. It was instead replaced by a look of pure indifference. His fur plastered against his body, making him see smaller and even frail. His claws no longer worked at the ground and the fire disappeared from his eyes. 

“I know what I was and what I was born as. I’ve made peace with it even when everyone continues to bring it up. I’ve made amends for what I’ve done and have become a better wolf,” Rasplin spoke calmly, but with deep conviction in his voice.

Castiel didn’t appear to want to let him off that easy. “And where did that get your family?”

Rasplin let out a heavy breath with his head bowed. Dean felt his heart stir in his chest as he looked over to Sam, who was looking just as distraught as Dean felt. Both were powerless to stop it and neither knew how even if they wanted to.

Rasplin let out a heavy breath with his eyes closing, head bowed. He didn’t say anything as he padded through the forest with his black pelt blending into the dense undergrowth.

“Rasplin, wait! Rasplin!”

Dean’s call was met with silence. He swore loudly as he rushed over to Castiel, grabbing his shoulder so roughly that the angel almost fell forward. “What the hell was that? Huh? Did you think that was honestly going to get us anywhere,” he bellowed.

“It needed to be said,” Castiel confessed indifferently. “There’s things that you don’t know. This is the best way to get through to him.”

“First you lie to him about not knowing what killed Oliver and then you call him down here. I don’t know what your endgame is, Cas, but I do know that I don’t like where this is going,” Dean told him, pointing a finger toward his chest.

Sam nodded in agreement. “This isn’t a case for us. You never should’ve brought us into this,” he snapped with his hand curled into a fist. 

Castiel sighed. “I thought it would help,” he confessed tiredly. Weariness seemed to pull on his limbs as he hung his head painfully. “I thought he may listen to you.” His gaze momentarily wavered on Dean before being pulled back to the ground.

“Me,” Dean echoed.

Sam rolled his eyes. “What’s with you and celestial beings liking you?”

Castiel ignored Sam’s comment. “We need him. He’s our link to figuring this out. I know that he is.”

“Then why did you send him away like that? I know that he can be a pain in the ass, but I think he has a reason for it.” Dean shook his head to clear it. “You need to make this right, Cas, now.”

“He won’t listen to me,” Castiel muttered darkly, his eyes nearly squeezed closed.

Dean laughed at the absurdity of the situation that he found himself. “Well, then what do you suppose we do? Can we put like a leash on him or something,” he asked, only half kidding.

Castiel’s gaze intensified as he finally lifted his head to meet Dean’s eyes. “You need to bring him back.”

“Oh no,” Dean argued immediately, his head shaking madly. “No, no, no, no! I am not going to take the fall for this one. You’re sending me into the lions den, Cas!”

“He will listen to you, Dean.” Castiel tilted his head. “You have a certain affect on people.”

Sam couldn’t help but snicker. “Now you’re not only attracting angels, but wolves as well. I don’t even know what to call that.”

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“He will listen to you, Dean,” repeated Castiel in an attempt to break up the banter between brothers. “You are the one who will bring him back to the task at hand.”

Dean gritted his teeth in rage. ‘You’re the reason that he stormed off! You need to clean up your own mess,’ Dean thought bitterly. However, he knew that the sooner he was able to bring Rasplin back, the sooner they could get this over with and Dean wouldn’t have to think about wolves with wings for the rest of his life. He wanted them to stay in their StarBound as much as Castiel did. Hunting these creatures would prove difficult. He and Sam may be used to fighting supernatural creatures, but Rasplin’s species seemed different. They would prove a unique challenge that Dean wasn’t sure he was ready for. 

“Dean,” Sam began with a look of bewilderment on his face.

After another moment of consideration, Dean sighed heavily with his head nodding. “Okay, alright,” he finally decided, albeit reluctantly. “I’m not going to make any promises, but I can at least try. It’s not like it can get any worse, right?”

Dean was just about to see if he could catch up with Rasplin when he heard Castiel’s voice behind him. “Be careful, Dean.”

There seemed to be something hidden in Castiel’s words that lurked just below the surface. A shiver rushed down Dean’s spine with him shaking his shoulders to rid himself of the feeling. “I’ll be fine,” he told him dismissively as he started through the forest in search for Rasplin.


	13. Protection Has A Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Run,” he called over his shoulder.
> 
> “What about you,” Dean fretted, wincing at the blood that dripped from his arm.
> 
> Rasplin’s voice hardened. “I’ll be fine. Just go!”

After a half mile of walking, Dean finally saw a flicker of black fur beside a small bank of tightly packed undergrowth and woven roots and bracken. It appeared that the wolf had sheltered there by the mouth of makeshift den. It didn’t appear large, but Dean assumed that a wolf could easily force themselves into it if they needed.

“Rasplin! Thank God!”

Dean approached quickly before he noticed that something seemed off. A strange feeling was worming through his stomach and apprehension made his movement slow. He tilted his head as he reached into his pocket with his fingers clasping on a small knife. “Rasplin?”

Yellow eyes suddenly glanced up at Dean by the black creature. Dean’s breath caught in his throat as he realized that this wolf in front of him wasn’t Rasplin. “Shit,” Dean swore.

The wolf arched their back with their eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. Their teeth snapped and flashed together with saliva flying from their mouth. Muscles rippled under thick fur with Dean unable to tell what was the wolf’s body and what was just fur. 

Dean brought out the small knife as the wolf prowled closer, keeping itself between the burrow and Dean. Dean’s breath quickened as he tried to contain his fear as he took a step backwards. His gaze didn’t leave the frightened wolf in case it took Dean’s retreat as a show of weakness and went in for the attack.

While Dean was planning his nest move, his foot caught on a fallen branch. He fell back and landed on his side, breath coming in slight pants as he saw the wolf still advancing on him. The wolf’s eyes were practically glowing while a growl rolled in the wolf’s throat. 

Suddenly, the wolf lunged forward. It’s teeth clasped around Dean’s raised arm as Dean tried to block the wolf from going for his throat. Dean swung the knife and tried to stick it into the wolf’s shoulder in an attempt to force the wolf to let him go. The wolf was quicker and reared back on it’s hind legs, a front paw swiping through the air and knocking the knife from Dean’s hand.

Dean swore loudly as he lifted both of his hands to try and hold the wolf off as hot breath flashed across his face. Dean tried to kick out a leg only to have the wolf’s weight intensify on his chest with fangs snapping an inch from his exposed throat.

A snarl sounded as the weight suddenly lifted. Dean sat up in alarm as he saw the thick black pelt of Rasplin forcing the other black wolf backwards. Rasplin’s teeth were bared in a snarl while his muscles were hard under his wiry fur. The black wolf tried to leap at Rasplin only to have Rasplin easily step aside and rear on his hind legs, aiming a flurry of impressive paw strikes against the wolf’s eyes and muzzle. Blood flew through the air from both wolves as the black wolf sunk their teeth into Rasplin’s shoulder. Rasplin howled in agony as his body went limp, bringing the wolf down beside him so that Rasplin could wriggle from his grip.

Rasplin quickly jumped onto the wolf and held them down with his teeth almost closing around the wolf’s scruff. He hauled the black wolf to his paws before throwing them back toward the burrow. The wolf was on his paws in a moment while Rasplin stood protectively in front of Dean. 

“Run,” he called over his shoulder.

“What about you,” Dean fretted, wincing at the blood that dripped from his arm.

Rasplin’s voice hardened. “I’ll be fine. Just go!”

Reluctantly, Dean forced himself to shaky legs. His ankle almost gave out as he pressed his still bleeding arm against his chest. He could feel the sticky substance seeping into his clothes as he stumbled through the bracken and thick undergrowth, twigs and branches whipping at his face and shoulders as he ran.

He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Rasplin was okay only to see two massive wings stretch out when Rasplin reared back on his hind legs. Dean smirked as he thought about the frightened wolf turning tail and running away from the impressive Wolvy.

While Dean was distracted, he stumbled into a fallen tree and fell forward. His head snapped against the ground and he hissed in pain as he rolled onto his back, his arm hanging limply at his side. His mind told him to get and keep moving, but his body was harder to persuade. The pain continued to wash over him as Dean gritted his teeth in pain. 

The sound of pawsteps nearly sent Dean scrambling back to his feet when he noticed a blur of black fur. Thinking it was the other wolf, Dean struck out his uninjured arm in an attempt to collide it with something.

“Hey, it’s me,” growled a stern voice.

Relief showed on Dean’s face as his eyes were able to focus on the blood red gaze in front of him. “Rasplin,” he gasped in relief.

“Let me see,” commanded Rasplin pulling his wing from his side and hauling Dean’s arm toward him, despite Dean’s protests.

Blood spurted from the wound, dripping onto Rasplin’s raven black feathers. He sniffed the wound before giving a curt nod. “Didn’t reach bone. Chance of infection is still higher due to it being from an unknown wolf.”

“What,” Dean asked as even more blood gushed from the wound, pulsing with life. Dean gritted his teeth in pain as his breath came in slightly ragged pants.

Rasplin didn’t say anything as he leaned forward and began to rasp his tongue over the punctures. Dean’s eyes nearly bulged from his head as he pitched forward. “What the hell are you doing,” he complained fiercely.

“Don’t be a mouse-heart,” warned Rasplin between laps. “I’m cleaning the wound. It’ll cut down on infection. If only I had my stores.”

“Stores?”

“Herb stores,” Rasplin clarified shortly. “I could really use some dock leaves or even some marigold at the moment.”

Dean’s mind was still whirling. “Did you just say herbs? Like the kind you put in tea?”

“We don’t exactly have medicine like you do here in StarBound. We need to get creative and many plants have healing properties.” Rasplin pressed a paw onto the arm to stem the bleeding. “That’s where the herbs come in handy.”

Dean blinked his eyes slowly as he watched Rasplin tend to his wound. “And you know this because?”

“Because I was a healer when I joined StarBound,” Rasplin replied with a sigh. His eyes closed in remembrance. “I vowed that I wouldn’t take anymore lives. I had hoped to leave all that behind in StarFire. It supposes history is doomed to repeat itself.”

Dean nodded in understanding. “I suppose that you’re right.” He coughed to clear his throat. The throbbing pain in his arm was beginning to be replaced by a deep ache. “So, are we going to talk about why you just ran off like that?”

Rasplin gazed down at the wound through scrutinized eyes. “You’ll need a poultice for that. I’m sure that I can find something here that would work.” He drew away from Dean and slipped back into the undergrowth.

“Rasplin!” Agitation washed over Dean. Rasplin was just as squirrelly when it came to questions as Castiel was. It was a wonder they didn’t see eye to eye better. Whatever happened, or was happening between Castiel and Rasplin, was none of Dean’s concern. He just wanted this case to wrap it. This would go down in history as one of the strangest cases they investigated and Dean couldn’t imagine having to go through this any longer than he absolutely had to.

Rasplin returned a few moments later already chewing a mouthful of leaves into a pulp. He brought a few large leaves with him and set them beside Dean. Rasplin began to spread the poultice into Dean’s would while Dean’s legs kicked out at the sudden rush of pain.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean muttered through gritted teeth.

Amusement almost glittered in Rasplin’s eyes. “It’s not supposed to feel good,” he pointed out dryly as he wrapped the leaves around his poultice. “Just be glad it’s not deeper. A puncture wound to the throat is an awful place for a poultice to be forced into.”

“Speaking from experience I would guess?” Dean’s voice was dry and sounded uninterested, but he was slightly curious.

Rasplin lifted his wing around from his back, using it to part the fur on the underside of his throat. A small puncture was just visible, dangerously close to his life giving artery. “Nearly bled out in a few heartbeats. Luckily, I had some very dedicated and talented healers at my side. I will never forget Brokenwing’s or Sagepelt’s dedication to save my life.”

Dean snorted in amusement. “Brokenwing? Sagepelt? Meadowslip? Your kind really has some really interesting and odd names.”

“It’s about preserving the traditions of the past. The young earn their name by the skills or attributes they embody and express,” Rasplin answered almost s if he was reciting it. “Many choose to live this way and teach their pups in the same traditions.”

“Did you,” Dean asked.

Rasplin shook his head vigorously. “Absolutely not. I’m not leaving their name to chance by one of the Alphas.” He stepped back from his work with a small nod. “That should hold for the time being.”

Dean looked down at the oddest thing he had ever had on his arm. Green liquid seemed to ooze from under the leaves and stick to his armchair. Disgust almost had Dean wrinkling his nose before realizing where he was. Even if he thought it was pointless, Rasplin had still gone to a lot of effort to help him and Dean was not going to forget that in a hurry.

“You know, you still didn’t answer my question about why you ran. I mean, Cas can be a pain in the ass, but that’s no reason to bail,” chided Dean as he mustered up as much courage as possible.

Rasplin could smell his bluff from miles away. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand,” he stated simply.

Dean wished he could leave it at that. It was clear that Rasplin didn’t want to talk about this, and Dean would’ve been happy to leave it at that if he would’ve been guaranteed that Rasplin would come back with him to Castiel and Sam. 

“Then make me understand,” Dean requested.

Rasplin tilted his head. “Why do you care so much? You don’t even know me and I doubt you ever will,” he muttered with his concentration still on tucking more leaves around Dean’s arm.

Dean felt his chest tightening as he thought of what to say. Everything that Rasplin said was true. He really didn’t know Rasplin and he wasn’t sure that he wanted to. Despite that, there was a pull that Dean felt toward him. It was as if they were connected in someway, which made absolutely no sense whatsoever. He already had whatever weird thing that was going on with Castiel. He didn’t need anymore strange connections. 

“Maybe not, but that doesn’t mean I’m not curious,” Dean replied with a slight shrug. Rasplin grew strangely quiet as he continued to cryptically wrap Dean’s arm. “How about you just answer one question for me and I won’t ask anymore for like a whole hour?”

Rasplin shot him a fierce glare. Clearly that suggestion didn’t resonate with him.

“Or I can just asking as many questions as I want? I don’t know if you know this, but I can be pretty annoying when I want to be,” Dean pointed out with an unwavering gaze. His heart thudded in his chest as he expected Rasplin to disappear or run off. Dean wasn’t prepared for what he was supposed to do if that was the case.

To Dean’s utter bewilderment, Rasplin let out a long sigh as his head slightly nodding. “Very well. You have one question. Now, what do you want to know?”

There were so many questions that Dean could’ve picked. Why was he still here? Would he rather find Oliver’s killer by himself? Did angels and Wolvys always have a feud like this? What caused the feud? How does a StarFire Wolf become a StarBound Wolf. Why don’t they look like wolves when they’re Hellhounds? How did it feel to fly? Why did he run away? However, none of those were the question that he chose.

“What happened between you and Cas,” Dean asked slowly after a moment of pondering.

Rasplin’s once calm gaze turned stormy while his front paw twisted into the ground. His right ear twitched while his wings gave a tiny, uncomfortable shake, dislodging a few thick black feathers. 

Dean had a feeling that Rasplin wasn’t about to answer him, even though they had made the deal. “Never mind. Just forget I said anything.” Dean pulled his arm away from Rasplin’s winged grasp and set it on his thigh.

Rasplin lifted his head before lifting one of his magnificent wings. Dean watched with thorough interest. He would never say anything, but from the limited time he had seen Castiel’s wings even in shadow form, he thought that Rasplin’s wings may have been more beautiful. Dean slightly shrunk back when he felt one of Rasplin’s feathers on the underside of his wing brush against him.

“You know, maybe I can just—“

“I’m going to show you,” Rasplin interrupted with a faraway quality to his voice. 

The feather touched Dean’s forehead as everything went black.


	14. Darkness and Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasplin and Castiel go back farther than Dean expected, but was it always civil?

Dean gasped as he stumbled, feet becoming like cinderblocks dragging on the ground. He felt worse than when Castiel zapped him somewhere and that was saying something. His right temple was throbbing, his neck aching, while dizziness washed over him. He leaned back and was propped up by a massive stone wall. Dean ran his fingers against the cool slate behind him as he looked up, seeing that the stone wall turned into a sheer stone roof. He was in some sort of a cavern it seemed.

A knocking sound had Dean’s head snapping upward. He staggered back as a small grayish silver pup pelted past him. Dean ducked against the wall in an attempt to keep himself unseen.

The pup rested her paws on a rounded stone at the entrance, pushing her full weight on it so that it could shift a sheen of woven bracken braced by two stones in a makeshift door. She moved it the final bit with a grunt before looking up to see a man standing in a long trench coat with raven black hair and piercing blue eyes.

“Cas,” Dean asked in surprise.

The pup let out a wail of alarm and jumped back, the bracken sheen falling back into place. “Mama! Papa! There’s something here!” She darted back through the cavern, fur standing on end. The wind seemed to whip against Dean as he gazed down the hallway in concern. 

A silver and gray she-wolf padded back while the pup stayed tucked under a large black furred Wolvy with blood red eyes. 

Dean’s breath caught in his throat. “Rasplin? Is that you?” The Wolvy looked the same. In fact, he looked exactly the same with the same taunt muscles, thick fur, and bright red eyes. He may have had less scars on his muzzle and seemed happier, but it was definitely Rasplin.

“What did you see, my little wing,” the silver and gray she-wolf with light brown wings questioned over her shoulder to the pup.

“Something weird and scary!” The small pup whimpered in alarm, quaking where she stood as short claws worked against the ground. 

Rasplin lowered his head and gave her a reassuring nuzzle with his nose against her cheek. “Do you think that I would ever let anything happen to you,” he asked. Although his voice rose in bewilderment to show the teasing quality in his tone, it was also clear that there was an underlying note of seriousness. 

The pup seemed to relax after her father’s words. “No,” she told him as she pressed her head firmly against his foreleg.

Rasplin softened as he lifted his gaze to his mate’s direction. “Do you want me to answer it, Meadowslip,” he offered protectively.

Meadowslip looked over her shoulder with a glimmer of amusement in her gaze. “I think that I can handle it,” she reassured stretching out her paw and resting it on the round stone, causing the bracken shield to shift enough for her to move it the rest of her way with an easy flick of her wing.

Castiel in his human vessel was still standing as he had before with a look of confusion in his eyes. Dean nearly laughed at seeing him look just as confused in front of the Wolvys as he was in front of the humans and even angels. Did he feel that he fit in anywhere?

“I apologize. I can come back at a later date,” Castiel offered, referring to the pup slamming the door on them. 

Meadowslip instantly shook her head as she stepped aside, waving her wing back. “No, no, of course not,” she reassured with a respectful dip of her head. “Come on in, Castiel.”

Castiel started forward with Meadowslip glancing out the entrance once he passed. Satisfied that he hadn’t been followed, she pulled the bracken sheen back, securing it with the stones that kept in place. She turned and followed Castiel with a few more cautious looks over her shoulder.

Rasplin turned swiftly with the pup still clustered under his underbelly. He lowered his head to push it against her haunches, propelling her forward. She skirted down the long cavern with the rest of them following.

Dean felt himself following without any control on his own limbs. He was brought into the heart of the cavern with more space than him and Sam had ever had in any of their motel rooms. The roof was slanted upward, giving Dean and Castiel enough room to stand. In fact, Dean was sure there was enough space for Castiel’s true form to take shape there if he so wished.

‘Why isn’t Castiel in his true form’, Dean thought with a shiver of fear. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Meadowslip instructed as she motioned to one of the bracken and moss coated nets. “Would you like anything to eat?”

Castiel, seemingly slightly uncomfortable with the sudden attention, waved his hand. “I do not require sustenance in this form,” he explained as he walked past one of the nests that Meadowslip had motioned to and, instead, walked over to one of the walls. He sat down with his back propped up against it and legs extended in front of him. 

Neither Meadowslip nor Rasplin seemed surprised nor bothered with it. The two of them came toward him with the pup trying to stand as far away from Castiel as possible in the wide space. Her red gaze was as bright as her father’s with a shroud of hostility hidden deep within. Her fur prickled in unease, causing her feathers on her wings to ruffle.

Rasplin noticed her hesitance as he glanced back over his shoulder. “It’s alright, Mina. He’s not going to hurt you,” Rasplin murmured soothingly. 

Mina’s eyes continued to widen as she shook her head. She sniffed the air in front of her, suddenly recoiling, her muzzle wrinkling in disgust. “He smells funny!”

“Now that’s not very nice,” chided Meadowslip as she padded over to Mina while Castiel grabbed the corner of his trench coat, bringing it up to his nose to see if he did indeed smell.

Mina rooted her paws to the ground fiercely. “Why does he smell like that? And why does he look like that,” she inquired dismally. 

Meadowslip lifted her wing and ran it comfortingly down Mina’s spine. “How about you ask him nicely,” she suggested with a look to Castiel, her eyes brimming with encouragement. “Maybe then he’ll answer you.”

Castiel pulled the collar of his shirt from the back of his neck as he glanced at Mina as she cautiously approached. Meadowslip was at her side so that Mina knew that her mother was close. “Why don’t you look like us,” Mina chirped.

Castiel glanced over to Rasplin, who gave him a nod of approval. “This is a vessel. I thought this may be less intrusive than my true form,” he replied.

“You didn’t take some poor human’s body for this, did you,” asked Rasplin in exasperation.

Castiel shook his head as he pulled at the sleeves of his trench coat. “I just borrowed his body while his subconscious was sleeping. He will wake in his bed in a few hours as if nothing happened.”

Rasplin didn’t appear comforted by that revelation. “I see. Well, don’t worry about showing your true form around us. We’ve seen it plenty of times. Although, I can say this vessel is less threatening. Almost cute,” he joked with a shadow of amusement on his face.

Mina still seemed reluctant to come anywhere near him. The scrutiny in her eyes only seemed to intensify as she looked him from the top of his black hair that stuck up in unruly tufts, down to his lean shoulders that was covered in a strange white pelt with something dangling from his neck, and finally down to his pants and black shoes. Mina’s head was tilted so far sideways that she nearly toppled over.

She turned back to look at her mother. “He still looks funny. How come he doesn’t have fur and wings like us? And what is over him?”

“What do you think it looks like,” Meadowslip pressed softly.

Mina frowned in concentration. “Some sort of strangely colored pelt?”

“Exactly! You see, humans wear these to keep themselves warm and protected. They don’t have fur like us to keep themselves safe from the elements,” Meadowslip explained.

Mina looked back to Castiel. “Are you a human?” The words seemed foreign in her mouth as she made a face. 

Castiel shook his head. “No, I am an angel. This is just my vessel so that I can talk to you easier,” he replied matter-of-factly.

Mina’s eyes instantly sparkled in wonder. She took a leap forward, skidding to a swift halt, and promptly sitting down in front of him. “Really? Like in the stories that Mama tells me,” she asked with disbelief edging her voice. 

Meadowslip let out a low rumble of laughter. “Just like the ones in our stories. They’re warriors of heaven just as StarBound Wolvys are protectors of Starbound.”

The earlier fear that Mina had exhibited toward Castiel seemed to fade away as she wagged her tail behind her. “Is that true? Are you really a warrior of heaven?”

“I am an angel of the Lord,” answered Castiel with the same power and mystery that Dean remembered from the first time he had met the angel.

Mina looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but Meadowslip made her way forward and brushed her muzzle against her daughter’s cheek. “I think that Castiel is here to speak to your father. Do you think that we can let them talk for a little bit,” she questioned.

“About what,” Mina pipped up.

Rasplin strode over to his daughter and gave her a friendly nudge. “Just boring things. Trust me, I wish that I could just play with you and Mama, but I think that may hurt Castiel’s feelings.” He shot a look to Castiel as if begging him to go along with it.

Mina’s ears flattened against her head in disappointment. “I want to hear more stories about angels from a real angel,” she pleaded with one of her front paws lifted.

“Perhaps I could come back and tell you some stories,” offered Castiel, his face stoic and eyes unblinking.

Dean grimaced at what he saw. “Looks like Cas was just as impersonal back then too. This must be before he learned that humans show more emotion than that,” he muttered as he slumped against the wall to sit. It was clear to Dean that this was a memory and he couldn’t impact things because it already happened. He just had to sit back and enjoy the show.

“Yes, please,” gushed Mina as she reared on her hind legs with her wings spread. They weren’t nearly as powerful as Rasplin’s nor Meadowslip’s, but they were a sight to behold either way. The feathers were coated in soft tendrils of fur since they did not have their waterproof quality to them yet. They gave a few flaps with one lifted higher than the other. The tilted wing brushed against the ground before she folded back of them against her back proudly.

Castiel watched her with an intrigued quality to his gaze. His head was tilted a centimeter to the right while his eyes glowed in delight. 

“Maybe,” Rasplin told his daughter with a pointed glance at Castiel, his torn right ear twitching in distain. He lowered his head and pushed against Mina’s shoulder. “Go with your mother. I promise that we’ll play later once I’ve spoken to Castiel.”

Mina yipped as she slightly reared on her hind legs to touch her nose to Rasplin’s ear. She jumped back down to race over to her mother. Meadowslip lifted her wing for her daughter to tuck herself under, arching her back as Meadowslip’s feathers ticked her back. “It was nice to meet Castiel,” she called with a wave of her own wing.

“Safe travels back. May StarBound light your path,” Meadowslip offered before leading Mina back down the corridor of the cavern.

Only when the sound of claws clicking against the ground completely faded did Rasplin turn on Castiel fiercely. His ears were plastered against his head while his fur bristled along his spine. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to speak to you,” replied Castiel as if it wasn’t obvious.

A low growled rolled in Rasplin’s throat, sounding through the entire cavern. His claws raked against the ground as his body turned rigid. “And you couldn’t have come and found me somewhere that my family isn’t? Are you trying to put a target on our backs, because I am sure I’ve done that already without your help!”

Castiel seemed a bit taken aback. His brow knit in confusion as he rushed to his feet so that he was towering over the black furred winged wolf. His hand was almost extended toward Rasplin, his fingers slightly curling. “I told you that I needed to speak with you and you agreed.”

“And I said not to involve my family,” reminded Rasplin with a lash of his tail.

Castiel blinked his eyes slowly. “And I have not involved them.”

“What do you call coming to my den like this? Completely ignoring me; because that’s what I would call it,” Rasplin snorted in distain.

Castiel stared at Rasplin in shock. “I did not know they would be here. I did not mean to intrude on them,” he replied in his usual unemotional voice that had been a staple of Castiel until as of late.

“I know you don’t have a family, at least not in the sense of having a mate or offspring, but we generally spend time and live together. If you come here at anytime, there is a good chance that Meadowslip or Mina will be here. If you want to talk to me you can find me someone that’s not here,” Rasplin told him, his voice barely above a growl. He shifted his weight from one paw to the other, his muzzle wrinkling as he spoke.

Castiel nodded slowly. “Would you like me to leave?” His head turned toward the door with his eyes glowing bright blue in a show of his grace. It sent Dean’s stomach churning in discomfort. 

Rasplin sighed in frustration, his fur rippling over his still tensed muscles. “No. You’re already here,” he pointed out with a roll of his eyes. “There’s no point in you leaving.”

Dean snickered as he glanced at Castiel. It was more enjoyable to do this without Castiel being able to give him the pissed off look that he wore so well when Dean teased him. “Good to know you were always bad with subtle hints, even back then.” Dean frowned when he realized he had no idea what timeframe he was in. “Where and when am I?”

“I saw something interesting on a few of my superiors in heaven,” Castiel confessed after waiting a moment to make sure that Rasplin wasn’t going to throw him out.

Rasplin twitched an ear in surprise. “Really? And what was that?”

Castiel’s eyes flickered to one of the powerful, feathered wings that rested on top of Rasplin’s back, nearly flush against his spine. “A Wolvy’s wing spur.”


	15. Feathers and Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Want me to help,” Dean offered as he stretched out his hand to brush his fingers through Rasplin’s feathers.
> 
> Before he could even come close to grazing them, Rasplin spun his head around with his teeth bared in a snarl. “Don’t touch me,” he hissed.

Dean gasped as he leaned back with his hand immediately brought up to press against his forehead. “Damnit,” he swore softly as the throbbing feeling intensified throughout his entire body.

Rasplin sat back on his haunches as his head hooked to the side. “Sorry. I didn’t realize you would have such an adverse reaction.”

Dean’s stomach flopped and rolled as if he had taken a too sharp turn in his Baby. His legs felt weak even though he was still sitting up, back leaning against a fallen tree. His eyes struggled to stay open while his brow crinkled in the manifestation of pain as it traveled through him. The steady aching feeling in his arm started to dissipate since there were other areas of his body that screamed in agony more. 

“Don’t apologize to me, Rasp,” Dean ordered as he spat on the ground, a thin trail of saliva dripping from his bottom lip. “It makes me uncomfortable.”

Rasplin’s gaze hardened as his lip twitched upward, revealing a pointed canine. “Don’t call me Rasp.”

Dean stretched out a hand and flailed it through the air until he managed to find Rasplin’s shoulder. He gave him a pat, followed by a firm squeeze. “Don’t take it to heart. Consider it an honor to have a nickname.”

“Honor,” echoed Rasplin with his eyes narrowed in hostility. “We would consider it dishonor. Not to mention that my father used to call me that. Anything that reminds me of him doesn’t last long around me.”

Dean gulped back a gag before it could threaten to bring up what little water he still had in his system. “Shit, sorry. Didn’t know. Rasplin it is.”

“Thanks,” muttered Rasplin as the former edge he felt around Dean seemed to loosen as he sat across from him. “The feeling will pass in time. Traveling through memories is a very perilous endeavor. It takes even the strongest minds practice to be able to go through it with ease.”

“And I take it I’m not one of those strong minds,” complained Dean as he lifted his good hand to wipe the saliva from his mouth and chin. 

Rasplin shrugged. “You don’t need to be. I don’t take it you’re going to have to do that many more times.”

“Oh God I hope not.” Dean grunted as he pushed off the ground to help himself straighten. His head pressed against the brittle bark as pieces broke off and rained down on his head and back of his neck. “So, what was that about? I saw a girl wolf and a puppy or something. Then Cas was there and so were you. None of that made any sense to me.”

Rasplin sighed in exasperation. He sat down across from Dean with one of his wings curling in front of him. He began to run his muzzle through the feathers, his front teeth pulling any that were broken by their shafts. He spat out pieces of feathers, blood dripping down their lengths. “I believe some of the terms you’re looking for is she-wolf and pup.” His eyes glowed in amusement for a moment before immediately taking back his usual reserved and cold look. “The Wolvys you saw were my mate, Meadowslip, and my daughter, Mina.”

The names struck a familiar cord with Dean. He could see Meadowslip’s light brown wings tipped with white, smooth silver and gray fur, and the look of affection she held for both Rasplin and Mina. Dean couldn’t help but smile when he saw the small pup with silver fur like her mother with the blood red eyes of her father. Dean struggled not to shudder as he thought of where he had seem those eyes before.

‘In a demon,’ Dean thought darkly.

“They were the best things that have ever happened to me. They changed my life in a way that I truly never deserved.” Rasplin dropped two more cobalt feathers at his paws. “I remember the morning that Meadowslip told me she was pregnant. I was so scared that I didn’t say anything for a few minutes. Meadowslip thought I was displeased and I saw the look of panic in her eyes that I would be furious. I was the complete opposite from angry. I was so terrified that I was going to end up being a piece of filth like my own father that I always vowed never to give myself the chance. Hearing that we were going to have pups shook me to my core.”

Dean understood what Rasplin was saying. He felt the same pull. While he would never call his father a piece of filth, he had never been nurturing and Dean had only learned how to be a dutiful solider. Dean often thought what may happen if he ever settled down and had kids. He would be afraid to be the same father to his children that John was to him. “I get that,” Dean sympathized.

“Meadowslip pressed against me and I felt her soft breath on my ear. She told me, ‘Rasplin, I know that you’re scared and I am too. I know that your father was less than perfect and what he did to you should never be done to any pup. But, I also know you. I know your heart and I know that you’re nothing like your father. You’re not like any StarFire Wolf I have ever met. You just need to be the wolf to our pups that I already know that you are’.” Rasplin gave his wing a shake, dislodging a few more feathers that drifted slowly down to his paws. “I knew then that I could just be the father I wished my father was to me.”

“From what I saw you did good.” Dean’s face went slack as the pain just below his right temple finally began to fade. That didn’t stop his back from aching thanks to sitting in the same position for the better part of a half an hour. “But, what do I know?”

Rasplin moved his head farther up his wing to the tertial feathers at the base of his back. He swore in frustration as he sunk his claws deeper into the ground when he realized that his neck couldn’t reach.

“Want me to help,” Dean offered as he stretched out his hand to brush his fingers through Rasplin’s feathers.

Before he could even come close to grazing them, Rasplin spun his head around with his teeth bared in a snarl. “Don’t touch me,” he hissed.

Dean drew his hand back as quickly as possible. He set it against his lap as a lump rose in his throat. His body gave a slight shudder as the image of Rasplin’s eyes alit in fury seemed to burn into his soul. He didn’t understand what the big deal was, but he wasn’t about to question Rasplin. At least not when Rasplin could’ve easily taken off his hand with a single snap of his jaws.

Rasplin’s eyes glowed in surprise at how he had lashed out at Dean. He let go of his wing and pinned his ears against his head. “Dean, I-I didn’t mean that,” he stammered as he ran his claw along the length of one of the feathers that had fallen from his wings.

“Naw, that’s alright. I overstepped my boundaries, I think,” answered Dean as he started to subconsciously rub at the edges of the leaves that were still covering the gash in his arms.

Rasplin shot out a paw suddenly and knocked Dean’s hand aside. “Stop scratching at it. Honestly, you’re as bad as a pup!” He rolled his shoulders as a shadow appeared on his face, held deep within his eyes. “Has Castiel explained anything to you about how wings work?”

“Work? Don’t you flap them and then you fly? I didn’t think that it was that difficult to figure out,” Dean replied with a snark in his voice. He had a feeling that wasn’t what Rasplin meant. He hadn’t expected Rasplin to go into detail about what it meant considering that Castiel never spoke about his wings or really anything having to do with being an angel as of late. If he could get any information out of Rasplin about wings of any kind, that would be more than Castiel had or ever would give them. 

Rasplin seemed to understand that Dean was getting at. His head craned upward as he squinted at the leaves that fluttered overhead thanks to the steady breeze that traveled through the forest. “Wings are one of the most sacred things that angels and Wolvys have. They help us fly, yes, but they also do so much more. They’re part of us and help us feel complete. If a wing is injured that can be a death sentence. Not just because wings are fragile, but loosing the ability to fly can break one’s spirit enough to cause the soul to do the same. I have seen many Wolvys break their wings or have their flight feathers torn out that have slowly faded into nothing. There is no worse feeling that knowing you will never fly again. There will be no breeze on your fur or hope flaring in your chest as you see the world from a whole different angle.”

Dean was baffled by Rasplin’s detailed response. Castiel had never been this candid about it. Dean knew how much Castiel enjoyed being an angel and flying was part of it, not that he would ever share that with Dean. The eldest Winchester had barely caught a glimpse of them. All he had seen was the shadow of them a time or two. “Yeah, Cas really never mentioned that.”

“To groom one’s wings is an extremely intimate and serious step in a relationship. For Wolvys it can only be another’s mate or close kin. We are allowed to touch one another with our wings, but it never comes close to the feeling we have when our mate helps preen the feathers we can’t reach on our own,” Rasplin exclaimed with an uncomfortable roll of his shoulders.

Dean’s eyes glowed in mischief. “So, like some weird wolf foreplay or something?”

Rasplin’s eyes narrowed, causing Dean to pretend to look over his shoulder as if he heard something. “I wouldn’t call it that,” he growled fiercely. “Then again, I wouldn’t expect a human to understand. All you need to know is you should keep your hairless paws off of my wings. I may not hate you, but I certainly don’t and never will trust you.”

The Wolvy’s stern tone caused the sting of his words to settle in Dean more than he meant. Dean looked away as he scuffed the heel of his boot deep into the torn up ground in front of him. His breath quickened at the thought of running his fingers through Rasplin’s feathers just to feel what it was like. For a man that acted upon any urge or need that he had, keeping his distance from Rasplin could almost be described as painful.

“We should go,” Rasplin announced as another breeze whipped through his fur. “The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can return home.”

“So, you’re coming back,” Dean asked in surprise. He had been expecting Rasplin to bail on them. It was clear that Rasplin didn’t trust them and tensions between him and Castiel were still pretty high. Dean wouldn’t have blamed him if he decided to bail.

Rasplin flicked his tail tip crossly. “Don’t get too excited. I’m not coming back for you. This is for Oliver’s memory,” he called over his shoulder as he quickened his pace.

Dean leaned back against the fallen tree as he pulled his legs under him. His thighs and calves screamed in protest as he managed to brace his knees and stand. Dizziness caused him to falter with his good hand stretched out to catch himself if he fell. His body sagged against a nearby tree, his nails digging into the peeling off bark. His sweaty, throbbing forehead found itself pressed against a knot in the tree while nausea pooled at the depths of his stomach. 

“Let’s go!”

Rasplin’s sharp bark brought Dean back to reality. They still had a mission at hand and Dean wasn’t about to be let off the hook.

Dean pushed off of the tree and continued to clamber after Rasplin. The surprisingly nimble black furred wolf easily leaped over clumps of undergrowth and stretches of rotten wood. His ears pricked up on his head as his muscles moved in one fluid moment. His eyes traveled rapidly through the thick trucks of pines and oaks that towered over him on every side. It wasn’t long before he caught sight of the campsite as the scent of human filled his nose. He rounded the final leap over a bush, landing firmly with his eyes bright as his front paws kicked up dirt and grit in front of him, slightly flying up into the air in a small cloud of haze. 

Sam turned around sharply to find Rasplin behind him, looking momentarily surprised. “Rasplin,” he began hoarsely. 

Castiel, who had been standing beside a large tree with fanned out branches, slightly craned his head to look in Rasplin’s direction. He abandoned the honeybee hive a couple meters above his head as he joined Sam’s side. “You came back,” Castiel exclaimed in bewilderment.

A fire burned in Rasplin’s eyes when he looked to Castiel. “You think I came back for you?” Castiel took a step back, looking ruffled at Rasplin’s comment. “I came back for Oliver’s honor and that’s it. Once I find the sorry angel who killed him as well as the other Wolvys that have disappeared, we’re done!”

Castiel didn’t seem surprised by Rasplin’s words. He stood rigid as the wind stirred his trench coat. “Very well,” he murmured understandingly.

“Preferably sooner rather than later.”

Eyes turned to Dean as he stumbled back through the undergrowth. A twig was stuck through his unruly hair while his injured arm was clutched close to his chest, his eyes squinted thanks to the ever present ache behind his temples. 

“Dean,” Sam began in surprise.

Dean dragged his left leg behind him as he staggered up in front of his brother and Castiel. “Sorry I can’t run like the wind like that thing,” he grumbled as he shot a hostile glance at Rasplin.

Rasplin seemed oblivious to the anger in Dean’s voice. “You’re not a very evolved hunter,” Rasplin muttered sharply.

Castiel walked over to Dean and rested two fingers against his cheek. Immediately, the wound on his arm closed and the headache faded then disappeared completely. The aches from sleeping on the forest floor dissipated. Dean felt ten years younger, straightening as Castiel drew back from him.

“Now what do we have to do,” Sam asked impatiently as he gripped his hand against his forehead in frustration.

Rasplin looked to Castiel as if daring him to speak. Castiel waved a hand, allowing him to take the lead. “We need to find an angel.”


	16. Lost, Never Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know, I am sorry for what happened,” Castiel blurted after a moment of silence.
> 
> Rasplin lifted his hind leg to scratch under his chin. “You’ve already said that.”
> 
> “Not about Oliver. I am sorry for what happened to him, but that’s not who I meant.” Rasplin immediately stopped midscratch. He lowered his leg as he faced Castiel with fierceness flickering dangerous in his eyes. “I’m talking about what happened to your daughter.”
> 
> Rasplin peeled his lips in a snarl. “Shut. Your. Mouth.”

“That easy? Just find some angel and start interrogating him,” Dean scoffed. “That sounds like a fantastic idea. Why didn’t we think of that?”

Rasplin deliberately ignored the sarcastic undertone in Dean’s voice. “The veil between StarBound and Earth is as concerning for angels as it is for those in StarBound. There used to be guards that monitored this area to make sure no one came or went who weren’t supposed to.”

“Why don’t Wolvys just guard it? Isn’t that their territory,” Sam pointed out.

Rasplin sneered as he glared in Castiel’s direction. “That does sound like it would make more sense, doesn’t it, Castiel?”

“That was not the job of my garrison,” Castiel defended quickly with a flick of his wrist. 

Rasplin rolled his eyes, fur bristling along his shoulder. “Yeah, that’s right. Bigger things to worry about. I’ll remember that,” he murmured cooly as he lifted his head as another breeze ruffled the wings pinned tightly against his back. “Well, Castiel, you know more about your friends than I do. Why don’t you lead the way?”

Castiel closed his eyes as a low rumble seemed to roll in the back of his throat. After a couple tense moments, Castiel’s eyes opened, blazing with realization. “I’ve found him.” He walked swiftly over to Dean’s and Sam’s side.

“Great, not this again,” grumped Dean as he let out a heavy breath, reading himself to be zapped once more.

To Dean’s surprise, Castiel leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “572 Oak Ridge Lane.”

Dean blinked his eyes to find both Castiel and Rasplin gone with only one a single black feather left in their wake. Sam crouched to grasp it, brushing his finger along the side of the waterproof feather, pressing the pad of his finger against the strong shaft.

“Cas? Rasplin,” Dean called as he looked around aimlessly. “Cas! Rasplin!”

“They’re gone, Dean,” Sam pointed out as he straightened, tucking the long feather into his jacket pocket. 

Dean kicked the nearest stick, sending it sailing into the bushes. “Damnit! God forbid they actually make this bearable for us. What are we supposed to do now?”

“Isn’t it obvious,” questioned Sam with his brow knit tightly at the top of his forehead. “Cas gave us the address. We just need to go there and we should find the angel.”

Dean looked at his brother as if he had sprouted two heads. “Are you listening to yourself right now? We’re being led by an angel and a wolf. Don’t you think this is a little weird even for us?”

“It doesn’t matter how it is. We said we were going to help and that’s what we’re going to do,” Sam told Dean forcefully.

Dean huffed as he crossed his arms. “And why are you so on board with this? There are times that I have to force you to go onto a hunt and now you’re throwing yourself at this one. Why?”

“I just have a feeling about this one, Dean,” answered Sam softly. While he spoke, his hand and lifted to scratch at the side of his face. It had always been a nervous habit of his that John used to scold him for. 

Dean noticed and his eyes narrowed in scrutiny. “A feeling,” he echoed.

“Yeah, Dean, just a feeling,” Sam flashed shortly.

Dean sighed loudly as he rolled his shoulders back, mentally preparing for whatever laid in front of them. “Looks like we’re going to find an angel.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rasplin blinked his eyes as he shook out his fur, his paws brushing the stone sidewalk that he found himself on. He turned his head to look at Castiel in surprise. “Why didn’t you bring Sam and Dean,” he asked.

“I thought we should have a moment alone to speak,” Castiel confessed quietly.

Rasplin nodded slowly. “I’m not sure that is a good idea,” he commented as he shuffled his paws forward and off of the hard man made stone. He slunk back into the forest in an attempt to disguise his thick, black pelt from any outside attention. Just the thought of seeing humans stare at him sent uncomfortableness rushing down his spine.

Castiel followed Rasplin at just as slow of a pace. He lifted his leg to step over a piece of driftwood at the beginning of the forest line. He planted his right foot as he lifted his left foot to join his other foot. Castiel sat down beside Rasplin with his hands folded in front of him. 

Rasplin’s gaze took in Castiel before his eyes squinted. “How long have you had this human vessel,” Rasplin inquired. “Really had it. Not in those short trips you took to see us while you walked in that poor human’s dreams?”

Castiel shifted as he looked away from Rasplin. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand as he answered. “Not long.”

“I can tell,” commented Rasplin with a snort of amusement. 

“Is it that obvious?”

“You look about as uncomfortable as a Wolvy pup learning to fly for the first time,” Rasplin responded, his eyes bright in amusement. 

“Learning to live the life of a human with all of their customs and ‘social cues’ is not as simple as I once expected,” Castiel confessed.

Rasplin nodded in understanding. “I can only imagine. At least I get to have my own pelt while I’m down here,” he muttered as he shook out each paw in turn. Pieces of leaf litter fell from between his toes while his claws flexed, gleaming in the sunlight that streamed through the tops of the trees. 

“You know, I am sorry for what happened,” Castiel blurted after a moment of silence.

Rasplin lifted his hind leg to scratch under his chin. “You’ve already said that.”

“Not about Oliver. I am sorry for what happened to him, but that’s not who I meant.” Rasplin immediately stopped midscratch. He lowered his leg as he faced Castiel with fierceness flickering dangerous in his eyes. “I’m talking about what happened to your daughter.”

Rasplin peeled his lips in a snarl. “Shut. Your. Mouth.”

“I never told you that I was sorry for what happened. I didn’t find out until a few angels started whispering about it. I couldn’t believe that Mina had been one of the casualties.”

Rasplin shook his head sharply, nearly slamming it against the nearest bush beside him. “Shut up,” he seethed with saliva dripping from his jaws and pooling on the ground under him.

Castiel ignored Rasplin’s plea. “First Meadowslip and then Mina. I cannot even imagine what that was like. I wish that I could’ve done something, but I was under strict orders to cease all communication with StarBound immediately. I couldn’t disobey.”

With a howl of fury, Rasplin lifted his wing quickly. A bone grew from the end of his wing, white and gleaming. Rasplin pressed almost against Castiel as he forced the bone against Castiel’s throat. He could feel Castiel breathing heavily, his neck seeming to pulse under him with each steady thump of his heart. Castiel didn’t attempt to shove Rasplin back, allowing the massive Wolvy to press the bone as firmly against his throat as possible, teeming against his Adam’s apple.

Castiel didn’t so much as flinch as he kept his gaze steady on Rasplin. The former Hellhound pressed the tip into Castiel’s throat. Castiel closed his eyes as the skin broke. Fresh crimson blood trickled from the scratch. “Is that what you wanted,” Castiel asked through a grunt of pain.

“You don’t have the right to mention her,” Rasplin exclaimed, voice rising in fury.

“I cared for her as you did,” Castiel reminded Rasplin calmly so though not to provoke him anymore than he already had. “I was heartbroken for her when I found out that Meadowslip was killed. I tried to be there for her when I could. I wanted to protect her.”

“You failed,” pointed out Rasplin with his eyes narrowed to slits. “And I lost everything. Everything that I have ever lost was because of you and your kind. Nothing good came from ever trying to help you!”

Castiel let out a heavy breath, his throat pressing out against Rasplin’s wing spur. “I would change all of it I could. You know that.”

“I should never have trusted you! You’ve brought nothing but pain!” Rasplin’s eyes held years worth of pain and heartbreak. His body trembled as he struggled to keep himself eye level with Castiel. He wanted the angel to see what he had put him through. 

Castiel sighed. “You know that I never meant for this to happen. I never meant for any of this happen. I wish I could go back and change it, but destinies cannot be changed.”

Rasplin let out a growl as he pulled his wing back, withdrawing the bone into his wing until it appeared like before. Castiel lifted a hand to press it against the nick in his throat, finding the wound was fairly shallow. His grace would be able to heal it in no time. However, he had bigger things to worry about with Rasplin beginning to prowl in front of him.

“I had a chance to change things. I fell in love with Meadowslip and abandoned StarFire and everything that I knew for her. Things were good until it wasn’t just StarFire that we had to protect StarBound from, but also the demons from below and the angels from above.” Rasplin paused to let out a strained laugh. “But, I was reassured that no harm would come to us because every StarBound Wolvy was assigned an angel to work together with and defend the ranks of heaven. Wasn’t that always our job to defend you?!”

Castiel shook his head, his fingers still pressed against the slitted wound as blood continued to trickle out from under his fingers. “Rasplin—“

“But, not to worry. Meadowslip was assigned to Anna, who was above you if I remember correctly.” Rasplin’s eyes blazed with more fury than could be contained within them. Red veins began to show under his skin, contrasting harshly against his black pelt. “Anna promised she would always look after Meadowslip. I know that she never liked nor trusted me, but that was fine. She didn’t need to as long as she looked after my mate. Then Anna fell and wanted to hide from the likes of you. I thought that it meant she was safe from the likes of you until you started requesting her help.” He froze with his fur standing on end. “In fact, it was you that spoke about Wolvys being killed on Earth right close to the veil between Earth and StarBound, wasn’t it?”

Castiel’s mouth slightly parted to speak. “I didn’t—“

“Meadowslip had to go because it was her pack that was being attacked. As the leader she felt responsible to protect her packmates and her family. To do that she had to go on a recon mission. It was just to track the ones responsible for killing the Wolvys; it wasn’t to fight. That was never part of the plan. She never made it back. All that was found was her body drained of blood. I never could find who was responsible.” He dug his claws into the ground forcefully. “I promised myself that when I found who did that to her.....I would kill them myself.”

“And do you think that will bring Meadowslip back,” asked Castiel genuinely. 

Rasplin lashed his tail against the ground. “It may not bring her back, but I’ll sleep better knowing that they aren’t breathing anymore.”

“I don’t know if it will help you to know that I looked. I tried to find who killed Meadowslip. I followed leads, but it never led anywhere,” confessed Castiel sadly.

Rasplin appeared stunned for a moment as he lifted his head to look into Castiel’s eyes. “You never had a family, so I don’t expect you to understand.”

“I cared for Meadowslip and Mina. After Anna left our ranks, I still wanted to make sure that Meadowslip was cared for. I hadn’t meant for anything to happen when I gave her the information. I incorrectly assumed that my brothers were still guarding the veil. I know that you believe angels killed Meadowslip. I know that’s not the case.”

Rasplin rolled his eyes. “Oh really? Then who did?”

Castiel’s voice was still calm as he nodded slowly. “Demons.”


	17. Looking After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel recalls a time when things were so much simpler and when he made a promise that he knows he hasn’t kept.

“Demons?” Rapslin’s voice dripped in disbelief.

Castiel nodded surely. “When I went to look for clues I found hints of sulfur. There were demons there at the time of Meadowslip’s death.” 

Rasplin tilted his head half a centimeter. “Couldn’t it just as easily been Hellhounds? They leave the same residue,” he pointed out.

“Something just tells me this is not Hellhounds. This was different, Rasplin. I know the difference,” Castiel pressed as he pulled his fingers from his neck. Dried blood coated his fingers while the slit on his throat sealed up, revealing pink, healthy skin. 

Rasplin trusted Castiel intuition. He wasn’t quite sure why, but he knew that he was rarely wrong about this sort of thing. “Why would a demon kill Meadowslip? She was never a threat to them.”

“It could’ve been revenge,” argued Castiel slowly as if debating whether or not to finish is thought.

“Revenge? Why would they want revenge on Meadowslip?” 

Castiel’s eyes grew slightly wider as he wrung his hands together, his tie swaying as he leaned forward. “Perhaps it wasn’t Meadowslip they wanted revenge on,” he suggested.

“Me? You think that they wanted revenge on me by killing my mate,” asked Rasplin in outrage.

Castiel looked down. “I wasn’t going to mention it,” he murmured.

Rasplin rolled his eyes. “That’s just great. Now I extend my search from Wolvys and angels to StarFire Wolves and demons. That is just great,” he barked sarcastically. 

“You do not believe me,” Castiel accused with his eyes narrowing in squinty.

Rasplin sighed, his teeth gritted together in frustration. “I don’t know what to believe anymore. Why would a demon even want to kill a Wolvy? They would just send their StarFire Wolves to do their dirty work.” His claws sunk into the ground up to the base of his claws. “It makes no sense.”

“Perhaps we will be able to figure this out together,” Castiel suggested. His blue orbs held the pure desires of his heart as he searched for Rasplin to do the same. His breathing slightly quickened as his gaze followed Rasplin’s smooth shoulders, down his back, resting on his thick feathered cobalt wings. 

Rasplin twitched his torn ear. “I’m not sure if I can forgive you for what happened, Castiel. I know you were just following orders, but I can’t look past that.” He hung his head. “It may not have been your fault, but the pain I feel will never chased away. It’s a constant reminder.”

“Then truce,” Castiel offered hopefully.

A slight grin appeared on Rasplin’s face. He straightened, his posture rigid. His head turned to reach around to his shoulders where his wings were folded delicately against his back. Rasplin sunk his teeth into one of his waterproof feathers. He tore it out easily by it’s shaft, a glimmer of pain showing in his eyes from the rough treatment he was exhuming on it. He set the feather down at his paws, glancing up to Castiel and giving a brief nod. “The we make a blood vow as Wolvys have done for generations.”

“Blood vow,” echoed Castiel as memories washed over him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel’s feet, Jimmy’s feet, touched down gingerly on the forest floor right outside a well hidden cavern deep within the heart of StarBound’s hunting grounds. It wasn’t easily found unless one knew precisely where to look. Even then it could be overlooked. Thick vines and undergrowth consumed the outside of the cavern as lichen hung from the stone that was in front of the entrance. Still, Castiel knew he was exactly where he needed to be.

He struck out a fist and tapped it against the stone. He could hear it echo from under him, traveling throughout the cavern to reach the ears of those deep within.

The click of claws and scattering of quiet pawsteps alerted Castiel to movement on the other side of the stone. The stone began to roll back against the inside of the cavern with a low rumble. Castiel gazed into the entrance to see a thick black furred Wolvy with haunting red eyes as if blood had been squirted in each one standing in front of him.

“I came when I heard,” Castiel began awkwardly when he realized he had no practical reason to be there. “If I am intruding I can leave.”

“StarBound’s sake, Castiel. You don’t need to worry about intruding. I think that Meadowslip would enjoy some company other than mine or Oliver’s.” He stood aside and flicked his wings, lifting them off of his back for the tips to twitch. “Come in. Come in.”

Castiel walked past the dark furred Wolvy only to have him force his muzzle from the cavern. His eyes narrowed in scrutiny as he made sure that Castiel had not been followed. He slipped back into the cavern and forced the stone back in front of the entrance. He headed back to Castiel’s side, brushing against his leg before taking the lead. 

Castiel allowed him to usher him forward as they rounded different entrances and tunnels. It was a maze that one would not be able to easily to find their way out of without having a Wolvys’ keen sense of smell or a strategic path to follow. The Wolvys’ paws gingerly hit the ground as his ears pricked, adjusting his path whenever he necessary. 

He veered off into another cave that was tucked away from the cavern. Inside tucked in a bracken and moss nest with tufts of fur and pieces of thick feathers was a silver and gray she-wolf with light brown feathered wings. Her head lifted tiredly once she saw the Wolvy approach. “Rasplin, who was at the den,” questioned the she-wolf tiredly.

Rasplin let out a rumble of affection as he flicked one wing behind him. “You’ll never guess.”

Castiel came around the corner and gave a tiny wave. “Hello, Meadowslip. I hope I’m not intruding,” he began cautiously. 

The she-wolf’s eyes widened as she shook her head. “Of course you’re not! I was hoping that you would come and see us,” she replied.

“Us,” questioned Castiel hoarsely.

Meadowslip rumbled in amusement as Rasplin drew closer to her. The two pressed their foreheads together with Rasplin brushing his muzzle against Meadowslip’s cheek affectionately. Meadowslip licked Rasplin between the eyes before nudging him aside gingerly. 

Rasplin sat beside his mate, his chest puffing out in pride. Meadowslip lifted her wing from protectively around her underbelly to reveal a tiny silver pup with gray, almost black markings and white feathered wings. 

Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise once he caught sight of the small bundle of fur.

Meadowslip noticed him staring with awestruck eyes. She chuckled as she motioned him closer with a flick of her head. “You can come closer. She doesn’t bite, at least not yet,” she teased warmly.

Castiel took a step forward, his back hunched over. He sunk to his knees as he scooted forward on them, trying to keep himself as low to the ground and non-threatening as possible. “She,” he asked. 

“I never knew that angels sounded more like parrots,” joked Rasplin with a shake of his pelt, eyes filtering over to Meadowslip.

Meadowslip glanced up to him, gingerly striking out a paw to tap the top of his nose. “Hush, you. It’s not every moon that an angel actually sees a Wolvy, especially not a Wolvy pup. Have you seen one, Castiel?”

Castiel was so engrossed in the beautiful pup in front of him he hardly realized he was supposed to answer. “I have never once seen one so young.” He stretched out his hand hesitantly, longing to feel the soft fur against his fingers. He drew his hand back to his chest in worry. He didn’t want to overstep his bounds.

Meadowslip saw him looking at her daughter in awe. She exchanged a glance with Rasplin, who nodded encouragingly, a smile on his lips. “Would you like to hold her, Castiel?”

“I....” He gulped heavily as he shifted to sit back. His hands shook as he looked at the pup as she stirred against Meadowslip’s belly. “I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Pups are surprisingly resourceful, trust me.” Rasplin stretched out his neck and touched his nose to his daughter’s ear. “Especially if she’s anything like her mother.”

“Is it customary for a pup to favor one parents’ attributes more than another,” inquired Castiel with a tiny tilt of his head. His brow furrowed in concentration as he waited for their answer.

Meadowslip chuckled with a fond look up at Castiel, her tail thumping against the side of her nest. “I suppose. Although, most pups have some of both their parents in their personalities. Rasplin was just trying to flatter me,” she explained softly.

Rasplin gave a defiant shake of his head. “I’m not saying that to flatter you. I hope to StarBound that she doesn’t turn out anything like me. I don’t want her to look like me or act like me.” Pain flashed across his face, twisting it in agony as memories of his past thundered through him. “I need her to be like you, Meadowslip. It’s bad enough that she has part my blood, my soul, within in. She’s the only pup that’s come from a StarBound Wolf and a StarFire Wolf. I doubt many wolves on either side will be very thrilled about that.”

Meadowslip raised a wing to brush it against Rasplin’s cheek gently. He melted into her gentle touch. “I promise you you don’t have to worry about that. Whoever she turns out to be will be fine. I want her to have your strength, your fire, and your courage. You can’t wish everything out of her just because of who you were. It’s not who you are now.”

Rasplin didn’t look convinced. Meadowslip lifted her head to lick his cheek affectionately. “Rasplin, do you think you could see what fresh-kill we have stored away? I’m getting a little hungry.”

Just the mention of his mate needing something was enough to snap Rasplin out of his own head. He shook his head quickly. “Yes, of course.” He nodded to Castiel before easily making his way past him, his pawsteps echoing down the dark tunnel.

“Forgive Rasplin for his comments. He’s just worried about her, us,” murmured Meadowslip with a grateful nod. “He’s more attentive than most fathers and I know that he would give his life for us. Somehow in his mind that’s not even enough.”

“I could speak to him,” Castiel offered. He had no idea what he could possibly say to Rasplin, or what Meadowslip wanted him to say. He just knew that he didn’t want there to be an wedge between them.

Meadowslip nodded slowly. “Thank you, but I can handle this one.” She shifted to look back at her daughter still nestled protectively at her underbelly. “Would you still like to hold her?”

“I would,” Castiel answered fearfully. 

Meadowslip brightened as she sunk her teeth into the pup’s scruff gingerly. She picked her up and stepped out of her nest, the she-pup wriggling slightly. She came over to Castiel’s shoulder as she lifted her wings, nudging his arms into a cradling position. “Now, you’re going to want to keep her close. She can wriggle like a little worm when she wants to.” She arched her neck to gingerly place the young pup in his arms. 

Castiel adjusted his arm so that he could cradle the pup better. Her weight was heavier than he anticipated and he used his other hand to brace his arm as he lowered his head to look down at her. “What is her name?”

“Mina,” replied Meadowslip proudly. “It means ‘love’. Rasplin came up with it. In case there ever came a day that he couldn’t be beside her, he wanted her to know how deeply loved she is.”

Castiel lifted his hand from bracing his arm to trail his finger from her forehead down to the tip of her nose. Although her eyes were tightly shut, she lifted a small paw and grasped his finger. He couldn’t help but smile as he looked down to her. A feeling unlike anything he had ever experienced overtook him like an ocean wave. Warmth traveled through him from every part in his vessel from his fingers to his wing tips. He knew that he had to protect her no matter what happened. God forbid anything every happened to Rasplin, he would take care of Meadowslip and Mina both. 

“I’ll do it,” Castiel announced.

Meadowslip’s head tilted, her gaze traveling from Mina to Castiel. “Do what,” she questioned in confusion.

“I want to take care of you and Mina if anything happens to Rasplin,” he repeated.

Meadowslip frowned in confusion. “That’s a very serious thing to promise, Castiel. If you promise this you have to be sure.”

“I have never been more sure about anything else,” Castiel responded.

Meadowslip shook her head as she pulled back over to her nest. She sat in front of him, lifting her hind leg to scratch behind her ear. “Castiel, I can’t ask you—“

Before she could finish, Castiel reached around to the back of his vessel. He muttered in Enochian as his wings shown behind him. He grasped a feather by its shaft and pulled it free. He slammed the feather on the ground, his eyes blazing like blue fire in determination. 

Meadowslip watched as Castiel motioned to her wing. “I want to make a blood vow. To promise that I will always protect you and Mina.”

“The only way I agree is if you say you’ll protect Mina no matter what. If it comes down to me or Mina, you choose Mina. Do you understand,” Meadowslip asked seriously. Her normal feather soft voice dropped low to carry the weight of what she was asking.

Castiel nodded, still gripping Mina tightly against his chest. “I agree.”

Meadowslip paused for a moment as she lowered her wing in front of Castiel. He pricked his finger on the edge of the bone that protruded from the tip. She drew her wing slightly back, selecting a thick feather. She burrowed her face into her wing and snipped the feather easily. She set it down, crossing Castiel’s black feather with her own. Her eyes rounded as she lifted the bone from the end of her wing against the underside of her paw. Blood seeped from between her toes as she nodded to Castiel.

He leaned forward to set his bleeding hand on top of the specially arranged feathers. Meadowslip followed, pressing her paw fiercely against Castiel’s hand.

A bead of light was channeled between them, causing Meadowslip to squint. A soft breeze blew through the cave, stirring the hair on top of Castiel’s head. 

As soon as the light streamed through the den it vanished just as quickly. The two drew back, breathing heavily while Castiel continued to keep a firm grasp on Mina.

“Whatever happens, look after my daughter. You’re her guardian now and she will be yours,” Meadowslip whispered softly as the sound of Rasplin’s pawsteps grew closer. “You will be her angel and she will be your Wolvy. Just as I was Anna’s.”

Castiel looked back down at the small, yet strong, pup in his arms. He could see great things in her future and he would see that she would always remain protected. “I promise you, Meadowslip. I won’t let you down.”


	18. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds out what Sam knows and the revelation he admits may make things so much more complicated.

“Castiel!”

Castiel’s head jolted up once he heard Rasplin’s aggravated tone. Silence would not be his friend in this situation.

“What,” Castiel questioned, his voice strained at hoarse.

Rasplin rolled his eyes. So much for Castiel being as all knowing as he claimed to be. “The blood vow. We will hold a truce until after we find Oliver’s killer. After that I want to know everything that you do.”

Castiel shivered at the thought of another blood vow. He could still remember the one that he had made with Meadowslip all those years ago. He had vowed to always protect her and Mina no matter what. He had undoubtedly failed and he still felt the ache where the feather that he had pulled out for the vow refused to go back. It was a small price to pay for his failure and not nearly enough in his opinion. He deserved to be in agony everyday for the vow that he broke. 

He knew that Rasplin wouldn’t put this behind him unless Castiel did something drastic. He couldn’t blame him. Rasplin never knew about the blood vow as far as Castiel knew. It wasn’t information he was planning on sharing with him anytime soon. It wasn’t the only secret that Castiel was keeping either.

Castiel ignored the pull at his soul to wait. He grasped one of his feathers on the left wing just below his shoulder blades. Rasplin couldn’t see them, but he knew how tightly Castiel had them hidden and tucked against his back. Castiel pulled one free and set it in front of him, lining it up just right for the ritual.

Rasplin bowed his head as he watched Castiel flick his wrist. The long angel blade fell from his sleeve and landed in his open hand. He twirled it a few times in his fingertips before sliding it across the palm of his opposite hand. A thin trail of blood ran from his palm and dripped onto the ground. Castiel forced his hand down on top of the two feathers, nodding to Rasplin to do his part.

Rasplin lifted a paw and extended it toward Castiel. “Will you do the honors,” inquired Rasplin hopefully.

Castiel gripped his blade tightly in his hand. He brushed the tip against one of the round pads on the bottom of Rasplin’s paws. Rasplin didn’t flinch as Castiel nicked one of the toughened pads thanks to centuries of heavy travel. A single bead of blood flowed from the scratch. Rasplin lowered his muzzle to sunk his teeth heavily into the wound to enlarge it. A steady stream of blood began to flow as Rasplin rested his paw on top of Castiel’s hand, blood still oozing from his own.

Rasplin felt a pull at his limbs, traveling up to every individual hair on his pelt. His ears plastered against his head as a bright light grow between them, nearly engulfing them. It burned Rasplin’s eyes as he shut them forcefully. The light and warmth between them split and absorbed into Castiel and Rasplin in turn. It was a power unlike anything Rasplin had felt before. It seemed to cause his muscles to ripple and paws to long to run as fast as he could through the forest, feeling wind whip through his fur and magnificent power flow through his limbs. He hoped this feeling would last for the rest of his time on Earth at least.

When Rasplin looked up, he saw Castiel’s eyes glowing blue with his grace. Rasplin’s own eyes glowed with a red hellish glow. He ducked his head aside as he scraped the side of his paw against his eyes. “Damnit.”

Castiel blinked his eyes to clear them until the blue disappeared. His lips parted as he leaned forward. “Rasplin, what is wrong? Are you hurt?”

Rasplin turned his head back to Castiel, his eyes still blazing with hellfire. “I didn’t think this would happen.” He closed his eyes tightly only to open them to still reveal the steady glow that he couldn’t control.

“Your eyes,” Castiel asked.

Rasplin hung his head. “I can deal with my black pelt. However, what really clues me in as a StarFire Wolf is my eyes. I can’t change it no matter what I do.” Bitterness seeped into his voice when he spoke. “To think I passed this on to Mina.....”

Castiel thought back to the first time he saw Mina’s glowing red eyes boring up at him. He had been frightened to say the least, but then he had gotten to know her. He had learned how like Meadowslip she was in her compassion and integrity while also having Rasplin’s strength and protective spirit. It hadn’t mattered what color her eyes were or who her parents were. The same went for Rasplin. 

“You passed on much more than your red eyes to her. She had your strength, cunning, and loyalty. To her, you were so much more than a former StarFire Wolvy. You were her hero,” Castiel reassured as he reached out a hand slowly. He rested it on top of Rasplin’s shoulder, running his fingers through his wiry fur.

“Was,” echoed Rasplin sadly. “Look where that got her.”

Castiel straightened out his fingers to run them up Rasplin’s neck. “You have to learn to forgive yourself. Only you can do that.”

“I only wish it was that simple.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean grumbled as he hauled himself over the massive fence in front of him. He lowered onto his stomach at the top of the fence and swung his leg over the side, attempting to force the toe of his shoe into one of the holes to gain traction. Dean attempted to reach the other leg over the other side of the fence until his toe slipped from the hold it had previously had.

Dean came crashing down from the top of the fence, landing with a thud on his back. The air was momentarily knocked from his lungs as he laid gasping for breath. Tears clung to his eyelashes and threatened to spill from his eyes. Agony showed on his face as his head crunched forward.

“Dean!”

Sam rushed forward and kneeled his brother, a hand rested gingerly on his chest. He had scaled the fence without struggle and with all of their gear. He had made it look so easy that Dean thought he could do it without struggle as well. 

“You alright,” Sam asked.

“B-B....Breath!” Dean struggled to get anything out of his lips, let alone form a full sentence. He prayed that Sam would be able to piece things together from the limited explanation he gave.

Sam nodded understandably. “You got the air knocked out of you. Give it a second and it’ll come back. In the meantime, let’s get you sitting up.” He wrapped an arm under his brother’s shoulders as he pushed off the ground with his knees to force Dean into a sitting position while they waited for the breath to flow back into Dean’s lungs.

“Why couldn’t Cas and Rasplin just take us with them? It would’ve been a lot easier,” Sam pointed out. It was a lot more peaceful to have his brother be unable to answer him, so Sam took the opportunity to think out loud. “Unless they didn’t want us to follow right behind. Maybe they made more of a plan than they’re saying. I’m sure they know more too.”

Dean felt his lungs suddenly expand as he was finally able to draw in a complete breath. It sent him coughing into a raised fist as a single tear rolled down his cheek. “What.....do.....you.....know.....”

Sam shook his head. “Dean, stop talking. Let your breath come back.” He lifted his hand to rub his thumb against Dean’s cheek to rub the tear away.

Dean weakly swatted Sam’s hand away. “I......need.....” He broke off to cough painfully, his lip curling. “To......know......what......you.....know.”

“Dean, I have no idea what you’re talking about. I don’t know anything,” protested Sam, lifting his free hand to rub his fingers through his slightly matted hair. “You need to calm down.”

With the minimal strength Dean had, he reached up and grasped the front of Sam’s shirt. He pulled his brother close until they were almost nose to nose. A fierce scowl showed on Sam’s face as he gave an experimental pull backwards only to be brought back toward his brother. “Dude, knock it off,” Sam snapped.

“Do.....you.....know.......anything?” Dean’s voice was slowly gaining strength when he could finally take in a ragged breath without immediately coughing afterwards. His fingers twisted in Sam’s shirt causing Sam to wince. 

“No, I don’t know anything. At least not that I’m aware of,” Sam replied with a small shrug of his shoulders as Dean continued to hold on for dear life.

Dean held Sam for one moment longer before releasing him. Sam fell back, colliding with the metal fence, the heels of his shoes digging into the ground as he slid further.

Dean glared fiercely as he shook out his wrist. “Fine, then let’s get going.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The drive to the address that Castiel had told them was longer than Sam would’ve liked. He couldn’t help shifting uncomfortably as he reached up a hand to scratch against his forearm. Sam looked down, tracing the veins up until they vanished back under his flannel.

“Hey, you with me,” Dean asked as he stole a glance in Sam’s direction, momentarily looking from the road.

Sam thought for a moment before nodding. “I’m fine.” He looked out with window to the trees that rushed past them on the highway that they found themselves on. 

“You sure,” Dean pressed. He wasn’t one to be fond of any chick-flick moments, especially not in his beloved Impala. However, this wasn’t a day for ordinary things. He could tell there was plenty going on that they needed to get out in the open. 

Sam swallowed almost painfully. He turned back to look at Dean as regret showed on his face. “Dean, I think that I did something very wrong.”

Dean suddenly swerved the car to the side of the road. Sam braced his legs against the floor of the Impala as he Dean brought it to a halt. He forced the Impala into park before turning to look at Sam with scathing eyes. He tried to keep his voice calm when he spoke even as apprehension rose inside of him. “What did you do, Sam?”

Sam lifted his hands to force them through his hair, gripping at his head fiercely. “I’m the one that killed Meadowslip.”


	19. Enough Blame To Go Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam confesses to Dean how he was the one to kill Rasplin’s mate, Meadowslip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief warning for this chapter to be a little more violent than chapters prior. Just use discretion when reading if that topic could be triggering to you.

5 Years Ago

"Care to tell me why we're here, Ruby," Sam complained, shivering as another harsh breeze rushed past him, turning his blood to ice in his veins.

A slender female suddenly stepped from behind one of the giant oak trees that loomed in front of her. Her long black hair slightly curled at the tips, resting on her shoulders. She held a large knife in her hands, tipping it back and forth enticingly. "You wanted a way to stop Lilith, right? Well, demon blood isn't enough. You're going to need something else."

"Something else," Sam echoed, his eyes narrowing in scrutiny. "What could be more powerful than demon blood for this?"

A mischievous glint showed in Ruby's eyes. "I'll show you," she whispered, motioning for Sam to follow her.

Reluctantly, Sam struggled after her. He stepped over pieces of fallen trees and branches, undergrowth, roots, and bushes. It was one thing to walk through a forest in the middle of the day, but in the middle of the night proved a whole different challenge. He struggled to remain as quiet as possible while things constantly tried to pull him back or trip him. He loathed Ruby as she moved with ease, seeming to know when a branch stuck out in her direction or when roots threatened to wrap around her feet. Sam longed to have her grace.

Sam wasn't sure how long they had walked when Ruby stretched out her hand to halt him. Sam peered through the shrubs in front of him to see a moor stretching as far as he could see. In front of him he saw a single silver and white wolf, her fur fluffed up and muscles rippling under her pelt. Her head was lowered into her shoulders as she seemed to be facing something, but Sam couldn't tell what it was.

"What is this," Sam whispered in shock.

Ruby smiled, her lips slightly parted. "Hellhounds."

"You want me to drink Hellhound blood," Sam asked as a shiver passed through him.

"What's the difference? Demon blood and Hellhound blood is pretty similar. It's just a hell of a lot stronger. Which makes it difficult to catch them." Ruby stuck her hand into the pocket of her jacket to produce a long spear-like weapon. It was long like a bone with an impressive tip at the end. The hilt was a brushed piece of ivory like another bone shoved together. The sides of the bone were slightly jagged, proving it to be a formidable weapon if used correctly. 

Sam watched Ruby wave the bone in the air before shoving it against his chest. "What's this," Sam asked as he reached to grab it. The bone was heavier than he expected and it took him a moment to find his balance with it.

"That is a bone spur from a Hellhound," replied Ruby.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Bone spur? Like leg or something?"

Ruby crossed her arms over her chest, chuckling as she shook her head. "Not quite. Some of the higher up Hellhounds have wings."

"Higher up? Do Hellhounds have a hierarchy or something," Sam joked as he jabbed the bone into the open air.

Ruby shrugged. "Something like that. All you need to know is that you need that to kill them. It works the best."

Sam tucked the bone against his leg, hesitantly glancing back across the moor. "And how do I kill one if I can't see it?"

"When they start gnawing at your leg, just go for anything you can get your hands on," Ruby suggested as she reached over to give a small pat on Sam's back.

Sam shrugged her off fiercely. "You want me to fight a group of Hellhounds? Even I don't think I can take all of them on," he pointed out.

Ruby pointed her finger toward the silver and white hound across the moor. "You don't need to take on the group. You just go for that silver one. The rest will scatter and won't bother you. They know what that wing spur can do," she explained silkily.

"And you're positive this is needed for us to take down Lilith," Sam pressed. He wanted to be positive before he launched himself at a group of them.

Ruby leaned against the nearest tree, glancing down at her nails. "I'm positive. Besides, I think that silver one is one of the Hellhounds that killed Dean. That's why you can see it."

Just the mention of his brother, who Sam had witnessed be torn to shreds by a Hellhound, sent rage pulsing through him. Sam's free hand clutched into a fist as he gritted his teeth together. "I'll end them," he spat in rage.

Ruby reached around Sam's waist, grasping the pistol he had tucked against his back. She stole a glance at the weapon before standing on her tiptoes, her head tilted up to plant a kiss against Sam's jaw. "I'll pose as a distraction," she breathed seductively, her fingers momentarily tracing his shoulder.

She pulled away, walking a few feet away from Sam. She lifted the pistol in the air and fired a few times. She ducked back into the forest, disappearing from sight.

Sam watched as a caterwaul of anxious howls sounded from the heart of the moor. The silver and gray creature stopped to look in Sam's direction, her electric blue eyes locking on him. Her head lowered into her shoulders as she exploded in his direction, her paws barely touching the ground.

Sam stood his ground with the heavy bone rested firmly in his palm. "Come on you monster," Sam dared, the blood roaring in his ears. He longed to slice the knife through the heart of the Hellhound that had dragged his brother to hell. He would make it’s death excruciating.

The silver creature jumped into the air a pace away from Sam and slammed into him. Sam fell back, unable to catch himself, crashing onto his back. His head struck a fallen branch, the bone spur knocked from his hand.

"Damnit!" Sam rolled to his side, feeling something hot and sticky drip down the back of his neck from his hairline. His gaze was trained on the silver hound as it continued through the forest.

Sam lunged forward to grab the bone spur as he struggled to his feet. He raced after it, barely noticing branches and bushes as they whipped past his face, slicing into his cheek and bridge of his nose. His breath caught in the back of his throat as he felt his strides become smoother as he began to gain ground. Each step brought him faster not only to killing the Hellhound that was responsible for his brother's death, but to stop Lilith too.

Satisfaction washed over Sam when he noticed the creature had slowed and was standing at a gap in the undergrowth. It's paws scuffled against the ground as it's head swung around, cautiously holding it's ground. The creature began to sniff at the air as a look of realization passed over it's face as it turned to see Sam coming progressively closer.

The Hellhound lowered down, baring it's teeth in the beginning of a snarl, holding it's ground without hesitation. Sam almost grinned in excitement as he produced the bone spur. He felt a flash of glee when he saw a look of fear pass over the creature's face. 

"You're going to pay for killing my brother," Sam snarled as he took a step forward.

The creature let out a low growl with it's hackles raised, the fur bristling along it's spine to make it look twice as large. It's claws dug into the ground as saliva dripped from strong teeth.

Sam jabbed the bone forward, but the wolf was expecting it. The wolf lifted one of it's wings to swipe at the side of Sam's shoulder. Sam stumbled at the force as the wolf leaped for him, taking out his legs and causing him to fall. He fell on his back once more, the bone knocked from his hand. He grunted as the wolf jumped onto his chest with it's claws sinking into Sam's chest through his flannel and jacket.

A wing was thrust against Sam's throat. There wasn't enough pressure for it to be threatening, which confused Sam. In fact, it didn't seem like this wolf was trying to kill him. If anything the wolf seemed to trying to send him a message.

Sam looked at the wolf in the eye. He saw something he couldn't place, almost hope and fear mingled together. However, it didn’t last long as the feeling of revenge overwhelmed him. He managed to stretch out his fingers to graze the bone spur. He grasped the spur and shoved it forward, slamming the spur into the wolf's shoulder.

The wolf howled in pain as it fell onto it's side, pain showing on it's face. Blood began to seep from around the spur, beginning to pool around the wolf's shoulder. The wolf's eyes were stretched wide as it fought for breath. 

"Great job, Sam!"

Sam sat up as he heard Ruby's voice. His head partially turned, blinking in surprise as he turned back to the wolf. "Are you sure that this is the Hellhound that killed Dean? It just seems so unlikely," Sam murmured as he clutched a fistful of earth and leaves from under him.

"That's what she wants you to think. Trust me, Hellhounds are crafty," Ruby explained as she walked around the she-wolf. She struck out a foot, connecting it to the she-wolf's spin. The she-wolf whimpered in pain as she lifted her wing to try and pull the bone from her shoulder. "Finish it, Sam!"

Sam blinked his eyes slowly. Something pulled at his heart; something that he couldn't place. There was something wrong here.

"Sam, kill her! She's the one that brought your brother to hell and she's done that so many times with so many other poor souls. You need her blood to defeat Lilith. What are you going to do?" Ruby's eyes blazed. "I know what Dean would do, but he's not here."

Sam bit his bottom lip as he made the decision. He reached forward and grasped the bone in the she-wolf's shoulder. The she-wolf's eyes opened in agony as tears threatened to pool from them. She watched Sam twist the bone spur deeper before pulling it out. Fresh blood gushed onto the ground, turning it bright crimson. 

Sam looked aside and plunged the bone into the she-wolf's throat, slicing it across. The she-wolf's body went completely limp against the ground. Blood continued to gush from the wound without a life giving pulse behind it. A thin trickle ran from the corner of her mouth, a harsh contrast to her wide blue eyes that would never close again.

Ruby clapped her hands proudly, rushing back around Sam. She leaned over him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "I'm so proud of you, Sam. Let's collect as much blood as we can. You'll need it to be mixed with mine for later." She pushed past Sam to kneel in front of the she-wolf. She grabbed a fistful of the wolf's fur between her fingers, tipping her head up to force even more blood to ooze out.

"C'mon, Sam," Ruby instructed. "Or are you going to make me do this all on my own?"

Sam shook his head in an attempt to clear it. Ruby was right. He needed to get this over with, and if this was one of the ways to defeat Lilith, then that was what he needed to do. Besides, this Hellhound hadn't thought twice about dragging Dean's soul down to Hell.

"Okay, let's get this over with." He leaned forward and began to suck the blood at the she-wolf's throat while Ruby cut a clean line from the she-wolf's chest down her underbelly in an attempt to harvest as much blood from her as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean listened to Sam recount in gruesome detail how things had happened when he had been with Ruby and they killed Meadowslip. A shudder passed through him as he thought about how Rasplin would react. If Rasplin had attacked Castiel or him because of what they had said, Dean was certain he wouldn't like what Rasplin would do once he found out that Sam was the one that had killed his beloved mate Meadowslip.

"Sammy," Dean began, unsure of what else to say to him. He could offer him nothing. This wasn't something they could keep from Rasplin. Even if they did, Rasplin would find out eventually and wouldn't struggle to hunt them down. Dean wasn't overly keen on being killed once again. 

Sam let out an anxious whimper, shifting madly in the passenger seat. "I know. I know, Dean. What am I going to do?"

"I have no idea." Dean's mouth when dry as he racked his brain to come up with something, anything, that they could do. He came up on empty.

Sam struck out a fist, colliding it harshly with the glove compartment at his knees. "I should've known! She wasn't even trying to kill me. She just wanted me back from the veil leading into StarBound. She was protecting her family!"

Dean reached out a hand and rested it on Sam's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze in an attempt to calm him. Sam tried to weasel his way out from Dean's grasp, but Dean was persistent. "It wasn't your fault, Sam. Ruby made you do it."

"You and I both know that's not true," Sam seethed through gritted teeth. "She led me there, sure, but I'm the one that killed Meadowslip without thinking. I knew things didn't add up. Why could I only see Meadowslip? Why did Ruby have a wing spur from a Wolvy? Why did I kill her when I knew it didn't feel right?"

"I can't answer any of those questions. I wish that I could, but I can't. I don't even think that you can answer all of them," Dean pointed out quietly. 

Terror continued to rise inside of Sam. He wasn't sure he had ever been so scared in his life and that was saying something. "What are we going to do?"

Dean let out a heavy breath, his chest heaving. "We're going to do what we can and we're going to tell Rasplin the truth because that's what's right, and I’m sure that he’ll be able to tell if we don’t. He seems to be pretty good at that. Agreed?"

"Agreed," croaked Sam weakly.

Dean reached forward to grip the steering wheel tightly in his fingers until his knuckles turned white. "Great. Now that we're on the same page, let's get to Oak Ridge."


	20. She’s Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meadowslip," Rasplin whimpered as he lifted his own wing weakly. It fell against the ground, unable to reach and touch Meadowslip's cheek. "Meadowslip, I'm sorry."
> 
> Meadowslip touched her nose to his. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm so proud of you."
> 
> "But I lost you," Rasplin argued, his chest tight for a completely different reason.
> 
> Meadowslip shook her head, her blue eyes brilliant in the fragmented sunlight. "I made my own choices and I did so to protect you and our daughter. I wouldn't have changed anything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brief mention of marijuana reference.

The low rumble of the Impala pulled Rasplin's attention. His shredded ear twitched as he stepped out from the brush with Castiel following, picking bits of leaves from his hair. 

"Took you long enough," growled Rasplin with a shake of his fur, wings partially lifting from his back.

Dean rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the Impala, the engine growing quiet. "Had to deal with something. It's not like it was easy walking through the forest, climbing a fence, and then driving here or anything either."

Rasplin's eyes narrowed. "I would've thought more attuned hunters wouldn't have a problem. It seems I was wrong," he murmured.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Dean muttered under his breath.

Rasplin ignored his comment as Sam stepped out from the Impala. His brow was sticky with sweat while one of his hands twitched down at his side. Rasplin's jaws slightly parted to allow the scent of Sam to fill his nose, making his jaws water.

Fear.

It was one of the most recognizable scents to any Wolvy. It was the first one they taught pups to recognize. It coated the victim and left them reeking in a feeling that they couldn't easily shake. Fear was easy to track and even easier to exploit. There should be no reason that fear scent should be wafting off Sam in steady waves unless it was Rasplin that he was afraid of.

"Is this the humble home," Dean questioned, interrupted Rasplin from his own thoughts.

Rasplin padded back over to Castiel, their truce creating an almost unmistakable bond that drew Rasplin to him. It was slightly unnerving, but not uncomfortable.

Castiel's hand dropped limply at his side, his fingers twitching. Rasplin arched his back ever so slightly to allow Castiel's fingers to run adeptly through his wiry fur. "It's not much to look at but it's better than nothing."

Garden gnomes littered the front yard, positioned strategically throughout the zigzagging walkway. A decrepit porch jutted from the house, missing a few baseboards while a hole showed in the center of the middle step. Wind chimes hung from every place imaginable as well as dream catchers. A sign hung on the door that read: Peace, Love, and Happiness.

Dean laughed as he glanced over to Castiel and Rasplin. "Is your angel a hippy?"

"What's a hippy," inquired Rasplin, his head tilted in confusion.

Dean closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of frustration. "Too happy for his own good. Kinda like Cas in 2014," Dean replied.

Rasplin narrowed his eyes. Perhaps Dean had a head injury and that was why he wasn't making much sense. "I am still not following," he muttered darkly.

"Of course you’re not." Dean shifted with his hands shoved into his pockets. "I'm just saying that this angel was the best one they could get to guard the entrance to StarBound?"

Rapslin let out a snort of amusement, his head thrown back. "Best? Hardly! Wyatt was just the only one to accept the post. Heaven couldn’t care less about our territory no matter what they say. It was the Wolvys that did most of the guarding of the veil. Although, Wyatt wasn't the angel that we wanted, he is a good one. He always was good to my family and I as well as any Wolvy he came into contact with. He saw us as equals instead of creatures of bother."

"Follow up question; just how much pot has he smoked," questioned Dean.

Rasplin twitched his tail tip. "Enough." He padded forward, leaving the rest of the group in his wake. His claws clicked against the cement ground, bringing him closer to the porch.

He leaped onto the porch in a single bound effortlessly. He glanced over his shoulder, flicking his tail, signaling that it was safe for them to follow. His ears twitched as he heard the rest of them scramble up beside him. 

Castiel took the lead, walking up to the door and knocking his knuckles against the faded wood of the door. 

The sound of grass shattering from within the small house had Rasplin's fur standing on edge. His teeth bared in a snarl as he scented the air, trying to detect any other scent beside Wyatt's. He growled in frustration, his paw striking against the splintered wood. "I can't smell anything other than that awful scent!"

Dean coughed, a fist raised to his mouth. "Yeah, that's definitely pot," he muttered, coughing heavily.

Rasplin's ear twitched. "Something's wrong."

Sam, who hadn't said a word up until this point, grasped Dean's shoulder to force him aside. "Move," he ordered. Rasplin and Castiel headed the other direction as Sam stood a few feet away from the door. He struck out his foot, kicking the door easily and knocked it from its hinges, breaking the knob in the process.

Dean pulled out a pistol from the holster on his belt with Sam doing the same. Rasplin lowered into a battle crouch with his hackles lifted and eyes narrowed to unforgiving slits. Castiel produced his angel blade, grasping it tightly. Dean nodded slowly while Rasplin exploded forward to lead the attack.

The smell of blood fought through the haze of smoke that nearly knocked Rasplin off of his paws. His eyes began to water as his nose streamed. He shook his head to clear it as he lowered into a battle crouch, crawling forward with his underbelly pressed as close to the ground as he could muster.

Dean followed Rasplin, pressing his arm to his mouth and nose to block out the smoke, coughing painfully. Sam screwed his eyes shut as tears rolled down his cheeks. Even Castiel was struggling not to react to the smell and smoke. He clamped his lips together fiercely. Still, a cough was able to bubble from his lungs and make his eyes water.

A flash of something caught Rasplin's eyes. He darted forward, muscles tensed and ready to strike. He emerged into another room where the smoke was even stronger. This was laced with something that caused his chest to tighten and throat close. 

Rasplin let out a painful cough as he collapsed to the ground. The dwindling floor scraped under his claws as Rasplin coughed once more, something metallic tasting rising in the back of his throat. Fresh tears streamed from his eyes while he opened his mouth, a pool of crimson blood flowing freely out the corner. Exhaustion weighed on him as he struggled for breath, his paws striking out feebly. 

‘StarBound, help me!’

He heard rapidly approaching steps as he blinked his eyes once more, tears running from the corners. He whimpered when he saw white paws stepping delicately in front of him. A face lowered down, brilliant blue eyes shinning in front of him, the head partially tilted in concentration.

"Meadowslip," Rasplin choked as another strained cough leaving his lips.

He felt Meadowslip lower down and run a feathered wing through the fur between his ears, then down the back of his neck. "Oh my love," whispered Meadowslip, her voice seeming far away despite her being in front of him.

Rasplin felt a sob well up from his throat, threatening to overtake him. His heart ached with the need to feel Meadowslip against him. He hadn't heard her voice in years nor smelled her sweet scent that reminded him of honey and rainwater. He could still remember what it had felt when they had laid beside each other, their fur brushing against one another. Her chest would inflate with each breath as he wrapped a wing around her, making sure that it wasn't a dream that this beautiful she-wolf would choose to spend the rest of her life with a former Hellhound like him.

"Meadowslip," Rasplin whimpered as he lifted his own wing weakly. It fell against the ground, unable to reach and touch Meadowslip's cheek. "Meadowslip, I'm sorry."

Meadowslip touched her nose to his. "You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm so proud of you."

"But I lost you," Rasplin argued, his chest tight for a completely different reason.

Meadowslip shook her head, her blue eyes brilliant in the fragmented sunlight. "I made my own choices and I did so to protect you and our daughter. I wouldn't have changed anything."

"I didn’t just fail you. I failed Mina too," Rasplin continued as fresh tears of emotion streaked down his thick fur, mixing with the blood under his muzzle. 

A growl rolled in Meadowslip's throat. She was rarely forceful and never snapped at Rasplin; It was only when she was passionate or when anyone spoke ill of Rasplin or Mina in her presence. "You've done no such thing! You were more of a father to Mina than I even dreamed you could be. You loved Mina and protected her no matter what. I saw how close you two became and it warmed my heart. You couldn't have stopped what happened."

Rasplin let out another painful breath. "I should've." He gave a full body hacking cough which brought up more blood that dripped down his chin. "I promised that I would protect her. She was my daughter and I loved her more than anything. I would’ve given my life for hers.”

"Hush," chided Meadowslip as she shifted against Rasplin, beginning to wash his fur with steady strokes of her tongue in a way that only a mate could do.

Rasplin blinked his eyes as he melted into Meadowslip's touch. "I tried to trade my life. No one would take it," he cried.

Meadowslip curled her wing protectively around Rasplin, holding him close. "There's nothing you could have done. No one can change the trajectory of the stars, no matter what you try." She pressed her muzzle to his cheek. "I love you just as much now as when we first met. You were a fantastic father to Mina and I am so proud of you. I look forward to the day that we can walk together again and I can feel your fur against mine."

‘Aren't we doing that now,’ Rasplin thought.

"You have to let me go, my love," Meadowslip continued, her voice a mere whisper in his ear. "You have to let go of your anger. It won't bring me back no matter how you try. It won't bring Mina back. You have a chance to continue to live your life at Castiel's side as his protector."

Despite the struggle Rasplin had breathing, a growl rolled in his throat. "Castiel doesn't need protecting! He can take care of himself."

"Perhaps," Meadowslip murmured thoughtfully. "But, I know that you both could help each other. He needs you, whether he will admit it or not. And you need him."

Rasplin gave a defiant twitch of his head. "Once this is over I don't want him anywhere near me," he growled, teeth bared threateningly. "He's brought nothing but pain to my family."

Meadowslip pressed her muzzle against his cheek. "You know he has done no such thing. He had grief too for what happened." She sighed lightly. "I need you to promise me something."

A glow of warmth wormed through Rasplin's chest as he lifted one of his large paws to rest it over Meadowslip's paw, pulling it close. "Anything."

"You need to listen and learn from the mistakes of those around you. No matter what you hear, it won't bring us back," Meadowslip told him.

Rasplin's eyes rounded. "I don't understand."

"You will in time, my love." Meadowslip's voice grew even farther away. "For now, you have to let me go."

A sob welled in Rasplin's throat. "Please, don't leave me. I can't do this without you." His shoulders shook weakly with each cry at the thought of his mate leaving him once more.

"I love you, Rasplin, and I always will. One day we will be together again. Rest now." Her voice began to float around Rasplin's body before disappearing completely.

Rasplin closed his eyes as everything went black.


	21. Look After Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasplin's tail tip twitched crossly, disbelief flashing across his features. He licked his lips, revealing a single canine tooth. "Did you hear me?"
> 
> "Rasplin—“
> 
> "Did you hear me when I called you every night?" Rasplin didn't wait for Castiel to answer. "Because not only did I pray to you, but I also screamed for you. I sobbed for you. I needed you here on those toughest nights. Mina needed you here!"

Sobs shook Rasplin's shoulders as he crouched against the nest that he used to share with Meadowslip. He could still smell her sweet scent lingering on the pieces of moss that weren't shriveled to nothing. He swore he could feel her soft fur against his as well as the soft brush of her wing tips against his. Just the thought sent a shudder down his spine as he realized he would never experience that again.

The only thing that kept him from screaming out his agony was the pup that was curled into a ball in Rasplin's nest. Her pretty silver and white fur stood out against the darkness in the den, her wings wrapped around herself and paws drawn up into her chest. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slightly labored. It had taken Rasplin forever to finally get her to sleep. She had been having nightmares for the better half of a moon ever since her mother, Meadowslip, died. Rasplin had tried nearly anything to get her through the night and the only thing that worked was allowing her to sleep in what was once her mother's bed. Rasplin would sit a silent vigil over her to ward off any nightmares that plagued her. He may not have been able to protect his mate, but he could protect his daughter. 

When Rasplin could no longer swallow his cries, he knew that he had to get out of there. He towered over his daughter, making sure that she was asleep before slipping out of that section of the cavern. He headed down the wide tunnels until he came over to the entrance. He slid his claw over the stone beside the entrance to roll the massive stone free. He only opened it as much as he needed to so that he could force himself out.

He squeezed out, forcing the stone back into place when he broke free. He had his ways of opening the cavern from the outside is he needed to. He couldn't risk anything attacking his daughter or he would never forgive himself. 

As soon as Rasplin was free of the cavern, he collapsed with a wing drawn over his face as he shook with each strangled cry. "Meadowslip, I'm so sorry! I promised that I would protect you and I couldn't! It's my fault you're dead." Tears rolled down his cheeks, dripping onto his paws. "StarBound, forgive me!"

The faint whoosh of wingbeats caused Rasplin to look up in alarm. His shoulders hunched as his wing pulled back against his sides. A growl rolled in his throat as he prepared to stand his ground.

"Show yourself you bastard!"

The gentle sound of footsteps sounded from behind a nearby oak. Out stepped a man with raven hair, wearing a trench coat, and sporting brilliant blue eyes. Rasplin's guard immediately lowered when he realized who it was.

"Castiel," he questioned in surprise, head tilted.

"I came as soon as I could," Castiel began as he nearly stumbled forward. He rushed over to Rasplin, kneeling in front of him. 

Rasplin recoiled as his eyes narrowed to unforgiving slits. "You're a little late," he pointed out curtly. 

"I-I know," Castiel stammered, a look of shame passing over him as he bowed his head. "I couldn't get away. We're at war."

Rasplin snorted in distain. He pulled away from Castiel, prowling in a tight circle as he eyed Castiel like prey. "You think you have a war up in Heaven? What about what's happening here?! My mate was killed a moon ago and all you can talk about is your own problems and war? We've been fighting your war for far too long!"

"There was no Wolvys fighting in heaven any longer," Castiel pointed out softly. 

Rasplin lashed his tail against the ground, sending up a cloud of dust in his wake. "But it's not only in Heaven where you're fighting, are you? Don't try to pull one over on me. Angels still call the shots around here and you now it."

Castiel opened his mouth to speak, but clearly thought better of it. Instead, he straightened onto his knees in front of Rasplin so that they were almost eye level. "I am so, so sorry, Rasplin."

"Did you hear her," questioned Rasplin, voice so hushed that Castiel could barely hear him.

"What?"

"Did you hear her?" Rasplin's voice hardened as he spoke, eyes blazing as they scorched Castiel's soul. "Did she call for you?"

Castiel's mouth went dry as he began to answer. "I-I don't know," he stammered with a shake of his head. "I don't think she did, but I've been at war."

"So help me Lupus if you say that one more time you'll feel what a wing spur in the throat feels like," seethed Rasplin as his lips peeled back in a snarl, revealing glinting white fangs that could kill in a single bite.

Castiel blinked his eyes quickly in alarm. He wouldn't put it past Rasplin to try it, no matter how strong their bond was. "I would've come to help her if I would've heard her. I didn't."

Rasplin's tail tip twitched crossly, disbelief flashing across his features. He licked his lips, revealing a single canine tooth. "Did you hear me?"

"Rasplin—“

"Did you hear me when I called you every night?" Rasplin didn't wait for Castiel to answer. "Because not only did I pray to you, but I also screamed for you. I sobbed for you. I needed you here on those toughest nights. Mina needed you here!"

At the mention of the young she-pup, Castiel visibly flinched. His eyes closed, a frown showing on his face. "I should've been here. I know that now." His chest heaved with a massive breath. "I'm here now. I am going to make more of an effort to always come when you need me."

Rasplin wanted to stay furious with Castiel. Anger from Meadowslip's death combined with the answers he would never know caused Rasplin to only feel rage and frustration. He tried to hide it as much as possible from his daughter, but he craved a release. As much as he wanted to lunge for the angel sitting in font of him, he was sure it would do nothing to soothe his blind rage.

"You're here now," Rasplin parroted what Castiel had told him.

Castiel finally glanced up. "I know it's not enough. I should've been here as soon as I heard it happened. I just thought it best to give you space."

"You can make up for it now," Rasplin decided against his better judgement. He had known Castiel for long enough to to know that he couldn't dismiss him now. He had stood by him since he became a StarBound Wolvy. He had looked after his family for a distance, that Rasplin knew. Castiel had been there for Meadowslip even before Rasplin came into the picture. There was a deep rooted trust there that very few things would be able to break. Rasplin wasn't cold enough to not know that Castiel had his own things going on being an angel. He also knew Castiel well enough to know he grieved privately, just as Rasplin chose to do. That made reaching out to Rasplin a challenge on both fronts. 

Castiel looked surprised as he lifted a hand to rub nearly uncomfortably against the back of his neck. "O-Of course, Rasplin. Anything," he stammered quickly. 

"I need you to watch Mina for me. We're low on prey and I need to make sure that Mina is fed," Rasplin explained, his stomach grumbling noisily.

Castiel swallowed thickly, a twitch causing his right eye to flicker closed. "I could hunt for yo," he offered.

"Thanks, but I guarantee that not every wolf here would appreciate seeing an angel moving around here." He rose to his paws, lowering his shoulders forward in a towering stretch. He straightened, shaking out his pelt as he lumbered forward. He noticed the reserved look in Castiel's eye. Deep within his liquid orbs reservation showed. "You'll be fine. Mina is sleeping now anyway. She's been having some nightmares, so she sleeps in Meadowslip's and my nest. All you have to do is sit beside her and wait until I get back. She probably won't even wake up."

Castiel still wasn't sure if this was the best plan. He had spent a lot of time with Mina as well as Meadowslip and Rasplin but he had never done so alone with her. He felt awkward and cumbersome around her. It had taken him centuries to understand the nuances of Wolvy culture. Mina didn't see him any differently than she saw anyone else. While Castiel appreciated this, he also felt like he needed to work harder to make sure that he understood what she was saying and what she meant. He didn't want to come across as too different from her and risk scaring her away.

"Castiel." The angel turned, meeting Rasplin's pleading gaze. "Please."

"Yes, of course, Rasplin. I can," Castiel replied with a vague gesture in the direction he knew the entrance to the cavern was. He had warded it himself against other angels finding it, which made it difficult for Castiel to locate it as well. "Where is she in there?"

Rasplin snorted in amusement. "I suppose the cavern is a little difficult to find if you can't reply on smell alone to find it." He lowered his head into his shoulders, giving it a small flick. A brilliant blue crystal that hung loosely around his neck by a piece of vine fell from around his neck. Rasplin scooped it up with the tip of his cobalt feathers, lifting it up for Castiel to see. "This will glow the closer you get to Mina. Make sure you don't loose it."

Castiel reached out his hand to clasp it around the crystal. The soft pads of his fingers brushed the cool exterior of the crystal, feeling the length of it up to the jagged point. "I will return it safely when you arrive back."

Rasplin stifled a groan. "Angels," he muttered with a roll of his eyes. "No, mouse-brain. You keep it safe."

"You intend for me to keep it," Castiel exclaimed, fearfully drooping the crystal.

Rasplin lunged forward and caught it gingerly with an outstretched wing. "Yeah if you don't start throwing it around. For Lupus sake," he muttered with a roll of his eyes. He stretched his long feathers back over to Castiel. "Just take it. Never use it again if you don't want. At least you'll have it." He bowed his head as he watched Castiel grasp it with adept fingers. "Meadowslip would want you to have it."

Hearing the mention of her name as well as one of her wishes caused a lump to form in the back of Castiel's throat. He took the vine and flung it over his neck, allowing the crystal to rest overtop of his tie. "Thank you, Rasplin," he murmured gently gruffly.

"Don't mention it. Just look after my daughter," he requested as he flicked his tail tip to the entrance of the cavern. "I'll be back shortly." His muscles tensed as he sprang full speed through the forest, disappearing into he dense undergrowth.

Castiel gingerly held the crystal in his hand, his feet taking him to the cavern entrance. He crouched at the mouth of the den, brushing his fingers over what he hoped was the stone that would shift the larger stone blocking the only way in. Castiel used his full weight to force the stone back into a nearby cleft, the much larger stone rolling partially out of the way so that Castiel could force himself through. Once he had slipped through, Castiel closed it behind. He held his breath as he waited for the sound of claws to alert him that he had let something else in.

Darkness engulfed him on all angles, pushing all around him. His breath billowed from his nostrils as he stretched out a hand to brush the tips of the fingers of his vessel against the smooth cavern walls. He continued leaning so that the entire back of his hand was flush with the stone. His body slumps sideways so that his cheek pressed against the wall. The coolness rushed through his entire body, soothing his spirit as well as his mind.

He is quickly reminded where his thoughts should lie and it wasn’t on the cavern. His free hand clutched tighter around the crystal, turning it to try and detect the subtle brightness lurking below the surface. Castiel forced his feet forward, breaking free of the wall to hesitantly creep as silently as possible down the tunnel. He had seen Rasplin and Meadowslip rush down these tunnels with ease, knowing every curve and alcove like the back of their paws. He had always been fascinated by the way that the senses of Wolvys were so heightened. They could smell, see, hear, taste, and even feel so much more than any other creature that Castiel had ever encountered. It was enough to make the angel slightly jealous.

The crystal began to heat up under his palm. Castiel adjusted his trajectory to another splinter of cavern on his left. He walked for what felt like centuries down many other winding tunnels. Finally, Castiel recognized the den where Rasplin and Meadowslip slept. The crystal burned so hot that Castiel had to drop it against his neck, the brilliant blue crystal glowing against the shirt that his vessel wore.

He saw a tiny figure laid curled in a ball, tucked mostly away from view against the edge of a woven bracken nest with moss and Wolvy feathers packed inside for warmth and comfort. The pup's white feathered wings had grown since the last time that Castiel had saw her. They wrapped around her tightly as she whimpered in her sleep. It wouldn't be long before Rasplin would need to teach her how to fly.

"Mother," the pup wailed as a fearful paw struck the edge of the nest. "Mama! Don't leave me! Don't go!"

Hearing Mina's cries seared through Castiel as if he had been pierced with an angel blade. He had lost many brothers and sisters to battles before, but he had never lost anyone who he considered to be a mother. He couldn't even imagine how Mina was feeling.

Apprehension washed over Castiel like an ocean wave. Rasplin hadn't told him what to do if Mina had a nightmare. Castiel didn't sleep. He wasn't sure if he should wake her up so that the nightmare would be interrupted, or if he should let her work through it on her own so that she could complete her sleep cycle. This situation was one that Castiel never thought that he would be in. 

The promise that he had made to Meadowslip rang in his ears. ‘I promise that I will look after her no matter what,’ Castiel thought as a new wave of determination pulsed through him.

He stretched out his hand and softly brushed his fingers over Mina's shoulder. They trailed down to her wings and against the slick feathers. Mina whimpered, pulling away harshly, shivering at his touch. 

It only took Castiel a moment longer to realize how Mina craved her mother's touch; not the feel of some angel who only showed up once in a while when he could. Unfortunately, that wasn't a possibility. Castiel needed to soothe her by himself, without Rasplin's or Meadowslip's help. He had to think of something.

Thinking quickly, Castiel shrugged his shoulders blades, feeling his muscles strain under his movements. He blinked his eyes slowly as he produced one of his black feathered wings from his vessel's back. He gingerly stretched his wing outward, lowering it to brush the tips of his wings against Mina's back, running it over her own feathered wings.

To Castiel's relief, Mina started to release against his touch. He couldn't help but smile as he watched. "It will be alright, Mina. I will make sure it's alright."

Mina mumbled in her sleep as she turned a bit on her side. One of her paws reached up, grasping the tip of his wing firmly. She pulled it closer to her chest, hugging it close to her chest as she snuggled against it. Castiel had never had anyone, let alone a Wolvy, ever feel his wings like that. It felt a little uncomfortable if he was honest, but he didn’t pull it away. He was doing this for Mina, after all. If this would help get her mind off of her nightmare about her mother, then that was worth any discomfort Castiel felt over it.

Mina pressed her face as close as she could to Castiel's wing while he he did his best to rest it over her as he knew Meadowslip used to do when Mina requested it. 

He may not be Meadowslip, but he was going to do his best to make sure what happened to her didn't happen to Mina.


	22. Help Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel will be damned if he doesn’t do everything in his power to save Rasplin.

Castiel rushed into the room, coughing into the back of his hand. His eyes squinted through the haze in an attempt to locate Rasplin. A prickle of fear rushed through him when he saw a thick furred Wolvy laying limp in the middle of a room on his right.

He darted forward, kneeling at his side. He rested his fingers against Rasplin's throat, feeling the faint pulse of life of his carotid artery. It was faint, but there.

"Rasplin? Rasplin!"

Rasplin's mouth moved weakly. A cough shook his shoulders, a splatter of blood dripping from his lips. "Meadowslip. Please," he begged, his voice weak.

Castiel's fingers slid through Rasplin's fur on top of his head. He muttered under his breath darkly as Dean and Sam stumbled into the room, coughing painfully.

"Rasplin," Sam exclaimed when he saw the former Hellhound. "Cas, what's wrong with him?"  
  
Castiel's eyes narrowed. "I don't know." He crouched over Rasplin, pressing his ear against his chest. He heard the painful strain of his breath. "It is not effecting us the same way. I have a feeling that it is something used against either Wolvys or Hellhounds."

"That's just great," Dean began, pinching the bridge of his nose in adept fingers. "I don't suppose you know how to fix him? We're not going to get anywhere with a busted Wolvy!"

Sam glared at his brother. "He could die, Dean."

"He's not going to die!" Dean lowered his voice as the realization washed over him. He turned to look at Castiel in alarm. "Right?"

Castiel opened his mouth to reassure Dean before realizing he didn't know. He glanced back down to Rasplin, his fingers digging into his fur. "You're not going to die. Not here. Not now." Conviction echoed in his voice as he reached into one of the pockets of his trench coat. His fingers clasped around a smooth crystal with twine wrapped around it. He pulled it out his pocket, gazing upon the brilliant blue color. Castiel shook his head to ward the memory from his mind. He easily tied it around Rasplin's neck, resting it against his chest.

"What's that for?" Dean had never seen Castiel wear something like that before or even hold it. Did he keep that crystal in his pocket for safekeeping?

Castiel looked up to Dean, his eyes rounding in concern. "Strength."

A loud crash sounded behind them.

All three turned to see a frightened looking man creeping forward, an angel blade drawn as he crept forward. The man's eyes were hazel and clouded in terror. He was only about 5"7 and maybe 150 pounds. He trembled as he shuffled forward, wearing cuffed jeans and a polo shirt. His short brown hair was slightly stuck up in wild unruly tuft. He actually made Castiel look fierce by comparison. 

"Wyatt," Castiel exclaimed with his gaze burning fierce.

"Oh, thank God." The angel blade immediately fell from Wyatt's hand, colliding sharply with the ground. He stooped forward to grab it again, tucking the long object down the back of his pants. "I-I thought you were something else."

"Clearly." Castiel's gravely tone didn't show any warmth toward the other angel. "Now, what have you done to Rasplin?”

Wyatt lifted a hand over his mouth in shock, nearly lurching forward. "That's Rasplin? I-I had no idea. You have to believe me."

Castiel waved his hand dismissively. He was quickly running out of patience for the entire situation. "Yes, it's Rasplin. Now. What. Did. You. Do?”

"It's Devil's Shoestring. I found a way to make a sort of incense to ward off potential StarFire Wolves. I didn't know it was Rasplin that was here. I just heard someone break in," Wyatt rambled as he hand lowered from his mouth slowly. "I swear I didn't know!"

Castiel rushed forward, barging past Wyatt without another look. He headed into the kitchen, opening different drawers and cabinets, slamming each shut when they didn't yield what he needed. 

He managed to find a wooden bowl as well as the herbs that he needed. He recalled Rasplin showing him how to make this mixture years ago. It helped to have a friend who was a healer. It had gotten Castiel out of plenty of predicaments in the past. He just hoped that Wyatt had everything that he needed and that Castiel could remember the precise way to make it. This remedy was extremely specific and didn't offer much room for error. 

Castiel found a mortar and pestle after a couple more minutes of digging around. He threw the herbs and a few berries into the bowl, carrying the supplies back into the room. He came over to Rasplin's side, forcing the rest of the rest of them back. "Give me room," he commanded. 

"Are you going to do CPR or something," questioned Wyatt.

"His heart is still beating and he's still breathing. He doesn't need assistance in that. He needs a remedy for this poisoning and quickly." He set the handful of herbs he had grabbed aside, dropping them into the mortar and pestle. He began to grind them together until they created a sticky pulp. Castiel dumped them into the bowl in front of him. He drew his angel blade from his sleeve. He closed his eyes, summoning his courage as he murmured softly. Castiel sliced the blade over his palm until crimson blood gushed from the cut. He squeezed his hand into a fist, tilting it over to allow the blood to flow madly into the bowl and over the bright green poultice. 

Dean raised an eyebrow at whatever Castiel was making. "Um, what are you planning to do with that," he inquired.

"I need him to swallow it." Castiel shook his hand out as he took the pestle to mix the poultice and his blood together. Once it was well mixed, Castiel nodded to Sam. "I need your help."

Sam's eyes widened. "Me? Why me?"

"Because I asked you," Castiel answered simply.

Sam shook himself out uncomfortably, but didn't argue him. He crouched down beside Castiel and Rasplin. "What do you want me to do?”

"I need you to force his muzzle open while I shove this down his throat and force him to swallow," explained Castiel casually.

Sam blinked his eyes in shock. He glanced over to Dean pleadingly, as if begging him to help him out of this. Dean offered a fearful shrug, shaking his head fearfully. 

"Just around the mouth?" 

Castiel nodded.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." Sam pulled Rasplin's head onto his lap, his full weight flopping against him. He reached his arms around as he pressed his fingers against the edges of Rasplin's muzzle. He slid his fingers into his mouth, prying it open. He felt Rasplin's sharp teeth pricking against his fingers. He let out a deep breath as he turned his head from looking down at Rasplin. "Just get this over with."

Castiel tipped the bowl so that the paste fell into Rasplin's mouth. He clasped Rasplin's muzzle shut, tipping his head back so that he could rub fiercely against the underside of Rasplin's throat. "Swallow. Swallow," he commanded. 

Rasplin let out an almost gurgling cry that turned into a whimper as the paste and blood slid down his throat. A few beads of blood still trickled from the corners of his mouth, but it wasn’t nearly as heavy flowing as before.

Suddenly, Rasplin's eyes sprang open. He thrashed himself away from Sam and Castiel, fur spiked in alarm. "What happened," he rasped, his voice nearly completely gone.

"Devil's Shoestring," explained Castiel. He pushed the bowl that he had used to mix the remedy behind him. "Wyatt apparently thought he was being attacked by a pack of Hellhounds."

Wyatt laughed nervously, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. "Well, I wasn't completely wrong. You are a Hellhound and I don't know you two." He pointed his thumb toward Dean and Sam hesitantly.

A growl rolled in Rasplin's throat. He tried to straighten to face him as his bright red eyes glowed. His legs buckled in weakness as the Devil's Shoestrings continued to course through his veins. It made his mind cloud with racing thoughts and muscles ache when he tried to stand. He would be useless in a fight if it came to that. 

"Were you trying to kill me," Rasplin asked as he stumbled forward. His right hind leg dragged painfully behind him, breath heaving in his lungs. 

Wyatt shuffled backwards in alarm. "I would never do that. I protect StarBound. That's my job," he pointed out with round eyes.

Rasplin continued forward, claws clicking against the splintering ground. "And what a great job that you did. I once thought that what happened to Meadowslip was an accident that you weren't involved in. I'm starting to have different thoughts now."

Wyatt tripped over a fallen lamp as he continued to migrate backwards. He fall onto his hip harshly, pain flashing through his eyes. He reached around to grab his angel blade before stretching out his hand shakily in an attempt to hold Rasplin off.

Rasplin chuckled lightly in amusement, stretching out a wing to knock the blade easily from Wyatt's grasp. It slid across the floor with Wyatt watching it go with round eyes. Rasplin bared his teeth in a snarl. Strength was quickly leaving his muscles, but he would be damned if he was too weak to teach him a lesson.

"Rasplin," Castiel exclaimed. 

Rasplin paused, glancing over his shoulder, his tail tip twitching.

"He's not worth it. Meadowslip wouldn't want that."

Rasplin let out a low sigh that rattled in his chest. His eyes closed while his muscles bunched. "We still need to talk," he growled with a lash of his tail. "And you will answer whatever I have to ask."

"Or what," Wyatt dare ask, his voice trembling.

Rasplin couldn't help but grin. "You were right about one thing: I was a Hellhound. I know a thing or two about torture and I can certainly tell you that you won't enjoy it."


	23. Carelessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasplin learns that he wasn’t the only one to let Meadowslip down.

Rasplin prowled around the chair that Wyatt sat in. Castiel had talked Rasplin out of tying him down, reassuring him that Wyatt wasn't about to try to escape. Even so, Sam and Dean stood in front of the door. They were close enough to hear Wyatt's answers to any of the questions that Rasplin could propose, but also far enough away that they wouldn't be crowding him. They had met plenty of angels before, yet none of them were quite like Wyatt.

"Were you on guard when Meadowslip came here with her pack," Rasplin questioned as he prowled around the chair that Wyatt sat at, snapping his jaws threateningly to frighten the squirrelly angel. 

Wyatt's head snapped around in an effort to follow Rasplin's movements. "Of course I was. I'm always on guard. I mean, not at the moment. I have to come back here sometime."

"It's not like he sleeps or anything," muttered Sam with a pointed look to Dean. 

Rasplin felt his wingtips give a twitch against his back. That only happened when he knew something wasn't quite right. "Did you see Meadowslip?"

"I didn't see her. I saw one Wolvy that was separated from the group. He was injured," Wyatt explained.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "What type of injury?"  
  
"Uh....wing I think. It was dragging limply on the ground beside him. Like it wouldn't fold right or something," Wyatt answered with a furrowed brow as he attempted to remember.

Rasplin flinched at the description. He pictured a gray, almost bluish Wolvy with thick black markings through his ruffled pelt and black feathered wings. "Brokenwing. That makes sense."

"Brokenwing. Who's that," Dean asked. There were starting to be way too many Wolvys and angels to keep all of them straight. The only thing that helped was that their names were easy to remember. 

Rasplin sighed deeply. "Brokenwing is another healer that I knew. He injured his wing when he was younger and hasn't been able to fly since, or even keep his wing folded properly on his back. His body was found on the border of StarBound and the Meadow around the time that Meadowslip was killed. I didn't know that he was here with Meadowslip."

"That's the only Wolvy that I saw. I promise!" Wyatt's voice rose in alarm. His hazel eyes were round in concern as he looked pleadingly to Castiel. "Brother, you have to believe me. I would never lie about this. I cared about Meadowslip just as much as you did!”

Castiel's blue gaze blazed in concentrated rage. He rushed forward, gripping Wyatt's throat in curled fingers. He began to lift him from the chair, sending him gasping for breath. "You never cared about Meadowslip the way that I did! I don't think you ever cared for her!”  
  
His grip only loosened on Wyatt's throat with Rasplin let out a sharp, direct bark. Castiel allowed him to slump back down onto the he chair with eyes bulging from his head and breath catching in the back of his throat. He coughed painfully, letting out a ragged breath. "I'm sorry for what happened. You can't think that I had anything to do with her death," Wyatt argued with his attention glaring at Rasplin.

"I don't think you did. I think you were careless, or maybe afraid." His right ear gave a partial twitch. "Whatever the reason, you weren't there when Meadowslip needed you."

Wyatt's face crumpled. Tears welled from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks before falling onto his pant legs. "I'm sorry, Rasplin. I'm so sorry."

Rasplin felt nothing when he heard Wyatt's apology. He could tell that the angel was genuine in his feelings of loss for Meadowslip. Wyatt always had been sensitive and heartfelt. However, he also knew that Wyatt wasn't the strong angel that Castiel was. He never had been. He was always one of the more timid angels, which was one of the reasons that he was given this post. He wouldn't refuse it and could be steered to look in the other direction when too much danger arose. Rasplin had hoped that Wyatt would've done his best to protect Meadowslip and the other StarBound Wolvys that came to earth for whatever reason. It seemed that Rasplin had been wrong.

"You can't bring her back, but you can help her in another way." He walked forward over to the chair Wyatt sat in. He reared on his hind legs, front paws rested on the edge of the chair between Wyatt's legs. He bore down on him with his lip slightly curled to reveal his white fangs. "Did you see Oliver come through here?"

Wyatt thought for a moment before his eyes glowed in realization. "Dark furred Wolvy, right? Would've passed here maybe a week ago?"

"That's the one." Hope flared in Rasplin's chest that he may be about to get some answers.

Wyatt nodded vigorously. "Yes, he did! He was alone, as far as I know. I just don't know why or where he was going. That's all I know, I swear!" 

Rasplin sniffed his shoulder, turning his muzzle to take in as much of his scent as possible. Even through the vessel, Rasplin could smell his fear scent. It reeked, seeping from every pore. "I believe you." He jumped down, landing gingerly.

"Great, now what," complained Dean as he crossed his arms in frustration over his chest. "All we got is that he came through here a week ago. He's dead now because of..."

"An angel blade," Rasplin murmured.

"An angel blade. Okay, sure. Do we know why? How? Who? Anything else that can help us figure this out," Dean asked quickly.

Rasplin's chest heaved with a heavy breath. "We aren't making as much progress as I would like." Strength was finally pulsing from his muscles again in the hope of finding answers. "But, we aren't going to get anything more out of him. We're done."

Wyatt spun in his seat as he watched Rasplin start toward the door. "Rasplin! You can't just leave. I-I can help," he pleased.

Rasplin halted. His heart thundered in his chest, blood running like ice in his veins. He shot forward without another thought, striking his front paws firmly on the seat of the chair once more. He heard the wood splinter underneath while Wyatt scooted back as far as possible away from Rasplin's fierce gaze.

"You have done more than enough. I once respected you and thought you were the best angel for the job. I now know that's not true. You're a coward, Wyatt, and you know it." He jumped back down without another look at the trembling angel sitting in front of him. He had said all that he could and all that he wanted to say. "Let's go."

He took the lead as he forced his way past Sam and Dean, leaving Castiel to have a moment with Wyatt alone. His large paws hit the ground almost silently as he padded from the house that still smelled faintly of Devil's Shoestring. 

As soon as Rasplin emerged into the fresh air, he felt his chest seem to open. Sunlight streamed into his black pelt, warming his muscles and bones underneath. He wasn't used to spending this much time on earth. He missed StarBound with ever fiber of his being. He couldn't wait until this was all over so that he could sleep in his own nest and never have to speak to another human as long as he lived. He didn't mind Sam and Dean. They were alright as humans went. Although, there was still something that he didn't trust.

"Damn that angel was shifty," commented Dean as he came up behind Rasplin with Sam at his side.

Sam nodded in agreement. "I definitely think we were lucky with Castiel. We could've gotten stuck with Wyatt trying to get you out of hell."

"I don't think so. He seemed scared of his own shadow," Dean taunted.

Rasplin pinned his ears against his head to force their conversation from his mind. He jumped down from the porch and marched over to the edge of the forest. He kicked his foot against a nearby rock, sending it skirting into the bushes. Frustration rippled through him like fire ants building a home in his pelt. 

"I'm getting nowhere," Rasplin hissed under his breath. "I need to figure out who killed Oliver so that it doesn't happen again. Great StarBound why is this so hard?"

"Rasplin?"

Rasplin turned when he heard Castiel's voice. His nose twitched as he scented fresh blood on Castiel's hand. He padded over to him, stretching out a wing to nudge Castiel's hand toward him.

"What's this," questioned Rasplin as he turned his hand over to see Castiel's palm with fresh blood trickling from a gash.

Castiel shrugged. "It was nothing. Just what was needed to combat the Devil's Shoestring."

"You remembered the remedy I taught you," murmured Rasplin in surprise. He remembered when he taught Castiel how the remedy to Devil's Shoestring many moons ago. He was sure that Castiel wouldn't have remembered.

Castiel nodded slowly. "It was important to you, which meant it was important to me."

"I'm glad that you did. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." He longed to have more emotion behind his words, but he couldn't muster it. He didn't feel the same burning desire that kept him from wanting to vanish into memory, or go wherever StarBound Wolvys went whenever they died. He fought valiantly after Meadowslip died when he still had Mina to care for. Now that he didn't, he didn't have anything to fight for besides their memory. Rasplin feared once he found justice for them that he wouldn't have the desire to continue living. 

Castiel seemed to sense that turmoil was rolling inside of Rasplin's mind. "Rasplin," he asked gently.

Rasplin shook his head to clear it. "Let me at least try to help," he murmured distractedly. He fell into his healer mode that he didn't readily tap into as of late. He brought Castiel's hand closer to his muzzle, rasping his tongue over the wound. Castiel hardly winced as the healing properties that all Wolvys possessed seeped into his vessel's skin and flesh. It may not close the wound, but it would certainly keep infection away until his grace could repair the wound.

"Thank you, Rasplin," Castiel breathed as he drew his hand away.

Rasplin dipped his head. "Don't mention it. Oh, one more thing." He lowered his head with the twine falling from his head. He lowered his wing to scoop up the crystal before lifting it up toward Castiel. "I believe that this is yours."

Castiel gazed at the crystal that he had kept at his side since Rasplin gave it to him after Meadowslip died. "It was yours first.”

"Yes, it was, but I gave it to you. Mina would've wanted you to keep it," he told him with a glint in his eyes. "Or I could slip it into that trench coat you're so attached to when you aren't looking. It's up to you."

A small grin appeared on Castiel's face. It was few and far between that he would actually smile. He reached down and grabbed the crystal. He felt the warmth against his palm before he tucked it protectively into his pocket. He felt around with his finger to make sure that it was secure. If he ever lost it, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"Okay, now that we've all made up and whatever what are we going to do now," Dean called.

Rasplin fluffed out his fur as apprehension pulsed through him. "Now we're going to come up with a plan as to where to go next. I fear we're loosing leads quicker than we're finding them."

"Wait!"

Rasplin struggled not to groan when he heard Sam call for him. They were wasting sunlight and would have to stop searching when the sun went down, which would cost them another day. "What is it," he questioned.

"Before we keep going, I need to say something," Sam began, shuffling his weight between one foot to another in fear.

Dean shot a glance at his brother. "Sam—“

"Dean, please. I-I need to say this," he told his brother, his voice tense and short.

Rasplin narrowed his eyes as he walked forward. "What do you want to say, Sam?" He could hear the own tense quality to his own voice. His heart quickened and mouth grew dry. He couldn't guess what Sam was going to say, but he had a feeling that whatever he wanted to say he wasn't going to be enjoy.

Sam fought to meet Rasplin's unwavering gaze. His eyes trailed to his large claws that sunk into the earth below one sharp fangs that could tear flesh easily. He gulped as he looked back to Rasplin as he dug his nails into his arm fearfully.

"I'm the one who killed Meadowslip."


	24. Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions boil over when Rasplin finally learns the truth.

Rasplin saw red before Sam even finished speaking. 

"What," he snarled.

Sam stumbled back into Dean, who had rushed forward as soon as Sam decided to confess one of his darkest secrets to Rasplin. "I'm sorry, Rasplin."

"You're sorry," roared Rasplin. His voice echoed through the forest around them, shaking the trees to their roots. A bird screeched overhead and flew into the sky while a deer pranced from the undergrowth a couple tail-lengths away.

Sam could say nothing. His nails began to curl into his other forearm as a pained expression caused his face to crumple. He trembled as he took a step back, flinching when he heard the rage in Rasplin's voice. A few tears rolled down his cheeks, dripping onto his shirt. 

Rasplin darted forward without warning. He leapt into the air, paws expanded. They slammed square on Sam's chest, knocking him down as Sam's legs were knocked out from under him. Sam's body fell harshly on the pavement. He groaned as he lifted a hand against the back of his head. His eyes squinted up at the sun until Rasplin jumped onto his chest.

"You killed my mate." Rasplin lifted a large paw behind him, thrusting it down to slice it against Sam's cheek. Sam barely reacted as blood flowed in a steady stream from the gash. "You took her away from me!"

Sam turned his head away from Rasplin, pressing his uninjured cheek to the cool pavement, grit embedding into his skin. His eyes closed tightly. "Do what you have to do," he croaked.

Rasplin let out a snarl, fur bristling along his spine. He slashed about paw against his heaving chest. He easily tore the material as he felt skin rip under him. The scent of blood washed over him. It enticed him to continue his attack until Sam was dead.

Before he could, a hand reached out and grabbed his scruff. Rasplin let out a howl of outrage, back arching, paws furiously striking out. He was drug backwards and thrown aside rather harshly. He landed harshly with his underbelly pressed against the ground. His eyes were narrowed to slits as the breath caught in his throat.

"That's enough," exclaimed Castiel. He strategically placed himself between Rasplin and Sam in case Rasplin tried to attack him again.

Rasplin stood to his full height after a heartbeat of hesitation. The Devil's Shoestring was almost completely forgotten thanks to Castiel and the usual power that he possessed. His fur puffed out so that he looked twice his size while his muscles rippled along his spine. Rasplin bared his teeth threateningly, lips peeled back to reveal gleaming white fangs.

"Castiel, get out of the way," Rasplin commanded. He took a small step forward with his gaze unwavering from Castiel's own blue liquid orbs of emotion on his face.

Castiel shook his head. "You know that I cannot do that." 

"I will go through you," Rasplin told him dangerously calm. He began to prowl in front Castiel, his paws silent as they hit the ground.

Castiel opened his hand as his angel blade fell into his open palm. He lifted the weapon so that Rasplin could see the tip gleam in the sunlight. "Don't make me do this," he pleaded.

Rasplin laughed. "You think that you can kill a Wolvy?" A scoff rose inside of him from the depths of his voice box. “I was one of the fiercest Hellhounds in StarFire; you can’t kill me!

"That's not what I want! Meadowslip wouldn't want this and neither would Mina," Castiel pointed out. His eyes screamed for understanding as thoughts of Mina and Meadowslip ran through his mind. He could see Meadowslip practicing battle moves with Mina, easily knocking her over only to allow Mina to climb onto her back for a ride.

While Castiel was momentarily distracted, Rasplin took the opportunity to attack. He darted around Castiel, leaping against the back of his knees. Castiel's knees buckled, sending him falling onto his side, twisting in pain as his hip struck the ground first followed by his shoulder. His angel blade had been knocked from his hand and slid across the pavement. It slid toward the eldest Winchester with Dean lifting his foot to gingerly pin it against the ground.

Dean looked at the fight enfolding in front of him. He could see the rage in Rasplin's eyes and the genuine fear is Castiel's. He stooped down to grab the heavy blade, unsure about what he should do. His instinct was to go after Rasplin and protect Castiel. However, something stopped him; this seemed to be something that the two of them had to do.

Rasplin stood over Castiel just as he had done Sam. He pulled his wing from his side, luscious feathers gleaming in the streaming sunlight. He pressed the bone against Castiel's throat as he had done before. Rasplin's wing spur slowly extended from his wingtip, firmly pressed against Castiel's neck, brushing against the live giving artery. 

"We have a truce," Castiel reminded him, straining to speak with Rasplin's weight on top of him.

"You need to let me do this," Rasplin snarled, eyes wild in pain. "I have to avenge Meadowslip's death!”

Castiel shook his head painfully. "You don't even know what happened. At least hear what he has to say, please," he begged.

Rasplin blinked eyes red eyes slowly, tears dripping from the corners. "It won't matter! She's dead and she's never coming back!"

Dean flinched at the grief behind Rasplin's words. He had felt the same never ending pain when his father had died. However, he had never lost a mate, especially not someone that he was as devoted to as Rasplin clearly was to Meadowslip. He couldn't even begin to understand how that felt. Dean wanted to be able to defend his brother from Rasplin's advances, but he had nothing to offer Rasplin other than Sam was a different person back then. He was sure nothing he said would help sway Rasplin in anyway.

"You will always have your memories of her," Castiel pointed out gently. "And if you lay another claw on Sam you disgrace her memory."

Rasplin snapped his head down to the side, but he didn't let up on the force he had pressed against Castiel's throat. "You don't know what this was like! I had the love of my life that StarBound destined for me to have taken from me. I loved her more than anything just for a human to come and kill her, and for what?! I had to raise my daughter on my own. She used to ask me every night when her mother was coming home until she was old enough to truly understand. Do you have any idea how this felt? To loose the one creature that you have a connection to. It was pure hell, and I would know. I've been there."

Castiel grunted as he lifted his right hand against his side, elbow pressed against the pavement. Rasplin watched his hand through slitted eyes and gritted teeth. "Remember her," he mumbled, his hand falling limp against Rasplin's forehead. Castiel closed his eyes in concentration as he broadcasted his thoughts into Rasplin's mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An elegant silver and white Wolvy crept silently through the Meadow, her gaze flickering behind her to make sure that she hadn't been followed. She had attempted to disguise her scent as she snuck past the guards trying to control who had access to the Meadow. Luckily, the she-wolf had known the weak spots along the border and had escaped with little to no problem.

She continued forward as quietly as possible. Her paws barely made a sound as they touched against the soft grass underneath her. Her jaws parted to taste the air, allowing the slight breeze to bring fresh scents toward her. She snorted when the scent of StarFire grazed her nose.

"Meadowslip?"

The she-wolf spun around fearfully, fur lifted along her spine. A low growl rolled in the back of her throat as her eyes narrowed to slits. Her wings tucked firmly against her back in an attempt to make herself blend into the terrain around her.

"It's okay. It's me," murmured a pure black furred Wolvy. His red eyes glowed excitedly in wonder when he looked at Meadowslip.

Meadowslip straightened, a look of affection showing on her face. "Rasplin!" She sprang forward, threading around the dark furred Wolvy. A rumble rolled in the back of her throat as she pressed closer to him, feeling his steady heartbeat thump against her. 

Rasplin lowered his head to rub his nose against her cheek. A rumble echoed through him until the sound of their happiness drowned out any other sound that could greet their ears. They drunk in each other's scents; Rasplin smelling like the rotting forest of Starfire with a hint of smoke while Meadowslip smelled of dew and oak trees. Rasplin found himself allowing Meadowslip to lean against him until they were pressed against one another, tails intertwining together, and paws so tangled together that it was impossible to see who's pawsteps belonged to who. Thick black fur brushed against silver and white fur as Meadowslip rested her head under Rasplin's neck as Rasplin closed his eyes in bliss.

"I've missed you," murmured Meadowslip.

"I've missed you too," Rasplin told him, craning his head to lick her between the ears. "I've wanted to meet you every night, but they're watching me closely. I think they know something is going on."

Meadowslip's eyes flashed in alarm. She pulled her head from Rasplin's neck so that she could meet his eye. "Are you in danger," she fretted.

Rasplin leaned forward to press his forehead against hers. "I'm going to be fine. They can talk however they want about me, but I know they wouldn't try anything. Even if the did, they wouldn't get far." His long claws dug into the soft ground under him, churning up dirt and chunks of grass.

Meadowslip let out a tiny whimper. She pressed her cheek against his, listening for his steady breathing and strong heartbeat. 

"What's wrong," murmured Rasplin gently. He lifted a wing and brushed the tip of his longest feathers against her cheek softly. 

"I worry about you, Rasplin. You're risking so much coming to meet with me every night. What if you're found out?" Her voice quivered in fear.

Rasplin puffed out his chest in determination. "I won't be! You don't need to worry about me, Meadowslip. I'm more worried about you."

Rasplin had heard some of his fellow packmates talking about the largest raid on StarBound that they had ever seen. He had been giving Meadowslip information about it so that StarBound could be ready. He knew that if any Hellhound figured out what he as doing, he would be killed without question. He was risking a great deal with the Wolvy that he loved and for the territory that was beginning to feel more like home than his own. A steady ache formed in his bones whenever he thought about crossing the Meadow into StarBound territory. It was a need that seemed unable to be quenched.

"We can't keep doing this," Meadowslip announced after a moment.

A stone of cold dread settled in Rasplin's stomach. He staggered away from Meadowslip, nearly whimpering at the loss of warmth beside him. "What are you saying? Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

Meadowslip's eyes stretched wide in horror. "Of course I still want to be with you! I'm just saying that we can't keep meeting in secret under the cover of darkness," she explained urgently. She took a step forward, lifting her muzzle to brush it against his cheek. "I want you to come and live with me in StarBound, permanently."

"Do you mean that," Rasplin murmured. He never thought in his wildest dreams that a Wolvy like Meadowslip would ever want anything to do with a StarFire Wolvy like him. He had killed so many of her of her packmates from the time that he was a pup to centuries of living in StarFire. He had dragged souls to Hell and had been the leader to plenty of Hellhound packs. He had been at the right hand of demons such as Lilith, Crowley, and even Lucifer. His pelt was stained with more blood than anyone else he knew. Despite all of this, Meadowslip had still seen something in him and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

Meadowslip's eyes brimmed in love. "More than anything."

Rasplin's heart seemed to burst with affection for her. "Meadowslip, I love you, more than anything. I have from the moment I first saw you on that patrol. I watched you for moons before I worked up the courage to approach you. I thought you would either attack me or run away, but you didn't. You've always been patient with me and never held me being a StarFire Wolvy against me. You have always loved me for me and I want to spend every day with you for the rest of my life." He knew that he was rambling on, but he couldn't stop himself. He blinked his eyes hopefully, his tail wagging behind him. "Meadowslip, will you be my mate?"

Meadowslip hung onto every word that Rasplin spoke. Her heart fluttered in her chest at the emotion embedded deep within Rasplin’s words. It was difficult for him to say how he felt, Meadowslip knew that, thanks to centuries of being a StarFire Wolf where any sign of weakness was immediately beat out of them. Meadowslip had spent countless moons reassuring him that this wasn't the way they did things in StarBound and she would never degrade him for how he felt. It seemed that all of her coaxing had finally yielded results.

"I've wanted that since the moment I met you," Meadowslip rumbled excitedly. "Yes, I will be your mate!"

Rasplin's heart leapt in his chest. He took a step forward to touch noses with Meadowslip. He relished in the feel of her against him. "I love you, Meadowslip."

"I love you too, Rasplin." Meadowslip lifted her head, letting out a deep sigh. "But, I do have one condition."

Rasplin's eyes blinked apprehensively. "What?"

"You must come to StarBound. You'll be protected there and we wouldn't have to hide." Her voice began to tremble. "Please, Rasplin."

Rasplin pondered what she was asking for a fleeting moment. He knew that he couldn't stay in StarFire anymore. He didn't have the heart to fight for them anymore. He couldn't bring himself to raise his claws against innocent Wolvys that just wanted to be left alone. However, he also knew what danger he would put Meadowslip in. It wouldn't be just StarFire Wolvys that they would have to worry about either. He was sure many StarBound Wolvys didn't want him in StarBound anymore than StarFire did. He wasn't one of them and he had killed many of their friends and families. There didn't seem to be a way for him to do anything without risking bringing harm to the one Wolvy he couldn't live without.

"I don't want to hurt you," Rasplin croaked as his eyes squeezed shut, attempting to block out all of the thoughts of blood and cries of pain that he couldn't allow to come to pass. 

Meadowslip puffed out her chest in pride, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "Do you think that I can't look after myself? Because I assure you I am a lot stronger than I look," she joked fondly. 

Rasplin's own eyes flashed in laugher. "Of course I know that you can take care of yourself. I just don't want to be the reason that you have to."

"Rasplin, I love you and I want you in my life. I want us to be together and the way to do that is for you to join StarBound. I know that it's dangerous; I'm not going to pretend it's not." She paused briefly. "But, I do know that we have a better chance of protecting each other together. Don't you think?"

Rasplin couldn't ignore the pleading in his mate's voice. He knew how much Meadowslip cared for him and how much he cared for her. No matter what, he loved her and he would fight for her. 

He would always fight for them.

Meadowslip swept over to Rasplin to thread around him. He rested his head on Meadowslip's shoulder as his eyes closed. "I will always protect you, Meadowslip. I promise."

"I know that you will." Meadowslip whispered softly against his ear. "But, one day you may have to do this on your own. You will have to be strong if that ever happens. I can't become your entire life."

Rasplin plastered his ears against his head. He didn't want to even think about that. He prayed he would have years before he had to think about living without one another. He knew that he would fight to his last breath to keep Meadowslip safe.


	25. On Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tilted his head worryingly. "What are you saying," he questioned.
> 
> "I'm saying I'm doing this on on my own," Rasplin answered shortly. The fire appeared started to disappear from Rasplin's gaze as well as the power behind his stance. He looked more like a common dog than an actual Wolvy. "I don't need any of your help. In fact, if I ever see any of you or catch any of your scent again, I will hunt you down and kill you."

Rasplin stumbled off of Castiel, bringing his wing from around his throat. He fell onto his haunches abruptly while his eyes flickered in alarm. He could still hear Meadowslip soothing voice in his head, feel her body pressed up against his, and smell her scent that he had come to expect whenever he had come home from a difficult day patching up countless wounds. It had all been worth it in the end. Rasplin would never have changed anything and he was thankful for the years he spent with her. 

"What did you do to me," Rasplin roared, back arched, claws pressed so hard against the ground that he felt they may snap off.

Castiel shook his head as he straightened, pressing a hand against his neck. There was no broken skin this time showing that Rasplin clearly wasn't furious enough at Castiel to injure him. "I reminded you of the time you and Meadowslip joined together."

"Oh, gross," muttered Dean with a wrinkle of his nose.

Rasplin turned a rage filled glance over to Dean, huffing in frustration. "It was when I asked Meadowslip to be my mate. Nothing more."

Dean nodded uncertainly. "Okay, whatever you have to tell yourself. Definitely don't need that image in my head," he muttered.

"Rasplin, I'm not saying to excuse what Sam did. However, I don't think—“

"Yeah, I get," Rasplin interrupted, surprisingly quiet. His ears flattened against his head while his paws quivered from under him. "Yeah, fine."

Castiel didn't like the indifferent tone that Rasplin gave him anymore than he did the furious one. "Why don't you hear what he has to say and then maybe—“

"No," interrupted Rasplin tersely. He hauled himself to his paws with a frustrated shake of his head. "I don't want to hear about how you did it or why. I don't need to hear that!”

While Rasplin had been talking, Dean had rushed over to his brother's side. He forced him to sit up with an arm curled around his shoulders. Sam winced in pain from the deep gashes on his cheek and shoulder. Dean kept him upright and leaning against him, his cautious gaze trained on Rasplin incase he changed his mind.

Castiel tilted his head worryingly. "What are you saying," he questioned.

"I'm saying I'm doing this on on my own," Rasplin answered shortly. The fire appeared started to disappear from Rasplin's gaze as well as the power behind his stance. He looked more like a common dog than an actual Wolvy. "I don't need any of your help. In fact, if I ever see any of you or catch any of your scent again, I will hunt you down and kill you."

Dean gave a nervous chuckle. "And how far does your sense of smell reach?”

Rasplin's eyes narrowed without a hint of remorse in them. "Thousands of miles. It reaches from StarBound." His voice grew even lower as a growl edged his words. "I would highly suggest finding a hole and stuffing yourselves in there."

Dean wasn't usually easily frightened, but something about the words coming out of Rasplin's mouth made the blood turn to ice in his veins. He didn't doubt that Rasplin would turn on them if he ever found them again. He wasn't even sure that he would be able to put Rasplin down if the time came. He knew how to thanks to Castiel, but could he really kill him when he had already lost so much, especially since he and Sam clearly had something to do with it. He could tell he was hurting. He was also a monster if Dean was honest about his classification. He could tell that he was so much more than that. This was more gray area than Dean ever intended to get into.

"Rasplin, you can't leave," Castiel argued. He took a step toward Rasplin, reaching out for the pitch black furred Wolvy. Rasplin drew back almost fearfully. "Rasplin?"

Rasplin shook his head fitfully. The grief that had turned his heart hard with anger screamed in agony. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he thought about a hunter butchering his beloved mate. He may not know Sam well or know what happened, but he knew what hunters were like. He had seen how brutal they were. Rasplin had also seen what Meadowslip looked like after Sam had finished with her.

It hadn't been a murder; it had been a gutting.

"Don't find me, Castiel. Don't call my name or come to my den again. Whatever trust we made, it's over. You're off the hook," he barked as he turned to face the forest. 

"Rasplin, please, you can't do this on your own," Castiel added.

Rasplin said nothing as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to vanish from view. Being a former Hellhound certainly had it's perks no matter how much Rasplin would've liked to think otherwise. His eyes opened to hear Dean swearing loudly behind him. 

"You can't just let him walk away, Cas! We need him."

"Dean, let him go."

"We could still use him! Do you know how awesome it is to find out that these things exist and we're just going to let him go? Not to mention that we've already started helping. What if whatever killed Oliver wants us next?"

Castiel sighed. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Can't you track him," Dean suggested, gesturing his hands madly in Castiel's direction.

"Theoretically, yes. Practically, no. He's a Hellhound and they have different abilities than just the average StarBound Wolvy. Rasplin is not someone you should cross if you don't have to."

Rasplin didn't care to hear anymore of their conversation. He didn't need them anymore and they didn't need him. He was sure he would sound cold if he said anything out loud, but he wasn't about to put them in anymore danger than he had already. Anyone who got close to him didn't have a hope of staying alive. It would be better this way.

He jumped into the air under the cover of his invisibility. His wings stretched to their full size, cobalt feathers spread as wind carried him higher into the air. He flapped his wings surely, falling into a gentle rhythm as he glided over the trees. His front paws stretched out in front of him in a worthwhile stretch. Rasplin glanced to and fro from each proud wing. His fingers ruffled as the breeze swept over him. He fluffed out his fur in an attempt to keep himself warm as he allowed his senses to stretch as far as they could. He had no idea where he should start or what lead he could follow.

All he knew was that he had to do this on his own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A knocking sound echoed through the deep cavern. A small pup lifted her head excitedly and gave a yip. "Papa, can I go and see who it is," she begged, her red eyes shinning hopefully.

A dark furred Wolvy tilted his head as he padded over to him. Apprehension shot a jolt down his spine. "Why don't you wait here and I'll see who it is," he suggested.

The pup narrowed her eyes. "Can't we both go? I-I promise I'll hide behind one of the clefts so I can't be seen! Please, Papa," she begged. Her head gave a tiny tilt as a whimper left her muzzle.

"Great StarBound I have to stop falling for that," the Wolvy muttered into his chest fur. “Alright, fine, but you stay hidden until I saw otherwise. Have I made myself clear, Mina?"

Mina nodded vigorously, dancing on her paws as she lightly leaped into the air. She bolted down the cavern with her father right behind.

"Hey, wait for me," he chided fiercely, grasping her scruff in his jaws and gingerly lifting her off the ground when he finally caught up with her. He deposited her beside him so that she was close enough for him to curl his wing around. "I don't want you racing out into any danger. What did we talk about always being on alert?”

Mina giggled before noticing the seriousness on her father's face. "Daddy—“

"Don't 'Daddy' me. I'm serious, Mina. You always have to be careful. There are plenty of things that are dangerous out there," he pointed out as he tapped his paw gingerly on top of Mina's muzzle.

Mina bowed her head. "I know, Daddy. I'm just excited. We don't really get visitors."

Rasplin sighed in understanding. Mina was right. They rarely saw anyone beside Oliver, Meadowslip’s littermate. Rasplin had been meaning to take Mina out more, but he couldn't be sure who they could trust and what may happen. It was safer for them to stay inside the cavern for as long as they could until the cover of darkness brought them the cover that Rasplin needed to make sure that Mina was protected. He would venture out under the cover of darkness to hunt whenever possible to bring back food for Mina and himself. It just wasn't safe to have Mina out anymore than she had to. That didn't make it any easier on Mina, who longed to find friends of her own and have social interactions with pups her own age. Rasplin knew she was dying for a normal life like any other pup, not that she had ever met another pup. Her only social interactions at the moments were from adults. 

Rasplin shook his head to clear it when he felt Mina shuffling her paws impatiently. "I know, little one." He coughed to clear his throat. "Let's go see who's there, huh?"

Mina brightened as she padded forward with her father at her side. The two easily navigated through the tunnels with Rasplin allowing Mina to lead him forward. He was impressed by how surepawed she was despite not leaving the cavern often. Rasplin made a mental note to see if Mina was sneaking around their den after he went back to sleep.

The two headed to the entrance, Rasplin flicking his tail toward one of the clefts a couple tail-lengths away. "Stay there until I say you can come out, understand?"

"Yes." Mina rushed over and tucked protectively inside the alcove. Rasplin waited until not even her shadow could be seen before he even attempted to push the boulder from the entrance. 

He glanced up in surprise to see a human standing with short black hair wearing a trench coat. "Castiel," Rasplin questioned.

"Hello, Rasplin."

"Cassie?"

Rasplin turned fiercely to see Mina creeping forward, excitement glittering in her eyes. "What did I tell you about waiting until I said everything was safe?"

Mina shuffled her paws in shame. It didn't last long as she stole a couple fleeting glances up at Castiel. "Sorry. I just got excited," she mumbled into her chest fur.

Rasplin sighed as he stretched out his wing to motion Castiel forward. "C'mon in, Castiel, before Mina howls for the entire StarBound to hear."  
  
Mina jumped back, her paws pattering on the ground as she looked up at Castiel. Her tail wagged excitedly as Castiel padded in, Rasplin stepping after him to force the boulder in front of the entrance before anyone else could sneak in. 

"Cassie," Mina exclaimed, pelting forward before Rasplin could stop her. 

She tucked excitedly around Castiel's vessel, pinned tightly against his legs as she arched her back excitedly. Her eyes glimmered over to her father. "Is he staying for good this time?"

Rasplin snorted in amusement. "I highly doubt that, but maybe you should ask him instead of me," he suggested, flicking his tail tip quizzically. 

Mina chuckled as she shuffled her paws under her. She leapt forward in front of Castiel, lifting her head so that her brilliant red eyes met his. "Are you going to stay for good?"

"I'm afraid that I can't," Castiel confessed.

Mina's face fell.

"But, I am here now. Is that alright," Castiel continued hopefully.

Mina yipped excitedly, wiggling her haunches as she shifted her weight from one paw to another. "Of course! I've been working on my battle moves. Would you like to see?!" Her eyes were wide in pleading.

Castiel couldn't help but smile when he looked to her. He was usually stoic and loathed showing any sort of emotion, but when he saw Mina, he couldn't help himself. "I would love to."

Mina darted back over to Castiel's side, lifting her wing toward him. Castiel lowered his hand to grasp the end of her wing lightly so that she could lead him forward through the still challenging maze that she and Rasplin lived in.

"What until you see how fierce I am," Mina boasted hopefully, pulling Castiel along. 

Rasplin took the lead. He couldn't help but smile when he heard his daughter talk excitedly to Castiel. 

"Why are you working on your battle moves," Castiel asked curiously.

"Because one day I'm going to fight just like my Mother used to. StarFire had better watch out!" Mina puffed out her chest in pride. She swung her wing so that Castiel's hand had to swing with her. "I'm going to be the most fierce Wolvy ever to live!"


	26. Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are shown the bond that Rasplin once had with his daughter.

"Cas, what are we going to do now?"

Castiel turned to glance back at Dean. He had tended to his brother's wounds to the best of his ability while Sam hardly said a word. Sam's dewy eyes were downcast, emotion welling deep inside.

"Our mission does not change. We will find the one responsible for Oliver's death. We know the weapon used was an angel blade. That is the lead that we have," answered Castiel.

Dean threw his hands in the air in frustration. "You still want to continue on this? Are you kidding me?!"

Castiel squinted his eyes to Dean in an attempt to understand what Dean meant. "I am not 'kidding' you, Dean. I am very serious."

Sam grunted, straightening with one of his hands clasped over his shoulder were Rasplin's claws had dug in. "You heard Rasplin. He said he would kill us if he caught a whiff of our scent. I'm pretty sure that he's not someone that you want to mess with."

"No." Dean rushed to his feet, anger pulsing through his body with each breath that left his body. He stormed over to Castiel, the mere presence of him causing Castiel to stumble back. "No, we're not doing this! At least Sam and I aren't."

Castiel looked surprised at Dean's lashing out. "It is the least we can do after everything we have done."

"We have done," repeated Dean, scoffing in distain. "Seriously? Is this still about how Sam may or may not have killed his mate? Does that make up for him attacking us any chance he gets? I'm not even really sure what he is. I hear you saying StarBound Wolvy, but how do we know that they're even good. I used to think angels could all be good and look how wrong I was proven."

"Dean—“

"He used to be a Hellhound and I know that he did all kinds of shit that he would rather forget. He isn't the innocent thing that you think he is. If you ask me, he deserves to be treated like any other monster that we've hunted," Dean roared.

Sam's dewy eyes rounded in shock, flickering between his brother and the angel. He noticed Castiel's stance stiffening as his jaw clenched in agitation. Dean looked just as outraged as Castiel. His hands were clutched to fists at his side, twitching dangerously close to the pistol he had tucked at his side. His green eyes were alit in fury, his lip curling sharply. 

"Rasplin is nothing like that," Castiel told Dean, leaning forward so that his breath was hot on Dean's cheek. Their chests nearly touched at how close they were standing. The tension hung in the air like a storm cloud, choking any inhabitants with a thick haze. Any minuscule movement could set either one of them off without a guaranteed way to intervene.

Dean leaned forward to whisper in Castiel's ear. "You owe Rasplin nothing! He doesn't give a damn about you and probably never did."

Castiel took a wide step backwards as if Dean had shoved him. Hurt flashed across his features, his eyes wide and lips parted slightly. His teeth began to grit together, the words he spoke being forced from him. "You know nothing," he seethed.

"Fine, then," Dean muttered simply. "Change my mind."

Castiel stepped forward swiftly. He lifted his hands to press two fingers to Dean's forehead and then to Sam's, transporting them into his memories. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Papa! Watch me!"

Dean and Sam staggered forward as their feet collided harshly against the cold ground. Sam reached out blindly for Dean while Dean managed to reach out to catch his brother before he could fall, one hand rested on his chest and the other on the small of his back. Dean's eyes were squinted against a raging headache beginning to blossom just behind his eyes.

"Damnit, Cas," Dean snapped. "Quite doing that."

A few feet away, Castiel stood calmly. A gentle breeze stirred the ends of his trench coat, billowing them up around his legs. He didn't appear to notice as he looked to a small silver Wolvy pup darting forward. Her paws were outstretched as she ran, her eyes aglow in readiness.

She jumped forward, landing harshly and spinning around to make sure she was being followed. 

A dark furred Wolvy padded after her. His large paws struck the ground lightly as he jogged over to her. He rumbled in amusement as he nudged his muzzle against the pup's shoulder, knocking her over. The pup giggled as she leapt to her paws. She pressed against the male wolf, rumbling affectionately.

"Is that, Rasplin," Dean questioned. He recognized the blood red gaze and broad shoulders of the Hellhound that he had spent the better half of the day trying to understand.

Castiel nodded slowly. "It is."

"And that's Mina," added Sam as he pointed toward the young pup, who was now facing Rasplin with her shoulders shoved forward. "That's his daughter."

Dean shot Sam a sideways glance. "How do you know?"

Sam raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck, averting his gaze from his brother. "It's pretty obvious, don't you think?"

Before Dean could respond, Mina ducked forward. "I can do this, Papa," she reassured. "I'm going to do it this time."

Rasplin stretched out his paw, tapping the tip of Mina's head. "I know that you can. Remember, you don't have to be perfect. This is your first time."

Mina didn't appear to be listening. She shuffled from one paw to the other. Her own gaze held apprehension as well as exhilaration. "Is it okay to be nervous?"

"Of course it is!" Rasplin kneeled down beside his daughter so that they were on the same level. He stretched out his neck to touch his nose to her cheek. "I was terrified when I was learning. But, you don't have to be nervous. I'll be here the whole time and I promise that I'll be there if you fall."

Mina nodded her head slowly. "Is Cassie going to come?"

"Cassie," snorted Dean, elbowing Sam in the ribs. "Who the hell is that?"

Sam scowled at Dean, noticing how Castiel flinched at Dean's scathing tone. "Who do you think, dumbass," Sam flashed.

Rasplin tipped his head briefly. "I'm not sure," he answered, jaws parted to taste the air in an attempt to find if he could pick up Castiel's scent. "But, I'm sure that he if can, he'll be here." Mina's face fell, her wings drooping at her side. "Hey!" Rasplin stretched out a paw to tickle her flank. "I'm here! Or am I not as cool as Castiel?"

Mina laughed, growling playfully as she jumped at Rasplin. She clutched her claws into her father's shoulder, hanging on as he swung his foreleg back and forth. "You're not as cool, but you'll do."

"Will I, now?" There was no anger in Rasplin's gaze, only affection for Mina. "Well, how about we get started so you can show off if he does get here?"

Mina leapt from her father's shoulder. She landed lightly, claws digging into the soft earth. Nervousness caused her tail tip to twitch back and forth behind her as she attempted to shuffle her paws from under her. "Okay! I'm ready."

Rasplin's eyes shone. "That's my girl." He swished his tail behind him as he motioned to a boulder that was a few tail-lengths away from them, closer to Castiel, Dean, and Sam. "You know, it wasn't too far from here that I...." He trailed off, grief contorting his features and making him grimace.

Mina looked up to her father expectantly. "Papa?"

"This is not far from the place that I first met your Mother," Rasplin managed to answer, forcing excitement into his voice to stem off the feeling of loss.

Mina brightened hopefully. "Really?"

"Oh yes." Rasplin couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. "I remember looking past and seeing her standing across the Meadow. I was so nervous to try and speak to her, but I knew that I just had to. Besides, if I hadn't, you wouldn't be here."

Mina blinked her eyes slowly, savoring every word. "What were you like?"

"Me?" Rasplin paused in surprise. His paws shuffled under him before he leaned over, touching his nose to the top of Mina's forehead. "You know, I was a lot like you."

Mina perked up, her tail wagging behind her. She sped away from Rasplin, facing the Winchesters and Castiel. Although, because it was a memory, she couldn't see them, but they could see her. 

Rasplin jogged over. He crouched beside her, lifting his magnificent and powerful wing, black feathers shinning in the bright light. He ran it along Mina's spine. "Okay, the first thing that you have to remember is that being able to fly, having wings, is a privilege that can be taken away."

"Would they ever take my wings," whimpered Mina, horror passing over her face with a fierce shudder. 

Rasplin quickly realized he had said the wrong thing. "Er, no. I would never let that happen, Mina, I promise. I just meant that you have to be careful is all." He coughed to clear his throat when he saw Mina shudder in fear. "Anyway, Wolvys are silent flyers. We can move just as silently on the ground as we do in the sky, so our wings need to learn how to do the same. It will take practice, but we will get there."

"What do I do first," Mina questioned, her head tilted.

Rasplin rumbled affectionately. "Watch me first." He crouched down, Mina leaping out of the way from his stretched out wings, tips curling close to the ground. He breathing seemed to echo around them as he kicked off of the ground. His wings flapped beside him, helping push him into the air as they struck toward the ground, narrowly missing touching the surface. He hovered there for a moment before touching down just as lightly as he had taken off, his wings folded protectively on his back and molding into his fur, disappearing into a sea of black.

"Are my wings going to be that big someday," Mina asked hopefully, looking over her shoulder at her own white feathered wings.

Rasplin dipped his head. "I'm sure they will one day. They'll grow along with the rest of you. You just need to be patient."

"Yes, Papa," Mina told him with a vigorous nod.

A rumble rolled in Rasplin's throat. "Let's get this started. I want you to crouch like I did and spread your wings. We'll work on your form before you even try getting off the ground."

Mina did as Rasplin requested. She lowered into a small crouch with her wings spread from behind her shoulders. They weren't nearly as magnificent as Rasplin's, but she was much smaller than he was. Her white feathered wings stretched out, struggling to keep them from stooping to touch the ground. She glanced up hesitantly to Rasplin, looking awkward.

"Yikes, is this how awkward you looked when you first tried to fly," Dean joked with a roll of his eyes to Castiel.

Castiel flashed him a fierce glance. "She is doing her best."

"Push your paws against the ground and flap your wings quickly to catch the air," instructed Rasplin, sitting back on his haunches with his tail curled around his paws. "I'll be right here to catch you if you fall, I promise."

"Okay." Mina's voice was barely a whisper. She closed her eyes in concentration, her shoulders rippling as the soft down behind her flight feathers ruffled. 

Mina kicked off the ground, her wings flapping. They weren't nearly as strong or silent as Rasplin had been when he flew. She only hovered for a heartbeat in the air before her wing wing came down harshly, tipping her onto her side.

Rasplin rushed forward, rearing on his hind legs to grasp her by the scruff before she could plummet to the ground. It had only been a few feet, but he didn't want Mina to risk injuring herself. 

"Sorry," Mina whimpered in shame.

Rasplin set Mina down gently. He leaned forward to nuzzle Mina behind the ears. "That was a great first try! You have nothing to apologize for. How about we try again?"

"What if I can't get it? What if I'm flightless?" Her eyes widened in alarm. "What if I'm a malic?"

Rasplin shook his head vigorously. "You are most certainly not a malic, I assure you." He let out a heavy sigh. "It's just going to take time and that's okay. There's no need to get worked up."

Mina's wings slumped at her side. She took in a heavy breath before straightening with a glint in her eyes. "Can I try again?"

"That's my pup." Rasplin patted his wing against her shoulder. "Of course you can try again. You can try as many times as you feel up to. But, once you're tired, you need to tell me. There's no one here that you need to impress. This will all work out in proper time."

Mina nodded, already lowering down into another crouch. Her wings stretched out again. This time she seemed to understand the strength that she possessed and she didn't stagger under it. "Ready."

"Okay, kick off again. Flap your wings a few times to keep yourself gliding and to force the wing under your feathers to catch yourself." Rasplin began to pace around Mina, apprehension flickering in his gaze.

Mina jumped once more. Her wings flapped against the ground, forcing air below her. Her legs kicked out fearfully in an attempt to keep herself in the air. She glided in the air for a couple heartbeats before she tipped sideways when the breeze no longer carried her.

She fell harshly on her shoulder, Rasplin a moment too late to catch her. 

"Mina!"

Rasplin crouched at her side, worry showing on his face. He stretched out his paw to nudge her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Mina rolled over, laughing hysterically. Rasplin's eyes softened, growling playfully as he butted his head against her shoulder. "Mouse-brain! I thought you were hurt."

"Sorry." Mina grunted, turning on her side and rushing to her paws. "Did you see how I stayed in the air for longer?"

"Of course I did," praised Rasplin fondly. "You're going to be such a great flyer one day."

Mina tipped her head, sitting back on her haunches. Her intense gaze didn't falter from her father. "Just like you," she questioned.

Rasplin hunkered down beside his daughter. He stretched out his wing, motioning her close. Mina scurried forward and tucked under his wing protectively. "You are me and so much more, little one. I'm proud of you for that." He paused briefly to touch his nose to her ear tip. "Your mother would be proud of you too."

Just the mention of Meadowslip was enough to send a shiver up Rasplin's spine. He did his best never to make Mina feel ashamed of asking questions about her mother even when it brought back painful memories for Rasplin. Mina deserved to know everything she could about the she-wolf that she had lost too soon. Rasplin felt it was his responsibility to make sure Mina never forgot Meadowslip, no matter how difficult it was for him to bring her up.

"Can we try some more before Cassie gets here?" Mina's voice broke through Rasplin's jumbled thoughts that made his mind hazy.

Rasplin dipped his head. "Of course. Let's go again. I can feel it this time. Third time's the charm!"

Mina spread her wings once she broke free from her father's strong wings. She spread her wings, ready to take off again, when the world for Sam and Dean was taken over by a powerful white light, before everything went black.


	27. Lured and Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turns out Hellhounds can hunt hunters just as well as hunters can hunt them.

Dean and Sam both stumbled as they were brought out from the memory Castiel had transported them to. Dean's stomach churned when he hit solid ground, a hand flying up to his mouth to will the overwhelming feeling of nausea away. He wasn't able to fight it as he stumbled toward a nearby tree. He wrapped one arm around it, arching his back as he brought up the contents of water from his upset stomach.

"Great, now I get motion sick when I travel with you," Dean seethed over his shoulder. "Thanks a lot!"

Sam shook his head in an effort to recall exactly what he had seen. This one was different from when he had seen Meadowslip with Mina. He had gotten to known Rasplin a little better and had only seen him as an angry and vindictive former Hellhound that constantly looked like he couldn't decide on killing them or helping them. Seeing him with his daughter made Rasplin seem like any other father. It was clear that Rasplin had more love in his eyes for Mina than he had for anyone else besides Meadowslip. Bile rushed into Sam's throat when he realized that he had been the one to shatter everything that Rasplin had worked so hard for. 

Castiel walked over in Dean's direction. The eldest Winchester was still leaning against the tree, sweat causing his hair to cling to his forehead. "Are you alright," Castiel questioned.

"What do you think," growled Dean, the sickly green sheen passing over him. His mouth watered as the sickening feeling rose inside of him. He pitched forward with Castiel looking on worryingly. 

"Sam."

While Castiel and Dean were indisposed, Sam heard the soft, breathy whisper of his name. He turned sharply in surprise until he caught a flicker of movement from behind the trees in front of him. He narrowed his eyes in scrutiny as he leaned forward.

A rush of light silver fur disappeared, followed by a shadow of light brown feathers. Sam's breath caught in his throat as he recognized the fur and soft voice. 

"Meadowslip," Sam questioned. He stepped through some undergrowth, slipping down a small bank. He landed harshly on the ground, kicking up leaf litter and dried moss from under him. Sam crouched as low to the ground as he could as he tried to follow where the Wolvy could've been.

"Sam."

Sam looked to the side and saw bright blue eyes, that were even more intense than Castiel's gaze, staring back at him from the thick bushes directly to his right. 

"Meadowslip," questioned Sam. He knelt to the ground, jeans becoming caked in mud as he lowered himself down the rest of the way. He pressed his hands on the ground, feeling dirt press under his nails. "Meadowslip, please, is that you?" 

Even though Sam knew that the chance that it was Meadowslip was slim to none, he couldn't help hoping that it was true. He remembered killing Meadowslip, slicing the wing spur down her flesh, and tearing it open like it was nothing. She had died a few moments later with blood still pooling from her intensities and heart onto the open ground. Sam hadn't hesitated to drink the blood greedily. He and Ruby had collected as much blood as they could fit in numerous vials and flasks. Ruby had ripped out the ends of Meadowslip's wings and a few of her most luxurious light brown feathers. Sam had been too high on the blood to care. It made him feel better than he ever had before. It was stronger than any demon blood ever was and Sam hadn't wanted to ask where it came from or why they needed it. He had just wanted more.

Sam didn't even know if Ruby buried the body. Sam hadn't bothered to stick around and find out. He had left Meadowslip without another thought. He hadn't cared what she was or how he had killed her. He expected that she was just some monster that needed to be killed. That was back when he trusted Ruby. The part that bothered Sam the most was that he was sure he would do the same thing if he had the chance; whether or not he knew that Meadowslip had a family. In his eyes she would still be a monster. The only reason he felt differently was because he knew Rasplin and knew how Meadowslip's death had effected him and he had been the cause of it.

Fighting back his feelings, Sam stretched out a hand. "Meadowslip, please. I know where Rasplin is. He wants to see you," he pleaded.

Suddenly, the creature jumped from the bush. Before Sam could react, paws slammed against his chest, knocking him back. He twisted as he fell in an attempt to catch himself. His head snapped back from the force, colliding with the edge of a large stone that had been embedded in the ground. Blood seeped from a gash on his forehead, pooling on the ground as Sam's body went dangerously limp.

"Fresh prey," rumbled the silver furred Wolvy, shaking his fur until it turned black as night. The blue eyes changed to a bright crimson while the brown feathers changed to black. 

He padded over to Sam, towering over his face. His jaws parted in hunger as saliva dripped onto the bridge of his nose.

"Shadowdawn!"

The Wolvy's jaws clamped shut, fur bristling frustratedly along his shoulders. He swung his head around to see another black furred Wolvy romping closer, a long, jagged scar running from his forehead, over his eye and down to his chest and shoulder. The skin would forever be broken and the fur would never grow back. That didn't stop his muscles from rippling under his thick fur and eyes shinning in determination.

"Harvey," Shadowdawn seethed, lip curling in distain. "Took you long enough. I thought you were going to let that hairless malic stroke me or something."

A snort sounded from behind the scarred Wolvy as another black furred Wolvy rushed past him. She was less than half his size, but her eyes were wild in frenzy. "They're not malics," she argued as she crouched at Sam's side. She lifted a paw to trace the life giving artery down his throat. "I call them prey. They are quite delicious if you know where to nibble."

Shadowdawn tipped his head to the side. "Really? And since when have you eaten a NoSoul?"

"They're not called NoSouls," chided Harvey. He barged past the she-wolf, nudging her aside harshly. "They have souls, although they're not nearly used to their full potential here. They're called humans here, but I've always thought of them as bargaining tools."

The she-wolf snickered, her lips peeled back to reveal dull yellow teeth. "What are we bargaining for, Harvey?" Her hungry gaze followed to take in every inch of Sam. Her stomach rumbled in hunger as her claws dug into the ground. 

Harvey grinned. "What we're bargaining for, Murkstream—“ His head lifted in excitement. “—Is my brother's head."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sam? Sam!"

Dean looked around, stomping through bushes and snapping branches without even trying to be quiet. He didn't care if the entire state of Montana could hear him; he needed to find his brother.

"Sam!"

Castiel straightened when he heard Dean shout for his brother. He attempted to stretch out his own angelic senses to see if he could find where Sam was. 

Unfortunately, something was obstructing his search. It seemed as though he couldn't even track as well as he used to. He had spent countless lessons with Rasplin long before he had ever needed tracking sills, but it seemed that nothing was working properly now.

Something wasn't right.

While Castiel walked around aimlessly, he managed to find a patch of recently disturbed ground. He jumped over a small bank, landing harshly with his feet sinking into mud. He glanced down to find two identical tracks in the ground from what appeared to be Sam's footprints.

"Dean," Castiel called over his shoulder.

Dean's head snapped up sharply. He bounded over to the angel, sliding down the bank easily. He landed beside him with his own feet sinking. "What?"

Castiel pointed to the marks in the mud that had led him there. Dean followed to where Castiel was motioning. He recognized the inscription in the mud from the bottom of Sam's boots. "Sam definitely went this way," Dean murmured. "But why?"

"Perhaps that is your answer," Castiel replied, flicking his head to a few feet away.

Dean pulled each sinking boot from the mud. He scuffed his feet on the ground to make his way over to a patch of holly bushes. He kneeled down when he saw a stone protruding from the ground with blood drying on it. 

"Dean, what is it," questioned Castiel from behind him.

Dean curled his lip in rage. He straightened, turning on Castiel with his hands clutched into furious fists at his side. "They got Sam."

Castiel's eyes slightly rounded in surprise. He pulled his feet from the sinking mud to push past Dean. He crouched down while Dean began to pace behind him furiously. Castiel pressed his finger to the blood on the jagged stone. It was still warm, which meant that they couldn't have gotten far with Sam. He just wasn't sure who could have Sam.

Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel caught a glimpse of a tuft of fur. He reached forward to grasp his fingers through pitch black fur. It reminded him of Rasplin's fur, but Castiel couldn't be sure. Most Hellhounds looked the same with pitch black fur and glowing red eyes. It was difficult to tell them apart besides from their voices and wounds they may have. 

"When I find whoever did this, I'm going to end them," Dean announced viciously.

Castiel's face fell as he straightened, holding the fur to his chest. "I have a feeling that I know who could have done this," he announced hollowly.

Dean spun to face him. "Who," he demanded. 

Castiel's voice was barely above a gravely whisper when he spoke. "Hellhounds."


	28. NoSoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is quick to learn that it’s not just Rasplin that may want to harm him.

"What is that thing?"

"It's so ugly."

"I think that it would be better to just eat it and put it out of it's misery."

"Harvey would never allow it!"

"Harvey isn't here."

Sam groaned as he finally came to. His head throbbed painfully from the impact back in the forest. He looked around painfully to find that he wasn't in the forest anymore. He was in what looked to be the basement of some old building. Cement was under him while he leaned against a brick wall. Sam tried to lean forward only to find that his hands were chained above his head, connected to a hook on the wall so that he could barely move them. His feet were shackled together as well, making it impossible to stand.

Sam tried to pull his hands free from their binds forcefully. They scraped against his wrist, tearing into the flesh. Frustration pulsed through him as he snapped his head against the wall. Pain flooded through his skull as something hot and sticky rolled down his forehead. Sam assumed it was sweat, but when crimson drops fell onto his jeans he knew he wasn't that fortunate. 

The high pitched screech of a door opening was enough to pull Sam's attention. He glanced up and squinted in the darkness. He watched as a broad shouldered black furred Wolvy stepped out. He had a long scar that stretched from his forehead, over his eye, down his chest and to his shoulder. It looked like it had been deep once and still would ooze fresh blood if touched. His eyes were blazing red, just like Rasplin's, while his fangs were yellow. He didn't appear as strong as Rasplin, but he was still fierce enough to give Sam trouble, especially in his current condition. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," rumbled the Wolvy, his voice sounding deep and threatening as it rolled in the back of his throat. He started to prowl in front of Sam, just far enough away that Sam couldn't reach out for him.

Sam gritted his teeth in rage. "As soon as I'm out of these chains I'll kill you!"

"Oh, I don't doubt that," murmured the Wolvy as he lifted his tail, flicking it forward. Two more Wolvys stepped out from the darkness. They both had black pelts to match while their eyes glowed in malice. Sam couldn't help feeling like they were eyeing him like a snack. "But, I don't think that you'll ever get out of here."

"Yeah, and why not," Sam snapped.

The Wolvy shrugged. "Perhaps because I won't let you."

"If you're going to kill me, just kill me!" Sam had been held enough times to know that dragging things out was never a good idea. He had faith that his brother would come for him, but until then he hoped he could take on a few Wolvys.

The Wolvy tipped his head as he ventured closer. "I don't want to kill you, at least not yet. You'll make a great snack for Shadowdawn and Murkstream in a moment." He motioned to both black furred Wolvys, who perked up at the mention of their name. "Although, would that be considered wrong because of how much blood of ours you've choked down over the years?"

Sam hung his head as he heard the Wolvy's scathing tone. "I don't do that anymore," he stated calmly.  
  
"He's lying," cried the she-wolf as she lunged forward. If it wasn't for the other male Wolvy stopping her she would’ve leapt straight for Sam. "I can smell it on his breath, Harvey! He'll never be rid of the stench."

The Wolvy with the scar, Harvey, lashed his tail dismissively. "If you can't contain yourself, Murkstream, perhaps you don't need to be here at all!" Murkstream ducked back at Harvey's harsh words, knocking Shadowdawn off of her with a harsh snarl.

"You'll have to forgive Murkstream." Harvey walked around Sam, brushing against him so that his wiry fur pressed against the wound on his chest. "She's a little furious that you had the audacity to kill some of our kind and drink their blood like it was some sort of sport."

Sam looked away from Harvey's fury filled gaze. "You're Wolvys from StarBound, aren't you?"

Shadowdawn threw his head back, yowling in amusement. "You honestly think we're from StarBound? Are all humans that dense?"

Sam glanced back to them and took a hard look. Realization washed over him suddenly. "Hellhounds," he ground out.

"We prefer StarFire Wolves, but sure Hellhounds works too." Harvey continued to weave around Sam while Sam fought not to lash out at Harvey in anyway he knew how. "Normally your kind isn't able to see us, but we made an exception for you. Although, that's all the exception I can muster." He lifted his tail and ran it under Sam's throat, feeling the life giving artery pulse against his fur.

Sam snapped his head to the side and away from Harvey. "So, you want to kill me because I butchered Hellhounds?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. He leaped forward, his front paws rested on Sam's thighs while his muzzle was thrust an inch from his cheek. "I couldn't care less how many Hellhounds you went through.” He paused, letting out a heavy breath, making Sam's nose wrinkle in disgust. "No, we will kill you for the lives you've taken after you help us."

"And why would I help you," muttered Sam, his head twisted as far away from Harvey's open muzzle as possible.

Harvey leaped back from Sam. He sat across from him, his tail curled around his paws. "You aren't going to help me, at least not willingly."

An excited rumble rolled in Murkstream's throat as she leaned forward. Her fur was matted and she wasn't as calm as Harvey. "You're bait, NoSoul!"

Sam's mind raced at her words. NoSoul. He had a soul. There had been a time that he hadn't, but why did these Hellhounds care so much if he did or not? Something was clearly going on that Sam didn't understand. 

"Bait, for who," Sam asked.

Shadowdawn faced him calmly. He was larger than Murkstream, but not as tough looking at Harvey. His muzzle was littered in scratches from countless battles and he was missing a chunk from his tail. "Do you really think that this is the best way to get him here? He's hardly impressive."

"We don't have any other leverage," pointed out Murkstream, rounding on Shadowdawn fiercely. "It's not like we can use his mate or daughter. They're gone. This is our only option."

Sam pulled against the restraints again. The metal clinked against the wall with such force that chunks of grit rained down into Sam's hair. "It's Rasplin you're after, isn't it?"

Murkstream let out a screech. "Don't say that cursed name!"

Harvey bared his teeth at the mention of Rasplin. "That traitor will pay for what he's done in his own blood!"

"Don't you think that he's been through enough?" Sam was stunned that he was defending him, but he assumed someone had to. "He's lost everything else. Don't you think that he would love for his life to end too?"

Shadowdawn seemed to ponder what Sam said while Harvey seemed furious. He rushed to his paws, fur brisling along his spine to make him look twice as large than he usually was. "You think he's the only one that suffered from this? I wasn't the one who took everything from him. That was reserved for some very cold souled humans. Although, I do have to say I admire your work. Breaking his spirit is especially clever by taking everything he cared about. Now, it's my turn."

Sam tried to kick out his foot. Harvey easily pinned it down with a single paw. "I think that you will find it especially interesting what I plan on doing to him."

"He'll never come here. He won't come to save my life," muttered Sam, straining to lean closer to Harvey. He longed to take a wing spur and slice it across Harvey's throat. He had watched the life spill from another Wolvy before; he could do it again.

Harvey pondered what Sam said. His nicked ear gave a twitch, his paws shuffling. "Maybe not, but there's someone else who he would come to save."

Harvey turned his attention from Sam to Murkstream and Shadowdawn. "Find Sleekfur and Scarmuzzle. We'll need them if we're going to be hunting an angel."

Sam's eyes widened. "You're going after Castiel?”

"Hey, this NoSoul has a bit of a brain in him," commented Murkstream, her eyes aglow in pleasure. "But, not quite there."

Harvey flicked his tail dismissively. "We don't need to speak to him anymore. We'll bring them all here and have ourselves a family reunion." He lowered his head into his shoulders as his wings unfurled from behind him. They stretched nearly the entire length of the room with pitch black feathers spread high in the air. 

Sam hated to even think of it, but his wings may have been even more powerful than Rasplin's.

"Let's go." Harvey disappeared into thin aim seemingly with Murkstream and Shadowdawn doing the same. 

Sam was left alone, screaming into the abyss.


	29. Fear Scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s more than one way to capture Rasplin and it involves Dean and Castiel.

Castiel straightened when he heard movement in the distance. He could see nothing, but he had to assume they weren't friendly. 

"Dean," Castiel whispered urgently.

Dean shoved a piece of branch aside as if it was nothing. "C'mon, Sam. What the hell were you thinking? We have no idea what you're up against and you just up and wander off," he spat fiercely.

"Dean!"

Dean looked up when he heard Castiel's stern voice. He rose to his feet slowly to see Castiel already on guard, an angel blade in one hand and what looked to be a pointed bone of some kind in the other. He turned in a small circle, stormy blue eyes darting to every clump of undergrowth and tree that was around them.

Sensing that something dangerous was going on, Dean pulled a pistol from behind him. He shifted over to Castiel so that they were standing back to back. "What the hell is it?"

"They're hidden from me," Castiel confessed, his eyes squinting in concentration. 

Dean gritted his teeth in frustration. "Hidden from you? Aren't you an angel? You see everything," Dean growled, feeling the pounding of earth under him.

Castiel shook his head gravely. He turned sharply, thrusting his angel blade through the air without striking anything. "These aren't normal Wolvys. I'm not even sure they are Wolvys."

"Then what are they?" Dean's voice became caught in his throat when he asked the question. His entire fabric of his reality had changed when he had learned that there was not only a Heaven and Hell, but StarFire and StarBound. He wasn't sure that he could handle anymore surprise.

A snarl sounded from beside them as a creature jumped toward them. Castiel felt the tear of flesh through his trench coat. He spun immediately, stabbing his angel blade through soft flesh with enough force to break through to the other side.

A dark furred she-wolf with matted fur showed where Castiel held the Wolvy from the ground. Blood streamed from her lips, her muzzle moving urgently, but no words were forced out. Her blood filled gaze grew dull and her body limp.

Castiel thrust his angel blade down, the Wolvy falling from his blade. She collapsed limply, her legs sprawling in front of her as blood flowed from the wound in her chest. Her body gave a sudden twitch before growing still as the final breath left her body.

"No!"

A howl sounded as another dark furred Wolvy rushed forward. He crouched beside the matted she-wolf, laying across her flank as he pressed his paws against the wound, blood gushing from around his paws and turning his black fur crimson. His head snapped up, lips peeled back in a snarl.

"Cas, they don't have wings," Dean announced in alarm. What did it mean if a Wolvy didn't have wings?

Castiel flipped the angel blade in his hand, preparing to launch himself forward once more if they advanced anymore. "They've been ripped out."

The dark furred Hellhound stepped over the matted she-wolf. His eyes were narrowed to dangerous slits while his head lowered into his shoulders. He teeth bared, saliva dripping from his fangs. "You'll pay for killing Murkstream," he spat.

"You against both of us," Dean seethed. He was much more confident now that he could see him. "I think you're outnumbered."

A sudden caterwaul of howls echoed around them. Dean felt the presence of numerous bodies around him. He couldn't manage to see any of them. He only knew they were there from the sound of their thunderous pawsteps and billowing breath that showed around them. That also meant that if they were Hellhounds or Wolvys that he wouldn't be able to kill them with any weapons he had on him.

"You think that we would come alone," the Hellhound snarled.

A weight slammed into the back of Dean's leg, knocking it from under him. He fell onto his back harshly. He rolled onto his side and was about to rush to his feet when he felt a weight on his back. Claws dug into his flesh, causing Dean to cry out in pain.

"Dean!" Castiel went to protect Dean, but another weight overpowered him. He was forced back with three other Hellhounds pressing on every side of him, holding his arms back as fangs sunk into the back of his neck. He seethed in pain as he tried to reach out to smite them, but they held him down easily, snapping their teeth against his flesh as he was held down.

"Stop moving," growled a Hellhound in his ear, slicing the tip of his wing against Castiel's cheek. Blood dripped from the wound and speckled the grass.

Another wing was pressed against his throat while a Hellhound continued to grasp the back of his neck, puncturing it and sending hot liquid from his flesh. Blood ran from his nose and onto his upper lip. His attention was still on Dean, who was being held a few feet away. "Dean."

A snicker sounded as a black furred Hellhound with a long scar running from his face down to his chest and shoulder. He stooped so that he was eye level with Castiel. "Look what has managed to wander into my paws," he growled.

"Harvey," Castiel grunted, blood coating his teeth.

Harvey flicked his tail tip. "Never thought I'd find the one angel I was looking for; the one angel that can lead me to Rasplin."

"You've taken enough from him," Castiel snapped.

Harvey motioned to the Hellhound latched onto Castiel's neck. The Hellhound's jaws tightened, causing Castiel to grimace in an attempt to stop from crying out in agony. "Isn't it interesting how Hellhounds that have any connection to Wolvys can harm angels?"

Castiel's eyes blazed in fire. He spat blood at Harvey's muzzle, but Harvey drew aside easily. "So, while nearly no Hellhounds have become StarBound Wolvys, plenty of them have become Hellhounds. How many do you think left after Lucifer was kicked out of Heaven? Angels weren't the only disgruntled beings that were upset with the Creator."

"Your quarrel is with me, Harvey. Leave the Winchesters and Rasplin alone," Castiel pleaded.

Harvey sat across from him. He forced a laugh as he lifted a paw to rub at the scar over his eye. "You know, that war that split Heaven that you were apart of really did a number on us too. There were so many casualties that you didn't even think about." He rolled his eyes. "And then opening Purgatory. Does Rasplin know that was you?"

Castiel stiffened. 

"Oh, he doesn't know. That would make sense because I'm sure that he would be first in line to slit your throat over it." Harvey leaned forward to whisper in Castiel's ear. "Because now we'll have to get in line."

"Get away from him you dog!"

Harvey drew away from Castiel. Amusement glittered in Harvey's gaze as he swept away from Castiel over to Dean. He had a wing spur pressed under his throat, threatening to slice it open with a moment's notice. 

"Dog," echoed Harvey with mock hurt showing on his face. He crouched beside Dean, the hunter wrinkling his nose in disgust as Harvey's stinking breath. "I know you're even dumber than you look, but a dog is a whimpering creature that can’t stand it’s own shadow. Me?" He lashed his tail against the ground. "I'm a freaking beast!"

Dean smirked. "You said it not me."

Harvey streaked his claws through the soft earth. He brought the clump up to his mouth, pulling the grit free with his teeth. "Perhaps. Why don't we see what your brother has to say about it, shall we?"

Dean gave a sharp pull, his hands outstretched toward Harvey. Harvey jumped back, easily dodging his outstretched hands. The Hellhound on his back tightened his grip, pressing his wing into Dean's throat until he gagged.

"Scarmuzzle," growled Harvey fiercely. "Let's not terminate him prematurely. After all, I have a feeling that Rasplin will beat me to it."

Dean scowled fiercely as Scarmuzzle leaned forward, snapping his fangs dangerously close to Dean's ear. "I can't wait to see the ground bathed in your blood, again."

"Again," echoed Dean in shock. "What is that supposed to mean."

"We're taking them with us," Harvey suddenly announced as he rose to his paws, his wings lifted along his spine. "Let Rasplin follow their fear-scent."

"How are you sure that they'll come," questioned a she-wolf from on top of Castiel's left shoulder. One of her ears had been torn from her face many centuries ago. 

Harvey turned to her, his lip curling. "Because I know Rasplin, Sleekfur. He won't let these mouse-hearts die no matter how he feels of them." Excitement showed on his face as he threw back his back to howl at his Hellhound pack around him. "Tonight the forest runs red with blood!"


	30. Wolvy With A Vendetta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only thing more complicated than Rasplin’s past are the Hellhounds from his past.

Rasplin lowered down on the opposite side of the forest. He had scented the putrid smell of Hellhound scent as it practically bathed the forest floor. It was something that Rasplin would never be able to forget no matter how much time he spent in StarBound. He knew that his own scent once smelled of mud and rotting carcasses of StarFire. It was only after spending years in StarBound that he finally smelled more like a StarBound Wolvy. He may always carry a hint of StarFire on his pelt, but at least he could disguise himself well. 

His paws touched down with his massive wings folding delicately over his back. He still felt chilled under his windswept fur. It seemed the higher and faster one traveled in this place, the colder things became. He didn't mind. Life in StarBound had certainly spoiled him with having a warm nest and a place to calm home every night, but he still remembered what it was like in StarFire. It had forged him into the Wolvy that he was today, whether he wanted to remember it or not.

The tang of blood filled the air, leading Rasplin to the roots of a massive sycamore. He stepped over the gnarled roots to find a rabbit laying sprawled on the forest floor. It's throat had been torn out and stomach slit. Blood pooled under the rabbit, making it's short brown fur spiked and damp. It's mouth was open and eyes petrified in alarm. The rabbit's intestines had been ripped from it's stomach, strewn and spilling out in front of him.

The rabbit was still warm when Rasplin touched his nose to it's cheek. That meant it hadn't been long since it had been killed and left there. Rasplin didn't know any creature that would kill prey without immediately eating it or at least burying it for later. Wasting prey of any kind was disrespectful in the eyes of both StarBound and StarFire wolves alike.

There was something wrong here. 

Rasplin turned the rabbit over on it's side, checking for clues as to what killed it. He picked up the faint scent of StarFire, which was difficult to detect under the tang of blood and tantalizing scent of meat. The scent was almost recognizable from a life Rasplin hadn't lived in so long.

Jaws parted, Rasplin straightened as the smell of StarFire scent. Rasplin had been a hunter for long enough to detect subtle differences within the blanket scent of StarFire. Each Hellhound and Wolvy had an individual scent that many couldn't pick out, even most Wolvys and Hellhounds. Rasplin had been trained from a young age to detect them and it was rather easy for him to do so. It also helped that this scent was one he had been around since he was a pup.

A rush of feathers and flap of wings sounded from behind him. His teeth glinted as Rasplin turned around with his head lowered into his shoulders and muscles rippling under his fur.

Across from him, Rasplin saw an almost identical copy to him. The Hellhound in front of him had the same thick, black pelt and massive paws. He was slightly smaller than Rasplin, but only by a few inches. He had a long scar that stretched over his right eye, snaking down his cheek and chest, finally to his shoulder. The flesh was still torn and angry with only a thin layer of skin connecting the torn parts of his flesh together. Rasplin felt with a hint of satisfaction that fur would never grow back there and this Hellhound would forever be blinded in one eye.

"Rasplin," the Hellhound growled, his voice smooth and deep.

"Harvey." Rasplin's own voice was deep and rumbling in the back of his throat.

Harvey twitched an ear as he began to prowl in front of him. "I see you received my gift," he barked with a flick of his muzzle to the rabbit behind Rasplin's paws.

Rasplin didn't bother to look at it. "Gift," Rasplin scoffed. "Is that what you're calling it now? I call it wasted prey." He began to follow Harvey's moments to prowl in the opposite direction so Harvey couldn't catch him by surprise. 

"Figures that you would see it that way when it's no use to you," sniffed Harvey. "Prey like that is nearly the only thing we can find. We can't afford to be picky unlike some Hellhounds."

Rasplin twitched his tail tip irritably. "Then you should've eaten it and it may have been of some use.”

"I had to get your attention someway. It's not like I can use anyone else as leverage. Everyone you've ever loved is dead," pointed out Harvey dryly.

A growl rolled in Rasplin's throat at the sheer truth that Harvey’s words carried. His fur bristled along his spine, making himself seem even larger than he was. It was impossible to tell what was taunt muscle and what was wiry fur. His long claws extended into the ground until they left deep gashes in their wake. "Leave, Harvey, and don't show your muzzle here again."

"Or what?"

Rasplin halted from his prowling so he could stand up straighter in an attempt to show his size and strength. His eyes blazed hot in hatred. "Or I'll sink my teeth into your throat until you choke on your own blood. How does that sound?"

Harvey chuckled despite the seriousness in Rasplin's eyes. "Ah, but before you attempt to end my life, don't you want to know where your favorite little angel is?"

Rasplin narrowed his eyes.

"How's this to jog your memory?" Harvey lowered his wing from his back to dangle a piece of twine with a blue crystal at the end. He shook it enticingly in front of Rasplin before tossing it aside. It landed at Rasplin's paws, specks of blood dotting the surface.

Rasplin reached his own wing down to scoop it up. He lifted it so that it was eye level with him. He parted his jaws to allow the scent to waft in. He detected the scent of Dean while the blood belonged to Castiel. There was even minute traces of Mina, who hadn't been around the crystal since her death. 

Rasplin snapped his jaws together fiercely. "What have you done?" He tucked the crystal under his wing as he lunged for Harvey.

Harvey saw the attack coming from a mile away. He easily stepped aside so that Rasplin skidded to avoid falling forward. Rasplin spun and leaped for Harvey once more with paws outstretched.

Harvey reared on his hind legs, front paws outstretched to snap his paw against Rasplin's cheek. Rasplin staggered under the blow, shaking his head to clear it.

"You're going to have to do better than that," taunted Harvey fiercely.

Rasplin shook out his fur. "I plan on it." He raced forward with his eyes focused on Harvey's every movement. He shot out a wing and took out Harvey's legs out from under him. Harvey landed on his side with Rasplin on top of him before he could even react. 

Rasplin placed his full weight on Harvey, digging his claws into his throat. He felt blood welling up under his claws, hot and thick. A flash of satisfaction rose inside of him.

"If you kill me," sputtered Harvey weakly. "Then you'll never reach those precious humans and angel of yours."

Rasplin lifted Harvey's neck only to snap it down back. "You think that I can't find them? Who taught you everything that you know?"

Harvey rolled his slightly bulging eyes. "You know me well enough that I don't work alone. Maybe you should learn to keep more company," he suggested.

A cold feeling of dread settled inside Rasplin's underbelly like a river stone. He tried not to let it show as he leaned forward, his muzzle brushing Harvey's ear. "You don't want to do this." He gave a brief pause, his claws slightly pulling from Harvey's thick neck fur. "Don't make me do this, Harvey."

"Too late, Rasplin. This is happening and you will be the one begging for mercy at the end."

Suddenly, Harvey's body disappeared from under Rasplin. 

Rasplin stumbled forward, his claws sinking into the soft earth. Frustration overwhelmed Rasplin as he threw his head back, letting out a howl that sounded throughout the forest.

"I never promised this," roared Rasplin, his back arching as he glanced furiously at the sky. "I said I would protect StarBound and my packmates even at the cost of my own life and I've more than proved myself. Why must you take everything away from me?!"

He stumbled backwards and away from the patch of earth Harvey had laid on. His tail puffed out as he struck a paw against the ground. "I did everything you would ever want of me! I never refused and I lost everything! Why are you still punishing me? What more could I possibly loose?"

Castiel.

Rasplin grimaced as the name flashed through his mind. He recoiled harshly, staggering over to the sycamore and collapsing against it. 

While Castiel had never been apart of his family by blood, Rasplin couldn't imagine his life without him. He had cared as much for Meadowslip and Mina as any Wolvy ever had. He had been there through the important moments, especially after Meadowslip was killed. He and Mina had struggled without her. Oliver had always been there and tried to help, but it was Castiel that really made life bearable for them. Mina had adored him in a way that Rasplin had never seen or fully understood. He had always felt comfortable allowing the angel into their home and around his daughter. Rasplin had expected Castiel to leave him once Mina died, but he had been beyond shocked to find that he hadn't stopped showing up and attempting to help Rasplin. Rasplin knew he hadn't made it easy and had resorted to being rather harsh with Castiel in an effort to push him away. Castiel had been just as stubborn as Rasplin and had refused. Rasplin suddenly realized if he shouldn't been more adamant because of what had happened.

This wasn't Castiel's fight; it never had been. Yet, he was now as muddled in this fight as Rasplin was. It didn't help that two humans were mixed up in it too. Rasplin couldn't bring himself to feel much towards them besides indifference in the case of Dean and fury in the case of Sam. However, no matter how much hatred Rasplin managed to stir inside of him, he still couldn't leave them to be picked apart by Harvey and his Hellhounds. The only one that could lay a claw on them was Rasplin himself. 

He had to save them, no matter what.


	31. Betrayal Goes Both Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You failed Meadowslip. You failed Mina. You failed Oliver. You're going to fail Rasplin. The only one you may not fail is me." He lifted his head proudly. "Let that sink in. Nothing that I've ever done has harmed Rasplin like the three of you have. I can't wait to see what happens when he finds out."

Sam lifted his head when he heard the sound of his brother's voice.

"Hey! Next paw or wing or whatever touches me and I'm going to start kicking!"

Sam rolled his eyes as he heard the amused snort of a Hellhound he didn't recognize. "That was hardly a threat. I've heard newborn pups put up more of a fight."

"Are all NoSouls this pungent?" There was another Hellhound that Sam didn't recognize. "I say we just kill them now for sport. Sounds enjoyable to me."

The massive metal door opened with a screech. Relief washed over Sam as he saw Dean being led forward with Castiel behind. They were both shackled at their feet while their hands were chained. Castiel chains appeared different than Dean's and had something inscribed on the loops. Whatever it was, Castiel didn't seem like he wanted to fight it. His gaze was downcast as well while his feet practically dragged.

"Keep moving!" Sam blinked when he recognized the Hellhound named Shadowdawn. He snapped at Castiel's feet, making the angel stumble and slam into the ground on his knees. 

Shadowdawn was on him in a moment with his paw raised high in the air, ready to strike Castiel down without another thought.

"Shadowdawn!"

Shadowdawn paused while Castiel looked to him defiantly. "Do it," Castiel spat, blue eyes alit in fury. 

Harvey rushed forward, knocking Shadowdawn aside. The thick furred Hellhound stumbled with surprise stretched across his face. "What in StarFire's name do you think you're doing," he snarled at Shadowdawn.

Shadowdawn couldn't bring himself to meet Harvey's gaze. "He killed Murkstream," he muttered into his chest fur. "He needs to pay."

Harvey stooped down, his muzzle brushing against Shadowdawn's cheek. Although the gesture seemed surprisingly gentle, there was a unspoken warning to it. “You will have your chance at revenge. However, now is not that time. We need them alive.”

"I don't see why," Shadowdawn sniffed, pulling himself away from Harvey stiffly, shaking out each paw in turn. "What makes you think that he'll even come for these things? They’re humans and an angel; they should mean nothing to a Wolvy.”

Harvey tipped his head thoughtfully. "Because I know Rasplin." He furrowed his wings, a single black feather falling to the ground at his paws. “He may be wrapped up in his own grief and rage, but he's still Rasplin to the core. He'll come, but we need to keep them alive until that time comes. Have I made myself perfectly clear?”

Shadowdawn growled as if he was thinking of defying Harvey's orders. However, he clearly thought better of it as he stepped aside from Castiel. "Fine," he spat.

Harvey nodded to the rest of the pack to shove Castiel to his feet. He slightly stumbled, still bleeding from the gash on the back of his neck from the Hellhound's teeth. His grace would repair it, but not while he was bound in the shackles with the sigils inscribed on them. It greatly weakened him and made using his grace next to impossible. 

The Hellhounds forced Dean and Castiel over to Sam, who was pulling sharply at his bindings. "Dean," he gasped in relief.

Dean seemed as relieved as Sam to see his brother. "Are you alright," Dean fretted while going into full fledged big brother mode.

Sam gave a tiny nod, a smile creeping on his face. He could still feel blood trickling down his forehead while his back ached from the position he was forced to be in. His arms were practically numb from being held over his head while a cramp spread from his right calf all the way down to the arch of his foot. No matter how much pain he was in, Sam knew that he was alive, and that was something. "I'm okay."

"Good, good." Dean nodded slowly as Scarmuzzle thrust him against the wall. Dean's head collided with the brick wall with a sickening crunch. Dean's lip curled in pain as Scarmuzzle attached the shackles to the wall before doing the same with his feet. 

Two more Hellhounds did the same with Castiel. The angel didn't even fight it. His head slumped forward while his eyes became emotionless and blank. His breath seemed to catch in his throat as Harvey stalked forward.

"Give us a moment," Harvey instructed to the rest of the Hellhounds, who had begun to pace excitedly with a wild look in their eyes as they eyed the Winchesters like prey.

Albeit reluctant, the Hellhounds seemed to sense that it was important. One by one they padded from the room, slipping out silently until only Harvey remained.  
  
Harvey began to prowl in front of the Winchesters and Castiel. His sullen gaze was bright with exhilaration and tinged with malice. His large paws skated across the ground slowly, making each step look delicate and deliberate. His muscles were hard under his pelt, which he puffed out to make himself look even larger. It was nearly impossible to tell fur from muscle. His teeth were partially bared with his lips peeled back to show his fangs. Harvey kept his wings tucked forcefully against his back so that they blended into his black fur. He may have been slightly smaller than Rasplin, but he seemed to have just as much power and control.

"I never thought I'd have the opportunity to meet the Winchesters," Harvey began, eyes skirting from Sam to Dean. "You're all anyone talks about in StarFire these days. Pain in the tail if you ask anyone."

Dean offered a smirk. "Glad we can make your life interesting."

Harvey ignored him. "I, for one, admire some of your work. Sam releasing Lucifer from Hell after breaking the final seal with Lilith was especially fun to watch." Sam looked away from Harvey's unwavering gaze. "Then again, I always knew you were stupid enough to do it. Dousing yourself with demon blood too was not something I would ever recommend, but here we are."

"Get to the point, Harvey," Castiel flashed, his stormy blue eyes glaring at the Hellhound.

Harvey tipped his head in mock confusion. He padded over slowly, stopping when he was a muzzle-length from Castiel. "I never thought I would have the pleasure of having you caught between my claws." He lifted a paw and ran it down the length of Castiel's trench coat from his shoulder to his wrist. Castiel snapped it away with Harvey blinking in surprise. "After all, you are Rasplin's bitch, aren't you?"

Castiel gritted his teeth. "My relationship to Rasplin is none of your concern! We are only friends."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "So you would say? I, for one, don't believe it for a heartbeat. You've practically been a fourth member of the family—five if you count poor Oliver." His claws drummed against the ground. "Although, was that because you had to?"

"I did nothing out of obligation," Castiel answered rather quickly.

Harvey's ear twitched. "Really? You never made a blood vow with Meadowslip?"

"What's a blood vow," broke in Dean before Castiel could answer Harvey’s question.

Harvey swiveled his head to glare at the eldest Winchester. "A blood vow is a sacred promise. It is usually only preformed between two Wolvys, but apparently they'll let anyone do it these days." His eyes narrowed to Castiel. "A blood vow is a sacred promise. One can break it, but it comes at a great cost."

Harvey lifted his wing to show the undersides. While the top had been as majestic as any Wolvy, the underside showed charred feathers that were barely hanging on to the thin line of once thick plumage. Harvey grimaced as another feather drifted down before crumpling to a tiny pile of ash. 

Dean curled his lip in disgust. "I think you're loosing something there, Big Bird."

Harvey tilted his head in confusion. 

Dean sighed, shaking his head. "Okay, never mind then."

"It certainly makes flying difficult, doesn't it, Castiel," Harvey questioned as he folded his wings delicately on his back.

Dean and Sam both turned their heads to gaze at the angel in confusion. They had never truly seen Castiel's wings; only a shadow of them and that had been a while ago. "What does he mean," Dean questioned.

Harvey sneered. "Honestly, Cassie, do you tell them nothing?"

"Don't call me that," Castiel muttered weakly. There wasn't the usual power behind his words, only grief and weariness.

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance. Dean shrugged. "Cassie. That's a little bit of a different one, but I think I'll stick with Cas."

"That's right. There was only one creature that was allowed to call you that, huh?" Harvey pretended to look horrified that he had given away one of Castiel's secrets. "I forgot. Now, who could that be? Hmmm, it wasn't one of your angel brothers." Harvey began to pace back over to Castiel. "At least, you would become furious if they said it to you, right? Yet, I can distinctly remember hearing Hellhounds snicker because of one little pup that called you that."

Dean suddenly recalled the memory that Castiel had showed him and Sam. He could remember Rasplin with his daughter at his side, asking when Cassie would be coming. "Mina," Dean suddenly blurted.

"And we have a winner," howled Harvey in forced approval. "Who would've thought that a little pup—the daughter of a Hellhound and a StarBound Wolvy—would've wormed her way into your impenetrable heart? I certainly didn't."

Castiel narrowed his eyes to unforgiving slits. "You don't deserve to say her name!"

"Maybe, but neither do you. Back to our original topic of conversation here." Harvey struck a blow at Castiel's shoulder before burying his head behind his back. Castiel yowled in surprise and frustration as he attempted to kick out at Harvey. 

Harvey managed to sink his teeth into what it was looking for, pulling his head back with a black wilted feather in his muzzle. He spat it on the ground at his paws, the once luxurious feather shriveling up and disintegrating into a pile of ash, just as Harvey's feather had done.

Dean's eyes widened in alarm. "Cas, what the hell?"

"It's nothing," Castiel mumbled without looking up.

Harvey's eyes sparkled in curiosity. "I would say it's pretty far from nothing. In fact, I bet if you lift up any feathers under your flight ones and even your down, you'd find that they're beginning to rot. Curtesy of a broken blood promise," he replied with a flick of his tail tip.

Sam looked past Dean to Castiel, the chains digging into his wrists until they drew blood. "Is that true? Did you make this blood vow?"

"More than one, actually," interrupted Harvey.  
  
Castiel looked at him in surprise, his eyes squinting in scrutiny.

Harvey shrugged. "What? I have eyes and ears everywhere, you know. Two truces to the same family. I still want to know why you would put yourself in that position." He bared his teeth in a grin. "I mean, you already failed once and now you're going to do it all over again. That's suicidal, but then again, perhaps that's what you want."

Castiel grew quiet. He couldn't bring himself to look up at Harvey. Instead he looked back over his shoulder with his eyes listless. Castiel's breathing began to catch in the back fo his throat as he attempted to make himself small. 

"You failed Meadowslip. You failed Mina. You failed Oliver. You're going to fail Rasplin. The only one you may not fail is me." He lifted his head proudly. "Let that sink in. Nothing that I've ever done has harmed Rasplin like the three of you have. I can't wait to see what happens when he finds out."

Harvey didn't wait for anyone to say anything. He was already padding back to the door with a certain eagerness in his steps. He slipped from the door, leaving the three of them in to stew in their own fear.


	32. Rising Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only difference between the hunted and the hunter is the day.

Dean let out a frustrated yell after what felt like the hundredth time. He gave his hands a final yank against the chain, but wasn't able to pull his hands free. The strain was beginning to make his back ache while his legs feebly scrabbled as far as the chains would allow against the cold ground.

"Dean, give it up," Sam muttered with a fierce sigh. 

Dean spun his head to glare at his brother. "Oh, I'm sorry that me trying to get out of here is messing with your sleep schedule?"

Sam shot Dean a frustrated glare. He had been fighting against his own restraints longer than Dean and still hadn't gotten anywhere. He didn't want to admit it, but these Hellhounds had done a pretty good job at restraining them. Sam had thought they were only demonic pitbulls—only used when they needed to shred someone. However, this pack was deliberate and precise and it was unlike anything Sam had seen before.

"I don't think you're going to be able to break it," confessed Sam in an effort to empathize with his brother.

Dean snapped his hands against the wall once last time. He couldn't feel them budge in the slightest. "Yeah, screw it. This isn't helping." He looked away from Sam over to Castiel. The angel hadn't said a word since Harvey left and hadn't so much as moved a muscle. Dean wasn't even sure if he was still breathing. "Hey, Cas, you wanna add to this conversation and tell us what the hell is going on?"

"There's nothing to say."

"Nothing to say?" Dean scoffed in amusement. "So much for not keeping secrets, huh? Typical."

Sam could sense the tension in the air. "Dean, I don't think that this is—“ 

"I don't know what you want me to say, Dean. This is my life and my mess. I never meant for you two to become this involved in it." Castiel's head lifted slowly. His fiery blue eyes filled with emotion as his jaw set, teeth grinding as he clenched down hard. "I also never thought you two would become tangled in this story without me."

Sam flinched as if Castiel had physically attacked him. "I didn't know Meadowslip before I killed her. If I knew she had a daughter I would've...." Sam trailed off. He couldn't finish that sentence in good faith.

Dean noticed it as well. He shook his head gravely. "Sam, you were different then. You were hopped up on demon blood and Ruby was whispering things in your ear. You didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to," echoed Castiel with a sneer. "That sounds about right."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "If you want to say something, Cas, just say it!"

Castiel looked up toward the ceiling, shaking his head slowly. "Meadowslip fought at my side. I saw her fall for Rasplin and I witnessed them have Mina. She was as much of a friend to me as you two are. I always told Rasplin that we would find out who killed his mate and we would make them pay. I saw what it did to Rasplin. He nearly went to a place I couldn't pull him from because of Sam."

"Like went dark side?" Dean leaned back against the wall in an attempt to find a more comfortable position. His back was only growing stiffer by the minute. "Because I'd believe that."

"I didn't mean to. I wasn't the same person I am now. I wish I could take it back, but I can't. I'm sorry! I will never forgive myself for this, but I don't know what else I can say to make this better, Cas," Sam's voice rose in desperation as he tried to meet Castiel's furious gaze. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know." Castiel's voice grew strangely quiet. 

Dean began to watch a line of ants march across the cement since it was better than trying to follow the conversation Castiel and Sam were trying to have at the moment. Dean was tired of trying to mediate through it. He could see both sides to things, he really could. What Sam had done had been wrong; there was no question about that. However, Dean knew that Sam hadn't been in his right mind either. He could see where Castiel was coming from since Meadowslip had been his friend and she hadn't done anything wrong to deserve the treatment that Sam had given her. From what little information Dean knew, he had a feeling she was trying to help humans and StarBound. Her reward for that had been having her guts ripped out and her blood drained. Either way, it didn't sound fair.

"I'd do anything to change it, Cas, I really would," Sam murmured softly, his head bowed forward so that his hair fell into his eyes.

Castiel's throat seemed to close as he answered. "I know that, Sam. I'm just afraid it's too late."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rasplin followed the scent trail once he was able to pick it up. Having the crystal that Castiel always held and following it’s pull had turned out to be an excellent source to pick up his scent. Rasplin knew the scent Castiel carried in heaven, but it was quite different when he was shoved into a meat suit. Whichever vessel he was inhabiting smelled of slight oak, mud, and what Rasplin could only assumed was cooked meat that came from a cow. He had seen plenty of humans eat food that they scorched over a fire—although Rasplin didn't see the point considering cooking prey rid it of all of it’s flavor. 

He shook his head to clear it as he continued to stalk through the undergrowth. Thorns snagged at his pelt as he neared what looked to be a small lumber factory at some point. It made sense being so close to a massive forest. It may have been protected, but that didn't mean some shady work wasn't happening in the surrounding areas. If Rasplin knew one thing about humans, it was that they lied to get what they wanted.

Rasplin looked around from the outside, seeing a few scouts in charge of the perimeter. A few names mixed around in his head as he tried to recall who they were. 

Laya

Swiftnose 

Lostfoot.

Confusion showed on Rasplin's face. These were hardly Harvey's best fighters. Rasplin was sure that Harvey knew that Rasplin could take down any of them easily even on his worst day. That meant that he was trying to entice him in. Rasplin wanted to be smart about this, but he also knew that the longer he waited for the rescue, the higher the chance something may have gone wrong. He couldn't wait. He needed to act.

Paws itching with determination, Rasplin set forward. He kept low to the ground with his belly brushing the gravel under him. He left the safety of the dense forest, which would've hidden his pelt well. Rasplin was able to turn himself invisible the way that all Hellhounds and Wolvys could. Although, it didn't work on other Hellhounds. It would disguise him from an angel. He wasn't sure exactly if there would be another angel involved, but he did know that an angel had been there when Oliver died. He didn't want to run into it if he could help it.

Rasplin slunk around an old wood chipper to find the lithe form of Laya pacing back and forth along the length of the building. Her eyes darted around fearfully while keeping her movements swift and paws tucked tight against her sides. The scent of fear wafted from her, overwhelming any other scent Rasplin could pick up. If he wanted to find where they were, he was going to have to go through her.

Laya's head lifted in the air as she sniffed heavily. She spun around in terror when she caught a familiar scent. She spun around, gasping when she saw Rasplin standing behind her, eyes narrowed to slits.

"R-Rasplin," Laya stammered.

Rasplin lowered his head into his shoulders. "Laya, it's good to see you," he murmured, forcing a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Don't lie," Laya seethed with a curl of her lip. "You and I both know that we were never that close. I always used to slow you down."

Rasplin tipped his head to the side. He kept his senses on high alert in case Swiftnose or Lostfoot decided to come to her rescue. "That's not true," he protested.

"I already told you not to lie," Laya continued fiercely. Her hackles rose in an effort to make herself seem larger, but she was still only half of Rasplin's size. She took a step forward, favoring her hind leg.

Rasplin tipped his head to see her foreleg was swollen. She seemed reluctant to put much weight on it while her other three legs struggled to hold the rest of her weight. "You're injured," he commented.

Laya flattened her ears against her head. "It's nothing." She shot a weary glance to her hind leg. "Just a sprain."

"I'm a healer," Rasplin reminded her. "You can't hide an injury from me."

Laya's face fell. Her muzzle wrinkled in embarrassment. "I don't know you anymore, Rasplin. You're no longer my packmate and I don't need your help." There was more bite to her words as she tried to square up to Rasplin with vague determination showing deep within her gaze. "Go, Rasplin. I don't want to hurt you."

"Laya, please." A plea sounded in Rasplin's voice. It wouldn't be much of a fight if Laya attacked him. The last thing he wanted was to harm her if he could help it. The chance that she had anything to do this was slim to none. She was just doing what Harvey had asked of her. Now, she'd have to pay the price for it.

Laya let out a sharp bark as she lunged for Rasplin. Rasplin easily stepped to the side while Laya stumbled in an attempt to half and turn. Rasplin reared on his hind legs, thrusting his front paws down harshly on Laya's spine. She crumpled at his paws, whimpering in pain.

Rasplin pressed down hard, sinking his claws into her flesh. Laya attempted to lift her wings with her head tipped back to let out a howl. Alarm pulsed through Rasplin as he thrust a paw against Laya's muzzle, shoving it into the grit to stop her from crying out. He lowered his own wings to push them against Laya's wings so that they didn't flap around and give away his position. 

"Laya, stop fighting it," Rasplin ordered fiercely.

Laya shifted under him, her muscles becoming hard under her fur in an attempt to throw him off. It wouldn't be long before someone would see them struggling and sound the alarm. 

"Laya, this is your last warning. Stop," Rasplin snapped as a sickening feeling rose in the back of his throat. "Don't make me do this."

Laya lifted her hind leg and struck at Rasplin's hind leg, knocking it out from under him. He staggered, his paws falling from Laya's flank. She tore her muzzle from under his paw, attempting to letting out a deafening howl.

Rasplin snarled as he swept forward. He grasped her throat easily in his fangs as he lifted her from the ground. His teeth easily sliced through fur and flesh to the life giving artery that pulsed against his jaws. He squeezed his eyes shut, giving the final bite necessary to slice it clean. Blood gushed into his mouth as Laya gurgled on it as he pooled down her throat. 

Rasplin released her throat from his jaws, allowing her body to collapse under him. Blood dripped onto his chest fur while he watched Laya's body give one final twitch before going still. 

Anger and grief welled inside of Rasplin. He thrust a paw against the gravel. "Damnit," he hissed sharply. He hadn't wanted to kill Laya, but she had given him no other choice. He couldn't be found out and she hadn't listened to his warnings or pleadings. If she had, then she may still be alive.

Despite feeling unyielding levels of remorse, Rasplin couldn't help feel the rush of exhilaration. His eyes glowed from the rush of battle. The taste of Laya's blood touched his tongue, spreading through him. The rush to kill again was building, just as it had when Rasplin had still been a Hellhound living in StarFire. Memories of the wars he fought and the wolves he killed came rushing back. The thrill of battle, the feel of claws sinking into flesh, and the taste of salty blood on his tongue all made Rasplin crave simpler times.

He shook his head to clear it. There were still two other Hellhounds he needed to face just to get inside. Then, he could face Harvey.

"I'm coming for you Harvey and I don't think you're going to like what you get."


	33. Loyalties Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry, Swiftnose," murmured Rasplin with his head bowed. His voice was hollow, his eyes listless. He longed to feel grief for killing his former packmate, but all he felt was numbness. He knew that he logically needed to take their lives to protect those that he cared about. He had also taken their lives as swiftly as possible so that they didn't feel much pain. He knew that he should feel overwhelming grief—the same feeling of grief that he felt when his family was killed—but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything.

Rasplin lifted his wings over his head, plunging the long bone that he managed to protrude from his wing into the Hellhound's throat from under him. The Hellhound's eyes widened in alarm as the light faded from his gaze when Rasplin's wing spur sliced through his throat to come out on the other side. Rasplin pulled his wing back, flicking strings of blood from his black feathers. 

"I'm sorry, Swiftnose," murmured Rasplin with his head bowed. His voice was hollow, his eyes listless. He longed to feel grief for killing his former packmate, but all he felt was numbness. He knew that he logically needed to take their lives to protect those that he cared about. He had also taken their lives as swiftly as possible so that they didn't feel much pain. He knew that he should feel overwhelming grief—the same feeling of grief that he felt when his family was killed—but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything.

Rasplin tried to ignore the indifference he felt instead of guilt. He left Swiftnose's dead body to continue his trek toward the smallest door around the back of the lumber warehouse. He only had Lostfoot that he needed to face, which wouldn't be a challenge for him. Lostfoot had been accurately renamed that after he had lost his left forepaw to an angel blade. He was always off balance and struggled with even the basics of hunting and fighting. Harvey still kept him around more out of pity than anything else. Hellhounds weren't entirely heartless no matter what was said.

Rasplin crouched down when he saw a StarFire Wolvy in front of him. He hobbled along on three legs, his front left forepaw cut off just above his paw. His red eyes blazed as his muscles rippled under his pelt while he clambered forward. Rasplin knew that he would fight like Hell to serve Harvey, even if Harvey wouldn't do the same for him.

Lostfoot halted suddenly, his head lifted. "Rasplin," he growled smoothly.

Rasplin straightened as he padded forward. Blood clung to his fur and dripped down his throat. The thrill of a kill made his paws itch in excitement. Killing Lostfoot was another body to add to the total.

"I wondered when you would show your grizzled face here again," Lostface growled tauntingly.

Rasplin's gaze flickered to Lostfoot's missing paw. "I could say the same to you. At least I still have all of my paws," he remarked smartly.

Lostfoot plastered his ears against his head, a fierce growl sounding from within his voice box. "Harvey said that you would show up. I want to see if you still live up to that reputation of yours after an eternity as a feeble pup!"

Rasplin puffed out his chest. "I know that your sense of smell still works. Who's blood do you think this is coating my pelt? What do you think is going to happen to you if you cross me?"

"I'm not scared of you, Rasplin."

"I'm sure that Swiftnose or Laya would've argued the same thing," Rasplin suggested as he dug his claws into the grit, feeling his blood turning to ice in his veins. There was nothing he enjoyed more than the thrill of the fight. "Walk away, Lostfoot. Walk away and I won't have to do this."

Lostfoot's eyes narrowed to slits. He crouched down with his weight favored to his stronger side. His fur spiked along his spine as he watched Rasplin's every move.

Rasplin shrugged. "I warned you." He darted forward with his paws light on the gravel ground. Lostfoot leaped into the air, paws outstretched, ready to hook his claws into Rasplin's shoulder. Rasplin rolled onto his side just in time, using the momentum from Lostfoot's leap against him. Rasplin crushed Lostfoot under him as Lostfoot thrust a paw against Rasplin's cheek. Blood flew into the air, spilling onto the gravel. Rasplin snarled in frustration with the sting surging through him as he jumped back to his paws and away from Lostfoot's snapping jaws.

"I'm not the same fighter that I once was," puffed Lostfoot as he spat a mouthful of blood on the ground.

Rasplin blinked moisture from his gaze. "And neither am I." With a yowl, Rasplin jumped forward. He thrust his paw against Lostfoot's cheek, sending him reeling backwards with a growl of pain. Rasplin took his momentary lapse of concentration to his advantage. He rushed forward, slamming his body against Lostfoot to force him to loose his footing, falling harshly onto his side.

Rasplin jumped on him, swiping at his muzzle and neck with furious thrusts of his claws. Lostfoot lifted his hind legs, kicking them outward against Rasplin's chest. His claws raked his underbelly, tearing flesh and fur. Rasplin grunted in pain as the force of the kick knocked the air from him and sent him staggering back. He collapsed onto his haunches, breath coming in needy pants as his vision began to swim in front of him.

"You thought that you could defeat me," Lostfoot barked gleefully. Excitement shown in his gaze as he leaned toward Rasplin. "You're out of practice, Rasplin. I expected this. After all, becoming mates with a StarBound Wolvy has only softened you. What was so great about that mouse-hearted she-wolf anyway? Surely she could've done better than you. You couldn't even protect her or your precious daughter when the time came."

Suddenly, Rasplin hooked his wing around the Wolvy, plunging his wing spur under Lostfoot's chin and up through his skull. The tip showed from between his ears, his eyes round in surprise at the sudden burst of anger that Rasplin exhibited. Lostfoot’s mouth tried to move while breath wheezed in his throat, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"You have no right to speak about my mate like that." Rasplin pulled his wing free. Lostfoot crumpled to the ground, a steady stream of blood leaking from his chin as well as his skull. The scent of spinal fluid and brain matter mingled with the tang of blood and wafted up to Rasplin’s muzzle. It wouldn't be easy to disguise, which meant that Rasplin had to move as swiftly as possible.

He stepped over Lostfoot's body and over to the small door a couple tail-lengths in front of him. He lifted his blood drenched wing and forced the door open. He slipped inside as quietly and quickly as possible. He forced his fur to lay flat as he lifted his head, tasting the air to pick up the scents of Dean, Sam, or Castiel. The only good thing about traveling with humans is that their scent reeked no matter where they were. They also didn't know how to disguise their scent, which made them even easier to track.

Rasplin picked up their scent easily. He started down the hallway, his pawsteps as quiet as he could make them. He thought back to a simpler time many years before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Got you!"

Mina leaped through the air with her paws outstretched until they struck something solid. She was forced back, shaking her head dizzyingly. She looked up hopefully, her tail wagging behind her. "I got you, Cassie! Did you see me coming," she asked excitedly, breath coming in greedy pants. 

Above her, Castiel glanced down. He had felt her collide with his vessel's leg, but he wasn't sure whether the should've moved or not. "I did see you, but I didn’t hear you."

Mina's face fell, her ears pinned against her head. "Oh, okay."

"Should I not have said that," Castiel questioned as Rasplin stepped out from behind some dense undergrowth, shaking leaves from his thick black pelt. 

He padded over to them, stretching out his paw to nudge Mina's shoulder gently in an effort to improve her move. "No, Castiel, that's alright. She needs you to be honest so that she gets better."

Mina worked her claws against the ground frustratedly. "I thought that I was getting better! I tracked Cassie, didn't I," she pointed out, her head tilting toward her father.

Rasplin stooped down, touching his nose to Mina's ear comfortingly. "Yes, well, Castiel didn't exactly try to hide, now did he," he questioned.

"I apologize. I will do better next time," Castiel replied. Truthfully he had no idea what he had done that was wrong, but if it made Mina or Rasplin upset with him, he would do his best to change. No matter how much time he spent with them, he never seemed to be able to make sense of what they did.

Rasplin sighed. Sometimes dealing with Castiel was more exhausting than it was worth. However, he knew his daughter cared too much for the angel for Rasplin to think any angered thoughts toward him. Instead, he waved his wing dismissively. "No, Castiel, you don't need to do anything else," he reassured as he glanced back to Mina. "Even if you would've hid a little better, Mina still wouldn't have caught you without you noticing."

Mina's eyes flashed in hurt. "How come?"

"Let me show you." Rasplin motioned her close with a wave of his tail. Mina padded over, hope lighting in her eyes. "I need you need to pay close attention, alright? Every Wolvy needs to learn how to stalk. It's how we hunt and fight while moving undetected for prey and predator alike. It is very important."

Mina nodded before turning to Castiel, who had tilted his head in wonder at what Rasplin would show Mina. "Do you know how to stalk, Cassie?"

Castiel's eyes flickered in confusion. "I do not believe I will be following anyone."

"Oh, no," murmured Mina with her eyes troubled. "When we say stalking we mean hunting prey, not following someone. There's a difference."

Castiel still seemed confused, but Rasplin didn't have all day. "Okay, Mina, you can tell Castiel all about it later. Right now we need to practice before it gets too late." He reached out his wing to motion Mina back. She hopped forward as excitement fizzled under her pelt and made it nearly impossible for her to stand still.

"What you need to do is make sure that you're lowered to the ground. Keep your paws shoulder width apart and tuck your tail in," Rasplin explained, dropping into a perfect hunter’s crouch.

Mina whimpered. "How am I supposed to keep my balance if I can't use my tail," she panicked.

"Like this." Rasplin lowered down with his head lowered into his shoulders, weight evenly distributed between each paw, and tail curled around his haunches. "Now you try."

Mina looked back to Castiel as if asking him for help. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head in his usual display of confusion. She stifled a sigh as she shook her fur as she lowered down with her paws tucked in under her chest as her underbelly almost grazed the ground. Her head coiled into her shoulders while her tail stuck straight out. She longed to curl it around her haunches as Rasplin had done, but she couldn't bring herself to do so without falling over.

"I feel like a frog," Mina croaked.

Amusement glimmered in Rasplin's gaze. "You kinda look like a frog, but you'll get more comfortable with it as you practice. Now, try to step toward Castiel as quietly as possible."

Mina stretched out her front paw and set it gingerly on the ground. Her hind leg matched her front paw as she glanced up to Rasplin hopefully. "How was that?"

"Very good," praised Rasplin. "Now try and leap."

Mina wiggled her haunches before leaping high in the air. She landed gingerly beside Castiel's shoe. Her tail wagged as she looked up to him. "If you hadn't seen me would you have heard me?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "I am a celestial being and—“

Rasplin manically waved his wing to grab Castiel's attention. Castiel looked to Rasplin as he shook his head pleadingly. Castiel wasn't known for his subtly or ability to read signals, but he was gradually getting better. Rasplin also knew that Castiel would do anything for Mina; that much he understood.

"—And I would not have been able to hear you. You were too quiet," Castiel finished calmly with a glance back to Rasplin. 

He nodded in appreciation.

Mina let out a giggle as she lowered into a crouch with her haunches wiggling once more. "Can I try it again," she asked hopefully as a growl rolled in the back of her throat. “I want it to be perfect every time!”

"Of course you can." Rasplin rested his folded wing on his daughter's back. "It won't be long before you're able to hunt alongside me."

Mina brightened, rearing on her hind legs, her paws furiously swiping at the air. "I'm going to be the best hunter StarBound has ever known!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure he went this way?"

Rasplin flinched when he heard voices. He glanced around before immediately ducking into a room to his left, the door partially open while the room was bathed in darkness. He crouched beside the door, blending in well with his surroundings.

"There's bodies outside. Unless you think some other creature came out from the forest to kill them."

Rasplin twitched his ears as he tried to recall the names of those who were speaking.

Smolderfang.

Mitch. 

"Harvey will know what to do with him. I don't think he's as much of a threat as Harvey thinks he is. He's grown soft, you know."

Rasplin struggled not to react as the two Hellhounds passed him by. He stuck his muzzle from the room before slipping out the rest of the way. He stopped in the center of the hallway as a fresh tang of blood caused his mouth to water. This blood wasn't from Hellhounds nor StarBound Wolvys.

This blood was human.


	34. Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can take a Hellhound out of StarFire, but not StarFire out of the Hellhound.

The door creaked open as Shadowdawn padded forward. He narrowed his eyes in the darkness, a growl rolling so loudly in the back of his throat that it echoed around the room.

Dean couldn't see him, but he sensed that something was going on. He struck out his foot and nudged Sam's leg with the toe of his boot. "Sam!"

Sam groaned as he lifted his head. He had nearly fallen asleep when Dean nudged him. "Dude, come on," he complained.

"Do you feel like we're being watched," questioned Dean from the side of his mouth.

Sam yawned. "Like in general or right now?"

"Right now, idiot!" Dean lowered his voice, turning his head to look at Castiel. While the angel didn't sleep, he had his head tipped back and eyes closed. "Cas? World to Cas? C'mon, man."

Castiel opened his eyes without glancing at Dean. He immediately stiffened as he gazed across the room to the farther corner. "Shadowdawn," he announced.

"Shadowdawn? T-The Hellhound that we may have....kinda...." Dean trailed off. He didn't need to finish what he was going to say. He had seen the look of anguish on his face when Castiel had killed Murkstream, slicing his angel blade through her flesh. He hadn't known these Hellhounds for more than a few hours, but he could already tell that they cared for one another in some strange way. If Rasplin could find a mate in Meadowslip; Shadowdawn could find a mate in Murkstream.

Shadowdawn kept himself invisible to Dean and Sam, working his claws against the ground as his breath billowed from his nostrils. "You'll pay for killing Murkstream," he growled into the darkness.

Sam glared at Dean and Castiel. "We really need to stop killing these things if they have family."

"You're telling me?" Dean shook shine had to clear it. "Talk to Cas, not me! I say just kill them all and let someone else sort them out."

Shadowdawn let out a howl of frustration. Dean winced at the sound, realizing he had said the wrong thing. Shadowdawn began to prowl between Dean and Castiel, shooting them fiery glances. His muscles tensed under his thick black pelt as his jaws parted to allow the fear scent from the humans and the angel in the room to overwhelm him, energizing his movements and making his mouth water.

"I've always wanted to kill an angel," Shadowdawn rumbled, a gleam in his eyes.

Castiel was in no position to fight. His hands were bound with sigils zapping his strength. His neck was still bleeding with his grace depleted enough not to heal him without time. A fire still lit in his stormy blue eyes, even if he didn't have the power to back it up. His jaw set in determination with his muscles twitching under his torn trench coat.

"You're going to have to wait a little longer for that."

Shadowdawn turned abruptly to find Rasplin standing at the entrance. Blood drenched his chest fur and throat, streaks of it strewn throughout his pelt. He had an deep, ugly scar trailing from his shoulders, disappearing under his wings. His muzzle was steadily bleeding with more scars to add to his already scarred muzzle. His claws were filled with tufts of fur, blood gleaming on the tips. His teeth bared with crimson liquid dripping from his teeth and pooling on the ground at his paws. Weariness showed on his face, but determination sparked deep within his gaze. 

"Rasplin," murmured Shadowdawn smoothly. He squared up to Rasplin, his muscles flowing under his fur. "I thought I had seen the last of your filthy pelt."

Rasplin looked past Shadowdawn to Dean, Sam, and Castiel. Dean and Sam were looking confused for they couldn't see Shadowdawn. It was only his sharp barks that he was able to hear. Castiel had his eyes narrowed at Shadowdawn before looking past him to Rasplin.

"Looks like the pack has grown weaker since I've been away," Rasplin commented. 

Shadowdawn snapped his jaws in the air, the click echoing through the room. "I can still manage to shred you," he taunted.

"Really?" Rasplin tilted his head innocently. "I've already killed Lostfoot, Laya, and Swiftnose. Would you like to be added to that total."

With a howl of rage, Shadowdawn leapt for Rasplin. Rasplin saw his attack coming and easily dodged, crouched so that his underbelly touched the ground. Shadowdawn sailed right over him. He landed harshly, turning sharply as Rasplin advanced on him. His front paws lifted to absorb the blow, but Rasplin was able to shove his shoulder against Shadowdawn’s chest, knocking him back easily. Shadowdawn rolled away before managing to right himself and jump to aching paws, panting heavily.

"Give up, Shadowdawn," Rasplin ordered, his head lifted proudly in the air. 

Shadowdawn spat a mouthful of blood onto the ground. "I will never give up! I will avenge every life you have taken from StarFire. You turned your back on us, Rasplin! I can't forgive for that."

"I left for love! I would've thought you would understand that." He started to prowl forward, his paws gingerly grazing the ground. 

Shadowdawn curled his lip to reveal yellow teeth. "My mate is dead, Rasplin!"

"Murkstream," Rasplin murmured. A look of understanding shone for a moment in his eyes before flickering and dying out.

Shadowdawn let out a whimper of anguish. His movements became sluggish as his eyes misted over. "I loved her," he whimpered breathlessly. "I loved her and he took her away from me!"

Rasplin looked past Shadowdawn to Castiel, then to Dean and Sam. He nodded patiently. "Yeah, there's a lot of that going around," he muttered with a long sigh. The agitation was clear in his voice, but he tried to force it down. "Shadowdawn, I know how consuming grief is. I know what it's like to loose the she-wolf you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. But, this won't bring her back. Walk away, please." Desperation edged in Rasplin's voice urgently.

Shadowdawn seemed to consider it for a moment. It didn't last long as he gave his head a vigorous shake. "No," he replied lowly. "I need to do this for Murkstream!" 

With a furious bark, Shadowdawn charged for Rasplin once more. There was renewed stretch in each pawstep as he carried himself to Rasplin, his right paw lifted, poised and ready to strike. He struck it toward Rasplin, but Rasplin ducked easily, allowing Shadowdawn's paw to barely graze his ear. Rasplin snapped his head back up, colliding it with Shadowdawn's chest and using his momentum to throw him backwards.

Shadowdawn fell onto his haunches with a frustrated snort. Weakness was returning to his aching limbs as he darted back to his paws. He began to prowl around in an effort to find the strength returning to his tired limbs.

It was then that Rasplin noticed the silver fur tinging Shadowdawn's muzzle. While it took Hellhounds and StarBound Wolvys centuries to grow old, Shadowdawn was certainly beginning to age. A Hellhound's identity laid in how many souls they dragged to Hell or how many lives they took. Once a Hellhound no longer proved useful in those areas, they began to age or fade into nothingness, vanishing from memory. Rasplin had known a few Hellhounds that had gone through it and they had sworn that it was worse than being killed any other way. There was honor in a death in battle; there's no honor in slowly vanishing from memory.

Shadowdawn jumped toward Rasplin a final time. Rasplin reared on his hind legs to meet him, slicing his claws through his shoulder. Shadowdawn grunted in pain as he reached down to nip Rasplin’s foreleg. Rasplin slammed his shoulder of his opposite foreleg into Shadowdawn's chest, feeling the crack of ribs against him. Shadowdawn sucked in a pained breath, eyes wide in shock. 

Rasplin easily ripped his foreleg free from Shadowdawn's teeth. He slammed his front paws down on the back of Shadowdawn's neck and forced his entire weight downward. Shadowdawn plummeted to the ground without a fight, body limp and sprawled. His eyes became wide and unfocused as he sensed what was about to happen.

Rasplin lowered his head to grasp Shadowdawn's neck in his fangs. They clamped down hard, but Shadowdawn didn't even fight it. The hatred that settled in Rasplin's belly seemed to evaporate as he realized how weak his former packmate had grown. There was no fear scent that rose from him either. Rasplin narrowed his eyes in confusion at how a proud Hellhound like Shadowdawn seemed resigned to his fate without much protest.

"Do it," Shadowdawn requested through gritted teeth.

Horror pulsed through Rasplin. "No!" He pulled his teeth back from around Shadowdawn neck. Droplets of crimson blood dripped from his teeth onto the floor below while Shadowdawn's fur was damp with blood. "Get out of here, Shadowdawn!"

Shadowdawn pressed himself down until his chest was flush with the ground. His haunches trembled as he tried to stand, only to have them give way from under him. He gasped in pain, the floor underneath him becoming slick and sticky with blood. 

"Do it," Shadowdawn repeated. A frantic look appeared in his eye when he looked up at Rasplin. "Do it!"

Rasplin paused to consider it for a moment before shaking his head once more. "No," he stated calmly.

Shadowdawn's claws clutched at the ground. "Then I'll make you." A thunderous roar seemed to tear from his flesh as he forced his paws under his body in an effort to propel himself forward.

Rasplin beat him to it, ducking under him as Shadowdawn jumped up. Rasplin caught his throat in his teeth before Shadowdawn could barely leave the ground. His teeth crunched through fur and flesh alike with ease. The salty tang of blood touched his tongue, awaking his Hellhound instincts that he had been trying to escape since he left StarFire and joined StarBound.

Shadowdawn's front paws feebly clutched at the ground while his eyes bulged from his head. He arched his back against Rasplin in a weak attempt to fight him off, purely out of instinct than anything else. Rasplin only tightened his grip, grinding his teeth to bypass the thick fur. He felt Shadowdawn's windpipe wheeze from under him long before he felt his carotid artery twitch against him. A growl rolled in his throat as he snapped his jaw closed. Shadowdawn's windpipe broke easily in one swift chomp. He let out a final broken breath with his body twitching as the life left him. Shadowdawn’s eyes rolled up in his head before his body grew still and became dead weight against him.

Rasplin opened his mouth, allowing Shadowdawn to fall to the ground. His paws folded under him as blood trickled from the puncture marks made from Rasplin's teeth. Rasplin stood over his body, his eyes blazing even more than usual after the kill. It seemed as though he grew more excited with each life he took. 

"Okay, that was intense," Dean muttered in Sam's direction. He had killed hundreds of things in his lifetime, but watching the way Rasplin was with Shadowdawn had sent tremors up Dean's spine. He had been pretty afraid of Rasplin before, but he was even more terrified of him now.

Castiel narrowed his eyes to the body of Shadowdawn as blood still flowed from his throat without the greedy pulse of life behind it. "I have not seen this Rasplin in years," he muttered fearfully.

"What do you mean," Sam asked.

Castiel's head bowed. "He has fought for his family and for StarBound, but he never relished in taking lives when he didn't need to."

"So, what are you saying? He's gone dark side," Dean questioned with a raise of his eyebrows. "Like permanently?" 

Castiel nodded slowly, a grave expression etched on his face. "Only time will tell, but I am not eager to find out."


	35. Failed and Failed Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a price for every blood truce made and Castiel knows this only too well.

Rasplin managed to pull his attention from Shadowdawn. He forced his fur to lay flat as he padded over to Castiel's side. Even though the scent of blood and death, Rasplin could tell that he was injured. His grace would've ordinarily healed him without issue, but the latches that held Castiel's hands were etched with sigils that were preventing his grace from freely flowing through him. It was a recent Hellhound trick thanks to years of research on their part for the best way on how to restrain angels. Rasplin knew how reliable they were and how useful they could be in the right context, but that didn't mean he wanted to see Castiel bound by them.

"Are you three alright," Rasplin asked, sniffing each one in turn to check for injures. Torn flesh and blood was a running theme for all three of them, but he couldn't find any injuries that were life threatening at the moment.

Dean visibly flinched when Rasplin approached him. Rasplin's eyes widened momentarily in surprise, stumbling back almost cautiously with his fur laying flat. He looked down at his thick chest fur, splattered with patches of blood from his earlier fights. "I won't hurt you," Rasplin murmured.

"Yeah, maybe not at the moment, but I wouldn't put it past you," Dean found himself saying before he could stop himself. He didn't want to do anything that would antagonize Rasplin, especially after he saw what Rasplin was capable of doing. He could certainly finish Dean off easily if he wanted to.

Rasplin tucked his paws under his haunches as he sat back, tail wrapped around his paws. "You're not a Wolvy. We fight to the death when we need to for territory or protection of our packmates. I didn't want to kill any of them, but I had to. Don't tell me you've never killed out of necessity." His gaze turned heavy with scrutiny as they locked on Sam. "Especially for less reasons than that."

Dean would never truly understand Rasplin or Wolvys in general. He really didn't have a desire to either. He didn't need any other powerful creatures that were difficult to kill and could get in their way. Angels and demons were enough without adding smart Hellhounds and self righteous StarBound Wolvys to the mix. The sooner they could leave and he could put all this craziness behind them the better.

Castiel suddenly groaned as a fresh wave of pain washed over him. His head inclined forward, teeth grinding sharply. 

"Cas," Dean fretted.

Rasplin padded forward urgently. His eyes rounded in concern as he pressed against Castiel's side. He could feel his breath heaving from his vessel as a fresh wave of pain overtook him. He struggled not to gasp out and risk bringing more attention to them than Rasplin's and Shadowdawn's fight already had.

It only took Rasplin a moment to realize the source of his pain came from. He rested his paw on Castiel's shoulder, grasping his coat heavily in his claws so that Castiel couldn't wriggle free.

"Let me see them," Rasplin ordered. 

Castiel gave his head a tiny shake. "No," he answered cooly.

"Either you show me them or I'll force you to. One way is painless, the other isn't," Rasplin told him fiercely. Although his voice was serious, there was a gentle quality to it. Dean hadn't seen Rasplin like this except in memories with Mina. It was obvious that Rasplin cared for Castiel, no matter what Rasplin said otherwise.

Castiel seemed to weigh his options as though deciding whether or not he wanted to give into Rasplin or not. Eventually, his fear of Rasplin overwhelmed his stubbornness. "Fine." He began to murmur in Enochian so quietly that Dean swore he was mumbling into his chest. 

A moment later, two folded wings appeared from being him. Rasplin didn't hesitate to dig his claws into Castiel’s shirt and trench coat, pulling them off of him so that he sat shirtless and exposed with his wings free from their usual captivity. Rasplin's muzzle ran along them width of them, right under the baseline of the bone under his thick plumage until he finally paused when he felt coldness spread through them. He glanced down to find a section of Castiel's wings that had slowly began to rot. When he touched a feather with his nose, it promptly snapped off easily from the base, floating down to his paws. The feathered crumpled and turned to ash in front of him. Rasplin shuddered at the horror of it since wings of any creature was sacred.

"Castiel, why didn't you say anything," Rasplin fretted as he drew back, muzzle wrinkling in distain. His tail tip twitched crossly as he took on the attitude of a father scolding his pup.

Castiel shrugged shamefully. His gaze was dark and unreadable while his lip quivered as his eyes closed. 

"Castiel," snapped Rasplin. He had seen too many of his patients over the centuries turn silent before succumbing to their wounds. While he knew that Castiel wasn't in immediate danger of death, there was still something concerning about the withdrawn nature of him. "Castiel, damnit! How did this happen?”

Rasplin's fierce voice seemed to transport Castiel to another time long ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel clambered through the dense undergrowth of StarBound's hunting grounds under the dappled glow of sunlight. Twigs and thorns became stuck on Castiel's long trench coat and he had to fight to pull free. He pulled the crystal from his trench coat pocket and found it glowing bright blue, signaling that Rasplin daughter, Mina, was close by.

"What are you doing here, malic?"

Castiel's senses became heightened on high alert as his head snapped up. He didn't recognize the voice that had just spoken, but he did the voice that followed.

"I just want to play. Why can't I play with you?"

Castiel felt his vessel's heart break when he heard the hopeful voice of a pup he had grown to know and care for. He leaned forward to spy through the leaves of a thick pine tree, careful so that he couldn’t be detected. There he saw Mina, her white pelt with silver markings shinning just like her mother’s had. Her red eyes widened in fear as the two much larger pups that stood across from her snickered in amusement.

"Why would we want to play with a malic?" The first pup growled fiercely. He was nearly twice her size with a light brown pelt with white splotches and dark brown wings.

The she-wolf beside him nodded in agreement. Her fur was dappled golden with white speckles on her chest with ivory wings stretched out behind her. "Yeah!"

Mina shook her head adamantly. "I'm not a malic."

"Sure you are," added the first pup. "Your father is a StarFire Wolf. That automatically makes you as least half a malic."

The she-wolf stretched out her paw swiftly and collided it with the side of Mina's head. Mina whimpered, falling onto her side with her paws folded under her.

“Look at those red eyes," taunted the she-pup fiercely. "That's the mark of StarFire. Even they think that you're a freak!"

"I'm not a freak," Mina argued defiantly. "My eyes are what makes me unique!”

The first pup threw his head back, cackling noisily. "Unique? Is that what Daddy tells you," he teased with malice in his voice. He leaned forward with his teeth bared, causing Mina to shrink back in apprehension at the much larger pup in front of her. "You're a freak and a traitor. You'll never be welcome in StarBound's hunting grounds. You should just run off and accept your fate. Isn't that what your mother did?"

"Hey!"

Before Castiel even knew what he was doing, he was stepping from behind the pine tree. His hands were curled into fists as he thrust his right hand down, his angel blade falling into his hand. He swung it close to the male pup's cheek, causing him to stagger back in alarm.

"Aspen," cried the she-pup as she jumped to his side. Her shoulder pressed against his as she looked up to Castiel with wide, unblinking eyes.

Castiel continued toward them as fire burned in his gaze. He lifted his blade over his head, preparing for a devastating blow, when Mina rushed forward.

She reared on her hind legs with her front paw stretched toward him to stop him. She managed to push her paws against his stomach forcefully. "Cassie, please, don't hurt them!"

Castiel couldn't understand why Mina would want him not to intervene. They had been merciless in their taunting of her. Couldn't she see that? “Mina--"

"No," she interrupted, her eyes wide and pleading. "Don't hurt them. They're not worth it."

Castiel would never understand the compassion that Mina had for those that relentlessly gave her a hard time. This hadn't been the firs time Castiel had been forced to watch it as Mina tried to make friends. They had always treated her the same way: with fear and hostility. She always was gracious and never held anything against them, but Castiel could tell that it bothered her that no one wanted to come anywhere near her out of fear for who her father was, and who she would become because of it.

"Please, Cassie, please." Her voice grew higher in fear that Castiel may not listen to her. He was much stronger than she was and could easily overpower her if he so chose.

After a few moments of pondering, Castiel dropped the blade. It fell to the ground with a hefty thud. His hand lowered as understanding washed over him. He couldn't kill those pups if Mina asked him to do the opposite. He wouldn't have bat an eye over it, but Mina felt things at a much deeper level than he did. She had compassion for any and all creatures, no matter how they treated her.

Mina let out a breath of relief. She spun to face the pups, her fur bristling along her spine. "Get out of here," she growled fiercely. "And don't come back!”

They didn't hesitate to spin on their paws and bound away from Mina and Castiel without so much of a look back over their shoulders.

Mina let out a heavy breath, shaking her fur to rid herself of the leaf litter and mold that she had falling into when she had been pushed.

"Are you alright," questioned Castiel as he kneeled in front of her.

Mina glanced down shyly. "You didn't have to do that.”

Castiel ignored her as he saw blood oozing from a scratch above her eye from where the she-wolf had thrust a paw against her face. "You're bleeding." He stretched out his hand in an attempt to heal her.

Mina drew back, her body stiffening. "You didn't need to do that. I could've taken care of myself," she mumbled into her chest fur.

Castiel continued to ignore her as he brushed his fingers against the small nick. He healed it easily with his grace as if it had never happened. "You should be more careful. Does Rasplin even know that you're out here?"

"He's on a hunt," answered Mina quickly. "I mean, he said he was going across the territory to deal with some injured Wolvys, but I know that he's on a hunt. He does that more and more these days."

"Then who is watching you," Castiel inquired. He reached across the ground and pulled the blade, slipping it back into the sleeve of his coat.

Mina puffed out her chest in pride. "I can look after myself."

Castiel glanced back down at her. His eyes squinted and head tilted. He knew well enough how protective Rasplin was of Mina; much more so than any normal Wolvy was of their pup. He certainly wouldn't have left Mina on her own.

"Okay, Uncle Olly is watching me," replied Mina after a moment.

"Is he there now?"

"Well, no. He's on patrol, but don't tell Papa. He gets angry when Uncle Olly needs to leave, but he has work to do too," Mina protested.

Castiel nodded slowly. "Why don't I walk you back home? Maybe we do something somewhat enjoyable," he suggested.

Mina brightened at Castiel’s suggestion. She padded forward, brushing her fur against Castiel's leg. "We can play a game. That would be fun!"

Castiel wasn't big on fun, but if that was what it took to make Mina happy, that was what he was going to do. "We can do that." They walked on quietly for a moment before he found himself speaking again. "Why were you with those other Wolvys?"  
  
"I wanted to see if they wanted to play with me," Mina replied with a heavy sigh. "I guess it was pretty mouse-brained, huh?"

Castiel thought about telling her that she had been foolish. However, he could hear Rasplin's words ring in his ears about being gentle with Mina. "Why did you want to be with them? They did not seem like loyal confidants to me."

"I know. It's just that I want a pack. Haven't you ever felt that way?" Her head tipped upwards toward Castiel, her bottom lip quivering in emotion.

Castiel thought for a moment before shaking his head. "I have always been with my garrison. They are all I need. Don't you have your pack?"

"We can have more than one. I have my family pack with Papa and Uncle Olly. Papa has his pack that he travels with when he's working, hunting, or healing. Uncle Olly has his pack when he patrols the boundary of StarFire and the Meadow. I guess I wanted another pack besides my family all the time." Mina hung her head. "Am I selfish?"

"I do not believe that makes you selfish. It makes you, you," Castiel tried to explain.

Mina shrugged. "I guess it's just not meant to be. Other Wolvys are scared of me." She gave a wide gesture to her eyes with her wing. "On account of this. I guess I can't blame them either."

"Then they do not know what they miss by exiling you from their pack," Castiel reported.

Mina couldn't help but chuckle. Castiel may not have the best grasp on socialization, but then again neither did she. "Thanks, Cassie." A sudden thought wormed its way inside her mind. "You're not scared of me, are you?"

Castiel shook his head firmly. "Of course I am not scared of you. You're just Mina. There's nothing to be scared of."

"Thanks a lot," snorted Mina, her eyes glittering in amusement. "I guess I don't need friends when I have you, right? You're my friend, aren't you?"  
  
"I am and always will be your friend."

Mina glowed under his words. His tail wagged as her muscles bunched. "Let's race! Last one to the cave is a rotten fox-breath!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Castiel, how did this happen?"

Rasplin's sharp tone had Castiel inclining his head in his direction. "It is not of import."

"You broke a blood truce! That is certainly of import! How did this happen?" Rasplin's voice was racing as his thoughts got away from him. "This couldn't have been from our truce. It hasn't been enough time for you to break it. Just how many Wolvys have you preformed a blood truce with for Lupus sake?!"

Castiel shook his head, groaning as another wave of pain washed over him. "I've failed."

"Failed? Failed what?" Dean inched over in Castiel's direction until the chains forced him to fall back.

Castiel closed his eyes tightly. The breath slipped from his parted lips in time with the waves of pain pulsing through him. "I failed Meadowslip. I failed Mina. And now I'm going to fail you."


	36. Double The Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasplin finally finds out the fate of Oliver and it’s not an answer he was expecting.

"Who did you make a blood truce with," Rasplin repeated as he shook Castiel's shoulders. Another feather fell at his paws, as listless and broken as the first.

Castiel's chest heaved with each breath. He was barely able to keep his wings tucked against his sides. Every moment was pure agony. "I promised I would protect you and Mina and I didn't."

Rasplin's eyes widened in realization. He jumped back from Castiel's body, ears twitching. "Meadowslip. You made a blood truce with Meadowslip." It was a statement instead of a question, his voice sounding defeated and broken. 

"I promised that I would protect Mina and I didn't."

Rasplin sighed while his paws scuffed in front of him as the blood began to dry on his fur. "Castiel, I know that you cared for her. You were a great friend to her, which I always appreciated. I may say things and be angry with you, but it's not your fault. How could it be?"

"I wouldn't say things like that unless you know what's happened. Wouldn't you agree, Raspy?"

Rasplin hackles rose. He turned around sharply, his claws clutching at the broken cement floor under him. He watched a black furred Wolvy with glowing red eyes. A long scar ran down his body, making one of his eyes useless. 

"Harvey," Rasplin growled fiercely. "I thought that I smelled your stink here. Although, I wasn't expecting you to force so many packmates into doing your dirty work. Shame that you put them in harms way."

Harvey craned his head to gaze upon Shadowdawn's body. He drug himself over and crouched over him and his muzzle pressed deep within his fur. His muzzle suddenly lifted as his eyes narrowed to unforgiving slits. "Who," Harvey growled lowly and dangerously. 

"Laya, Swiftnose, Lostfoot, and Shadowdawn." Rasplin licked his fangs, swallowing the last traces of blood from his teeth. "I told them to leave and they didn't listen. You led them here."

"They fought for me because that's what you do in a pack. Not that you would even know," Harvey seethed. His fur began to bristle along his spine, making him appear larger.

Rasplin rose to his full height, his ears flattened against his head, fire burning in his gaze. "It was you, wasn't it," Rasplin breathed.

Harvey began to prowl in front of him while his head swung from side to side and his whiskers stirred on his muzzle. "Me what?"

"Oliver! You killed Oliver, didn't you." Rasplin's breath became wistful as he spoke. Thoughts of him howling for Meadowslip while Oliver reminded him of what was important overwhelmed him. He could still hear Oliver's jeers and the way that he was always gentle when it came to Mina. The loyalty he felt for his littermate had translated into how he cared for her daughter even in her absence. That would be what Rasplin always remembered of him.

Harvey flicked his tail tip crossly. "And how do you expect me to do that? Oliver would've been a challenge." A grin spread from ear to ear on his face. "Luckily, I had some help."

A blade flew through the air and embedded into Rasplin's shoulder. The edges tore his flesh, becoming wedged so deeply that it grazed bone. Rasplin staggered for a step before collapsing back on his haunches. His shoulder was delicately inclined forward as though stunned that he had something poking out from him. Blood seeped from around the thick blade, drenching his foreleg in bright crimson liquid. Rasplin panted as he turned to look at it once more, the pulse of adrenaline the only thing that kept him standing. Saliva dripped from his muzzle as he tried to speak, pain choking his words before he could force them out.

"Rasplin," Castiel cried. He attempted to force himself upright by pulling himself up by the chains that held his arms over his head. Weakness in his legs caused him to slump back down, landing unceremoniously on his hip. All he could do was glare daggers in the direction of the door of the room.

From the darkness, a tall middle aged man with short, black hair and hazel eyes strode forward. He was wearing a cheap suit with a bow tie and shiny black shoes. He was slightly taller than Dean with broad shoulders and muscular arms. He walked with a slight limp, favoring his right leg as he gingerly touched it to the ground only to have his other leg struggle to compensate to keep him upright.

Rasplin's vision swam in front of him as he looked up to meet the man's gaze. Three heads floated in front of his vision, making it impossible to concentrate on a single one. He gave a weak cough; something wet and hot splattered in the back of his throat. He couldn't recognize the man in front of him, but he could pick up the scent of angel even though the scent of his own blood flooded through him. 

The angel limped over to Rasplin and kneeled in front of him. His hand shot out, clutching the side of Rasplin's face tightly. Rasplin was in too much pain to fight back. He attempted to pull his face away from the hand, but the grip was too strong. A cough bubbled from his lips while blood trickled down his face in strings, dripping in a small pool under his chin.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," the angel murmured, his voice rising with excitement. 

Rasplin grunted as the angel threw him against the ground. His body yowled in agony, hot fire pulsing through him from every hair on his pelt. "Who..." He prepared for another wave of pain that ripped outward from his shoulder where the blade was still shoved into his body.   
  
The man leaned forward. It was then that Rasplin saw cold hazel eyes staring back at him. The man's face was speckled with freckles while a small scar in the shape of a claw scratch showed on his cheek. "I think you know." His breath reeked of infection that ran so deep that Rasplin knew he didn't have much time remaining. His vessel was beginning to succumb and it was happening sooner rather than later.

"Azareel," Castiel breathed in surprise.

The angel lifted his head, a sneer on his face. "So, you do remember me? Not quite who I was looking for, but I'll take it." Without looking he reached out his hand and twisted the angel blade deeper into Rasplin's shoulder.

Rasplin sucked in a massive breath. His back arched in an effort to pull away from Azareel, but the angel was faster. As he spun the blade, a fresh stream of blood gushed from the wound. Rasplin fought for breath as the pain overwhelmed him. A cry tore from his throat, echoing around the room and turning into a howl of searing agony.

"Meadowslip, help me," Rasplin cried.

The sound of Rasplin's plea to his mate was enough to cause Sam's heart to twist in his chest. He turned his head away from the sight in front of him. Sam could still hear Rasplin's wails, the sound of a blade slicing through flesh, and even the chuckle of Azareel as he continued to torture Rasplin.

"Wait," interrupted Harvey as he took a step forward, tail lifted high over his back.

Azareel released the hilt of the blade, wiping a smear of blood on his pants. "What?"

"I need him alive. I need them all alive."

Azareel curled his lip in fury. He straightened, pulling his shirt down as he did so. "This wasn't what you promised me."

"I promised you anything that you wanted after I got the information I needed. I haven't got the information yet. You need to be patient," Harvey reminded impatiently.

"I haven't had time to be patient!" Azareel used his bum Leg to kick out at Rasplin, his foot colliding harshly with Rasplin's underbelly. 

Rasplin gagged painfully. Tears flowed freely from his eyes, which were squeezed shut forcefully. His legs curled against his chest and underbelly while his wings wrapped protectively around his body. He was aware of voices echoing around them, but his mind couldn't force them to make much sense.

"We can't just sit here and wait," Azareel continued. He limped back and forth, his injured leg dragging behind him.

"They're not going anywhere. They don't have any other friends." Harvey narrowed his eyes in Rasplin's direction. "It's not like he has anyone that cares about him anymore. "No one cares about Rasplin anymore. No one will be coming for him."

Azareel thrust a finger in Harvey's direction, tapping his muzzle. Harvey curled his lip in distain. "You had better be right or I will string you up alongside him." He turned his attention from Harvey to the door. He hobbled forward, his back becoming crooked as he inclined himself forward as he walked. It was as if he was 80 instead of his mid thirties. 

Rasplin's breath came in painful gasps. The feeling of flesh being torn was enough to send him reeling. The threat of unconsciousness clawed at his brain. Black dots danced in front of his vision, spinning and flickering to becomes stars that shone in the night sky. Despite the pain, a peace washed over Rasplin as if he had stepped up to his neck in the clearest of lakes and was now floating.

No matter how Rasplin fought it, the impending weight of unconsciousness swept him into oblivion.


	37. Pleading For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel’s most serious request may just be too much for Rasplin to consider.

Gentle snow began to fall on Rasplin's back as he trudged through the forest. The feet of snow that already littered the forest floor did nothing for his attempts at hunting. The snow brushed against his underbelly, chilling him to the bone. Even his thick fur wasn't enough to block out the harsh wind that whipped at his large form. He had been laying crouched in the same position for what felt like moons attempting to wait until he could detect the scent of prey instead of cold snow.

Suddenly, the faint scent of rabbit grazed his nose. His eyes narrowed to slits as he saw the white splotched pelt of a hare crouched in the undergrowth a couple tail-lengths away. It had made a borrow by a tangle of wood sage. It's nose twitched as it churned it's front paws against the snow to uncover any vegetation it could.

Rasplin felt a flash of relief when he realized that its back was to him. He could sneak up on the hare easily without it smelling or spotting him. He just needed to be silent to do so.

The sound of footsteps had Rasplin freezing in his track. He watched as the rabbit lifted it's head from the burrow in terror. It froze for a moment before launching itself forward in a flurry of snow.

Suddenly, Rasplin shot from under the thistles he had been ducked under. His paws thundered against the snow, kicking up pawfuls in his wake. Rasplin stretched out his front paw as he ran in a single fluid motion, attempting to quicken his strides to catch up with the hare. A while tail bobbed in front of his muzzle; it was close enough that Rasplin could taste the warm flesh in his mouth.

The rabbit disappeared into another burrow under a mess of pines roots. Rasplin shot forward, plunging his face into the burrow. He clawed at the opening, the cold ground nearly ripping out his claws. The scent of rabbit grew farther and farther from him until it grew so faint that Rasplin knew there was no way he could catch it. Rasplin pulled his face free from the burrow, pieces of ice and dirt clotted in his fur.

"No!" Rasplin's fiery red eyes narrowed in hated. He bunched his muscles under his fur as the snow continued to fall heavily around him. 

His head suddenly darted around to catch sight of a familiar trench coat and blue tie that could only belong to one person. No one else was stupid enough to venture into the heart of StarBound looking like that.

"What in StarFire’s name are you doing here, Castiel," Rasplin snarled. His lips were peeled back in a snarl as he allowed the anger to graciously flow through him. 

"I needed to speak with you," Castiel explained. He lifted his foot up to his knee to step into the snow, falling forward up to his calf. He dragged his other leg free to lift it over to his other one. The snow soaked through the skin of his vessel, but Castiel was not concerned.

Rasplin rolled his eyes while he puffed out his fur to warm him up. Just looking at Castiel caused a shiver to rush down his spine. "You ruined my hunt. That's the first thing I've seen all day. Now I have nothing." His ears flattened against his head as another powerful breeze nearly knocked him from his paws.  
  
Castiel looked to Rasplin quizzically. His head gave his usual tilt, eyes crinkled around the edges. Snow fell on his hair lightly as well as on his shoulders. Rasplin saw him try and hide a shiver that sent his whole body shaking. It wouldn't be long before his vessel succumbed to the cold that was already beginning to bother Rasplin and he had two layers of thick fur protecting him from the elements.

It hadn't always been like this in StarBound. In fact, Rasplin couldn't remember a time when snow had ever fallen. There had also been a time when there had been no darkness or light. That was centuries ago when StarFire and StarBound were fully separated and not just by the Meadow. They couldn't cross over. Unfortunately, times were different now. StarFire Wolves could break through and attack StarBound Wolves on their territory and they now had to worry about injuries and disease. The weather had been insistent lately with snow and rain. Rasplin had woken up nearly everyday with aches from the rain, reminding him that things were changing and not for the better.

A sudden sneeze caused Rasplin to look up. Castiel reached into his jacket to pull out a white square and brought up to his nose, blowing sharply. "I am sorry."

"It's the cold. It can't be good for you and you've been out here too long. Let's head back to the cavern and we can talk." He padded over to Castiel, snow clotting his fur and making it difficult for him to walk. His paws felt cold and numb under him while he trudged in the direction of home.

Castiel struggled to keep up with Rasplin’s heavy gait. He could feel the snow seeping into his body while his feet became numb from the cold. The trench coat his vessel was insistent on always wearing did nothing to protect him from the elements in StarBound. Each new howl of wind sent the hair standing up on the back of his neck. Castiel had to narrow his eyes against it while tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and his nose ran freely.

"We're almost there," Rasplin called over his shoulder once he realized Castiel had fallen behind.

"I am aware," Castiel called back with a slight cough.

Rasplin rolled his eyes. "I have no idea why you would come all this way in the middle of a blizzard. You're going to get yourself sick or killed. What do you think I would tell Mina? It's not like there's been many good things that have happened in her life.” He knew that Castiel couldn't hear him as he muttered into his chest fur. Secretly, he didn't want Castiel to hear him. For being a celestial being, sometimes Castiel wasn't the most socially aware angel he had ever known. But, Rasplin couldn't imagine him any other way. He relied on Castiel way more than he wanted to admit—way more than he should—but he wouldn't have it any other way.

The two padded swiftly over to Rasplin's den. Most of the cave was located underground in ancient caverns and the only exposed mouth of the cave was covered in snow. That made it more concealed than usual, which would've ordinarily made Rasplin feel more comfortable. However, now it made getting in a challenge.

Rasplin brushed his wings harshly against the boulder at the entrance. He arched his back to push it aside, rolling against the snow. A small crevice showed with light bathing the darkness inside. 

Rasplin turned back to give Castiel a sympathetic shrug. "Sorry. It's going to be a bit of a squeeze." With that he crouched to the ground and packed the snow down as much as possible under him. He pulled himself forward, his feet digging at the snow and kicking it back as he went. He slipped through into the cavern, muscles strained and yowling in protest.

"I am not getting any younger," Rasplin commented with a huff.

He waited patiently until Castiel lowered onto his stomach and dragged himself forward. His nails dug into the stone, nearly snapping off. Rasplin reached forward to sink his teeth into the back of the collar of Castiel’s trench coat. He managed to haul him in with snow smeared on his clothing. Dampness showed on his clothing, making him shiver even after he had sat up and was inside the warmth of the cavern.

Rasplin shoved the boulder back in place with all of his strength. He jumped back, shaking the snow from his fur. His stomach gave a fierce growl and he was reminded that he was coming back empty pawed.

"Mina," Rasplin called, his howl carrying through ever tunnel and chamber. "There's someone here I think you'll like to see!"

The sound of scraping claws echoed toward them. It wasn't long before Mina's muzzle turned the corner as she sped forward. Her paws barely struck the ground as she ran, muscles fluid under her pelt with every movement. She may still have been a pup, but she was growing more and more everyday. Her pelt was beginning to grow as luscious as her mother’s while the feathers on her wings were becoming slick and waterproof.

"Cassie!" She skidded to a halt a few pawsteps from him. Excitement shimmered in her glowing red gaze as she lifted her head up at the angel.

Castiel reached down a trembling hand to brush his numb fingers through Mina's shoulder fur. It momentarily warmed him, causing him to lean into the touch. "Hello, Mina."

Mina tipped her head, her eyes glowing in concern. "Are you okay? You don't sound so good," she murmured thoughtfully. While Castiel's voice was always rough and gravely, it sounded more hoarse and his teeth were chattering. 

Rasplin stretched out his neck to nose Mina down the hallway. "Someone thought it would be a good idea to go looking for me in a snowstorm.”

"That doesn't sound very smart," barked Mina in confusion.

Rasplin turned back to look at Castiel smugly. "It doesn't, does it?"

Castiel rubbed his hands together, sniffling deeply. "I can agree with that," he murmured with another painful cough.

Mina fluffed out her fur, marching over to help Castiel forward. "Don't worry! Papa is the best healer in StarBound and I've learned a lot of things from him. You're in perfect paws." Her tail kinked over her back as she led the way.

The three made their way through the winding tunnels to the main living area that Mina and Rasplin spent most of their time. It was spacious and allowed for Mina to train on her stalking or battle moves when Rasplin saw fit. It was close enough to each alcove that they slept in as well as Rasplin's herb stores. He kept it well stocked in case of illness or injury.

Mina lifted her wing for Castiel to grab. Once he did so, Mina led him over to one of the corners. "Sit here." She forced him down on her nest and started to tuck moss, feathers, and soft down from Rasplin's fur around him.

Castiel attempted to push it away. "This is yours. I'll just make it wet."

Mina rolled her eyes. "So? I can always make a new nest. Besides, this is to help you. I'd do anything I could do to help you," she pointed out earnestly. She pressed it around him in attempt to warm him. "This should help. It won't be as helpful as having a thick pelt, but it should do. You know, when pups are young and don't have their thick undercoat, mothers will pull their own down and feathers to keep them warm until then. It’s quite intriguing really.”

Castiel was only half paying attention. He wanted to give Mina his full attention, but exhaustion was weighing on him. "Thank you, Mina."

Mina dipped her head as Rasplin arrived back, a wad of leaves clamped firmly in his jaws. He dropped them in front of Castiel and pointed to each one in turn while saying their name. "This is thyme, feverfew, lavender stalks, and poppy seeds. It should help warm you up and ward off the shock from the cold," he instructed.

Castiel looked guarded to the idea. "I am an angel. I do not require anything."

Rasplin sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, well, your vessel could use it. You don't want to harm him while he sleeps, do you? Especially when your grace is more than a little depleted.”

"I suppose it cannot hurt." Castiel picked them up one at a time ate them quickly. They tasted like molecules instead of favor, but judging from the looks Mina was giving him, he assumed that was a good thing.

Mina shuddered once Castiel finished, flicking her tail against a pebble in front of her and sending it skirting across the cave. "I don't know how you can eat them like that. They're disgusting!"

"He doesn't need to taste them, little wing," answered Rasplin as he rested his wing on her shoulder. He glanced up hopefully to Castiel. "Are you any warmer?”

He shrugged. "Yes."

Mina didn't seem convinced. Before he could stop her, Mina lifted one of her majestic wings. It was growing just as rapidly as she was with new feathers seeming to sprout everyday. She curled it around Castiel's shoulders while clustering close, lifting her front paws to rest them on Castiel's hand. She rested her head on his knee, curling her hind legs against him. She took on some of the dampness into her own fur, drawing it out of his skin and clothes.

"Good thinking, Mina," praised Rasplin with a revered nod.  
  
Mina flicked her tail tip excitedly. "I remember what you taught me." Her eyes rolled up so that she could meet Castiel's eyes. "Warmer?"

"Much," he told her, his heart melting. He would never understand how she would make herself willingly uncomfortable just for him. Castiel had asked her before to explain it, and she had, but it hadn't made any sense to him. Her compassion was at a level that Castiel would never be able to grasp or fully understand.

Rasplin watched them with fondness in his eyes. It almost chased away the feeling of hunger gnawing at his insides. He knew that if he was hungry, Mina was certainly starving. It was then that he was forced to do something that he didn't want to do. 

He disappeared back to his stores and came back with a mouthful of herbs in his teeth and set them in front of Mina. He was about to nudge her when he heard the soft snores wafting from her. There was no way that he could interrupt her sleep when it so often evaded her.

"What are those for," Castiel questioned with a look down to the herbs. He didn't risk move incase he awakened Mina.

Rasplin shuffled his paws in shame. "Strengthening herbs. They should chase away the worst of the hunger pains until I can find prey," he murmured in shame.

"I am sorry that I ruined your hunt." Castiel understood that Rasplin and Mina needed to eat regularly or their bodies would expire. He was also aware that the colder weather made hunting difficult even for an experienced hunter such as Rasplin. 

Rasplin shrugged. "The chance of me catching that hare was still slim. It probably wouldn't have had much meat on it's bones anyway." He slicked his fur down against his sides. Ribs protruded from Rasplin's flank, showing how hard hunting truly had been. "I don't care if I never taste another bite, but I can't stand by here and watch my daughter starve. She shouldn't have to be living on herbs!" The fur spiked along his spine as a fresh wave of anger overtook him.

"Is there anything I can do," Castiel wondered with another cough. It shook his small frame and Mina along with it. Luckily, the young she-wolf didn't stir.

Rasplin shook his head slowly. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm afraid there isn't." Rasplin grunted as he lowered into a long stretch in an attempt to force warmth back into his aching muscles. He may have had a thick pelt to block out most of the wind, but snow had still seeped into his aging muscles. "Although, you said that you had to talk to me about something important."

It took a moment for Castiel to recall why he had sought Rasplin out. The trek through the snow and the cold wind had distracted him. "I need your assistance breaking into Hell."

Shock overwhelmed Rasplin. His eyes widened in shock, his fur standing on end. "No," he replied simply.

"Rasplin, I—“

"Castiel, I said no," repeated Rasplin with more authority in his voice. A growl threatened to roll in the back of his throat as uncomfortableness rushed through his veins. "I'm not going back there if I don't have to."

"There is someone vitally important for both angels and Wolvys alike. We just need to find them and we can do that with you," Castie continued dryly.

Rasplin pinned his ears against his head. Nothing Castiel said could make him change his mind. "So now the angels show up when they need something. I don't think so." 

"This is me, Rasplin. I am the one who is requesting," Castiel continued, his voice becoming more raspy by the minute.

Rasplin twitched an ear. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"I want to know why you are seeking out a human in Hell. I presume you're going after a human, aren't you," Rasplin added.

"It is Dean Winchester. He's—“

"Michael's true vessel." Rasplin took another step backwards, a chill chasing up his spine. "I've heard the whispers. I thought that story was just a myth."

Castiel tilted his head. "It is not just a story. It is written for it will be destiny," Castiel explained seriously, his gaze fierce despite the fever that was brimming in his glassy eyes.

Rasplin snorted crossly. He really didn't want to have this discussion with Castiel ever time he came, but it always came up. It was one of the main things they disagreed with. "We make our own destiny, Castiel. I don't know why you're having such a hard time understanding that."

"Angels are not like Wolvys. We have a purpose," Castiel blurted before he could stop himself.

Rasplin didn't seem the least bit surprised by Castiel’s outburst. "And I have made my own purpose. I am to look after Mina and that is what I will do."

"What do you think will happen if Michael and Lucifer do not one day battle? Or what do you think will happen if the Apocalypse commences," Castiel inquired.

Rasplin shrugged. "I don't know. It won't affect me."

"The battle will rage in StarBound even more than it already has." He looked down to Mina, who was still curled up and sleeping soundly. "How will you be able to protect her from that?"

Rasplin shoved his ears forward .This conversation wasn't going where he wanted it to go. "Then I will fight like Lupus to protect her."

An eerie silence fell between them and Rasplin tired to ignore how uncomfortable it was. He kept his gaze rested on his daughter, who was sleeping peacefully against Castiel’s side. Her wing was still draped over Castiel’s shoulder, but it was beginning to slump down his back as she slept.

"I'm asking you to help me," broke in Castiel after minutes of silence. "Please, Rasplin."

Rasplin tucked his wings closer to his sides, hiding the fact that his ribs were protruding from his thick fur. His head tipped back, ears twitching. The scars on his muzzle gleamed in the vacant light that streamed from minuscule cracks in the stonewall. "What do I have to do?"


	38. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They don't need me. No one needs me."
> 
> "Rasplin—“
> 
> "I've brought pain and destruction wherever I've gone," Rasplin interrupted fiercely. "I can't do it anymore, Meadowslip. I can't!”

The memory vanished from Rasplin's mind, leaving him standing in a patch of mossy ground. He looked around to find himself standing in the Meadow. He lifted his paw in turn, looking for any blood or hints of injuries. It was like his fur had been scrubbed clean. There was no ache in his bones or throbbing in his skull. 

Rasplin realized that he knew this exact patch like the back of his paw. His jaws parted to taste the air and he was able to pick up hints of sweet rainswept fur with the tang of rotten wood and toadstools.

This was the place he first saw Meadowslip.

The thought of Meadowslip sent a rumble rolling in Rasplin's throat. There was a time when thinking about her would bring renewed feelings of grief and anguish. However, as Rasplin had grown older, he had begun to associate her name with all of the beautiful things she had been and had done when they were mates. He would remember the way she had intertwined her tail with his, or the way she would look at him from across the cavern with affection glowing in her blue eyes, and even the light teasing that they gave one another. He missed it all, but now he was able to think of it without howling in grief. 

Rasplin lowered his head into his shoulders, sniffing at the ground. He wanted to savor any hint of Meadowslip's scent that he could find. Her stale nest had long since stopped smelling of her, no matter how much Rasplin shifted the moss and pressed her fallen feathers to his muzzle. It would forever be locked in his memory, even if he couldn't detect it any longer.   
  
"Are you still trying to find a scent trail? You must be loosing your touch."

Rasplin's head automatically lifted when he heard a light, teasing tone. He turned slowly to find a beautiful thick furred white and silver she-wolf standing in front of him with light brown wings. Her blue eyes blazed in the sunlight, reflecting the goodness of her soul. Rasplin was suddenly reminded of how and why he had fallen in love with her to begin with.

"Meadowslip," he gasped. Emotion caused his throat to nearly close, making breathing difficult. His paws longed to carry him over to her, to press his muzzle deep within her fur and small her sweet scent. Apprehension was making him hesitate even as his heart willed him forward.

The pretty she-wolf dipped her head, her muzzle nearly touching the ground. Her wings gave a tiny flutter at her sides. "Are you going to just stand there?"

That was all the invitation Rasplin needed. He plunged forward without a second thought, his paws barely skimming the ground as he ran. He skidded to a halt in front of his mate. His jaws parted to bathe himself in her scent. Dew, oaks, and starlight seemed to run together to make up Meadowslip's scent. It was the same as Rasplin remembered with a few more light undertones. It was still the same Meadowslip; it was still his Meadowslip.

Without another thought, Rasplin pressed his forehead against hers. She pressed back, their muzzles brushing and necks arched. It was one of the most personal greetings a Wolvy could give another Wolvy. Pressing their heads together was a sign of trust and intimacy as it exposed their necks to each other, making them an easy target for attack. It was a customary greeting between mates and close friends. Rasplin had only ever done this with Meadowslip and Mina and maybe with his brother, Harvey, when he was still a pup. If he was being honest with himself, he missed being this unguarded and the feeling of safety that he always felt when he was with Meadowslip.

"I've missed you so much," Rasplin gasped as a shudder passed through him. Heaviness settled on his body, tugging at his bones as if years of constant fighting were catching up with him.

Meadowslip let out a low rumble that echoed deep within her chest. "I've missed you too, more than you will ever know. I've watched over you and our daughter."

Rasplin slightly pulled back so that he could look Meadowslip in the eye. "How?"

"You think that StarBound is the only place that Wolvys go when they die? I mean, some of us are born here," she reminded gently. "Death here is not the end. There is a place that is void of all death and pain, just like StarBound used to be. There is where you will find peace."

A wave of realization washed over Rasplin. He staggered back, his claws working against the soft ground. "A-Am I.....dead?"

Meadowslip's eyes rounded. "No, of course not!"

Rasplin glanced over to his shoulder. He gave it an experimental lick, but he couldn't feel any pain from the angel blade that Azareel had shoved in his shoulder. "Am I dying?"

Meadowslip let out a tired sigh. Her tail hung limply behind her while her eyes flickered in understanding. "That is up to you."

"Up to me," Rasplin echoed. How could it be up to him? He didn't have any choice in the matter, did he?

Meadowslip nodded encouragingly. "Sometimes we are given a choice. We can fight for life, or we can welcome death," she explained.

Rasplin's mind buzzed with his thoughts. "Did you fight?" He couldn't imagine Meadowslip giving into death when she had a daughter to protect.

Meadowship's eyes shone. Grief was plastered on her features when she thought back to the moment she died. "Like Lupus himself," she answered sadly. "I would've done anything I could to return to you and Mina. I'm afraid it just wasn't meant to be."

A fresh wave of rage pulsed through Rasplin. He pictured Sam standing over Meadowslip, slicing a wing spur through her body, killing her painfully as she bled out. The idea that Sam then drank her blood for the power he felt was even more sickening. Bile rose in the back of Rasplin's throat as his muscles tensed. His claws dug so far into the ground that he felt as if his claws would snap off then and there.

"Rasplin,” chided Meadowslip as she slipped against him, running her wing soothingly along his spine. "You're growling. What's wrong?"  
  
Rasplin hardly even noticed his entire body had begun to vibrate as the deep growl rolled through him. "I can see myself digging my claws into his throat," he seethed.

Meadowslip nodded slowly. She had learned long ago that Rasplin's passion could be his greatest strength as well as his greatest weakness. "Oh, my love, I know that you feel anger towards him."

"He killed you," Rasplin wailed. "He took you away from our daughter! He took you away from me! That's not something I can just shake off, Meadowslip."

"I know, but this won't bring me back. He wasn't in his right mind when it happened and I know that he feels great remorse," Meadowslip explained softly. Her breath stirred against Rasplin's cheek, causing his fur to lay flat. "All of that anger inside of you isn't helpful. It won't change anything. You need to get it go."

Rasplin hung his head. Weariness settled inside of him as he crouched beside Meadowslip. The emotions that he had fought to keep contained rushed to the surface. All the agony, grief, and confusion was upon him, knocking him off of his paws and taking his breath away. He had fought to be strong for Mina after Meadowslip died, but seeing her beside him made those desires unobtainable. 

Meadowslip pressed as close to Rasplin as she could. Their fur brushed, muscles pressed close to one another. Meadowslip intertwined her tail with Rasplin, allowing him to lean against her. "It's okay, Rasplin. It's alright."

It was then that Rasplin began to break down.

Sobs shook his shoulders as he lifted a paw over his eyes to shield his face from his mate. Every emotion Rasplin had ever fought down rushed over him. He felt safe with Meadowslip at his side. She would never judge him unlike everyone else in StarBound. He had never really been accepted there. Sometimes Rasplin wondered why he bothered to stay after loosing everything that he had ever cared about. He knew that he couldn't go back to StarFire, and he didn't want to. Rasplin felt himself drifting farther and farther from logical thought as he began to soak in his own emotions.

"Rasplin, tell me what you're feeling," Meadowslip instructed, her voice gentle and soft as falling snow. Rasplin had always found her voice soothing and peaceful even on the worst of days.

Rasplin shook his head, tears dislodging from his eyelashes. "I've lost everything. I lost you. I lost Mina. I lost Oliver. Everything was taken from me and now I have to keep pretending that I care when I really don't. I have nothing else to fight for anymore. I don't belong in StarBound nor StarFire. I don't even know why I'm still here. Why fight?"

A fire blazed in Meadowslip's eyes. "Why fight? Rasplin, you may have lost myself and Mina, but that is not all you have. You are still needed, even if you can't see it."

"Who the hell needs me," Rasplin scoffed.

"You honestly don't know?" Meadowslip's voice was as gentle as ever while she asked the genuine question. "Castiel needs you. Dean Winchester needs you. Sam Winchester needs you. Whether you meant to or not, your destiny will be intertwined with theirs now. They'll need someone to look after them."  
  
"Someone like me?" Rasplin's voice couldn't hide his surprise. "Meadowslip, I have no attachment to humans, especially not hunters. They would end me the heartbeat I turn my back. You now that."

She shook her head. "You don't give them enough credit." She leaned forward to touch her nose to Rasplin's ear. "I know your life has not been fair to you. You deserve to rest, but now is not that time. I know that you won't turn your back on them when they need you." She rested her head on Rasplin's shoulder.

"They don't need me. No one needs me."

"Rasplin—“

"I've brought pain and destruction wherever I've gone," Rasplin interrupted fiercely. "I can't do it anymore, Meadowslip. I can't!”

She rested her paw on his own in an effort to calm her. "I love you so much. One day we will be together again with our daughter, but now you must stay. Castiel needs you and you need him. Please promise me you'll protect him."

Rasplin fought to say the words Meadowslip desperately wanted him to say. His body became rigid as he felt as though claws were hooking into his pelt and trying to drag him away from Meadowslip. He fought to ground himself beside her, eyes locking on every patch of fur on her pelt. Rasplin buried his muzzle deep against Meadowslip's neck. He swore that he could feel a long scar that traced from her throat down to her underbelly. It was covered in her long fur, hiding it from view.

"You have always been the best thing to happen to me. You gave me our daughter and I am thankful for every day I got to spend with you two. One day we will be together again, but today is not that day," Meadowslip whispered.

Rasplin flinched. "How am I supposed to go on?"

"Be brave. Be strong. Let go of the anger you feel. Know that you are making a difference. You were always meant to leave StarFire and forge your own path in StarBound. Now, your path is interwoven with that of two brothers and an angel. Someone needs to stop them from sacrificing themselves for each other ever chance they get," murmured Meadowslip gently.

Rasplin shook his head gravely. "Why should I?”

"Because you know what it's like to be lost and how it feels to find someone that can help you be found." Meadowslip leaned over to lick his cheek. "You will always be the love of my life. I will be here waiting for you when StarBound decides your time is up. I love you, Rasplin."

The claws of awareness were tugging Rasplin free from Meadowslip. He was yanked to his paws by an invisible enemy that he could not stop. 

"Meadowslip!" He cried out in anguish for his mate. His eyes became the size of moons as he reached out with his front paws for her.

Meadowslip could only watch with equally round eyes. Her paws appeared rooted to the spot as she watched Rasplin be dragged back as he fought against it.

"No! Don't leave me! Meadowslip!" Rasplin threw his head back, his jaws snapping aimlessly at the air in front of him. 

It was soon to Rasplin that he couldn't fight the feeling for much longer. His vision was beginning to swim in front of him while his paws sunk into the suddenly marshy ground.

"Meadowslip, I love you!"

With one final tug, Rasplin was plunged back into a world of pain and darkness.


	39. The Truth Comes Out Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How dangerous are angel blades to Wolvys or Hellhounds," questioned Dean. He looked past Castiel's shoulder in an attempt to glance at Rasplin. He had been hoping that Harvey would've taken Rasplin somewhere to dislodge the blade from his shoulder, but it seemed the Hellhound pack didn't care about Rasplin's wellbeing anymore than they did theirs. If that was the case, why not just kill him off first instead of making him wait? Something wasn't adding up.
> 
> Castiel frowned, eyebrows knit together in concern. "Very."

Rasplin awoke to find something hard pressing against his uninjured shoulder. He groaned as agony seemed to pull from every hair on his pelt. It took all of his strength to lift his head and not scream in pain. Rasplin was accustomed to agonizing injury, but he had never felt anything quite like this.

"You're awake!"

Castiel's deep, gravely voice brought Rasplin back to the present. He noticed the greasy walls, cracked cement floor, and dampness hanging in the air. The realization of where he was came crashing down. It was a far cry from the beautiful starry meadow that he had been standing in a few heartbeats before with his mate.

"So it would seem." Rasplin's own voice was raspy from lack of use and caught in the back of his throat, causing him to cough. Each forceful expulsion of air caused his body to quiver, which sent a fresh wave of agony pulsing through him. He willed it to stop as his dull eyes threatened to roll up in his head.

Despite Castiel's own pain, he reached out his foot to nudge Rasplin harshly. "You need to stay awake," he instructed.

Rasplin groaned. It wasn't until he looked over that he noticed the blade was still embedded deep within his shoulder that he understood the seriousness of his situation. Blood had finally stopped welling from around the blade, but the damage was already done. "Damnit," he whispered.

"How dangerous are angel blades to Wolvys or Hellhounds," questioned Dean. He looked past Castiel's shoulder in an attempt to glance at Rasplin. He had been hoping that Harvey would've taken Rasplin somewhere to dislodge the blade from his shoulder, but it seemed the Hellhound pack didn't care about Rasplin's wellbeing anymore than they did theirs. If that was the case, why not just kill him off first instead of making him wait? Something wasn't adding up.

Castiel frowned, eyebrows knit together in concern. "Very."

Rasplin attempted to wave his wing dismissively. The pain jolting through his shoulder caused it to fall against the ground harshly, nearly knocking him off balance as he sat up. "I need to pull it out," he murmured, teeth gritted together as he breathed through his peeled back lips.

"I don't know about this kind of wound, but won't taking it out just make it worse," pointed out Dean.

Rasplin nodded. "Perhaps, but I also can't walk around with it in there. It feels like it's searing my flesh from the inside. There's a reason that Hellhounds are afraid of angels." He gave a wiry glance over in Castiel's direction. "At least, most angels. Some are more harmless than others."

Castiel could see the mischievous glint in Rasplin's gaze. That didn't mean he was completely put at ease by the slightly unconcerned Rasplin. "We need to sterilize that wound."

"Sterilize?" Sam couldn't help but adding his question to conversation. He had a feeling that Rasplin didn't care what he had to say, but he couldn't risk being silent the entire time. 

Castiel nodded slowly. "Injuries for Wolvys and Hellhounds can become infected just as wounds for humans and even angels. He's going to need to clean the wound and take out the blade."

"And he's going to have to do it by himself at this rate," muttered Dean. He gave another harsh grunt, pulling his wrists against the chain. The metal dug into his wrists, slicing them open. Blood trickled down his arms, cooling his skin. "Damnit!"

Rasplin had begun to slump forward as he struggled to remain conscious. He could feel his thoughts beginning to wander and he was unable to force them to refocus. It was as if he was trudging through a brackish stream, while vines and stones pulled at his limbs to keep him from moving forward. The pain was also still there. It burned through him, yet Rasplin felt almost no need to react to it. A wave of peace passed over him, forcing him to lay back with front paws twitching over his muzzle.

The door suddenly screeched open slowly, allowing a fresh stream of light to bathe the room. The iridescent lights that ran along parallel above them didn't provide much in terms of visibility, which may not have been a bad thing considering where they were.   
  
Castiel narrowed his eyes when he saw Harvey approaching. "You've done enough," he exclaimed.

Harvey snorted in amusement. "Never thought I would see the day an angel would defend a Hellhound," he murmured, kicking the door closed with his hind leg before gliding over cautiously to the prisoners, weight equally distributed between all four of his paws.

"Former Hellhound," corrected Dean, his chin shoved forward in defiance.

Harvey met Dean's gaze calmly. "Who asked the NoSoul to speak," he questioned. 

Dean thrust his boot against the ground, sending slight vibrations through the cement. "Why do you keep calling us that? We do very much have souls, thank you very much!"

Sam nodded in agreement. "I would know. I once didn't have a soul."

Harvey let out a frustrated sigh. It seemed any conversation he had with Sam and Dean gave him an even lower regard for humanity. "NoSoul doesn't reference that you don't have a soul now. It means that you've been to Hell at one point in your lives, both of you." His muzzle wrinkled in disgust. "I can still smell the scent of Hell on you. I do have to admit that it is unusual to have humans freed from Hell without them being demons, but you two are the Winchesters. Crazy clings to you two like a second pelt!"

Dean glared at Harvey, lip curled in smugness. "Well that's great because we don't have whatever the hell a pelt is anyway!" He cast a sideways glance at Sam. "We don't right?"

"Great Lupus alive," Harvey exclaimed in exasperation. He padded away from the Winchesters to sit in front of Castiel and Rasplin. The tang of infection hit the back of his throat, making him gag. 

Castiel noticed Harvey stiffening when he looked to Rasplin. "Harvey, you have to help him. He needs supplies to treat that wound."

"Why don't you just heal him? Don't angels have that ability," Harvey pointed out with a roll of his eyes.  
  
Castiel shook his head, worry etched on the wrinkle lines under his eyes. "I can't heal a Hellhound."

"Then, I suppose he dies." There wasn't spite or malice in Harvey's voice. If anything, it sounded as though it was difficult for him to say.

"You can't mean that." Castiel attempted to snap a wing in Harvey's direction. Harvey easily reared up and thrust a paw against the wing to force it down easily, pining it to the ground with his claws splayed over the wilted appendage. "You can't just turn your back on him like this!"

Harvey's remaining eye blazed with the same rage that had been there earlier. "He turned his back on me! He left me for that stupid she-wolf and he got what was coming." His lips peeled back in a manic grin that stretched from one ear to the other. "I wasn't even the one to do anything; that was all you two."

"Us two," Sam and Dean chorused in unison.

Harvey waved his wing to encompass all three of them. "Well, three of you, I suppose." He gave a brief pause to see that Rasplin's eyes were becoming unfocused as his head lolled to the side, his breath coming in labored gasps. "Did Rasplin ever tell you how Mina died?"

Dean and Sam exchanged a glance, breaking away quickly as though both too ashamed to answer the question. Rasplin hadn't said much about Mina, or Meadowslip for that matter. He chose to keep family matters private, or really anything having to do with his personal life. The brothers couldn't blame him for that; they were they exact same way, if not maybe a little more private because of their lifestyle. It wouldn't have been like Rasplin to tell then what happened to Mina. Dean wasn't even sure that Rasplin had mentioned he had a daughter until Castiel brought it up first. 

"Of course he didn't. I am a little surprised that Castiel didn't say anything." He flashed a seething glance at the slumped angel, finally releasing his wing from under his paw. "After all, that pup seemed to be as much his as it was Rasplin's from what I can remember. You loved her, didn't you, Cassie?"

Castiel's eyes narrowed to unforgiving slits. His lips parted while his jaw clenched. Even as he laid injured, strength wafted off of him in waves at the mere mention of Rasplin’s daughter. "Don't call me that," he growled, bristling in agitation.

"I don't think you're in any position to question me, don't you think," murmured Harvey, unafraid. "But, it doesn't matter. Whatever you felt for her didn't change what happened, I'm afraid."

A silence replaced the fury of words being fired at one another. The scent of testosterone was thick in the air, blanketing the inhabitants like a cloud. 

Dean couldn't stand the silence for long and was, undoubtedly, the one to break it. "I'll bite. What happened?"

"Dean," Sam hissed.

"What? I'm curious. Aren't you?"

Sam gave Dean his best bitchface he could muster, shaking his head slowly. 

"I'm so glad that you asked." Harvey lifted his tail proudly in the air. "Does Purgatory ring any bells, NoSoul?"

Dean clamped his mouth together tightly, gulping painfully. 

Harvey noticed the minuscule change pass over Dean's face. Sam shared his discomfort as he glanced up to look at the restraints over his head, wiggling his fingers to force feeling back into them. The worst reaction was that of Castiel. He couldn't meet Harvey's gaze as his body turned, pressing back against the wall as firmly as his chained legs would allow. His wings had long since disappeared from view, but he still winced with every shift of his shoulders. 

"Opening a door to Purgatory wasn't something that's been done before. However, did you know if you open one portal from here to Purgatory that you open an adjacent portal from StarBound to Purgatory?" Harvey gave his tail a sudden lash as he noticed Dean and Sam look startled while shame appeared to wash over Castiel. "All of those monsters and freaks that you all hunted decided they would like to explore StarBound."

Dean took in a quick breath. "No."

"Think about all those vamps, werewolves, shifters, and every other awful thing that you've ever killed being unleashed on a place with unlimited options for prey." Harvey shoved his muzzle in Castiel's direction. "And then think about how those creatures need certain weapons to defeat them. They don't have many items blessed by a priest or a ram's horn lying around, among other things. It would be a death sentence."

Harvey trailed off momentarily as he turned to look at Rasplin. The former Hellhound was laying on his side, flank barley rising and falling with each breath. 

"It was a death sentence." Harvey licked his lips. "But, that's not my story to say. Let Rasplin tell you if he ever wakes up."

Harvey prowled in front of Rasplin and crouched beside him, lifting a paw to trail a claw down the length of Rasplin's throat. The urge to slice it open with a single claw stroke passed through his mind and disappeared just as quickly. He lowered his head and pressed his nose fiercely against Rasplin’s cheek. Rasplin hardly stirred.

"I thought that we were going to be a team. I guess I expected too much from you, brother." Harvey pulled away from Rasplin sharply, his fur beginning to bristle along his spine. 

As he walked toward the door slowly, Rasplin weakly lifted his head. 

"I never left you," Rasplin wheezed breathlessly. "I loved you. That never changed no matter if our nests were beside each other or we were in different territory."

Harvey didn't turn to look at his brother as a low growl emitted from his throat. "You made your choice and I've made mine."


	40. A Visit From The Vanishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm sorry, Rasplin," Castiel croaked, head falling forward feebly. "I'm so sorry."

"Is he still breathing?"

"Barely."

"He's going to succumb to his injuries if we don't do something soon."

"Isn't that what he wants?"

"Shut up, Dean!"

"What? I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking."

Rasplin was painfully aware of a heated argument going on around him. However, he was too tired to care. Pain was seeping through him once more, like a small stream turning into a streaky current. It took all of his strength to force himself to breathe. He couldn't take in a full breath and had to settle for shallow gasps that caught in the back of his throat, causing him to cough and bring up mouthfuls of blood laced with mucus. Rasplin had seen enough battle ragged Wolvys go through this to know that his time was almost up and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

"Is he still breathing now," Dean questioned.  
  
Castiel didn't bother to look back at Dean as he answered. "You will be the first one I notify if that changes," he muttered dryly.

"There’s no need to get snarky with me," Dean grumbled under his breath.

Castiel noticed Rasplin's wing twitching as if tremors were running through the tight muscles at the base of his wing where it met his back. His wing suddenly fell open toward Castiel with the twine from the blue crystal necklace tucked between the tips of his feathers.

Castiel craned sideways in an attempt to pull his wings from his own back. The pain it took to reveal them was more than Castiel had ever experienced. Muscles straining, feathers ruffling, Castiel attempted to grab the crystal in his equally abused wings. Each time he tried, his wings tips would slide over the crystal without pulling it back. The usual strength Castiel exhibited deep within his wings from base to tip seemed to have disappeared. 

"I'm sorry, Rasplin," Castiel croaked, head falling forward feebly. "I'm so sorry."

A sudden rush of light struck the room. Dean and Sam each squinted, fearing it may have been another angel just waiting to attack.

However, what stood in the center of the gloomy room wasn't another angel, but a beautiful Wolvy with white fur, gray markings, white feathered wings, and bright red eyes. She wasn't as large as Rasplin nor Harvey, yet her muscles still rippled under her thick pelt. She stepped forward on light paws while her wings tucked protectively to her sides.

"Oh great," Dean muttered fiercely. "Another Wolvy. I swear I'm going to add these to my 'never mess with again' list."  
  
The whimsical quality in the she-wolf's eyes didn't waver as she looked to Dean. She padded over to him first, sitting in front of him. "Dean Winchester."

"Who wants to know," he reported without looking at her.

She leaned forward in an attempt to catch his eye. She was finally able to gain his attention when Dean swore that he was looking at Rasplin in the eye; instead of this much smaller and female Wolvy. 

"I think that you know who I am," she joked fondly. Her voice was light as feathers and gentle to match. It complimented her soft features from her eyes to her ears tufted with white fur. "But, I appreciate the sentient."

She left Dean's side to walk over to Castiel. She sat in front of him, her tail curled comfortably around her small paws. "Cassie."

Castiel's head reimagined bowed. He had known the moment that he saw the light who it was. There was only one Wolvy that had the silver markings of her mother and the glowing red gaze of her father. Castiel never expected to see her again after he received the dreaded news about what had happened. He could distinctively remember collapsing to the ground, letting out a wail of anguish. It had taken three members of his garrison to haul him back to his feet and snap him out of his dizzying grief. 

"Cassie, look at me," instructed the she-wolf, just as softly as she had spoken to Dean.

Castiel hesitated before finally lifting his head. Tears clung in his vessel's eyes, his throat growing thick with pained sobs. He searched her eyes for anger, shame, or hostility towards him. To his surprise, he found none of those things. All he could see was the fierce love she felt for him when she had still been alive. 

"Mina," Castiel choked out. Emotion choked his words, catching them in a tight fist and making impossible for him to say the words he desperately needed. How could he possibly express that he had thought of Mina everyday after her death? He couldn't tell her that he blamed himself more for her death than he had nearly anything else. None of that would ever bring her back, nor make her death sting any less. Castiel feared there was nothing worth saying that would bring her back.

The she-wolf kinked her tail over her back. "I had thought you have forgotten about me," murmured Mina worryingly.

Bewilderment shone from deep in Castiel's eyes. "I could never forget about you." Breath quickening, Castiel leaned forward. His hands, which were still strung above his head, held his back. His shoulders craned back, causing Castiel to wince in renewed agony. 

Mina caught sight of the pain on Castiel's face, even as he desperately tried to conceal it. "You're hurt." She wove around the angel's quivering flanks until she realized that the pain he was feeling wasn't from any bodily injury that she could see. "I need to see your wings."

Castiel pulled away from her light touch. "No. Y-You can't see," he stammered quickly.

Dean narrowed his eyes in surprise. This nervousness was new for the angel. It seemed that he reverted back to a blushing middle schooler when he was in Mina's presence. 

A teasing glow glittered in Mina's gaze. She butted her head against Castiel's shoulder good-naturally. "Bashful are we now, huh?" She padded around to Castiel's other shoulder, giving it a slight sniff. "I can smell the blood even if you don't reveal your wings to me, you know.”

"It's nothing. Just forget it." Castiel's gaze dropped to the ground, surveying a grease stain in the center of the room with spiderwebs of cracked concrete radiating from it. 

Mina sighed heavily through her nostrils. "Just as stubborn as I remember, but something is different about you." Her fur brushed against his pant leg as she passed. "There's a new scent that clings not just to your vessel, but to you as well."

"And what would that be," asked Dean curiously. He could remember his time as a vampire and how he had been able to smell just as well as a Wolvy could, or so he guessed. Although he wasn't sure whether or not sniffing Castiel would be high on his todo list.

Mina raised her head proudly. "Freedom."

Suddenly, a moan sounded from beside Castiel. Rasplin's ears had pivoted around his head as soon as he heard even the slightest detection of a familiar voice. His eyes eyes managed to stretch open, shapes blurring around him. His claws scraped against the firm ground in an attempt to gaze upon who was speaking.

Mina noticed and padded slowly in her father's direction. 

As she drew close, Rasplin blinked his eyes madly in an attempt to focus his out of focus vision. He was able to make out blurs of white and silver fur as well as delicate paws romping over. His muzzle fought to move so that he could speak. "Meadowslip," he pleaded hopefully.

Mina tilted her head. She stopped in front of Rasplin, lowering down so that their noses almost touched. "It's me," she murmured, emotion choking her words.

Rasplin's tail thumped against the ground as it wagged. A burst of shock and love rushed through him, warming him from his tail to ear tips. "M-Mina!" He attempted to lift his head to meet her gaze. Dizziness overwhelmed him and his head fell before he could even realize. 

Mina rushed forward, catching her father's head with her neck. She lowered him down gently, setting his head against her wing instead of on the cold ground. "There's no need to strain yourself on my account. I'm not that important."

Rasplin craned his head to look at his daughter, tears brimming in his eyes. "You have always been the most important thing to me."

Mina leaned down and pressed her forehead against his with her ears falling back against her head. Rasplin trembled in an attempt to press firmly against her. The scent of blood was still lodged in the back of his throat, but he managed to pick up the scent of rosemary, pine sap, and fresh vegetation that clung to her pelt. 

"I missed you, Papa," Mina whispered.

Rasplin closed his eyes to savor the moment. Tears rolled down his cheeks, soaking into his fur. "I missed you too, more than you will ever know." He coughed to clear his throat. "But, I fear you won't have to wait long now. I can feel the life leaving my body. It won't be long now, I'm afraid."

Mina drew back from Rasplin. The strong Wolvy whimpered at the sudden loss of his daughter's fur pressed against his. "Not if I have anything to say of it," Mina announced surely. 

She padded over to Castiel's side, rearing on her hind legs to scrape one of her paws against the metal restraints. She brushed her hardened pads against the sigils etched against it. "They bonded these to your grace. That's what weakening you," murmured Mina matter-of-factly. 

"Can you do anything about it," Sam asked hopefully. He had remained cautiously silent for as long as possible. He wasn't sure how much Mina knew about Meadowslip's death and he didn't want to rely on her not to turn vengeful, especially if she was a spirit like he suspected.

Mina gave a proud flick of her tail. "I've picked up some new skills from my time in the Vanishment."

"Vanishment," Dean repeated in confusion. 

Mina eyes blazed in concentration. She began to mutter under her breath in a language that Dean didn't understand. It was a cross between actual words and growls that rolled in the back of Mina's throat. While she spoke, she lifted her paw to her muzzle where she promptly nipped the largest bad at the heel of her paw. Crimson liquid dripped steadily from the self-inflicted wound. She spread her blood over the sigils until they were drenched. A few stray droplets flowed down Castiel's arms and soaked into his trench coat.

Mina jumped back to position herself directly in front of Castiel. She began to lift her wings from their protective position tucked over her back. The thick plumage shown thanks to the iridescent light from above, trailing down the muscles to the long feathers at the tips of her wings. They may not have been as large as Rasplin's or as thick as Harvey's, but they still exhumed power from every feather. She had come a long way from the young pup that had struggled to get off the ground.

A red glow shone from Mina's gaze. It seemed to travel down her neck and shoulders, threading around her muscles in long vine like tendrils. It stood out against her white and gray pelt as if small rivulets of blood were trickling down her fur. She stood rigid, unyielding, even as waves of pain radiate from her, threatening to make her stagger.

"Sam," Dean began. He had seen a lot of things over the years, but this was certainly a first.

Suddenly, the restraints broke from Castiel's wrists and his arms fell limp at his sides. He let out a breath of relief, his mouth gaped open, chest heaving. 

Mina gave her head a shake to clear it. A few blinks of her eyes allowed the red glow to die down to her usual hue. The spiderweb like veins soaked back into her pelt as if they had never been there to begin with. "Did it work," she asked hopefully.

Castiel showed Mina his bruised wrists. "How did you manage that?"

"I told you; I learned some new tricks since the last time you saw me." With a wiry smile, she marched over to Sam's side. "Let's see what I can do about freeing the rest of you. Hopefully it'll be a little less trying for all of us involved."

She reared up on her hind legs for a better vantage point. Her teeth grasped the cool metal, feeling it grind against her fangs. "Great Lupus that's tight. Hellhounds have no decency if you ask me," she whispered, softly enough that only Sam could hear her.

Seeing Mina towering over him, helping him, was enough to make Sam lower his gaze in shame. He closed his eyes, the sight of Meadowslip's bloody body laying in front of him, blood pooling under her, soaking her once beautiful pelt scarlet. He could still hear her snarl of defiance as she fought for not only her life, but the life of her daughter and any Wolvy in StarBound. Sam could feel himself crouching with his knees in the damp forest floor, sucking down as much of her blood as he could. He had felt the power rushing through his veins and had even enjoyed the taste. Sam had thought nothing of taking her life, and how he had her daughter doing everything in her power to help him. Sam couldn't allow this to continue without speaking up about what had happened.

"Mina, I know you don't know me, but—“

"Sam," Mina began.

"No, Mina. I need to tell you this before you decide to let me go. I—“

"Sam!" Mina's voice rarely raised to a shout, but she needed to grab his attention. "Sam, you don't need to do this." She glanced down to meet his gaze solemnly. "I know what you did."

"Since when?"

"Once I was killed in StarBound I woke up in our version of an afterlife where there is no pain, but we usually have no contact with StarBound or StarFire. I was shown what you did." Her voice held no agitation or anger towards Sam. She was merely stating facts.

Sam shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Mina. I swear that I didn't know. I wouldn't have...." Sam trailed off unexpectedly. He couldn't lie to Mina as she gazed at him with her piecing red eyes. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes that threatened to fall at any moment the longer that he spoke.

Mina lowered down on her four legs. She sighed as she pressed her muzzle against Sam's uninjured shoulder. "I know. It wasn't your fault, Sam. I don't blame you and I never will. I know my mother wouldn't blame you either."

Sam felt himself instinctively stiffen under her touch, expecting her to strike out at any moment. The blow never came.

"It's alright, Sam. It's okay." Authenticity rang from every word Mina spoke.

Sam's face crumpled as sobs overwhelmed him. Finally, Sam allowed himself to grieve for the life he took and the lives he had changed forever.


	41. Saving Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina dipped her head respectfully. "I know. You did what you had to do and I don't blame you for that. Everything happens for a reason."
> 
> "I don't believe in destiny," Dean muttered back. He glanced down to his bruised wrist, dried blood crusted around the edges.

Sam's sobs caught Dean to turn to look in his direction. His jaws clenched, stormy green eyes locked on Mina. "What did you do to him?"

"Nothing," answered Mina plainly. She pulled her head from Sam's shoulder and turned back to his restraints. Her teeth sunk into the small space between the metal loops and Sam's wrist. She rocked back and forth to build up momentum. With a snap, Mina pulled the restraints from Sam's hands, free him quickly. 

She dropped back down, running her tongue against one of her aching teeth. "You'll have to take your feet out on your own. I sense that I'm running out of time." 

Mina padded over to Dean's side. She was slightly cautious as she sniffed around his body to check for injuries. Dean didn't exactly take kindly to Mina poking her nose where it didn't belong. However, he was in no position to fight her.

"You have been through a lot," Mina assessed, a faraway gleam settling in her thoughtful gaze.

Dean rolled his eyes. "I don't do chick flick moments and I certainly don't do chick flick moments with an actual chick," he muttered.

Mina chuckled with a flourish of her tail. He was just as prickly as she had originally been told. "You hide behind sarcastic comments and jokes." She nudged his swollen wrist gingerly, causing him to shy away from her light touch. "But, I know what you've been through. I can smell the scars on your soul."

Dean shifted uncomfortably. He thought that Castiel was the only one that could make him feel that way. "Well, you sure know how to make a guy blush."

"And there's with the jokes." Mina grasped the restraints and gave a fierce tug. It snapped off, freeing Dean's wrists from the chains. She stood in front of him, her gaze solemn. "StarBound has watched over you for a very long time, Dean Winchester. You and your brother have been of high interest and not just for what you've done."

Dean's head bobbed forward, thoughts racing through his head. "Are you talking about Purgatory because Cas and I didn't know about the simultaneous portal into StarBound." Truthfully, Dean wasn't sure if he would've changed anything if he had the chance. He couldn't have stayed in Purgatory and he hadn't known Mina nor Rasplin at that time. He hadn't even known what StarBound was. He would never admit to her that he would've still chosen to come through the portal that he and Benny found even if StarBound would've been in danger.

Mina dipped her head respectfully. "I know. You did what you had to do and I don't blame you for that. Everything happens for a reason."

"I don't believe in destiny," Dean muttered back. He glanced down to his bruised wrist, dried blood crusted around the edges. 

Mina snorted in amusement. "Nor do I. I more believe in reasoning behind everything. If I wouldn't have died, then you may never have met Rasplin or Castiel." She watched as Dean's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who do you think gave him his first taste of humanity? Cassie may have rebelled for you, but Rasplin was the one to find you in Hell."

"What?" Dean's voice grew quiet.

"Cassie came to my father, asking for help finding some human soul that had been dragged to hell. Rasplin knew exactly where you were because he was the Hellhound to pull you to Hell," Mina explained gently.

Dean shook his head adamantly. "No! That's not true. He couldn't have—“

"Couldn't have been the one to drag you under? I assure you that if wouldn't have done it, another Hellhound would've done it. That was one of his jobs when he was a Hellhound, but this was before he met my mother or had me." Her claws traced a tiny crack in the floor under her paws. "He was one of their best Hellhounds. Well, besides Harvey, that is."

Dean felt anger rise inside of him. Every hunter instinct told him to strike down Rasplin where he stood, or in this case, laid. He had been the one to rake his claws down his flesh, tearing it easily as if it was nothing more than air. His fangs had seared into his shoulder, causing Dean to arch his back and cry out in agony. Dean's hands had gripped Rasplin's fur and gripped it hard, only to have Rasplin sunk his claws into Dean's bicep and tear until he reached bone. Dean had gone through a lot since then, but being dragged to Hell was always a memory he wouldn't soon forget.

Mina sensed Dean's blatant fury. She didn't try to talk him out of it as she took a step forward and lifted her paw to lay it over his wrist. His head tipped back, gazing into her overbright eyes. "We all do things we're not proud of such as dragging souls to Hell or opening a portal to Purgatory. We do what we do because we believe that's best with the amount of information we have at the time."

Dean reached out his free hand to brush his fingers deep within Mina's fur. He trailed them up to the underside of her throat. Under her wiry pelt Dean felt the remnants of a long, jagged scar that would've sliced her throat clean open. As his fingers dug deeper, an image flashed through his mind of a werewolf crouched in the nearby bushes while a skinwalker prowled a few pawsteps away, taking the form of a russet furred Wolvy. With a howl, the two darted toward Mina as she padded through the forest unsuspecting. 

The werewolf had easily knocked her from her paws with a vicious blow to the side of her head that left her reeling. The skinwalker sprang after them, thrusting a paw against her hind legs to pull them out from under her. Mina rolled onto her shoulder, momentarily exposing the softness of her underbelly. The werewolf jumped into the air, but Mina was ready. When he came down on her, she looped her paws around the werewolf's legs and easily threw him aside. She jumped to her paws in time to watch the skinwalker pelt toward her. She jumped out of the way easily, reaching her paw up to slice her claws down the side of his flank, tearing fur and flesh.

The skinwalker fell onto his side, turning his head to lap at the torn fur. Mina lowered her head to pull the thick fur from her own claws. She readied for another attack as she prowled with her body lowered to the ground, movements fluids as if she was walking through water. Her eyes shone in confusion as she studied the werewolf and shifter with fearful glances.

"What are you," Mina growled.

The werewolf padded forward, muscles taunt and rippling. He crouched down in an effort to copy Mina's movements. However, he looked more human than creature to Mina. Only the sharpened fangs and long claws made her think he could be part creature. His skin was smeared with dirt and he wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt. The only reason Mina knew what they were was because Castiel had attempted to tell Mina what clothes were and why his vessel always insisted on wearing them.

"The thing that's going to send you to Hell!" The werewolf yowled, lunging forward with outstretched claws

Mina reared on her hind legs, bringing them down hard on the werewolf's shoulder. She knocked him to the ground so that he was more level with her. The werewolf looked up just when Mina thrust a paw against his face, breaking his nose and tearing skin in the process with his sharp claws. Blood drenched her paw as she leaped back, breathing hard as the werewolf laid unmoving in front of her.

A howl suddenly sounded as the skinwalker pelted forward. He had the speed and strength of a Wolvy and was much larger than Mina. His teeth clamped down hard on Mina's shoulder until his teeth struck bone. Mina yelped in agony, bucking her body upward in an attempt to pull away from the skinwalker. The skinwalker's eyes gleamed at having Mina exactly where he wanted her. His teeth traveled closer to her throat, threatening to snap down hard.

Thinking fast, Mina allowed her body to go limp, causing the skinwalker to sway under her dead weight. Mina used the momentum to fall onto her spine, kicking her hind legs against the skinwalker's chest. The skinwalker stumbled back. His teeth tore through Mina's flesh. Blood gushed from the wound, soaking into her gray and white fur to turn it scarlet in color.  
  
Mina stumbled back into the roots of a nearest tree. Her body screamed with her to run, but the pain caused her eyes to grow hazy and unconfused. She crouched down with her wings lifting from her back. Just as she was about to leap into the air, the werewolf reached out to grab her wing. Mina fought against his strength while the werewolf dragged her forward. Her shoulder dragged on the ground, leaving a stream of blood in her wake while her paws flailed around helplessly.

"Rasplin!" Mina's howl for her father echoed around her. She longed to hear the thunderous pawsteps signaling her father's arrival as well as the low growl he emitted whenever there was any danger to threaten Mina. She wished she could see his pelt, black as night, and wings that were just the same color with hard muscles woven underneath layers of thick fur and long feathers. Unfortunately, no matter how Mina cried for him, there would be no Rasplin coming to save her tonight.

As she was continued to be drug, another name flashed in her mind. "Cassie!" Her howl wretched from her as long claws from the skinwalker shredded her flesh and fur. She winced in pain. "Castiel!" It was very rare for her to call for the angel by his full name. She had long ago decided on Cassie since it made the angel seem not so proper in front of her since he was more like her friend than anyone else she had ever met. However, her father always called him by his full name and it usually resulted in the angel's undivided attention. "Castiel! Please!"

The werewolf released Mina's wing, tearing feathers roughly from her in the process. "Awe, are you crying for that stupid little angel? He's not coming." The werewolf grinned, revealing gleaming and pointed teeth. "I'm willing to bet he chose not to come."

Mina's eyes flashed in defiance. "That's not true! He'd come if he could!"

"Do you really believe that?" The werewolf leaned forward, his stinking breath hot on the side of her muzzle. Mina shrunk away. "Because I know that irritating little creature would turn on you in a second if he could."

Mina shook her head. "He wouldn't."

The werewolf punched a hand against Mina's cheek. A crack sounded as Mina collapsed. 

"You think you know him so well. You don't! He's been waiting for your death. He's going to relish in this," there werewolf reassured.

Mina shot upward suddenly. Her wing sliced through the air in an attempt to shove her wing spur into the werewolf's eye. The werewolf grasped her wing, halting her an inch before she could pierce his eye. His hand tightened over her wing until she felt it break easily in his grasp. Mina let out a low moan, tears pricked at the corners of her round eyes.

"Break her other one," ordered the werewolf over to the skinwalker.

The skinwalker titled his head. "Mark, do you really think we need—“

"Just do it," the werewolf interrupted fiercely. "Or I will."

The skinwalker blinked his eyes, momentarily stunned. He glanced down to the trembling she-wolf in front of him. He reared on his hind legs, front legs hyperextended, thrusting them down on her other wing. 

Mina let out a wail as she felt the wing snap without much resistance. She bunched her paws under her body in an attempt to force herself back to her paws. Her knees wobbled weakly. 

The skinwalker thrust out both his front paws to knock her aside. She tumbled onto the ground, landing in a heap with her paws folded under her. Blood bubbled from her lips as she coughed, her chest heaving with effort. Her eyes threatened to roll up in her head while exhaustion washed over her.

"What are we going to do," the skinwalker questioned as he stole a glance over to the werewolf, ears twitching on top of his head. 

The werewolf snickered. "She's the daughter of the most powerful Wolvy we have ever known. Never before has there been a Hellhound who was able to join StarBound. What do you think will happen if we take all that he loves?"

Mina squinted her eyes, determination causing her jaw to set defiantly. "It won't matter. My father is stronger than you think. He will never turn back no matter what you do!"

"Is that true," the skinwalker hissed in alarm. "Will Rasplin really not break?"

The werewolf shrugged. "Not my problem." He leaned over with his knee pressed against Mina's chest and hands gripped tightly around her neck. "I live for the kill."

Tears leaked from Mina's eyes. Her body trembled as she fought out against the weight on her. His nails dug into her throat, blood welling from her fur. Black dots began to cloud in the corner of her vision. She fought for breath with her lungs burning in protest.

Just when Mina was sure she would suffocate, the hands retreated from her neck. She turned to the side, coughing harshly while air flowed into her lungs. Her head bowed, blood leaking from her lips onto the ground in front of her. Mina's ears pinned against her head, her paws clutching the ground to stand. Weakness pulsed through her muscles causing her to slide back onto the ground. The feeling of being lightheaded washed over Mina, her stomach twisted and churning in uncomfortableness. 

The werewolf lifted an arm over his head. His nails extended like claws, gleaming in the sunlight. 

"Wait!"

Relief washed over Mina when she heard the skinwalker speak up for her. "Thank you," she breathed painfully. "Thank you."

"What is it now," drawled the werewolf.

The skinwalker licked his chomps hungrily. "I want to do the honor of killing her," he announced, his voice shaking in apprehension. 

The werewolf stepped back, his head dipping in Mina's direction. "Be my guest. Make it as painful as you possibly can," he murmured.

The fur along Mina's spine stood on end. Her eyes rounded to the size of moons, her lip quivering as the realization dawned on her about what was going to happen. She couldn't run, she could hardly stand, and even if she could, these she wouldn't be able to fight them off once they caught her. There would be no way out for her now. 

The skinwalker squared up to Mina. His lips peeled back in a snarl to reveal yellowing, broken teeth. Saliva dripped from his jaws while his green eyes blazed.

Suddenly, he shot forward. His jaws sunk deep into Mina's throat. His teeth crunched down on muscle and fur until the tips pricked against Mina's flesh. The skinwalker shook his head to embed his teeth even deeper. They rested dangerously close to her carotid artery that pumped blood to the rest of her body.

"Meadowslip." Mina found herself pleading weakly for the mother she hadn't seen in years. It was the only other Wolvy she could think to call out for. "Meadowslip, please! Mother!"

The skinwalker's teeth clamped down the rest of the way. His teeth nicked her artery and broke her windpipe. Mina's eyes widened in shock before rolling into the back of her head. He thrust Mina against the ground with blood gushing from her throat like a rushing waterfall, streaming onto the ground until it soaked through her light colored pelt, turning it russet. Her body gave one final twitch before growing completely still.

Dean blinked his eyes, his hand falling back against the ground. His fingers tingled with numbness that radiated up his arm. Wasn't that one of the signs of a heart attack?

"Mina, was that...." Dean had no words for what he had seen. Had this been what had happened to an innocent pup because of the portal Dean had opened? Her only crime had been being the daughter of a Hellhound and a StarBound Wolvy. She hadn’t deserved to die, and especially not die a death fraught with so much pain.

Mina looked crestfallen and almost bashful at Dean's question. She gave her chest fur a couple embarrassed licks. "I assure you it was just as painful as it looked."

"You called for Cas and he never showed," Dean blurted as if that was the fact that bothered him the most.

Mina appeared stunned by Dean's boldness. "He had other things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"Mainly a certain human if I do recall. He was also still stuck in Purgatory. He could hear me, but he couldn't get to me."

Dean struggled to keep up with what Mina was saying.

"Time works very differently in StarBound and StarFire than it does here where you live. It's tricky to understand and I don't expect you to be able to grasp it. This isn't your problem to figure out." Her voice sounded strained and surprisingly distant. 

"I can do something." Dean's mouth went dry. "Let me do something to help."

Mina twitched her tail tip in surprise. "Do you really mean that?"

"Um, yeah, within reason. I can't become an appetizer for your or something," Dean joked.

Mina rolled her eyes. Her head swiveled to glance at Rasplin, who was being fussed over by Castiel, who looked less than confident to be working on the fallen Hellhound.

"Help me save him. Help me save my father."


	42. The Road So Far

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mina," Rasplin continued, longing to feel his fur pressed against hers once more. "I'm ready. I'm ready to see Meadowslip."
> 
> Mina drew back suddenly. She glanced to Sam, then to Dean, and finally to Castiel. Her loving gaze glittered in concern. "I'm sorry, Papa. You aren't through with what needs to be done here."
> 
> A sob welled in Rasplin's throat. "No," he hissed. There was no power behind his words; he was too exhausted for that. "I've done enough. I'm done."

It was the least that Dean could do to help Mina with her father. He had caused her enough pain already; all she wanted in return was for them to save Rasplin. Dean couldn't say he completely understood. It seemed clear that Rasplin wanted nothing more than to be with his mate and daughter again instead of slogging through a life filled with humans and angels. In Dean's opinion, he had earned an eternity of rest. Yet, it seemed that Mina was deadest on helping him life. It wasn't Dean's place to question it, but his thoughts certainly led them there.

Mina forced her away from Dean to crouch at her father's side. She brushed her muzzle against his in an attempt to help him pick up her scent. "Papa, it's me" she whispered gently. "It's Mina."

Rasplin opened his eyes painstakingly. They stared vacantly in front of him, unable to focus on anything around him. Through the haze of blood and fear, Rasplin detected a hint of something familiar. It smelled of fresh moss and rainwater to him and reminded him of his home in StarBound.

"Mina," Rasplin repeated as the memory washed over him. She was back in front of him and had been a few heartbeats prior when he had lost consciousness again. Time was moving slowly as the agent blade seemed to leak poison into his veins. He had lost more blood than he thought possible to still be conscious and breathing.

Rasplin didn't want to fight anymore. He had fought since the moment he was weaned from his mother's milk. He had lived and killed for StarFire as one of many pawns; it just so happened that he was one of the best fighter. He had beat numerous other Hellhounds and killed them for a better position so that he could move up in rank. And what had that gotten him? He had been forced to drag souls to Hell and rip them open without another thought. He had hoped all that would change when he first laid eyes on the beautiful white and silver she-wolf with light brown wings that he had fallen in love with.

Life had seemed so simple then. He had walked side by side with Meadowslip as an equal and as her mate. Everything had seemed perfect back then. It wasn't long after he joined StarBound when Meadowslip found out she was expecting pups. Rasplin had been terrified that he would mess it up. He seemed to mess up everything else he had ever tried and smothered it to ruins. Rasplin couldn't bare to think that he would do treat another pup the way his father had treated him. Meadowslip had always believed in him and it was only her faith in him that made Rasplin feel like he wouldn't fail his pups the same way his father had failed him.

He could also remember seeing Mina for the first time. He had never felt such love swell inside of him before than when he laid his eyes on the small she-pup. He loved Meadowslip of course, but the love he felt for Mina was much different. He had wanted to bundle her under his wings and tuck her against his side so that he could protect her from every evil thing that would very well try to harm her. The way that she looked at him always melted Rasplin's heart. Meadowslip had told him on multiple occasions how much of a hero Mina believed him to be. She had always looked at him in awe and reverence even after her mother was killed. They had grown that much closer when Meadowslip died. Oliver had pointed out how overprotective Rasplin had become to Mina. Unfortunately, Rasplin was too stubborn to listen to reason.

Rasplin was sure that he could've done things differently. He couldn't let Mina live a more normal life and let her leave the cavern more than just for brief hunting trips or to stretch her legs. Rasplin had only wanted to guard her from the Wolvys that didn't feel like she should've even been born. Many wolves whispered about her being a malic, or cursed wolf. All they could see was a Hellhound siring a pup to a StarBound Wolvy. Rasplin hunted in their hunting grounds and lived inside their territory. Despite this he wasn't well regarded nor trusted. Rasplin had stuck it out for his mate's sake and then his daughter's. Once Mina died, Rasplin went down a very dark path. He hadn't abandoned his home in StarBound, but he certainly hadn't been behaving like he should have either.

His life had been anything but easy. Rasplin wanted to believe that all the pain and loss he went through was worth it, but he couldn't help thinking about how his heart would never have been ripped from his chest he hadn't fallen in love with Meadowslip. He would still be dragging souls down to Hell if he would've stayed or have to fight to the death against other Helllhounds and humans alike on earth. No matter what Rasplin felt, he knew that what he had done had made a difference in someway. 

He had peace with that and now it was time for him to rest.

Harsh rasps of a tongue over his stinging ears forced Rasplin to open his eyes once more. He saw a blurry figure standing in front of him. Her scent wove around him, causing him to force his eyes wider. "Mina," he coughed weakly. How could he ever forget her pelt that looked exactly like her mother's or the red, glowing eyes that shone is mischief and compassion. There was no Wolvy in StarBound nor StarFire who looked like Mina. 

Mina continued to groom him between the ears. It had been years since someone had washed his pelt. Rasplin could remember doing the same to Mina when she was younger. It was customary for Wolvys to nuzzle and groom each other, especially if they were from the same pack or family. Rasplin could distinctly remember Mina fighting him claw and fang when he had to wash behind her ears where she couldn't reach. It felt as though things had come full circle.

"Mina," Rasplin continued, longing to feel his fur pressed against hers once more. "I'm ready. I'm ready to see Meadowslip."

Mina drew back suddenly. She glanced to Sam, then to Dean, and finally to Castiel. Her loving gaze glittered in concern. "I'm sorry, Papa. You aren't through with what needs to be done here."

A sob welled in Rasplin's throat. "No," he hissed. There was no power behind his words; he was too exhausted for that. "I've done enough. I'm done."

Mina stooped down to press her nose to the top of Rasplin's head. "I'm afraid it's not your decision. There is still much that you need to do." Her eyes closed slowly. "We'll be waiting for you. But, this is not your time."

Rasplin felt bitterness rise inside of him. Who was Mina to say that he wasn't allowed to join his mate and pups in a place where there was no pain and no death? He had more than served his time and had tried to make amends for all he had done. However, it still didn't seem good enough. They were still going to make him stay even longer and sent his daughter to give him the news. None of this filled Rasplin with much confidence. He was sure that he wouldn't have to worry about it for much longer. There was no way that Mina could close up this wound on her own.

Mina noticed Rasplin's chest barely rising with each stolen breath. She needed to work quickly if she was going to save his life. "We need to pull the blade free and stop the bleeding."

"Is it really that simple," Sam questioned, lifting both of his hands to his head to cup his hair to smooth it down.

Mina twitched an ear. "Hardly. Wolvys have natural healing enzymes in their saliva, but this wound is deep even for me. Even if I can save him I may not be able to heal his leg properly."

Dean raised a finger to halt her. "Okay, first: very gross. Second: what does it mean that you may not be able to heal his leg properly?”

"He may walk with a limp," Mina answered gravely.

Castiel's blue eyes blazed with a fire that burned deep within his soul. "Not if I can help it," he announced proudly. 

Dean turned to Castiel, a look of total surprise showing on his face. "And what are you going to do? Can you heal him?"

"I can certainly try."

Mina dipped her head, walking back around to her father's shoulder. "We have to do this right." Her head lifted to look at Sam. The taller man shivered at the intensity of which Mina seemed to be staring at him. "Sam, I need you to hold Rasplin down. This is going to hurt worse than Hell."

Dean recalled his numerous stab wounds and shuddered. "What can I do?" He wasn't exactly looking forward to putting his hands anywhere near Rasplin when Rasplin was so much stronger than him. However, he felt that he owed him this much no matter if he had been the one to send him to Hell. He had been the one to open the veil to Purgatory and it had caused Mina's agony filled death.

Mina looked to Dean in appreciation. Her head tipped toward Rasplin's muzzle. "Clamp his muzzle shut and hold his head down. Sam can do his body. Just don't place your fingers in his mouth. He can snap them off like they're nothing," she replied.

"Okay. This is a first for me." Dean sat cross legged and lifted Rasplin's head weakly into his lap. Rasplin barely seemed to notice when Dean tipped his head back with Dean's strong hands gripping Rasplin's head to his chest. His right hand rested over his muzzle to clamp it shut while using his other arm to wrap it around Rasplin's throat to secure him. "Please don't bite me, Rasplin. I don't want a reason to have to kill you."

Mina ignored him. She wove over to Sam, gingerly lifting his hands to place one a few inches from Rasplin's injured shoulder. His hand trembled until Mina rested her paw gingerly over his. He felt the harshness of her cracked pads against his knuckles and he couldn’t help tilting his head up to Mina apprehensively.

"Relax," she chided, rubbing her muzzle against his arm. The wetness of her nose seeped into his skin. "Your brother has the dangerous end."

Sam shook his head bashfully, chuckling. "Uh, no. It's not about that."

"I know," murmured Mina patiently. The gentleness in her voice reminded Sam of Jessica, whom he hadn't thought about in months. "But, I'm telling you that it's alright. I've forgiven you a long time ago, Sam. I have a feeling Rasplin will too. It just may take a while."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Sam muttered without looking at Mina.

Mina sighed as she turned to Castiel. He had been running his fingers through the fur over Raspin's ribs. A storm appeared to be brewing behind his eyes, forcing his tension to be stored through his injured wings. Sam and Dean may not have been able to see them, but Mina could.

She padded over to his side worryingly and sat beside him with her tail curled around her paws. Castiel instinctively pulled away.

"Cassie," Mina began dejectedly.

"I can pull the blade out if you attempt to stop the bleeding. Then I can attempt to heal him," Castiel offered quickly before Mina could say anything else.  
  
Mina gave a twitch of her ear while her eyes narrowed slowly. "Alright." There was no point in arguing with him at the moment. She knew why he was tense and awkward around her. However, now wasn't the time to bring it up for they both knew what had happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina glanced up from her nest in the corner of the largest part of the tunnel system that she called home. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the light to find her father, Rasplin, curled up in his own nest across the den. His chest rose and fall with steady breaths. Small whimpers would leave his throat periodically, signaling that he was just beginning to dream.

There was a time when Mina would wake Rasplin whenever he showed any signs of distress while dreaming. His dreams were rarely the warm and fuzzy ones that Mina had about chasing prey or flying high in the sky. She had learned that it was sometimes okay to allow Rasplin to have these dreams as long as they didn't drift into dangerous territory where he would flail in his nest and call out for Meadowslip in his sleep. The white and silver she-wolf was always the forefront in Rasplin's thoughts. 

Mina crouched low in her nest. She waited patiently until she was sure that Rasplin wasn't going to stir. Her muscles rippled with her tail curled around her haunches. She stretched out a paw and touched it down to the cool ground. She held her breath as she stood. She was ready for Rasplin to spring to his paws and ask where she was going. Mina loved her father, but he could be overprotective most of the time. He only wanted to keep her safe and Mina appreciated that, but she wasn't a helpless pup anymore. She was nearly fully grown and had learned hunting and fighting techniques from Rasplin and her uncle, Oliver. There were times when Mina wanted to experience things without her father's hovering presence. Besides, this time she had a mission.

She cast one more glance over her shoulder to her father before lowering into a crouch. She stalked forward just as silent as Rasplin had taught her. Mina was able to find which direction led her to the mouth of the cavern. It made sneaking out difficult, but not impossible. 

Mina stopped at the entrance, her breath catching in the back of her throat. She swore that she heard a rustling of paws behind her, but when she looked back, she saw nothing.

"You're just being paranoid," muttered Mina under her breath. "C'mon, Mina. You can do this."  
  
She pushed her paw against the stone, causing the boulder to roll out of the way just enough for her to pull herself free. 

The cold air took Mina's breath away as she stepped away from the cavern. She quickly rolled the stone back, pleased to find how it disappeared from view. Now there should be no reason that she couldn't find what she was looking for.

Paws struck the ground quietly as Mina plunged into the forest. Snow was beginning to fall lightly around her. She embraced the cold, using it as motivation to run faster. The wind whipped past her and sliced through her pelt, yet her muscles felt warm as she continuing moving. Mina only slowed when she came across one of her favorite spots in the whole forest.  
  
It was a small clearing with willow trees at all angles. A small stream ran through the center and was always filled with fish. She had spent long days wading through the water since she could touch the bottom. Oliver often brought her there since it was secure without Wolvys being able to tell where she was. They would practice hunting and fighting moves there as well since the down from the tree created a spongy cushion on the ground, making it soft if she fell. She still sought this place out when she needed some privacy. The smell of the willows and stream water was enough to remind her of some of the best times she had experienced. 

Mina sat beside part of the exposed roots, her tail curled around her paws delicately. She tipped her head back, speaking softly. "Cassie, I know that you can hear me. I want to see you." She paused, pricking her ears in an attempt to pick up the whoosh of wings or sound of footsteps.

She heard nothing.

"Please, Castiel. It's important. I need you." 

Mina prepared for the worst. Perhaps traveling here had been for nothing. 

She rose to her paws and walked to the edge of the stream and hunkered down to begin to lap at the cool water. It felt almost sweet on her tongue when she swallowed. Tiny particles of ice floated to the surface and chilled her teeth when she brought them into her mouth.

Suddenly, the fluttering of feathers, taunt with muscle, echoed around her. Her head sprang up, water dripping down her chin and onto her chest fur. Even before turning she knew exactly who was behind her. She knew his wings beats better than anyone. However, the scent didn't exactly match.

She turned around quickly and saw the familiar trench coat and loosened tie of the vessel of the angel she had grown to love nearly more than anything. Mina didn't hesitate to rush forward in his direction.

Mina suddenly slowed when she realized something was off. His body language didn't give off the usual non- threatening nature it always did. A different, much stranger scent wafted off of him. It was sour and bitter, making Mina wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"Cassie?"

Castiel's eyes opened fiercely, pupils dilating. Fury unlike anything Mina had ever known pieced Mina's pelt. She shrunk in uncomfortableness as Castiel eyed her like she would eye prey. 

There was one things for certain: this was not Castiel.


	43. Never Give Up On Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some memories are pleasant and others are not.

"Mina."

Silkiness edged Castiel's voice in a way Mina had never heard. The gravely quality was still there, but there was something about him Mina didn't trust him. This wasn't the Castiel Mina had come to know and love. This was someone different entirely.

"Who are you," Mina questioned as she straightened. Her muscles were bunched in case she needed to make a quick get away. She wasn't sure if she could outpace an angel, but she would have to try.

Castiel tipped his head in only the way Castiel could. His eyes squinted and lips parted, revealing a hint of white teeth. "Who do you think I am?"

Mina twitched her tail tip crossly. "You're not Castiel; that much I know." Her ears shoved forward threateningly. "I don't know who you are."

Castiel gave a small dip of his head in an attempt to copy the way he had seen Mina and Rasplin do to each other. However, when he did it, it was far from respectful. "I am the ruler of Heaven."

Mina's gaze blazed in disbelief. "Cassie, you are not the ruler of Heaven," she murmured. "Why in Lupus's name would you think that?"

"Because it's true. Small minds just can't grasp my spender," Castiel answered. He slipped through the shadows, not allowing Mina to see him besides a few stolen glances.

Mina set her jaw, skirting forward cautiously as dread rose in her throat. She could tell Castiel wasn't in his right mind, but she had to at least try to bring him out of it. She would never abandon him. "Cassie, please. Come out so that I can see you." Snow had begun to fall more steadily. It landed on her fur, speckling her light colored pelt, but she hardly noticed.

Castiel stumbled into view and Mina was shocked at what she saw.

His face was rubbed raw with blood seeping from various welts and blisters. The scent of infection washed over Mina, nearly knocking her off her paws. His eyes appeared tired looking and almost glassy with the beginning of fever. His trench coat was tattered with stains of sweat where he had soaked through the button down shirt that he always wore under the jacket and trench coat. Mina wondered why she hadn't noticed it when he first arrived.

‘He was hiding it from me,’ Mina thought with a shiver she couldn't blame on the cold.

"What happened," Mina gasped in alarm. She took a frightened step forward, anxious to help, but nervous to do so.

"Stay back!"

The anger in his voice caused Mina to jump while she stopped dead in her tracks. Never before did she think that he would harm her, but now she wasn't so sure. Mina didn't want to give him a reason to lash out at her.

She bowed her head submissively. "Okay. Alright. I-I won't come anywhere near you, okay?" She swallowed thickly. Thankfulness washed over her that angels couldn't smell nor detect fear scent like Wolvys could. She was practically a beacon of fear at the moment.

Castiel stumbled sideways, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose to try and alleviate the pressure he felt there. Tightness flashed across his features, spreading down his whole body. His brow wrinkled in pain while his mouth twisted into a frown.

"There's something wrong with your vessel. It smells....wrong. I've smelled it before with Uncle Olly's shoulder before when he cut it on an exposed boulder. You smell like that," Mina rambled. She could remember the yellow pus that oozed from the gash and how much pain Oliver had been in. It had caused Oliver to be wracked with a fever that burned so ferociously that Rasplin had packed chunks of snow against his body to cool him down as quickly as possible. Infection could be deadly even when treated at the first sign. There was no telling how long Castiel had been like this.

Castiel rolled his eyes, skirting forward gently against the spongy ground. "You know, you would think that. You have always been a follower."

Mina's eyes widened in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"You do whatever your Daddy tells you, or even your Uncle. You listen just because your Mommy died and you don't want to hurt him. I just don't think you have enough courage," Castiel taunted as he continued to stumble around her, growing closer and closer.

Mina flinched away before he could touch her tail with an outstretched arm. "Cassie, this isn't your talking. I know you don't really think this."

"You know, she'd still be alive if it wasn't for you. She wouldn't have fought nearly as hard to protect that portal or even StarBound itself either. It’s a real shame too. Rasplin would love to have been happy with Meadowslip. I bet he wishes he could've still felt happy to be with you. Unfortunately, that isn't the case," Castiel pointed out with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders.

Anger exploded inside of Mina. "That's not true! I know that's not true!" Her voice rose in pitch as she faced Castiel with her lips peeled in a snarl to reveal her gleaming teeth. "I don't know who you are or what you've done with Castiel, but you're not him! I know you're not him."

Castiel suddenly rushed forward. He kneeled in front of Mina and gripped the sides of her face tightly. She twisted in his grip to try and pull away while his nails dug in until she felt him break skin. "I am above you. You will treat me with respect."

Mina pulled herself from his hands in a sudden grunt. She stumbled, falling on her haunches with shock rippling through her. Her head shook, tears flowing from her eyes. Her heart felt as if someone had clawed it out. Never before had Castiel reacted this way to her. 

"You're Castiel," Mina explained as she rose to her paws stiffly, chin shoved forward in determination. She gulped, agony showing on her face as she said he words. "But, I call you Cassie since it made you sound less intimidating. You were friends with my Mother and Father before I was born. You were there when I took my first flight and when I tried my first starling. Sometimes you would come and watch me when Papa or Uncle Olly couldn't. You defended me from bullies and taught me how to fight an angel. You're my best friend, Cassie. Please, you have to remember."

A strange looked passed over Castiel's face, settling in his eyes. He glanced at Mina and she felt hope flare in her chest.

Suddenly, Castiel's fist swung through the air and collided with her muzzle. She yelped in agony and collapsed, her paws going out from under her. She rolled into part of the stream, water seeping into her thick fur and drenching her quickly. She glanced up with water streaming down her neck and plastering against her.

"I'll be back for you," Castiel told her.

Mina blinked slowly. "Why?" 

"Because I'll be back to clean up the mess I left behind." With a rush of wings, Castiel was gone. He left a few droplets of blood in his wake, the smell of infection still hanging in the air. 

Mina struggled from the stream with blood dripping from her nose. She crawled onto the bank, falling into a thin layer of snow that had collected on the spongy ground. Mina couldn't remember her feeling this cold before in her life. She drew her wings over her body in an attempt to warm herself up. Numbness crept through her and not because of the snow or the dip she took in the stream. All she could feel was the agony from Castiel's lashing out at her. There was never a time when she could ever remember Castiel lashing out at her physically nor verbally. 

Now she would have to walk back home and explain to Rasplin what had happened. Protectiveness for Castiel rose inside of her, no matter what Castiel had sone or done to her. She couldn't tell her father what Castiel had done or she would never be allowed to see him again. Mina rarely lied to Rasplin about anything, but this would be one of the times she would have to test those skills. 

"I'm not going to give up on you, Cassie." Mina spat more blood onto the ground as she felt her tongue around her mouth and realized her gum was bleeding. Castiel had a stronger punch than Mina gave him credit for. "Nothing you can do will make me give up on you. You've saved me and now it's my turn to save you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, we're going to pull this out on the count of three," murmured Mina, rocking forward and back with her wings resting soothingly on her father's flank.

"Ready," Dean and Sam chorused. Dean still had his arms wrapped around Rasplin's head, willing him not to snap at him. Sam had one of his hands on Rasplin's haunch and his injured shoulder, careful not to brush his fingers over the bleeding wound. 

Mina glanced up to Castiel, meeting his gaze calmly. Castiel looked away from her, despite the gentleness in her eyes. "I'm ready," Castiel muttered.

"Okay. One...two....three!"

Castiel pulled the blade from Rasplin's shoulder as quickly as he could without tearing the flesh anymore the blade already had. 

Rasplin's eyes stretched wide in agony. He let out a wail while Dean struggled to keep his muzzle clamped shut and held him close to his chest. Dean tried to whisper soothingly, but he had a feeling that he wasn't the comforting presence that Rasplin was looking for. 

His limbs flailed in front of them with Sam trying to force his legs down. His wings lifted from his flank, almost knocking Sam back. It took all of his strength to keep himself rooted to the ground as Rasplin used all of his strength to push everyone off. Rasplin attempted to snap his head against Dean's chest, knocking the air from him. Dean grunted with a pleading look at the rest of the group.

Mina motioned to Castiel. "Speak to him while I clean the wound," she instructed, taking control of the situation.

Castiel's eyes widened in surprise. "Do you really think that would be a good idea," he began.

Mina's gaze hardened as she crouched over her father's shoulder, lowering her head to rasp her tongue over the wound, which was still trickling blood. "Whether you know or not, Rasplin cares for you and you for him." She rolled her eyes sadly. "Honestly, sires can be so stubborn!"

Castiel came over beside Dean and gingerly stroked his fingers against the side of Rasplin's neck. "Rasplin, you have to listen to me. Mina is here."

At the mention of his daughter's name, Rasplin's eyes stretched wide, and this time it wasn't because of the pain. His thoughts were muddled, making him unable to tell what was real and what was a trick. However, all he could see when he looked up was Castiel and Dean of all people, holding his head firmly.

"Alright, the wound is as clean as I can make it," announced Mina, her head lifted with blood staining the fur around her muzzle. 

Castiel lifted his hand to press two fingers against Rasplin's forehead. Hot agony pulsed through Rasplin until it was replaced by tingling. Although Castiel could not heal Rasplin, he could at least soothe his thoughts. Strength immediately returned to his muscles and he easily ripped his head from Dean's grasp. Dean drew back with his hands lifted so that Rasplin knew he didn't want to touch him anymore than Rasplin did. 

Rasplin rushed to his paws and shook out his shoulder. He sniffed at it, testing it as he pressed his forepaw against the ground. It certainly felt much with his muscles hard under his thick fur. "Great StarBound that feels amazing." He couldn't help but snort in amusement. "I don't think that I've ever felt this good." He blinked his eyes appreciative at Castiel. "Thank you."

Castiel looked embarrassment as he looked past Rasplin to Dean. "You don't need to thank me as I am unable to heal you. The pain will return sooner than than later. However there's someone else you can thank for this for the time being." He motioned slightly past Sam.

Rasplin turned to follow where he was looking. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the beautiful white and gray pelt with delicate white feathers. She glanced up at him with love shinning in her crimson eyes.

"Mina!"


	44. Regret Cuts Deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina’s death changes Rasplin in a way that no one would be able to stop.

"Mina!"

Rasplin surged forward and nearly knocked Mina off of her paws as he pressed his muzzle against his daughter’s cheek. He rumbled in affection, the sound nearly filling the room to drown out any other noises. Rasplin pressed as tightly against her and relished in the feeling of Mina against him. It had felt like a lifetime since he had taken in her scent or felt his fur pressed against hers again. 

He drew back for a moment before plunging back. He rubbed his cheek against hers and wrapped his wing around her shoulders to pull her close. Mina rumbled back as she pressed her forehead against Rasplin's, her eyes closing to savor the feeling of her father beside her.

"Oh, Mina," breathed Rasplin, his voice choked with emotion. "I've missed you so much."

Mina blinked tears from her eyes. "I missed you too, Papa," she murmured.

Rasplin reluctantly drew backwards. His shoulders slumped with grief glittering in his gaze. "Mina, I'm so sorry," he whimpered.

"Sorry," echoed Mina in shock. Her fur stood on end as she sat back on her haunches, looking at her father intently. "What do you possibly have to be sorry for?"

Rasplin thrust a paw against the ground, frustrating wafting off of him in waves. "I was supposed to protect you. That was my job and I failed." His ears pinned against his head. "I wished everyday that I could change it and trade places with you. I would've given anything to bring you back."

Mina gazed at Rasplin patiently with wisdom in her eyes. "You couldn't have done anything, Papa. These things happen for a reason. I'm just sorry that you've lost so much." She glanced back at Castiel and gave a small nod. "You still have things to accomplish here. I think that you may have found your own pack." She flicked her muzzle over to Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

Rasplin glanced up to the two humans and angel. His eyes narrowed. "Do you have any idea what they have done," he growled.

Mina stretched out her wing and brushed it against Rasplin's cheek. Rasplin leaned into the touch, his eyes closing in peace. "I know what they've done and I also know what you have done." She leaned forward to and licked his cheek affectionately. "You have to let it go. I have and you need to as well. Living in all that bitterness is only going to harm you in the long run."

Rasplin let out a long sigh. "How long until I can see you again?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way," she confessed, blinking slowly. "You'll have to wait in suspense just like everyone else."

Rasplin scuffed his claws against the ground frustratedly. "Is Meadowslip with you?"

Mina dipped her head timidly. "She is and so is Uncle Olly and we'll be waiting for you until you join us. It'll be like a blink of the eye to us," she reassured.

"I don't know how I can do this without you," Rasplin confessed. It was unlike him to show any weakness nor speak about his feelings, but it was always different with his mate and daughter. However, he wasn't sure when he would be able to ask these questions or spend time with Mina again.

Amusement gleamed in Mina's gaze. She took a step forward and touched her nose to Rasplin's. "Take it one step at a time. I'll be watching over you, always, even if you can't see me. I will be waiting for you. I love you, Papa." Her paws began to fade while her pelt grew almost transparent, reflecting the dark gray wall behind her.

"I love you too," Rasplin murmured. He took in her scent one more time as he raked his gaze up and down her. She looked the exact same from the moment that he lost her. There was no telling when he would see her again and he wanted to always have a picture of her in his mind. "I always have and I always will. You will always be one of the best things to ever happen to me."

Mina dipped her head before fading to nothing in front of his eyes. Rasplin was left with a pain in his heart as an empty feeling rushed over him. Mina was gone once more. His throat seemed to close as a sob welled in his throat. He was alone yet again.

"Mina, please don't leave me," Rasplin choked out as the scent of his daughter began to wane. "I don't know how I can do this without you.” His head hung while his eyes misted in grief.

Just when Rasplin felt that he would never claw his way out from the aching chill that set up residence in his heart, he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Rasplin jumped instinctively, the fur along his spine lifting. He nearly bared his teeth in the beginnings of a threatening snarl when he realized it was Castiel.

Rasplin's gaze immediately softened while he paws shuffled in front of him. "Sorry," he mumbled into his chest fur.

Castiel crouched to his knees. His wounds caused him to wince, especially when he tried to move his neck. He would need to wait until his grace replenished itself before he could think about healing himself. He had used all of his strength to take Rasplin’s pain away. Castiel couldn't do anything for the scars and gashes from previous fights, but Rasplin no longer in immediate danger of bleeding out.

"I.....Rasplin......" Castiel couldn't find the words for what he wanted to say. His body turned rigid as he looked past Rasplin, unable to meet the liquid orbs of grief and pain in the center of his head.

Rasplin flinched. It was clear that Castiel was attempting to mend things and make him feel better. Neither one of them had been great with expressing their emotions. Mina had always been the mediator to bring it out of both of them. Rasplin couldn't deny that they both lost something when she died. He knew that he had regressed back to his Hellhound days, tracking and killing any Hellhound, demon, or anything in between in an attempt to fill the void in his life. Castiel had thrown himself into trying to help humanity, just as he had before, but there was always a shadow in his eyes, a constant reminder that Mina was gone and there was nothing left. 

"She loved you," Rasplin murmured. His head tipped upward, his eyes finding Castiel's after a few moments of struggle. "More than anything. You were her friend and you cared for her. I will always be thankful for that. You were apart of our pack, our family. I should never have sent you away like that."

Castiel's mind wandered to one of the last times he had any contact with Rasplin in StarBound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rasplin stood over a broad shouldered mottled dark brown Hellhound. His eyes were wide with shock as he bled steadily from a wound on the side of his throat. Through that determination shone in his gaze as he wriggled under Rasplin's weight.

"Where are they," Rasplin snarled, his muzzle an inch from the Hellhound's already bleeding throat.

The Hellhound grinned. "Bite me."

Rasplin sliced a claw through the Hellhound's nose, splitting it easily. Blood flew through the air, landing in droplets on the grass and on Rasplin's pitch black fur.

"I'm going to ask you one more time," Rasplin seethed. His paw that had been used to keep the Hellhound pinned down, dug deeper into his chest until blood welled from the wounds around his claws. "Where are the creatures from Purgatory?”

"And I told you to bite me," the Hellhound repeated, his muzzle partially lifted so that he almost touched Rasplin's nose.

With a how of outrage, Rasplin bucked downwards. His teeth sliced through flesh and fur until his mouth filled with blood. He swallowed thickly, rising up to look down at the quivering Hellhound under him. The chunk he had taken out of his throat was stained scarlet while the stream of blood caused him to gurgle and choke. The Hellhound's body gave a final twitch before growing eerily still.

Rasplin jumped off of the Hellhound and landed gingerly, shaking out his fur. "Great," he muttered, arching his back in a long stretch. "That was the last one."

Around him the clearing of the Meadow was littered with the bodies of Hellhounds. Some had impressive gashes from claws and teeth on their throats and flanks while others had their spines broken and were left writhing in pain for several heartbeats before the life was drained from them.   
  
Rasplin had been the reason for every single death around him. He felt no remorse, despite knowing that was the responsible emotion. He couldn't feel pity for them either. After all, he was sure that they had something to do with a portal to Purgatory opening up in StarBound. It had unleashed many terrifying and dangerous creatures that StarBound had never come into contact with and had no defense against. They had taken countless lives and were still at large. Rasplin wasn't about to stop hunting every Hellhound or Purgatory creature until they were all laying dead at his paws.

"Rasplin?"

Rasplin's head snapped around in surprise, his body ready to launch another attack. However, when he saw the brown wiry pelt and emotion filled green pools of a familiar Wolvy he stopped dead he in his tracks. "Oliver?"

Oliver twitched an ear. He took a step toward Rasplin almost cautiously. "Hello, Rasplin." His voice was gruff, settling heavy in his throat. His concerned eyes glanced around Rasplin to the dead Hellhounds strewn throughout the Meadow. The scent of blood hung heavy in the air like a thick cloud. His muzzle wrinkled as he eyed Rasplin warily. Speckles of blood clung to his shoulders, while his paws looked as though he had stepped up to his knees in a stream filled with blood. His chest was damp with blood; Hellhound blood. 

"What are you doing here," growled Rasplin with a twitch of his tail tip. 

Oliver lowered his head into his shoulders to sniff the nearest Hellhound to him. He stretched out a paw gingerly to turn the Hellhound onto his back. There he saw his entire underbelly was shredded. The Hellhound's intensities were spilling onto the cold ground, his liver and kidneys ripped from him as if he was prey. This had been an excruciating and slow death if Rasplin timed it right. This meant that he wasn't just killing; he was torturing them.

"I suppose I could ask you the same question," Oliver flashed. The patience he had with his brother-in-law was dwindling fast. He couldn't hide his disgust in the matter.

Rasplin blinked his eyes coldly. "This is none of your business, Oliver. Go back to where you belong."

"Where I belong?" Oliver's tone grew fierce, a growl threatening to roll in the back of his throat. "I used to think that I belonged with you and Mina, but now I'm seeing that you're turning into a StarBound Wolvy I don't want to see."

Rasplin rolled his eyes. What right did Oliver have to speak out about what he was doing? "It's a good thing I'm not a StarBound Wolvy, isn't it," Rasplin snapped.

Oliver recoiled once he heard the venom in Rasplin's voice. "You are a StarBound Wolvy," argued Oliver quickly. Against his better judgement, he took a step forward, instantly hopping back as Rasplin turned on him with a fierce snarl. "Would you really attack me?"

"I would if you got in my way," Rasplin put in.

Oliver swished his tail behind him. It trailed against the blood that left a sheen on the ground. It would be moons before the Meadow would be washed clean of it. "Someone has to stop you before you become the very Hellhound you seek to destroy," he pointed out. 

Rasplin thrust his paw against the ground. It sloshed in the blood in front of him, nearly causing him to slip. "They have to pay for what they've done!"

"And what have they done?"

"They killed Mina!"

Oliver dug his claws deep into the sodden ground. "They did not kill Mina," he growled. "Creatures from Purgatory killed Mina."

Rasplin's eyes turned slitted, his ears flattened against his head. "And who do you think opened the door for them to get in here?"

"I-I don't know," Oliver confessed. He had his own theories, but that was for another day. "But, I do know that this won't bring her back anymore than when you tried to find out who killed Meadowslip. This will only bring you more pain."

"More pain?" Rasplin scoffed in outrage. "You speak of pain, but you have no idea what this is like. You haven't lost a mate or a daughter! You have always been alone."

Hurt flashed across Oliver's face. He knew this wasn't the Rasplin that he had come to respect; this was the grief talking. Unfortunately, it rang louder than any of the kind words that Rasplin had ever said. "That's not true. I had my sister, and I had Mina, and I had you. All three of you were my family. I didn't need to take a mate or have pups to feel like I belonged."

Rasplin rolled his eyes. "Very well. Whatever you need to stay to yourself."

A sudden howl in the distance interrupted Rasplin's prowling. His head shot up, his jaws parted to taste the air. The howl had come from a frightened Hellhound just a few tail-lengths from the border to StarFire and the Meadow. Rasplin would be able to sneak in there quite easily with the scent of Hellhound already drenching his pelt. Perhaps this Hellhound knew something about the portal to Purgatory.

Rasplin took a step in that direction, but before he could make it to the border, Oliver flung himself in front of him. His shoulders shoved forward, his muscles tensed, ready for an attack.

A growl echoed from the depths of Rasplin's throat. "Get out of the way," he ordered.

Oliver lifted his chin defiantly. He may not have been as large as Rasplin, but he could still put up a good fight when he needed to. "No."

The calmness in Oliver's answer sent pangs of rage through Rasplin. It fueled the strength in his muscles and burned like fire in his veins. His tail fluffed out twice it's normal size as his wings began to lift. His wing spurs slid from the edges of his wings, gleaming in the sunlight the entire length of the jagged bone that could be used to take a Wolvy's life much quicker than the use of fangs or claws. 

"Get out of the way, Oliver," Rasplin repeated. This time there was no hint of the Wolvy that Rasplin had fought so hard to be. Coldness replaced his usual uneven tone, creating an almost monotone quality to it. "Or I will make you get out of the way."  
  
Oliver looked at him one more time. When he spoke, his voice couldn't hide his desperate plea. "No."

Rasplin's long claws dug into the ground. "You'll regret that." 

With a fierce yowl, Rasplin lunged for Oliver.


	45. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver panted with his chest heavily, looking up to see Rasplin's paw raised high in the air. Terror rose inside of Oliver, wrapping around him like a snake and choking the life out of him. "Rasplin, please," he begged.

Oliver realized Rasplin had lunged for a moment too late. He attended to rear back on his hind legs to meet his attack, but Rasplin was quicker.

He slammed his full weight into Oliver, causing him to stagger. Oliver caught himself before he could fall just in time to see Rasplin's paw fly through the air. Oliver flatted himself to the air as Rasplin's paw sliced through the air. Oliver snapped his muzzle upward and sunk his teeth hard into Rasplin's leg. He felt the bone grinding against his teeth, which only caused him to bite down harder.

Rasplin howled more in outrage than pain. He thrust his wing out to scoop Oliver's paws out from under him. Oliver yelped in surprise as he released Rasplin's paw. Oliver fell onto his hip with Rasplin already on top of him, readying for another attack. The former Hellhound thrust one paw on Oliver’s spine and the other on his neck as he dug in with his muzzle into Oliver's throat. He could feel Rasplin's teeth gnashing dangerous close to his windpipe, threatening to break it with a single snap of his jaws. A sickening feeling rose inside of Oliver when he realized what Rasplin was trying to do. 

Rasplin was trying to kill him.

Thinking quick, Oliver allowed his body to go limp. The dead weight made it impossible for Rasplin to hold him up and he was momentarily unbalanced. Oliver took that opportunity to catch him him by surprise, butting his head against Rasplin's chest to knock him backwards. Rasplin fell sprawled onto his back, stunning himself for a moment, the wind knocked out of his lungs.  
  
Oliver lunged just as Rasplin darted to his paws. The two met in the air, propped up on their hind legs and front paws thrust against one another. 

Oliver saw the hatred gleaming in Rasplin's eyes. He didn't even recognize the Hellhound that stood in front of him. This wasn't the wolf that Meadowslip had fallen in love with or had raised Mina on his own to the best of his ability. This was a wolf hellbent on revenge. It had consumed him like a fiery blaze traveling through a forest of dry pine trees. There didn't appear to be any flicker of the Rasplin Oliver had cared so much for. That Rasplin was long gone. 

While Oliver was momentarily distracted, Rasplin lifted a paw and struck it against the side of Oliver's neck. A sickening crack sounded through the open meadow as Oliver fell. He crouched on the ground, quickly attempting to lift his front paws under his chest to force himself to stand.

Rasplin didn’t wait to launch another attack. He reared on his hind legs, thrusting his front paws down as harshly as he could against Oliver's shoulder and neck. Oliver rocketed back down, his eyes shinning in agony. He strained to lift his head to look at Rasplin pleadingly. "Rasplin," he breathed, blood staining his teeth.

Rasplin slammed his paws back down on Oliver’s cheek. His claws dug in before begin ripped out, severing flesh easily. Blood rained through the air, splattering Rasplin's cheek and dripping onto his chest fur. His teeth snapped dangerously close to Oliver's ear, an inch from slicing right through the tip. Oliver flinched away from Rasplin's muzzle, struggling not to show his fear even as it coursed through his bloodstream. The ache in his face shot lightning strikes of pain through the rest of his body. Scratches burned and blood welled from two deep punctures on his right hind leg, pulling his focus from his aching face.

Oliver panted with his chest heavily, looking up to see Rasplin's paw raised high in the air. Terror rose inside of Oliver, wrapping around him like a snake and choking the life out of him. "Rasplin, please," he begged.

Suddenly, a blade spun through the air. The hilt collided with Rasplin's paw, knocking it aside without slicing through his pad. Rasplin turned back in surprise to see who had thrown the blade. Oliver took the opportunity of distraction to kick his hind legs against Rasplin's chest. Rasplin yelped as he fell back while Oliver rushed to his throbbing legs. His head bowed while he breathed heavily, his eyes round and unblinking.

"Oliver, get out of here!"

Rasplin peeled his lips back to reveal bloodied teeth. He caught sight of a rush of a trench coat and raven hair. "Castiel," he hissed, crouching down with his tail lashing back and forth against the ground harshly. "Are you here to finish me off?"

Shock crossed Castiel's features as he stopped a couple tail-lengths from Rasplin. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really?" Rasplin let out a harsh chuckle that sent the hairs on the back of Castiel's neck standing on end. "Well, the way I see it, Mina and Meadowslip are already dead. There's only one more Wolvy you need to take out to be rid of us."

"You think that I would want to be rid of you? Why would you think that," Castiel questioned in shock. His intense stare darted between Rasplin to his angle blade, which was laying almost directly to Rasplin's right. There would be no way for him to grab it without Rasplin beating him to it first.

Rasplin struggled not to leap out at him right then. He would have to be patient if he wanted to hear the confession from Castiel's lips. "Oh, I don't know; how about the fact that it was your kind that killed Meadowslip," Rasplin snarled.

"There was no proof that was the work of an angel," argued Castiel calmly. It was clear that trying to rile Rasplin up anymore wasn't going to help either party involved.

Rasplin raked his claws against the ground, bringing up chunks of dirt and blades of grass in his wake. "And what about Mina?"

Castiel paused to consider his words carefully before continuing. "I had no way of knowing your daughter—“

"My daughter?!" Rasplin leaped for Castiel. The angel stepped out of the way just in the time. Rasplin's paws tangled with the legs of a dead Hellhound, causing him to fall harshly on his side in an unceremonious heap. He snarled as he jumped to his paws and shook out his bushed up pelt. "You call her Mina for her entire life and now she's suddenly 'my daughter'?"

Castiel gulped, looking down. He was still much farther from the angel blade than he wanted to be. "Rasplin, I just meant that I didn't know that this was going to happen. There was no way that I could've known."

Rasplin surged forward again with paws outstretched. Castiel sidestepped so that Rasplin's claws only managed to rip the cuff of his pants. Castiel sprinted in front of Rasplin to give himself as much space as he possibly could. He was growing closer to his blade, but it was still too far away for him to reach for. 

"You opened that portal. You let those things in," Rasplin continued. Each word sounded as if it was torn from his throat with such vengeance that it left him reeling. "You knew what could've happened. Her blood is on your hands!"

Castiel nodded slowly. Rasplin's words sliced through him like knives. As much as Castiel would've liked to tell himself it wasn't his fault, even he knew that some part of it struck truth. "I'm sorry."

"That's all you have to say?" Rasplin spread his left wing and swept it through the air. It collided with Castiel's knee harshly. Castiel buckled under the force and landed on his back. His eyes opened wide in surprise as he saw the gleaming angel blade only an arm's length away. He reached it out just as the sound of Rasplin's howl echoed behind him which meant he was gaining ground fast. If Castiel wanted to do this, he had to do it now.

His head stretched out, grasping the hilt of the blade just in time with the tips of his fingers. He rolled back onto his back as Rasplin jumped onto his shoulders. His massive paws thrust on Castiel's shoulders, forcing his arms down so that Castiel couldn't lift the blade. Castiel managed to pulled his knees to his chest to stop Rasplin's glinting teeth from enclosing around his neck. If Rasplin got a good hold, there was no doubt that he would kill him without a hesitation.

"Rasplin! This is not what Mina would've wanted," Castiel grunted. He was using all of his strength against Rasplin to keep him from attacking him. It would've been easy to use being an angel to his advantage, but something deep inside him wouldn't allow him to do so. It was as if Mina herself was begging him to not harm her father.

Rasplin stopped his gnashing for a moment while still keeping his weight on Castiel. His eyes glowed red, bright crimson veins seeming to grow from the corners of his eyes and travel down his neck and shoulders. 

"I must kill the angel." Rasplin's voice was monotone without the usual raspy quality he always possessed.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "Rasplin, this isn't you," he exclaimed as realization dawned on him. "Whatever this is, you have to fight it."

Rasplin hesitated for a moment before plunging himself back on Castiel. His teeth came closer and closer with each wild snap of his jaws to Castiel's throat. Castiel tried to lift his hand only to have Rasplin rake a claw down his wrist, knocking the blade from his fingers and sending it across the Meadow. There would be no weapon that would work against Rasplin now.

Just as Rasplin was about to slice his teeth against the side of Castiel's throat, a shattering sound echoed from around them. Rasplin frozen on top of Castiel and Castiel was able to easily kick him off. 

Rasplin scrambled to his paws, fur fluffed up in alarm. He was breathing heavy as fear flickered deep within his gaze. He sat down heavily, looking around the clearing at the dead Hellhounds around him. Castiel's equally rough breathing turned Rasplin's attention on him and the blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth from a harsh blow.

"W-What," he stammered hollowly. 

A growl sounded from behind Castiel. Rasplin flinched when he saw Oliver standing a few tail-lengths from Castiel. He had plunged the angel blade into some sort of strange reddish black glowing stone. It had the shape of an jagged stone while whispers seemed to echo from around it. Oliver was glaring at it in distain, favoring his right hind leg in the process.

"Feeling better, Rasplin," questioned Oliver with genuine concern in his voice.

Rasplin nodded numbly, mind muddled. He padded over to Castiel, brushing his wing against his ruffled trench coat. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I," he fretted hollowly.

Castiel shook his head cautiously. "What do you remember," he challenged.

Rasplin lifted a paw to his temple. It was throbbing as if an entire hoard of angry bees were buzzing around him. "Er, nothing, actually. I don't even remember leaving the cave." His eyes stretched wide in horror as he looked to the rest of the Hellhounds around him. "Did I do this?!"

Castiel was hesitate to offer Rasplin any support. It wasn't that he wanted to withhold it from Rasplin, but he was fearful that him being there would bring back the memories of what had just happened. Did Rasplin know that he had been the one to open Purgatory's door? Was he ever going to forgive him? Should he even risk bringing it up?

Despite his own racing thoughts, Castiel gingerly rested a hand on Rasplin's shoulder. "You didn't know. Besides, they are still Hellhounds. They all deserve to be killed."

"Cas," exclaimed Oliver in surprise, his ears pinned against his head. "Just because they're Hellhounds, doesn't mean they are all evil. There are good and bad angles and Wolvys; the same can be said with Hellhounds."

Castiel didn't appear to agree, but he didn't feel like having this argument with Oliver. He and the Wolvy rarely saw eye to eye, especially after Meadowslip’s and Mina’s death.. "What is that stone and why did it do that to Rasplin?" Castiel had enough sense to know it would be best to turn the conversation in a different direction.

Oliver sensed that Castiel meant to change the subject and twitched an ear before continuing. "It's a Fire Stone. Legend has it that if you have one of these, you can get a Hellhound to do anything."

"Anything," echoed Castiel curiously. That could prove to be useful in the right circumstances.

Rasplin shoved his ears forward. "I thought that was a myth." He crept over to the stone cautiously. He touched his nose to the smooth surface, jumping back as he felt a twinge in his mind.

Oliver nosed Rasplin back. "You had better stand back before we know exactly how this effects you even if it's destroyed." He touched the soft underside of his pad to open of the broken pieces. "You're just lucky that an angel blade worked on this."

Rasplin wrinkled his muzzle in distain. He motioned to the slew of fallen Hellhounds around him. "I think that you were the one that was lucky, both of you." He swiveled his gaze to look up at Castiel. "Another couple heartbeats and either one of you could've been just another body here." The thought caused a shudder to pass through him. He had been furious about Mina's death, but he couldn't imagine ever killing Oliver or Castiel over it. 

Castiel crouched beside Oliver. He stretched out a hand and brushed his fingers against the jagged surface from the harsh break. "I should take this to be examined," he suggested.

Oliver tilted his head, his eyes narrowed in scrutiny. "Do you really think that is a good idea? I'm not sure if this should be anywhere near angels."

"You don't trust us?"

"Do you?"

Castiel couldn't fully argue with Oliver. Heaven was corrupt at the moment, there was no denying that. However, he trusted himself to see what it could be and how it could be used against Hellhounds. He may even need it to be used against Rasplin too if he got like that again.

Oliver glanced back Castiel to Rasplin, who was still staring at the vastness of the Meadow that stretched infinitely in both directions. "Rasplin, what do you think?"

Rasplin craned his head back to look up at Castiel and then to Oliver. He could see Oliver's eyes nearly pleading with him, but his thoughts were elsewhere. "Let Castiel take them."

Oliver stared at him, baffled. "Are you sure? If another angel got ahold of this—“

"They could just as easy find another one. I doubt that's the only one in existence if the legend is true," Rasplin interrupted tiredly.

Oliver glared at Castiel, claws working against the ground. "If I ever hear you or any other angel doing something with that stone that you're not supposed to, I will personally hunt you down and kill you. I have no problem marching right into Heaven," he growled sternly.

Rasplin butted his head against Oliver's shoulder. "Don't worry. I trust Castiel. Besides, I don't think it has power over me if it's in pieces," he reassured.

Oliver didn't see so sure. His tail tip twitched crossly. "My word still stands." He touched his nose to Rasplin's ear comfortingly. 

"I'm so sorry, Oliver. I didn't—“

"Don't worry about it," Oliver butted in decisively. "We've all been through a lot these past couple moons. I know that you'd never hurt me." He glanced to the bodies beginning to turn rigid in the cold. "I'll pass information onto my superiors that there was an attack. I won't mention your name."

Rasplin snorted. "Yeah, well, I have a feeling that it won't take a genius to figure it out. They'll have their own theories."

"Let them talk! I'm tired of their self-righteous attitudes. If they have anything they want to say about you, they'll have to go through me." Oliver's voice showed the protection that he felt for Rasplin, despite them not being related by blood. Ever since Meadowslip died, he had felt like Rasplin was more like his brother than anything else. He would do whatever he could to protect him, especially from the mouse-hearts that dared question his loyalty. He had given everything for StarBound and it didn't seem to matter.

Rasplin's tail wagged ever so slowly. "Thanks, Oliver." He motioned back to Castiel, who was stuffing the Fire Stone into the pocket of his trench coat. "I think that I need to speak to Castiel for a moment."

Oliver's eyes hardened in mistrust, a growl beginning to roll in the back of his throat. "Are you sure?" He bowed his head close. "There's something about him that I don't trust."

"I know that angels can be flighty at the best of times, but Cas is different." He fluffed out his fur against a chilling breeze that whispered through the trees from StarFire. "Mina trusted him and therefore so do I. If you don’t trust him that’s fine, but you need to trust me, Olly."

Oliver sighed gravely, his head shaking sadly. "Of course I trust you!" His voice grew quiet once more. "But there's something about Castiel that I just can’t ignore.”


	46. Fire Stone (Not An Actual Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to the picture of what the Fire Stone actually looks like or at least what I would imagine it looking like. However, if anyone has imagined something different than that’s great too. I just thought I would provide a bit of a visual aid for those that are wondering what it may look like

https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fshinyplanet.shop%2Fen%2Fkabosony%2F1163-red-and-black-jasper-3.html&psig=AOvVaw1Hov0O6NMrDMf6uVw2JohP&ust=1602907032254000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAkQjhxqFwoTCOjnlJmcuOwCFQAAAAAdAAAAABAK


	47. Do You Miss Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don't think that we should see each other anymore," Castiel clarified.
> 
> "What, like, ever?" Rasplin couldn't believe that Castiel had just said. What he was asking was idiotic. "I thought that you wanted to help me find out who killed Mina? This is your fight too!”
> 
> Castiel shook his head, kneeling to face Rasplin. His gaze may have seemed locked on him, but Rasplin could tell he was avoiding looking directly in the former Hellhound's eyes. "I have other matters I must deal with. There was a war in heaven and I am a wanted angel. I can't waste my time here anymore."

Rasplin padded forward, his pawsteps silent as he followed Castiel's scent into StarBound's hunting grounds. He felt the chill of the fact that he had killed so many Hellhounds and without any memory of it. He had agreed with Castiel that Hellhounds weren't too be trusted and didn't have his, nor any StarBound Wolvys', best interest at heart, but that didn't mean that they deserved to be slaughtered. There was a certain dignity in a Wolvy battle when it was between two of them. They always tried not to kill if they could help it. An enemy didn't need to be killed to be defeated. 

Rasplin shook his fur to push the thought away. He bunched his muscles to catch up with Castiel, who he found standing beside a roaring waterfall. It wasn't the only one in StarBound's territory, but it was the most secluded one. It backed up against a massive ravine while the water tumbled over the side into a gorge. Mothers never wanted their pups to wander too close to the edge and many older Wolvys felt the hassle wasn't worth the reward of the sweet water. There were plenty other places in StarBound to drink from where their lives wouldn't be at risk.

"What are you looking at," Rasplin questioned, romping up beside Castiel.

The angel blinked his eyes steadily. "Where does this water go?"

"Water?" Rasplin tilted his head in confusion. That wasn't the question he thought Castiel would ask him. "Er, I mean it goes into numerous rivers and streams throughout StarBound and finally into a marsh at the northwest side. I'm sure it goes other places, but StarBound is too vast for us to track it. StarBound is infinite, you know."

Castiel still seemed mystified by the water tumbling over the side of the ravine and plummeting straight into the gorge. "Perhaps you should figure out where it goes."

"I guess I could." Impatience caused Rasplin to pluck at the ground with his claws. "But, it really doesn't matter. Almost no one drinks from this waterfall anyway since it's so hard to get to. You almost have to fly and hover over the edge just to get a taste without being knocked off your paws in the air. Why are you asking me all of this stuff about the water? As far as I know angels don't drink."

Castiel shrugged. "We could if we chose in our vessels. We do not require it for life, though. It does not have a good taste from what I've been told."

Rasplin rolled his eyes in amusement. "Well, water doesn't taste like anything, so you're not really missing out on anything." 

"I see. I should make more of an effort to drink some. You know, a human vessel is made almost two-thirds of water," Castiel explained.

Rasplin lashed his tail against the ground. This was becoming excessive even for Castiel. "Yeah, Castiel, I know. Is this all you came here to talk about? I highly doubt it is."

Castiel pulled his focus from the roaring waterfall to look at Rasplin. "Do you really not remember what you said before you attacked me?"

Rasplin racked his brain hard. He could recall being furious at Castiel, but he wasn't sure why or what he had said. There were plenty of things that the angel did that sometimes got on Rasplin's nerves. He couldn't stand how Castiel never seemed to answer his prayers, or how Castiel never understood what Rasplin meant about anything, or even how secretive he could be. However, none of this was reason enough to take his life. There had to be something more to cause him to lash out at Castiel.

"No, not really," Rasplin confessed darkly. "Do you know why I attacked you? Or at least why I said that I attacked you?"

Castiel looked away. He had been told he wasn't great at lying, and he feared that was true. "No, I don't know. You weren't making any sense."

Rasplin could tell that Castiel was hiding something, but he didn't feel like prying. He flicked his tail tip. "Can you at least give me a hint, or something? I'm sure that I said things that were hurtful."

‘You opened that portal. You let those things in. You knew what could've happened. Her blood is on your hands!’

Castiel winced at the memory. His eyes closed tightly, the breath catching in the back of his throat. "You were just angry. There's no need to talk about it."

Rasplin twitched an ear. It was clear that Castiel wasn't going to give him much more information. He would have to drop it. "Why did you come here to the waterfall? There are plenty other places you could've shown up."

"Mina took me here once. She said this was one of the 'unsung beauties' here or something like that." Castiel's gaze misted in confusion. "I do not know what she saw in water."

Rasplin sighed. "She couldn't swim, but she loved to look at at the water. I remember finding her crouched at one of the brooks near our den. She would’ve stared at the surface for hours if I let her. It's quite a contrast from the waterfall to a brook."

Castiel was only partially listening. "Do you miss her?"

Shock flashed across Rasplin's face. "Of course! She's my daughter. I miss her more than anything," he put in quickly.

"Did you ever find who did it," Castiel pressed.

Rasplin narrowed his eyes. He forced his fur to lay back, despite the need it felt to spike in alarm. There was something going on that he didn't like. "There are too many creatures still lurking here from Purgatory to know for sure. I'll figure who did it soon." His claws curled into the ground. He may not have remembered attacking those StarFire Wolves, but that didn't mean that he was going to completely stop. He had to figure out how the portal opened and punish whoever did it. "And they'll pay."

"They?"

"The ones that killed Mina. And the bastard that opened the portal in the first place." Rasplin couldn't stop the fur from bristling along his spine. "Who would do that? There are innocent pups here and Wolvys that don't deserve this. How could anyone do this?"

Castiel struggled not to look suspicious. His wandering gaze locked back on the waterfall. A broken branch bobbed along the river as it drew closer to the thundering waterfall. The branch was propelled from the side, plunging down into the gorge, snapping and breaking on the exposed, jagged stones below. The remaining pieces bobbed toward the steady stream past the waterfall, preparing to make the final journey to calmer water.

"Castiel, you alright?" Rasplin butted his head against Castiel's leg. It was still tender from the blow Rasplin had dealt him on his knee. It would heal, but it was sore for the time being. He didn't feel like he deserved to use his grace to soothe every ache and pain just then.

Castiel nodded slowly. "Do you have any leads?" 

"Not yet, but I have a few ideas about where to try next. I'm not going to give up. I can't." His tail swished behind him. "Not until I make the mouse-heart pay for what he did to my daughter."

The venom in Rasplin's voice sent goosebumps sprouting up Castiel's arm. He was thankful he had a long sleeve shirt and a trench coat to disguise it. That didn't help with the fear scent he was sure was wafting off of him in waves. Rasplin would be able to detect it from miles away and could certainly tell when Castiel was right beside him. Castiel needed to distract him, and quick.

"Maybe you're looking at the wrong place," Castiel began.

Rasplin titled his head curiously. "Wrong place? How so?"

"I heard that it could've been an angel. There has been a lot of chatter lately," Castiel pointed out nonchalantly. It wasn't a complete lie. His angel radio had been buzzing enough to give his vessel a massive headache. They just weren't speaking about the open portal to Purgatory in StarBound. It wasn't high on their concern.

Rasplin shuffled his paws to trade his weight between them. Something didn't feel right about this. "You honestly think it could be an angel? Why would an angel possibly open a portal to Purgatory?"

Castiel shrugged. "There are millions of souls in Purgatory. Souls are excellent currency."

"Souls?" Rasplin let out an exasperated sigh. This was why speaking to Castiel was always exhausting. "I will never understand angels nor demons for that matter. Isn't the one soul you may or may not possess enough?"

Castiel shook his head. "In times of struggle, it can always help to have things that can give you the upper hand," he pointed out.

"I suppose, but souls? That's a whole different level of manipulation. I don't think it's a good idea."

"After everything that you've done," Castiel snapped shortly.

Rasplin blinked his eyes quickly. "I admit I've done horrible things, and I'm sure I will continue to do things that others may not approve of, but I've never turned my back on my fellow StarBound Wolvys. Have you turned your back on fellow angels?" There was no spite in Rasplin's voice; he was merely asking a question. 

Castiel looked back to the waterfall. He was aware of the daggers Rasplin was shooting his way and it made him very uncomfortable. "I should go."

"Wait, what," Rasplin asked. "You're just going to leave when you say that the one thing to cause my daughter's death may have been another angel? You can't just leave that on me, Castiel."

"I have to go." Castiel's voice left no room for argument.

Rasplin dipped his head respectfully. "Very well. I am sorry again for the attack. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't," Castiel muttered.

Rasplin clenched his jaw in frustration, his teeth grinding together until he was sure they would snap. "And what does that supposed to mean?"

"I don't think that we should see each other anymore," Castiel clarified.

"What, like, ever?" Rasplin couldn't believe that Castiel had just said. What he was asking was idiotic. "I thought that you wanted to help me find out who killed Mina? This is your fight too!”

Castiel shook his head, kneeling to face Rasplin. His gaze may have seemed locked on him, but Rasplin could tell he was avoiding looking directly in the former Hellhound's eyes. "I have other matters I must deal with. There was a war in heaven and I am a wanted angel. I can't waste my time here anymore."

"Waste your time?" Rasplin suddenly wondered if the Fire Stone that had tricked his own mind could be having an effect on Castiel. However, Castiel was an angel. It shouldn't work on him. "You never thought that being here wasted your time before."

Castiel dipped his head. His messy, raven hair threatened to fall into his tired looking eyes. Even though Rasplin knew that this was a vessel, it seemed as thought Castiel had aged this man faster than he should've. "That was different; I was different. I just need some time away for a while."

Rasplin took a step back. A feeling of numbness washed over him. He felt as if everything he had ever cared about was slipping through his claws like water, making Rasplin powerless to stop it. "Castiel, I have said somethings to you and you to me, I know that. But, you honestly want to walk away from this?"

"It's for your own safety. Trust me, you don't want me here." His head tipped back to look at Rasplin for the first time in moons....really looking at him. "I'm a danger to you and every other Wolvy."

Castiel stood without another word and began to walk away from Rasplin. The thick furred Wolvy bunched his muscles to spring forward. He was a tail-length away when Castiel spun around fiercely, his angle blade threatened to be drawn in his direction.

Rasplin halted, muscles tensed as he took a step back. He could easily take Castiel down if he chose, but he had done enough bloodshed for the last few moons to last him a while. Contrary to what anyone would say about him, he didn't live for the kill.

"You don't want anything to do with me, Rasplin. It will be best to stay away," Castiel explained, still gripping the blade tightly. 

Rasplin didn't feel like arguing. "Castiel—“

Castiel pulled something from his neck and extended his arm toward Rasplin. The former Hellhound squinted his eyes when he realized that Castiel was offering him the crystal that Rasplin had given him for Mina. He had seen Castiel cling to that like he did his trench coat.

"Here. You should take it."

Rasplin lifted his wing, stretching it out to gingerly close Castiel's hand around the crystal firmly, giving his head a firm nod.

"I gave that to you. You keep it. It's what Mina would've wanted."

A look of fear crept into Castiel's eyes, but vanished just as quickly. He pulled the crystal back and threw the twine over his head. It fell against his neck, and he tucked it under his tie. He looked like wanted to say something more, but he didn't even try. "I have to go."

Suddenly, with a rush of wings, Castiel vanished in front of him. Rasplin was left with a rush of cold and enough confusion to rival his own. 

There was something going on and Rasplin feared he didn't want to know what.


	48. Trust In All Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You left," Rasplin corrected, sensing what Castiel was thinking. "I didn't send you away. You left because of your secrets. You left because you knew what you did!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mention of seizures

"You left," Rasplin corrected, sensing what Castiel was thinking. "I didn't send you away. You left because of your secrets. You left because you knew what you did!”

Castiel willed his mind to remember. All he could recall from that time was Rasplin yowling at him to leave. He couldn't have been the one to separate from him, could he? He could distinctly remember Rasplin being furious with him, but that had been so many times, it was hard to keep track. In fact, most of his memories of Rasplin and Mina were becoming fuzzier by the moment.

He suddenly stumbled with a hand brought up to his temple. Everything was leaving him: thoughts of Mina, Rasplin, Meadowslip, Sam and Dean, and everything else he had every thought. His name was even becoming construed as a pounding pain exploded from behind his eyes. He gasped, blood running freely from his nose. He gagged harshly, collapsing the entire way to the floor and rolling on his side.

Castiel’s body began to convulse painfully. His eyes rolled up his head, his muscles tensed and spasmed painfully with no sign of stopping. His body partially lifted from the ground as Castiel gagged, foam gushing from his partially opened mouth. Small whimpers tore from the back of his throat while tears rolled from his eyes and mixed with the blood in a tiny pool just below his chin. 

"Cas," Dean cried. He fell to his knees beside the angel, gripping his shoulder firmly. His head shot up, eyes wild in terror. "Help him!"

Rasplin's fur pricked along his spine. This was something that he had heard about happening before. Granted, he hadn't seen it happening to an angel like this before, but he had seen it effect Wolvys before. 

Quick as he could, Rasplin shot around the room. He pressed his nose nearly to the ground and took in the scents around him as quickly as possible. He rushed from one corner to the other manically, struggling to find anything that he could be looking for. Frustration and apprehension stirred inside of him, making his movement that more erratic.

"Hey, can I help," Sam asked, breaking through the roar of Rasplin's own thoughts to crouch beside his shoulder.

Rasplin barely had time to register that Sam had spoken. Castiel's fitful breaths were becoming more and more strained by the heartbeat. "Look for a stone. It should be blue, maybe white."

"A stone?"

A growl rolled in Rasplin's voice. "Just look!"

Sam didn't hesitate. He rushed around the room, standing to his full height to press on the panels of the roof. Rasplin kept his muzzle to the ground to check the floor. He scraped his claws down ever crack in the cement, no matter how small. He stretched out his other senses to see if he could detect it. However, whatever this was, wouldn't have any effect on him.

"Is this it?”

Rasplin spun around to see Sam was a blue almost rectangular jewel. It was textured and rigid, gleaming brilliantly in the makeshift light. 

"That's it." Rasplin knocked the jewel from Sam's hand. He thrust his paw on top of it, quickly finding that it didn't so much as splinter. His head swung to glare at Sam once more. "Go and get Castiel's angel blade. Hurry!"

Sam didn't need to be told twice. Rasplin lifted the stone with his claws and slammed it against the ground. It left a few chips of dust, but the stone didn't crack. He was just about to hurtle it across the room when Sam returned with Castiel's long angel blade. 

Rasplin took it in his wings and held it over his head. He plunged the blade down into the center of the stone, shattering it into a million tiny pieces. The angel blade clattered to the ground from the force of destroying the small stone. Rasplin's eyes narrowed against the tiny pieces that littered the ground. He just hoped to StarBound that it would be enough.

"Cas? C'mon, Cas!"

Fear sounded deep within Dean's words. Rasplin spun around to meet him to find that Castiel had grown still. His body no longer convulsed and it didn't sound like he was choking on his own breath. However, he hardly stirred even when Dean attempted to shake him. Dean looked up to Rasplin with pleading in his eyes. His mouth moved, but no words came out.

Rasplin didn't need to hear what Dean had to say; he already knew. Rasplin lowered his head to touch his nose to Castiel's forehead. A jolt of warmth and light traveled through Rasplin with a memory connected to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you have to go?"

Rasplin turned to see Mina crouched at the edge of his nest. Her small paws were rested on the side, her chin falling nearly into the nest. Her wide, unblinking eyes didn't leave Rasplin even as he walked around the den to pack away any herbs that he would need.

Rasplin felt a stir of guilt churning inside him. It had only been a few moons since Meadowslip had been killed and Rasplin had spent nearly ever waking minute with his daughter. He couldn't stand for her to be anywhere that he couldn't see her more than a minute just in case something happened. Oliver had finally been able to talk Rasplin into giving Mina space if she requested it, but Mina seemed just as reluctant as Rasplin was to be alone. She would latch onto his leg and nearly hang on for dear life when he tried to leave. Rasplin hadn't minded in the slightest, but he had recently been asked to oversee a battle that may have many casualties. They needed a healer and he was the best one that they knew.

With a defeated sigh, Rasplin padded over to his daughter. He stooped down to touch his muzzle to the top of her head. He closed his eyes, realizing how much she smelled like her mother. "It'll only be for a little while, I promise," he reassured softly. 

Mina recoiled abruptly. "But, who's going to stay with me if you don't?!" Her eyes were wild in fear, her fur beginning to fluff up along her spine.

A sympathetic rumble rolled in the back of Rasplin's throat. "Who do you think is going to watch you," he inquired.

Mina shuffled her paws from under her. "Uncle Olly." Her voice sounded deflated and bored. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy spending time with Oliver; she definitely did. However, he had taken on the second parental role when Rasplin wasn't there. He was still fun, but she would've preferred to have her father there.

Rasplin shook his head, attempting to keep the excitement from his own eyes. "No, try again," he instructed.

"I don't know who else it could be."

Rasplin tilted his head. "Well, is there anyone else you would like it to be?"

Mina narrowed her eyes in concentration.   
  
"I suppose that I am that forgettable."

Mina spun around sharply, nearly hitting Rasplin with her dragging wings. Her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. She yipped up and down in excitement when she saw the familiar man wearing a trench coat. "Cassie!"

Rasplin chuckled as he nudged his nose against her haunch. "Go on," he urged, looking up to Castiel to make sure it was alright. 

Castiel nodded, kneeling to the ground. Mina darted forward with her paws barely grazing the ground as she ran. She jumped into the air and slammed hard into Castiel's chest, nearly forcing him back. Castiel was slightly stiff at first, but his instinct seemed to take over. Rasplin would've guessed it may have even come from his vessel's memory by the way that he was holding Mina tight, careful not to let her hind legs dangle.

"Alright, alright, let Castiel breathe," Rasplin chided when it seemed Mina would never pry her wings from around the angel's neck.

Mina slightly whimpered, slithering down from Castiel's chest. He helped set her on the ground gingerly. Mina skipped from paw to paw, unable to keep still from the excitement that traveled through her like a jolt of electricity. 

Rasplin came back over to his daughter, laying the bent part of his wing against her spine to calm her. "Are you sure that you can handle her for a few days?" He trusted Castiel wholeheartedly, but he was still an angel and had no offspring of any kind. He had dealt with Mina for a few hours at most at a time. He didn't want him to panic or for anything to happen. Angels weren't exactly tolerated in StarBound. He would be in grave danger if he revealed himself to the wrong Wolvys.

Castiel nodded patiently. "We will be fine."

"I'll make sure that nothing happens to him," Mina reassured. She reared on her hind legs and rested her front paws on her father's shoulder, shrugging off his wing. "Uncle Olly has been showing me some fighting moves."  
  
Rasplin's eyes flickered in resignation. "Is that so?"

"Yeah!" Mina jumped away from Rasplin and lowered into a battle crouch, wings tucked into her sides and underbelly nearly touching the ground. Her neck coiled into her shoulders as growl rolled in the back of her throat. 

Rasplin rolled his eyes as he padded over to her. He grasped her scruff firmly between his teeth and swung her around. She giggled in giddiness as Rasplin set her down gingerly. "I'm sure that Castiel feels very safe with you," he murmured.

Mina looked up expectantly to Castiel, who nodded slowly. "I am not afraid."

That was as good of an answer as Rasplin would expect from him. "Well, I had better get going. I'm sure that you two will have a great time. Give me a howl if you need anything," he murmured almost hesitantly. He trusted Castiel explicitly, but he was still a little nervous to leave him alone with his daughter. Watching Mina wasn’t difficult, but anything could happen and he wouldn't be able to get there quickly if something did go wrong.

Mina seemed to sense her father's nervousness. She padded over to him, weaving around his legs and rumbling affectionately. "I'll miss you, Papa."

"I'll miss you too." Rasplin lowered his head to rub his cheek against hers. "You be good for Castiel. There's fresh prey dug in the back of the cave and you can leave the cavern for water from the close stream."

Mina glanced up to him hopefully, her eyes wide with hope. "And if I want to play?"

Rasplin stifled a sigh, cuffing Mina's ear fondly. "Only early in the mornings. We don't want anyone thinking that Castiel is a snack."

Mina laughed against the side of her paw as she barreled over to Castiel. She wove between his legs, nearly tripping him in the process. "I would protect him," she reassured with her chest puffed out in pride.

"Of course you would!" Rasplin winked up at Castiel. "But, maybe we shouldn't take the chance."

Mina nodded in understanding. Rasplin looked up to Castiel's who was tipping his head quizzically. Rasplin mentally begged him not to say anything. Although, Castiel wasn't the best with subtly, he was growing better with reading Rasplin’s silent cues.

"We should always be careful," Castiel suggested evenly.

Rasplin decided to leave before he ended up getting anymore frustrated with Castiel than he already was. He padded over to Mina and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too, Papa," Mina whispered back.

Rasplin stepped back with emotion threatening to well in his throat. He reluctantly nodded to Castiel. "If anything happens to my daughter on your watch; I will end you," he threatened. 

Mina's eyes widened in horror. "Papa!"

"He knows I'm kidding." One look to Castiel proved that he in fact did not know that Rasplin was kidding. "Alright, well, I had better get going. Ember will be waiting for me." He knew that if he didn’t leave soon, he would be tempted to stay.

Mina's usual sadness had disappeared from her eyes as she looked up to Castiel with admiration in her eyes. Rasplin knew that she would be fine. Castiel would look after her; that much Rasplin was sure of. Castiel always had looked after her and always would.


	49. Angel Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasplin realizes the endgame of why his brother lured him with Sam, Dean, and Castiel.

Rasplin stepped back. The memory was one of his best. He could become lost in the excitement in his daughter's gaze. It was one of the first times that Mina had looked happy since Meadowslip had been killed. Rasplin hadn't realized how much he had owed that to Castiel. Mina had been a different pup when he had returned a week later. She was less anxious and more sure of herself. He hadn't asked what had happened, but Castiel had been adamant that Mina would be okay.

"Rasplin!"

Rasplin turned his head, realizing that Dean had been speaking to him. It was then that Rasplin noticed Castiel starting to stir from under Dean's grasp. His eyes flickered open, a sheen of exhaustion showing deep within his eclectic blue orbs. His hair was even more ruffled than usual and stuck up at awkward angles. His muscles seemed weak and he was unable to lift them no matter how much he willed himself to in his mind.

"Castiel, you alright," Rasplin fretted. He felt his healer instincts taking over and he nudged Dean out of the way, much to the hunter's frustration. Rasplin didn't have time to explain what he was doing nor deal with Dean's attitude in the matter. If he really cared about Castiel, he would let Rasplin work.

Castiel groaned. "I am unsure." He tried to sit up, but Rasplin thrust a paw down harshly on his shoulder to anchor him down.

"I don't think so; not until I check you over," Rasplin muttered. He sniffed Castiel's vessel in an effort to pick up the scent of what could be wrong. He could scent the tang of blood from his previous injury as well as the fear scent he carried that was woven into every cell, every fiber of his being. Rasplin ignored that for the time being and ran his paws down Castiel's limbs, moving them around to test for any breaks or dislocations. He checked to make sure his heart rate was steady and his vessel was breathing properly. He may not have been in the best shape, but he wasn't in immediate danger of death. "You'll be okay. Your grace should be able to heal you in time."

Castiel groaned as he forced himself to sit up. "I could've told you that," he shot fiercely. 

Rasplin ignored his comment. It was his job to look after those that couldn't care for themselves, whether they realized it or not.

"What the hell was that," Dean exclaimed. He began to pace in a tight circle, his head thrown from side to side and eyes crinkling around the edges. He ran one hand through his spiking hair, muttering swear words under his breath.

Rasplin attempted to meet his gaze, but Dean didn't seem to have any interest in lookin in Rasplin's direction. "It was an Angel Stone."

"A what," Sam asked.

"Angel stone," Rasplin repeated evenly. "It's a stone that is used to control and manipulate angels. It can also cause quite adverse reactions if it's close enough."

"Like Kryptonite?" Dean's eyes widened in wonder.

Rasplin tilted his head curiously. "I don't know what that is, but it is a weakness for angels. All celestial beings have them: demons, Wolvys, and even Hellhounds."

"Wow, you guys have more weaknesses than I originally thought," muttered Dean thoughtfully, drumming his fingers against his arm.

Rasplin rolled his eyes. He padded back over to Castiel and pressed his head against his chest, attempting to smell his breath for signs of infection. Castiel had experienced Rasplin's rather thorough examination before when he had come back injured and bleeding to Rasplin's den in StarBound. Even so, Castiel hated to be perceived as weak. That had been his whole life's story; he was considered one of the smaller and less known angels with his brothers and sisters. He didn't need someone else to tell him how often he became injured.

Castiel weakly pushed Rasplin back with a hand on his thick furred neck. Rasplin could've overpowered him easily, but he could sense Castiel's embarrassment, so he allowed the angel to feel as if he was in control at least for the time being. Rasplin scooted back, apprehension for the situation causing his fur to spike along his spine. 

"So, this stone can harm and control an angel just like that," Sam clarified from where he stood kneeled down beside it. 

Rasplin eyed the splintered jewel with hostility glittering in his gaze. "Yes, just as you've seen. You can do anything with them if you get your paws on those. I should know." His eyes traveled downward to his sharp claws that scratched the ground firmly. He could distinctly remember his claws filled with the black fur of Hellhounds last time he had been controlled by one of those stones himself. It had been far from pleasant. 

"Has that been in here since we got there," Dean pressed.

Rasplin shook his head. "I doubt it, but I haven't been in here the entire time. Do any of you know who could've put it here?”

Sam, Dean, and Castiel exchanged a surprised glance before sighing. "Azareel."

"Azareel," echoed Rasplin with a lash of his tail. "That bastard isn't worth the air that I breathe!”

Sam crossed his arms against his chest, leaning against the wall before slipping into a sitting position, head rested against the cool wall. "You knew him well?"

"He used to be one of God's helpers. He did whatever God told him to do without hesitation. Then, God disappeared and Azareel began to doubt. He questioned how Heaven was run and Michael didn't appreciate that. He sent him down to Hell to be one of Lucifer's fallen angels. He's been slightly perturbed since then," Castiel explained breathlessly before Rasplin could offer his own thoughts on the matter.

The large Wolvy shrugged. "That's about right. The most bitter demons used to be angels. They're also the most dangerous since they know how angels think." Rasplin trailed off, his head lifting as a shadow of doubt began to show on his face.

Sam's eyes slanted in Rasplin's direction. He frowned, noticing how the fur began to fluff up along his spine and shoulders, making himself seem even larger than he was. "What's wrong?"

"Harvey wanted to lure me here to kill me, sure, but there would've been easier ways to do it. There's no reason to pull you two in here." He gestured with his bent wing to Sam and Dean. "He couldn't guess that I would even come back for you. No offense, but I wasn't exactly thrilled that Castiel asked you here."

Dean frowned before shrugging. "None taken. I'm still not sure how I feel about you."

Rasplin could respect that. He couldn't exactly blame him. "Right, so, why bother with you two?" Rasplin began to pace around the room, allowing his thoughts to flow through him like a fast moving river. "However, that's where Azareel comes in. He was loyal to God almost more than any other angel. He was made to be loyal. What if it's still trying to appease God?"

Castiel grunted, craning his neck so that he could see Rasplin better. "Would killing Sam or Dean bring him God's happiness?”

"Perhaps he is still craving that love from him, or anyone really." Rasplin lashed his tail against the cracked floor, sending pieces of Angel Stone skipping against the ground. "If one would allow the Apocalypse, that would have to catch God's eye, and if it doesn't, I can think of two others may just be pleased enough to invite Azareel into an inner circle."

Dean stooped down to pick up a piece of Angel Stone. He hurtled it at the wall. It shattered into even more pieces. "He's trying to unleash Michael and Lucifer from the Cage. Damnit!"

Dean's shout echoed around the room, adding another layer of tension already felt. Sam was more alert after hearing what Azareel planned to do. Castiel was too exhaustion from his deal with the effects of the Angel Stone to have much of a reaction, but even he knew that opening the Cage was a fight that they weren't prepared to deal with. This was turning from a simple case of a dead Wolvy to a case that may have rivaled all others.

Sam rose to his feet to step between his brother and another piece of Angel Stone. Sam attempted to reach out his hands to lay them on Dean's shoulder to calm him, but Dean instantly swatted Sam's hand away. Sam stumbled backwards, shaking his head in surprise, stepping back to give Dean the space that he needed.

"Can Azareel open the Cage," questioned Sam, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose frustratedly. 

Rasplin hung his head. "If anyone could find a way, it would certainly be Azareel." Once the words left Rasplin's mouth, the urgency to leave nearly swept him off of his paws. "Which means we have to get all of you out of here, now!"

The thick furred Hellhound rushed forward with as much strength as he could force into his rippling muscles. He launched himself full force at the door, slamming his shoulder against it. The force of the impact send him stumbling backwards, almost falling from the force exhumed back on him. Rasplin ignored the jolt of pain that shot through his body like a lightning strike. He forced himself back to the opposite end of the wall as he geared up to try it again.

As Rasplin lowered into a crouch, Castiel struck out a feeble hand to clutch at his shoulder. "Rasplin, stop," Castiel murmured hoarsely. "It won't help you to injure yourself even more than you already are.”

Rasplin forced himself to listen to what Castiel had to say. He slicked his fur against his sides and panted heavily. "Fine," Rasplin sniffled. "But, we can't just wait here until Azareel figures out how to open that damn Cage."

"I didn't think that you cared about what happened to us," put in Dean dryly from where he was sulking in the corner. 

Rasplin twitched his left ear tip. "I'm not sure I've said that. I don't wish death on your kind, or at least most of your kind." Rasplin cleared his throat quickly. "Whatever happens here will impact StarBound as it would Heaven or Hell. There are veils here where it is weakest to travel to StarBound. I'm afraid it could decimate StarBound if not destroy us completely. There are good Wolvys there that have nothing to do with any of these battles. They have no blood on their paws and don't deserve to die."

"Same thing here about Earth," Sam pointed out softly. "Not all humans are bad. Actually, most of them are good."

Rasplin sighed. Life had seemed oddly simple a couple days ago. He had felt lost without Meadowslip or Mina in his life, but he was gradually learning to live alone with only Oliver checking on him periodically. He had kept to himself and had only ventured away from his den to hunt Hellhounds or demons that threatened StarBound at the request of his superiors. He had pushed Castiel from his mind as well as angels in general or Earth. It had all been for nothing for him to be dragged back into a mess he didn't ask for just because of the softness of his heart. He had followed his heart when he chose Meadowslip over StarFire, and now it was happening again. He didn't want to care for these two humans or Castiel as much as he did, but he assumed it was a little late for that. 

"Either way, we're going to need to stop it now." Rasplin lowered into a crouch, forcing the tension of his muscles to release. "And I have no idea how."


	50. Controlled By Spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam bit his top lip in frustration. "Okay, what about any of your friends in StarBound?"
> 
> "StarBound friends?" Rasplin scoffed in amusement, rubbing a paw against the side of his muzzle. "You do realize I was a Hellhound before I joined StarBound, right? I haven't exactly made many friends since Meadowslip died."
> 
> Sam tapped his foot against the ground. "Then what do you suggest?"
> 
> "I don't suggest anything," replied Rasplin tersely. "I don't have any idea for this. I don't even know if killing them will do any good. Although, it wouldn't hurt to try if you ask me."

"Could we call on Mina?"

Rasplin rolled his eyes. He was aware that Dean and Sam were just trying to offer a solution, but they were becoming less and less feasible. 

"No, we can't just call Mina back. She's very far away. In fact, I'm not even sure how she fought her way here to begin with. That crystal Castiel has won't be enough for her to make a return trip," Rasplin confessed with a flick of his tail toward Castiel. The angel hadn't moved against the wall where he was still trying to restore his grace. He hadn't offered many opinions, allowing Rasplin to speak instead. It was beginning to exhaust Rasplin as the possibilities began to run out.

Sam bit his top lip in frustration. "Okay, what about any of your friends in StarBound?"

"StarBound friends?" Rasplin scoffed in amusement, rubbing a paw against the side of his muzzle. "You do realize I was a Hellhound before I joined StarBound, right? I haven't exactly made many friends since Meadowslip died."

Sam tapped his foot against the ground. "Then what do you suggest?"

"I don't suggest anything," replied Rasplin tersely. "I don't have any idea for this. I don't even know if killing them will do any good. Although, it wouldn't hurt to try if you ask me."

Sam shook his head quickly, his eyes closed. "Yeah, maybe we shouldn't let you do that anymore. I think that you've killed more than enough."

Rasplin shoved his ears forward in hostility, a growl rolling in the back of his throat threateningly. "What is that supposed to mean, NoSoul?”

As he darted to his paws, Castiel reached out an arm and collided it with Rasplin's chest, forcing him back before he could attack Sam. "It's not worth it, Rasplin," Castiel grumbled.

Rasplin forced his fur to lay flat as he pulled his attention from Sam. "Fine." He tipped away from Castiel, lifting a paw to brush his paw harshly down the length of his muzzle.

"Why do you keep doing that," Dean snapped. In retrospect, it really didn't matter much. However, impatience bred frustration and that was where Dean found himself. 

Rasplin gave his head a much needed shake, his paw dropping from his muzzle. "I'm not sure," he murmured distractedly. "My mind is just a little fuzzy. M'fine."

Even as Rasplin spoke, it was clear that something wasn't quite right. His usual bright gaze took on a glazed appearance while his limbs turned locked and rigid. Rasplin's breathing began to grow labored as if he had finished running through the forest. His jaws opened painfully, saliva dripping from his extended tongue and landing on the ground at his paws. His wings began to lift before forcibly being thrust down. It was as though Rasplin wasn't in control of his own body anymore.

"Rasp," Dean questioned. He knew that Rasplin had snarled at him last time he even attempted to call him that, but it had at least produced some sort of response. This time when he said Rasplin's name he hardly reacted to it.

Sam was about to kneel down beside Rasplin when Dean rushed forward. He grabbed his brother by the shoulder and yanked him back. "What the hell," Sam snapped.

"Look at him." Dean waved his hand to the black furred Wolvy, who was now rocking back and forth on his paws methodically. "This isn't Rasplin, at least not really. Something is wrong with him?"

"Okay, um, what should we do," Sam asked out of the side of his mouth. 

Dean shrugged uncomfortably. "Run?"

"Where?"

"Out of here."

"Great idea, genius. The door is still locked!”

"I'll take my chances with the door more than I will take a chance with him."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

Castiel had begun to stir when he heard Sam and Dean arguing in a step above a whisper. He blinked his eyes tiredly before realizing that something was wrong. He turned his head to the side to find Rasplin almost whimpering as he attempted to move his head from side to side. Drool was dribbling from his mouth and pooling on the floor in front of his paws. His eyes appeared blank and listless while a storm brewed inside Rasplin's head.

"Rasplin," Castiel questioned gruffly.

Rasplin let out another high pitched whimper that sounded more like a low whine. His right front paw lifted from the ground almost painfully before being thrust harshly back down a whisker's length from his left front paw. His right hind leg drug forward, stopping harshly with his other hind leg dragging over until his body faced Castiel. The lifelessness hadn't left his eyes even as Rasplin fought tooth and claw in his mind to snap him from this.

Dean noticed the way that Rasplin was eyeing Castiel; he had seen it plenty of times with other things that he had hunted. This was a predator going after prey plain and simple. 

"Cas, you should probably move," Dean suggested softly, careful to keep the worry from his voice so not to set Rasplin off.

Rasplin prowled forward. Each pawstep was deliberate and forceful as if Rasplin was putting too much thought into each step. He may have been fighting it at the moment, but it wouldn't be long before he lost that battle. 

"Cas, now," Dean pressed, taking a small step forward out of the corner of Rasplin eye, stretching out a hand toward the angel. "Cas!"

"I can get through to him. It's happened before," Castiel explained. He looked directly into Rasplin's eyes, tilting his head and squinting his own. "Rasplin, it's me. It's Castiel. Rasplin, you need to snap out of it."

Rasplin lifted his head so that it was even with Castiel. Blood was beginning to leak from his nose and eyes respectively as he fought the urge that had suddenly been presented to him almost without warning. The whine had turned into a needy growl that seemed to vibrate through his entire body, shaking hm fiercely until he was trembling with exhilaration. 

"Cas, now!" Dean lunged forward and plucked Castiel off the ground in one fluid motion, pulling him to his chest just as Rasplin leaped into the air and slammed into the wall where Castiel had been sitting just a second prior.

Rasplin rolled onto his shoulders with his paws flailing in front of him. It took a few moments for Rasplin to force them under him so that he could haul himself to his paws. His gaze bore into Castiel, who was still clutching at Dean to keep himself from falling over. Castiel's own eyes were wide and unblinking as he looked to Rasplin, who was giving his head a vicious shake before slamming it into the wall.

"What is he doing," Castiel cried.

Dean shook his head gravely, wrapping an arm around Castiel to keep him from falling over. He was still fairly unstable on his feet. "I don't know, maybe loosing his shit!"

Castiel stared thoughtfully at Rasplin. He shook his head. "He is not 'loosing his shit'. He is fighting something," he explained.

"Fighting something? Like what," questioned Dean abruptly. He looked to the still seething Rasplin, who had arched his back as he turned to lock his gaze back on Castiel. The hunger in his eyes had returned as his lips peeled back to reveal his stark white fangs.

Castiel couldn't answer. He started to pull away from Dean while Dean fought to hold on. "Dean, let me go," Castiel ordered.

"And let you face a pissed off Hellhound who's not in his right mind alone? Yeah, I don't think so," growled Dean harshly.

Castiel continued to squirm against Dean, wishing that had enough strength to overwhelm the hunter. "I don't recall giving you a choice." He gave a roll of his shoulders, pulling himself free from Dean's grasp with a grunt of frustration.

Dean instinctively went to grab him again, but before he could, Sam rushed forward and grabbed Dean's arm to pull him back. "Dean, wait."

"Wait? Wait for what? Rasplin to kill him?" Dean's voice was rising to a frustrated shout that thundered around the room. "Because I, for one, don't want to be picking up pieces of angel for the next couple hours."

Sam could tell that Dean was becoming increasingly worried by the amount of scorn he held in his voice. He was concerned for Castiel with the way that Rasplin was suddenly acting. Sam even thought that Dean may have been a little concerned for Rasplin too. The former Hellhound had spent so much of his time and effort keeping them alive to just turn on them now without reason was puzzling to say the least.

Castiel sunk to his knees, trench coat wrapped around his small frame. He held out a hand out in front of him while using his other hand to steady himself. His fingers twitched apprehensively. "Rasplin," he began, voice husky from tiredness. "Rasplin, you have to listen to me. You have to fight it. You did it once, you can do it again."

Rasplin blinked his eyes rapidly. He dislodged droplets of blood from the corners of his eyes, causing them to run down his fur where they promptly dried. His mouth was forced closed with a fierce snap. It echoed through the room, overshadowing the panting breaths that were coming from Rasplin's strained lungs. 

"Rasplin, listen to my voice," Castiel instructed. "Think to a memory that brings you contentment."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Why would Cas ask him to go somewhere that brings him contempt?”

"Content," Sam corrected.

"That's what I said."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I don't even know what to say to that."

Castiel attempted to force the brother's banter from his thoughts. He needed to focus all of his energy into pulling Rasplin from this. It hadn't worked the greatest the last time that this had happened, but Castiel had gained more experience since then. He knew what it was like to be controlled like this, so he would be the best one to help talk Rasplin out of his own head. He didn't want to lay a hand on him if he could help it.

"Rasplin, think of Mina and Meadowslip. Think of your daughter and your mate. Hang onto their memories and focus just on them," Castiel explained. If anyone could pull Rasplin from his own destructive thoughts, it would be Mina and Meadowslip. 

Rasplin swayed as a flicker of his usual light shone in his eyes before being quickly replaced by the blank stare from previously. He took another step forward, his hind legs nearly buckling from under him. The growl was back, louder than ever.

Castiel wasn't going to give up that easily. "What was it like when Meadowslip was beside you? What did her voice sound like in your ear? Wasn't she soft and delicate like freshly fallen snow?"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle as he glanced to Sam. "Who knew Cas was so romantic. I think I'm starting to get a little turned on here."

Sam grimaced in disgust. "Ewe, dude. Keep that to yourself."

"Just saying," replied Dean dryly, lifting his hands in surrender. 

Castiel ignored him as his hand grew even closer to Rasplin. The Wolvy's eyes glinted in the light as he took another thundering step forward. Rasplin's muzzle pried open as far as his jaw would allow without snapping. The words seemed right at the tip of his tongue, but he wasn't able to force them out. Pain began to ripple through his fur as if fire ants were traveling on top of his skin.

"Rasplin, think of your family and what made you happy. What did you and Mina always do when you left the cave? Didn't you two race to her favorite spot?" Castiel couldn't help but brighten at the memories himself. He could recall meeting Rasplin and Mina at the willows and watching Mina wade through the water, striking a paw against the surface of the stream to pin a flailing carp to the bottom. 

"Rasplin, you can fight this," Castiel continued.

Rasplin snarled threateningly. His claws gripped the ground so firmly that it seemed like his claws would snap off. He eyed Castiel with hostility, his teeth showing fiercely, his lips peeled back. 

Castiel closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "You won't hurt me like this. I know you."

The hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood on end. "Cas, that really doesn't seem to be the best idea," Dean whispered. His hands clutched at his sides in nervousness. 

"Let Cas go," Sam hissed in his brother's ear. "He knows what he's doing." Sam's dewy eyes shone in as much concern as Dean felt for the inured angel.

Castiel let out a steady breath. His hand stretched out to rest against the top of Rasplin's head. His fingers gingerly brushed against Rasplin's left ear, which was laced with different nicks and scratches from countless battles. Rasplin's ear twitched away from Castiel, but he didn't move his head. 

"Rasplin, come back to us," requested Castiel, his voice graveling and husky with emotion. 

Rasplin blinked his eyes rapidly. His head inclined backwards, taking in Castiel's features with a look of realization etched on his face. 

"Castiel?"


	51. Turning Allegiances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll deal with him," Harvey reassured, dropping into a battle crouch. "You deal with Azareel."

"Cas?"

Castiel gave Rasplin a reassuring smile. "Yeah, Rasplin, it's me."

Once the moment of recollection passed, Rasplin shot back as if he had been struck. His head coiled into his shoulders and teeth were bared while he seethed in rage. His fur puffed out so that he looked twice his usual size, making it impossible to see what was fur and what was muscle. His tail tip swept against the ground, making a sweeping sound that sounded more terrifying than it would seem. 

Dean leaned down beside Castiel and hauled him back to his feet. "Okay, you tried, but I don't think that you're going to get through to him," he confessed.

Castiel shook his head surprisingly. "That is not Rasplin."

"You think?" Dean pulled Castiel over to Sam. "I don't suppose that you found another one of those stones here, did you?"

Sam gave a rapid shake of his head, long hair brushing against his forehead. "I only found the Angel Stone. Whatever is controlling Rasplin, it's not here."

That wasn't what Dean had been hoping to hear. They were defenseless with a seriously pissed off Wolvy eyeing them with fury in the corner. Dean watched as Rasplin began to pace with his claws dragging and scraping against the cracked ground. He was moving with less resistance as he began to loose control. Whatever Rasplin was fighting in his head, he was loosing.

Dean broke away from his brother and angel to storm to the door. He balled both of his hands into fists and slammed them against the door. He felt the jolt travel through his hands and down his arms. Dean gritted his teeth in pain and frustration until he felt his teeth nearly break in his mouth. 

"Let us out," Dean cried. "Did you hear me you bastards? Let us out!" He slammed his fists against the door once more with the same result as he before.

Dean stepped back and kicked his foot against the door. He heard the crack as his foot collided with the metal door, but it didn't so much as budge. This was becoming beyond infuriating in Dean's eyes and he could do nothing about it. 

They were trapped.

Just as Dean geared up for another fight, the door began to creak open from the outside. Dean stumbled back toward Sam and Castiel, readying himself for another fight. He may not have any weapons on hand, but he had been told he had a pretty strong punch.

To Dean's surprise, Harvey slipped into the room and closed the door behind him surely. There was less fire in his remaining eye and his fur was slicked against his side. He appeared smaller than before since his fur made him seem much larger. Dean noticed that he appeared to be favoring his hind leg, and when he stepped farther into the light, a long gash showed on his haunch and down his hind leg. Blood flowed from the wound, coating his black fur and turning it crimson. He grunted as he walked forward, face twisted in pain.

Harvey ignored the group to his left to place fully attention on Rasplin, who was still pacing like a caged animal in the corner. The Hellhound's body went slightly rigid as he watched Rasplin take a lunge forward before stumbling back, his hind legs going out from under him so that Rasplin was nearly writhing on the ground.

"Rasplin," Harvey questioned, a flicker of concern brimming in his gaze.

Castiel broke away from Dean once more, much to Dean's dismay. "Where is the Fire Stone," Castiel asked Harvey sharply.

"The what?"

Castiel nearly shot forward until he was towering over Harvey. "There is only one thing that could make Rasplin react like this. Where is the Fire Stone?"

Harvey took a step back, shaking his head fiercely. "Why would I help you," he flashed.

Castiel didn't have any answer for Harvey. He just stood with his lips slightly parted as he waited for the words to find him. 

Before he could respond, Dean and Sam came forward. They forced Castiel backwards to crouch beside Harvey. The Hellhound eyed them with hostility, his fur beginning to spike along his spine. His ears shoved forward, his lips drawing back in a snarl. 

"We're not here to fight with you, Harvey," Sam began in his usual lighter tone. It was best to begin gently with Harvey if they wanted to get through to him.

Dean nodded in agreement. "We'll have plenty of time for that later." He couldn’t wait to take Harvey's throat in his hands and squeeze until Harvey's windpipe snapped in his grip. However, now wasn't the time.

"Then what do you want," Harvey spat, his fur still bristling threateningly.

Dean ran a hand over his face. "Look, you and Rasplin are brothers, right?"

Harvey gave a timid nod.

"Great! So, I think that no matter what he's done or what you've done that you care for him, don't you," Dean inquired.

Harvey wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I feel nothing for that mouse-heart!" 

"I know that's not true," broke in Castiel. He fought his way to stand shoulder to shoulder with the Winchester brothers. "You made a blood vow with Rasplin, didn't you? That's why your wings are rotting and falling out because you broke your promise!"

Harvey worked his claws against the ground surely. "That was years ago! He means nothing to me now," he hissed.

"If that was true, the truce would be broken. You still care for him and feel guilty for the promise you’ve broken. It doesn't matter if he's in StarBound and you in StarFire," Castiel murmured with as much realization dawning on him as it seemed to be for Harvey. 

Harvey gave another shake of his head. "That's not true! I-I don't feel guilty," he stammered.

"What did you promise," Dean dared ask. He was relieved that humans couldn't make these sort of blood vows. What would he end up loosing: an arm?

Harvey stole once more glance at Rasplin. He was now muttering into his chest fur in a language that Dean didn't recognize. That may have had something to do with the rolling growls that punctuated his words. 

"What did you promise," Dean repeated.

Sam narrowed his eyes before slamming a foot against the ground. "What did you promise?!”

"I promised that I would protect him from our father!" Harvey's snarl appeared to be torn from him with such ferocity that it left him reeling in the aftermath. His breath came in painful gasps, his eyes squeezed shut. His haunch gave out from the wound, leaving him sitting with his hind legs sprawled out from under him. "I promised that I would protect him from our father."

A shiver ran up Dean's spine as he shot a small glance over to Sam. Luckily, Sam had his attention on Harvey. Dean gulped as he remembered making himself a similar promise. He knew that John would never lay a hand on Sam, or at least he hoped not, but Dean had still promised that he would protect Sam from threats outside and inside the home. That was his job as Sam's older brother and he could empathize with Harvey wanting to take care of Rasplin.

"What," Castiel questioned, breaking the silence like a rock thrown through glass. 

"Not all Hellhounds are cold, but it's certainly not a nurturing environment like StarBound. Pups are raised only to be the pawns of demons to send souls to Hell or to kill angels and StarBound Wolvys. We have even be known to kill humans." Harvey gave his head a much needed shake. "Our father was one of Lucifer's Hellhounds. He was thrilled to have sons to continue his legacy. However, he was tough on us; more than tough actually. He beat the shit out of my brother and I just because he could. One night it was particularly bad and I found Rasplin curled in the corner of our den with his back shredded. How do you think that he got all of those scars?"

Dean blinked his eyes quickly. He had always thought those long scars that he saw when Rasplin lifted his wings came from battles that he fought in. "Those were from your father? Talk about an asshole."

"Quite," agreed Harvey sullenly. "I got to him before he could drift into shock, but it was close. I vowed then and there I wouldn't let anyone hurt my brother, least of all my father. That was when I did something that I should've done years before."

Dean bowed his head in understanding as Sam blurted out, "You killed him?"

"I had to! I needed to protect my brother above all other things and that was what I did; that's what I've always done. StarFire alive I didn't know that he would betray me by leaving for that she-wolf," muttered Harvey fiercely. "It didn't matter." Harvey gave a flourish of his wings to find a pawful of feathers fall from both wings and disappear as soon as they hit the ground. "I'm still stuck with this curse even though I haven't seen my brother in years."

"And yet you still care for him," Castiel murmured thoughtfully with a tiny nod.

Harvey's uninjured eye turned misty with grief. "He's my brother. As much as I'd like to say that he means nothing to me after leaving StarFire, I can't."

An anguish filled howl sounded in the room, bringing everyone's attention back to Rasplin. He was becoming even more agitated as he stumbled from one wall to the other on weak paws. His head lashed from side to side until his gaze followed on Harvey. His eyes narrowed to unforgiving slits, lips peeled back in a snarl. 

"But, that was a long time ago. I have a duty to do here," Harvey continued sharply. The softness that showed on his face disappeared and only left anger and hostility in it's place.

Dean rolled his eyes. "If you ever felt anything toward Rasplin, then you know that you can't just let him go out like this. You want a fight? Sure, I get that. I've wanted to break his nose numerous times, so I get that." He pointed a thumb over to Sam.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, same."

Dean waved him off. "This isn't the fight that you want. This isn't really Rasplin. This is a weird Hell Stone infused Rasplin that isn't worth fighting, don't you think?"

Harvey twitched an ear. "I suppose."

"And if you ever want that fight, you need to keep the earth intact and that means not releasing Lucifer and Michael," Sam added.

Harvey tilted his head in confusion. "Michael and Lucifer?"

"The Archangels," Castiel explained, leaning over toward Harvey.

Harvey rolled his eyes while Dean pretended not to look amused. "Yes, I'm well aware of who they are." His claws worked against the ground forcefully. "I don't want Lucifer released from the Cage, nor any demon for that matter. You angels may have a great relationship with Wolvys, but Hellhounds don't with their demons."

"That's great," exclaimed Dean hopefully. "Does that mean you'll help us stop Azareel?”

After what felt like a lifetime, Harvey squared up to Rasplin. "Azareel is at the end of the hallway past the lumberyard and in one of the back rooms on the right. If there's any chance he's seeking to open Lucifer's Cage, he would do it there."

Castiel seemed more concerned about the almost twitching Rasplin in front of him. Blood was beginning to flow continuously from his nose and eyes, turning his thick fur damp and sticky. He struggled to focus on Castiel, attention drifting from him to Harvey. "What about Rasplin?"

"I'll deal with him," Harvey reassured, dropping into a battle crouch. "You deal with Azareel."

Dean, Sam, and Castiel rushed to the door, only to all look back on Harvey. 

"Is this really happening," Sam questioned.

"You mean Harvey helping us? I'd say yeah," Dean replied out of the corner of his mouth.

Harvey let out a snarl, puffing out his tail threateningly. "Go," Harvey yowled as he jumped for Rasplin. His paw was thrust against Rasplin's cheek, forcing him backwards into the nearest wall. He turned over his shoulder to call to them. "Just go!"

Dean pulled Sam and Castiel from the room with the final thing they saw being Rasplin as he jumped on top of Harvey and sunk his teeth into his brother's exposed throat.


	52. Fight It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rasplin," Harvey panted as Rasplin's claws gripped firmly into his shoulders. "Try to fight it!”

Rasplin jumped through the air, landing harshly on Harvey's shoulder. He felt his brother writhe underneath him in an attempt to throw him off, but Rasplin didn't let up. He slammed Harvey down harshly against the ground, feeling the Hellhound's bones jar under his pelt. 

"Rasplin," Harvey panted as Rasplin's claws gripped firmly into his shoulders. "Try to fight it!”

Rasplin thrust the tip of his wing against Harvey's cheek, easily slicing through flesh and fur. He grinned excitedly, striking his muzzle down to sink his teeth into Harvey's throat.

Harvey yowled in frustration as he rolled onto his back, ripping his fur from Rasplin's teeth. He kicked his hind legs against Rasplin's chest, sending him flying back. Rasplin landed onto his haunches, rolling a few times before forcing his paws under himself to dart back to his paws, blinking blood from his eyes as if it was nothing.

Harvey groaned as he rushed to his paws. "I'm getting too old for this." He shook his head as he took a step forward. "Rasplin, you have to fight this. Your friends need you and not like this."

Rasplin launched himself at Harvey without hesitation. He attempted to pull out his paws from under him, but Harvey was ready. He knocked his head against Rasplin's shoulder, sinking his teeth into his flank and yanking Rasplin onto his side. Harvey thrust his paws against Rasplin's neck, holding him down as Rasplin struggled underneath him, kicking and lifting his wings to try and throw Harvey off.

"My, my, brother of mine, you've grown rusty. How many times was I able to knock your paws out from under you like that," Harvey taunted.

A shadow fell across Rasplin's face. He stopped shaking for a moment before he jumped back up, rendering Harvey unbalanced. Rasplin reared on his hind legs, wings thrust out to their full size behind him, before promptly raking his claws down Harvey's muzzle.

Harvey lifted a paw to his muzzle, smearing crimson blood deep into his fur. Harvey licked his tongue over the scratches, relishing in the sting. "I see what's happening here." He had seen the look in Rasplin's eyes when he brought up their puphood. There had been anger and resignation; that was something Harvey could work with. 

With a grunt, Harvey slammed back into Rasplin. He pinned him to the ground with his wings rested against Rasplin's throat and his front paws hooked into his spine to keep him from wriggling around. His hind legs kept him steady even as Rasplin continued to attempt to throw him off.

"Remember when I taught you these battle moves," Harvey whispered into Rasplin's ear, despite Rasplin bucking under him. "Our father was out on some pathetic hunt for souls and I was supposed to watch you. I wanted to make sure that you knew how to defend yourself!”

Rasplin coughed a steady stream of blood onto the ground, grimacing in pain.

"Then Dad came home and tore me a new one. It hurt like Hell, but I didn't care as long as I protected you. Remember that!" Harvey bowed his head until his forehead was touching Rasplin's shoulder. "Remember that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harvey romped through the ash and toadstool smelling heart of StarFire. The feel of a chill washed over him, drying his damp fur after he was forced to wade through a river of blood to make a halfhearted catch. A scrawny squirrel hung limp in his jaws. It wasn't much, but it was all that he had managed to find thanks to the scents of blood and rotten wood that he still wasn't used to ignoring yet.

He halted at a tangle of roots from an uprooted oak tree that had been forced onto his side centuries ago. He jumped into the hollow tree to find a thick furred pup laying curled at the farthest point of the makeshift den. Moisture regularly leaked in from the rooting wood around them, making it impossible to keep warm no matter how much any of them tried. Any moss that they found was damp beyond recognition and provided no insulation. Even the feathers and down from their own fur didn't have much of a chance from stopping the ever present rain from seeping into their muscles.

"Hey, Rasplin, look what I got," mumbled the equally dark furred pup as he set the squirrel in front of him. His tail wagged hopefully, his chest puffed out in pride.

Rasplin glanced up from his nest, grimacing, before resting his head back on his paws. "No thanks, Harvey," he mumbled, shivering deeper into his nest of crumbling driftwood and sopping moss.

Harvey tilted his head in concern. "I know that it's not much, but you haven't eaten in days. At least try it," Harvey suggested, pushing the squirrel toward his brother.

Rasplin showed no interest. 

"What's wrong, little brother?" Harvey knew that living in these conditions were not enjoyable to say the least. However, they didn't know any different and it wasn't like anyone in StarFire had it any different. There was no making it much better; this was just something that they had to learn to deal with. Harvey certainly had, but why hadn't Rasplin?

Rasplin shrugged. "Nothing," he muttered.

Harvey rolled his eyes. Rasplin could be so infuriating sometimes. "Okay, if something was wrong, what would it be?" He grunted as he laid down beside his littermate. He felt wetness seep into his own fur, causing his muscles to ache. He made a mental note to see if he could find some drier moss for his brother to sleep on next time he went out.

"When's Dad coming back," Rasplin blurted, turning his head to look into his brother's bright red gaze. He was always taken aback at how much Harvey looked like him. In fact, every Hellhound looked like him. The only way to distinguish one Hellhound from another was battle scars and ages.

Harvey looked to his paws, the squirrel forgotten. "It won't be too long. He'll be back," he reassured.

"Where does Dad go when he leaves?"

"Rasplin."

"Harvey."

"It's important, okay. That's all that I know and that's all that you need to know."

Rasplin growled in frustration. He pivoted away from Harvey, grumbling under his breath. 

Harvey sighed in understanding. He knew how hard this was for Rasplin, especially when Harvey couldn't give him the answers that he craved. The least that he could do was try and cheer Rasplin up in anyway that he knew how. "C'mon," Harvey suggested, pushing his paw against Rasplin's shoulder affectionately. 

"Harvey," Rasplin complained darkly.

"Let's go," Harvey yipped, forcing excitement into his voice. "I have something fun for us to do that I know you're going to enjoy." He jumped over the dead squirrel on his way to the entrance of their makeshift den without waiting to see if Rasplin would follow.

Harvey forced himself from his den, shaking the pieces of rotten wood from his pelt. He sat down at the entrance to start to wash his pelt. His tongue washed over his shoulders and chest in greedy swipes. He attempted to ignore the taste of blood that was permanently stuck to his thick, black pelt. It seemed that no matter how much he tried to clean his pelt, the scent and feel of StarFire would forever be stained on his pelt.

It didn't take long for Rasplin to sneak out of the den after his brother. Harvey tried not to smirk. He knew that Rasplin would follow him no matter where Harvey went. That's how close they were. They only had each other and that was how Harvey wished for it to stay.

"What are we doing Harvey," muttered Rasplin, lifting a paw to rub it against his tired eyes.

An excited rumble rolled in the back of Harvey's throat. He jumped a tail-length away from Harvey, lowering into a crouch. "I think that it's about time I taught you some battle moves that Dad taught me. That way you can defend yourself," Harvey explained as he swished his tail against the ground.

Rasplin tilted his head in confusion. "But, I thought Dad said—“

"I don't care what Dad said," interrupted Harvey curtly. "I think that you should know how to defend yourself in case something happens. Now, do you want to learn how to fight like a Hellhound or behave like a pup?"

Rasplin's eyes glowed in stubbornness. He wouldn't let his brother think that he was just some pup. "I want to learn how to fight!”

Harvey grinned. "Great! Now, copy my stance. Make sure that you lower down and keep your weight evenly placed. Try to make sure that your haunches take most of the weight so that you can rear on your hind legs and use your front paws as leverage. Make sure your underbelly almost touches the ground and your tail is straight. Tuck in your shoulders too."

Rasplin tried to take in everything that his brother had told him as he hunkered down. He tucked his shoulders in and tried to make sure his weight was evenly placed on his haunches. His tail stuck straight out and his head coiled into his shoulders. He kept his eyes on Harvey, attempting to see if he matched his brother. "Like this?"

Harvey straightened and walked over to his brother. He nudged his right shoulder gingerly, forcing him to shift. "Just like that." He walked around Rasplin to admire his stance. "That's perfect! You're a natural at this, Rasplin. Something tells me you're going to make a great Soul Hunter one day."

Rasplin couldn't stop his tail from wagging at his brother's praise. "Really?"

"Really, really," answers Harvey with a proud nod. "I think that means that we can practice some battle moves. Now, it won't be much. I just want to teach you enough so that you can hold your own if things gets hairy.”

Harvey knew that his brother would always protect him, no matter what. Although, there had been a few times where Rasplin had been chased by other pups or even adult Hellhounds and Harvey had to step in to help. However, Rasplin knew that may not always be the case. He would have to be able to defend himself in case Harvey wasn't there. Every Hellhound was hunted at some point before being sent out to fulfill their purpose to bring human souls to Hell. Demons always preferred the strongest Hellhounds and that meant ones that knew how to fight.

"Okay, I want you to leap at me and watch what I do. You're going to have to copy it," Harvey instructed. He crouched across from Rasplin, head tucked into his shoulders and tail sticking out straight behind him.

Rasplin waited a moment before leaping forward. 

Harvey was ready for him. He reared on his hind legs and struck his front paws against Rasplin's shoulder. He knocked his brother aside before pinning him down with firm paws and swiping at his neck with his paw, making sure his claws couldn't tear Rasplin's fur. His muzzle then plunged toward Rasplin's neck. He stopped an inch from his throat, before leaping off of his brother and helping Rasplin to his paws.

"Did you see what I did there," Harvey questioned, using his wing to brush debris and leaf litter from his spine and shoulders. "It's a fairly simple move, but it helps to knock a Hellhound off balance until you can either get away or attack again. Would you like to try?"

Rasplin's eyes gleamed as he jumped to his paws. "Yes, please!"

Harvey chuckled, butting his head against his brother's shoulder playfully. "Okay, get in position and I'll leap at you."

The two of them began to practice until Rasplin perfected the move just as Harvey had. Harvey was pleased to see Rasplin's muscles rippling under his pelt as he moved with swiftness and determination. He was a natural fighter and seemed to know where Harvey was going to attack even before Harvey himself knew. It made Harvey slightly jealous that his little brother was shaping up to be a better fighter than he was, but he couldn't let himself fall into bitterness. He was proud of Rasplin and he always would be. 

Rasplin finally broke off from the battle training when he heard a hearty growl from behind him. Both him and Harvey turned, pelts spiking in alarm.

"Dad!"


	53. Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family stretched across all borders, even the border of StarFire.

Harvey detected the alarm pulsing through Rasplin. He couldn't blame his little brother; their father had been nothing but cruel to them since the moment he first laid eyes on them. He was ruthless in their treatment of both of his pups—always grooming them to become ruthless hunters like him without actually saying it. Harvey tried to shield Rasplin from as much of the cruel treatment as possible, but he was much smaller than their father since he was still a pup himself. There was only so much Harvey could do.

Over the small bank that led to their den stood a massive thick furred Hellhound with glowing red eyes. His muzzle was lathered in scratches so deep that his fur hardly grew there anymore. His wings had long since been torn from his body, leaving only fractured pieces that hung weakly over his sides. His long claws dug into the slimy ground in front of him, leaving deep scorch marks in his wake. He picked his way toward his sons, fur bristling and muscles hard under his pelt.

"What in StarFire's name are you doing out here," snarled the massive Hellhound, lips peeled back in a snarl to reveal yellow teeth.

Rasplin shrunk back in terror. His ears pinned against his head and fur plastered to his body, making him seem smaller than he already was. One day he may grow as large as his father, but that would be years away. The best that he could do now was to keep his muzzle shut.

"We weren't doing anything," broke in Harvey. He took a step forward and stood protectively in front of Rasplin, who was still cowering in submission.

The Hellhound glared at Harvey. "Were you teaching him battle moves?"

Harvey blinked slowly. "I wanted to make sure that Rasplin could defend himself in case anyone gives him any trouble," he answered firmly. Harvey kept reminding himself that this was necessary and a good thing. Rasplin needed to know how to defend himself from enemies. Why couldn't their father understand that?

"Do you want him to overpower me," questioned the Hellhound, saliva dripping from his fangs.

Harvey shook his head quickly. "No, of course not! Why would we do that?" He was used to his father's paranoia. You didn't get promoted to one of the best Hellhounds in StarFire without feeling like everyone was out to get you. However, his father took it to a whole different level.

The large Hellhound snapped his jaws, prowling around Harvey and Rasplin as he eyed them like prey. Harvey crouched beside his brother, feeling Rasplin tremble against him. He wished he could do anything more to protect his brother. He didn't like the gleam that he saw in his father's eyes. He had seen this look way too many times to not know what was next. 

The Hellhound struck a paw against the ground, an inch from Harvey's paw. Harvey barely managed to duck back, forcing Rasplin aside. The younger Hellhound whimpered, baring his muzzle into his paws fearfully.

Harvey fluffed up the fur around his neck to look larger than he was. He stood as tall as he could, barely reaching his father's chest. "Leave him alone, Artour," Harvey growled.

"What did you just call me," Artour bellowed, towering over his eldest son with fire lighting in his eyes.

Harvey didn't back down. "I called you by your name. You don't deserve to be called our father," he snarled with enough anger to rival his father’s.

As quick as a lightning strike, Artour thrust a paw against Harvey's cheek. There was such force that it knocked Harvey from his paws and sent him falling into a tangle of slick lichen and vines that wrapped around his paws, nearly tripping him in the process. Harvey's ear rang from the impact and he could still feel the sting, but the only thought on his mind was protecting his brother before Artour turned on him.

Artour towered over Rasplin, teeth bared, ears shoved forward. "Stop cowering!"

Rasplin gulped, eyes rolling up in his head to look at Artour. He saw no affection in his blazing red eyes, only rage and contempt. He shot a glance at Harvey, as if asking him for permission. That enraged Artour even more. 

He thrust both paws in front of Rasplin, shaking the ground where he stood. Rasplin curled his tail around himself in an effort to protect himself while Artour thrust his muzzle an inch from his son's. His reeking breath had Rasplin wrinkling his nose in disgust, gaze flickering between staring at the ground and searching for Harvey. His brother would protect him; he always did.

"Useless," Artour hissed, saliva flying from his mouth and landing on Rasplin's face. Rasplin struggled not to recoil even further form his father and risk infuriating him yet again. "You have no fire in your belly or any desire to serve StarFire. You're as pathetic as your mother!"

The mention of Rasplin's mother sent a spark of fire settling in Rasplin's underbelly. She had left them moons ago when Rasplin was still barely young enough to remember. Most of his memories came from Harvey recalling them to him late at night once their father had fallen asleep. Still, Rasplin knew that their mother had loved him and Harvey, but couldn't stand the treatment she received from Artour. She had left in the middle of the night, leaving her pups behind in search for a better life; if that was even a possibility in StarFire. Rasplin wasn't so sure anymore.

"Y-You don't speak about her like that," Rasplin squeaked. He had longed for it to come out much deeper than that, but fear had overwhelmed him.

Artour's eyes turned to rage filled slits. "What did you just say to me," he spat.

Harvey's eyes widened in terror as he finally managed to pull himself to his paws. "Rasplin, don't," he exclaimed fearfully.

Rasplin hooked his claws into the ground in front of him, using the leverage to haul himself to his full height. He barely reached his father's chest, but that didn't stop the determination from glowing in Rasplin's gaze. "Don't speak about my mother like that," Rasplin repeated with more conviction in his voice.

Artour suddenly lifted a paw and struck it against Rasplin's throat, tearing fur and slicing through skin like it was nothing. Rasplin was knocked aside from the blow, tumbling over his paws and landing in a heap a few tail-lengths away. Blood flowed from the scratches on his throat, staining the slick ground crimson from under him.

With a yowl of fury, Harvey leapt through the air. He landed beside his father's haunch with Artour attempting to strike out at Harvey's front paws. 

Harvey was ready and reared on his hind legs in a perfect execution of the move that he had been working on with Rasplin earlier. While Artour was still trying to catch himself from his failed grab, Harvey was able to dart under his father's chest and knock him off balance, scratching at his delicate underside where fur was the thinnest. Blood rained down on Harvey's face, dripping into his eyes and nose. He ignored it to knock Artour from his paws until the larger Hellhound was staggering toward a nearby tree.

Harvey didn't have time to relish in his attack. He rushed over to his brother's side, sniffing his pelt in concern. "Rasplin, are you okay?"

Rasplin barely stirred.

"Rasplin, talk to me. Rasplin!"

A furious snarl echoed from behind Harvey. The young Hellhound barely had a chance to turn when he felt himself knocked from his paws. He fell onto the ground a tail-length from Rasplin with his shoulder hitting the ground first. The air was momentarily knocked from his chest, making him unable to easily clamber to his paws.

Before he could compose himself, Artour jumped on him, slashing his claws down his flank and thrusting his paw against his limbs. Harvey felt every flash of pain thanks to each blow. His body took each blow while Harvey struggled not to whimper or wail in agony. That would only make things worse; Harvey knew that from experience. If he wanted this to be over, he needed to lay there and take it.

Harvey's mind drifted to a simpler time when he used to chase his mother's tail while she doted on Rasplin. She had always told Harvey that being a big brother was a big responsibility and that he would have to be the one to protect Rasplin if anything happened to her. Harvey had swiftly made the vow without even thinking even as his mother preformed a ritual where she pulled out one of his feathers and drew a drop of his blood. Harvey had never regretted taking that vow even as he learned that his mother had meant protect Rasplin from their own father. She had left a couple moons after that, leaving Harvey to solely care for Rasplin on his own. 

Harvey would give anything to protect his brother, including taking a beating from their father. 

After what felt like a lifetime, Artour became bored and the beating stopped. He glanced at his bloody and bruised son under him with clear distain in his gaze. "Don't do anything like this again," he growled, stepping around Harvey to force his way into the fallen tree, roots scraping at his spine.

As soon as Artour disappeared, Rasplin was on his paws in a moment. He scrambled over to his littermate, whimpering as he walked around his brother while trying to sniff at his pelt, the same way that Harvey was always tending to him when he was injured.

Rasplin saw blood welling from numerous different wounds from his brother's pelt. Tears welled in Rasplin's eyes when he couldn't feel Harvey stirring. "Harvey? Wake up," Rasplin whimpered, grasping Harvey's shoulders and giving him a small shake. "Harvey!"

With a groan, Harvey lifted his head. His eyes were stretched wide in pain until he noticed the deep gashes in Rasplin's throat. "What happened," Harvey breathed, lifting a paw to gingerly graze the wound with the undersides of his pads.

Rasplin recoiled in pain; even the light touch brought agony through his body. "That hurts."

Harvey's eyes flickered in anger and concern. Rasplin's voice had always been rather deep for his age, but now it seemed that there was more of a gravely rasp to his words as if Rasplin had swallowed gravel and tried to speak.

"Oh, Rasplin. What did he do to you," murmured Harvey, grief edging his words.

Rasplin looked aside, letting out a small cough that shook his shoulders. His head had been tipped forward, and when he coughed, he brought up a few strings of blood and mucus.

"It's nothing," muttered Rasplin, the deep quality returning. "I'm fine."

Harvey lifted a trembling paw to brush Rasplin's fur back from his throat. There he saw the deep scratches that seemed to go straight into Rasplin's throat. It may not have nicked anything important, but it certainly did a number on his vocal cords. Rasplin's voice would forever be scarred thanks to an attack by their father; the one Hellhound that was supposed to care for him. 

Tears began to flow from Harvey's eyes, soaking his fur. It wasn't tears of pain, but tears of grief. He could handle any pain that Artour could inflict on him, but he couldn't handle anyone injuring his little brother. 

Rasplin lowered down beside his brother so close that their bodies pressed up against one another. Rasplin began to run his feathers over Harvey's wounds, only stopping when Harvey flinched away from the touch in pain. Harvey attempted to be strong for Rasplin, but it was difficult to ignore the pain that was flooding through his body at every breath and twitch of his limbs. 

"What are we going to do, Harvey," questioned Rasplin as he laid his head beside Harvey, his eyes closing to stop tears from leaking from the corner of his eyes.

Harvey sighed as he rested his head on Rasplin's shoulder. The pain from his wounds began to fade just being beside his brother. "I don't know, but I know that as soon as I can, I'm going to take you away from him."

"Where would we go," yawned Rasplin. It hurt to talk and he wasn't sure how he felt about his deeper and more growly quality to his voice. 

Harvey shrugged, causing his wounds to burn in protest. He let out a heavy breath before continuing. "I don't know," he confessed. "But, I do know that I won't let Artour hurt you like that again. You're my brother and I promise that I will always protect you."


	54. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally figures out who is pulling the strings to the grand plan.

Rasplin's gaze shone in his usual light. He could remember everything that had happened to him; his life with Harvey and how his brother always looked after him, becoming one of the strongest and most ruthless Hellhounds known, taking souls down to Hell for Lucifer, seeing Meadowslip across the Meadow, meeting her in secret, joining StarBound, becoming her mate, having Mina, raising her on his own after Meadowslip was killed, loosing Mina, and finally helping Sam, Dean, and Castiel in their attempt to find Oliver's killer. 

Rasplin realized that Harvey was holding him down and apprehension shot through him. "Harvey," he grunted fiercely.

Amusement glittered in Harvey's gaze when he realized that it was Rasplin—the real Rasplin—that Harvey feared may have been gone forever. "Thank Lupus." Harvey jumped off of Rasplin and landed a tail-length away from him, puffing out his fur in pride.  
  
"Harvey, what are you doing," mumbled Rasplin. Everything was still fuzzy in his mind and he wasn't sure why his brother would not be fighting him to the death. He had been earlier.

Harvey shrugged, lifting a hind leg to scratch behind his ear. "I didn't think that you would ever snap out of that. We were lucky," he replied breezily, completely disregarding Rasplin's original question.

Rasplin narrowed his eyes in frustration. "I asked you a question," he reminded Harvey. "Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Trust me, I would like nothing more," reassured Harvey. The moment of affection he felt for his brother was still there, but it was also replaced with the hurt of Rasplin turning his back on him. "But, I fear there are other things at play here. If I am to kill you—and I will—I would prefer you to be in your right head instead of being some wolf hellbent on killing me without remembering it."

There was a taunt in his voice that reminded Rasplin of how Harvey had been right before he had left. Rasplin had always been the quieter one of the two. He was always slightly embarrassed about how his voice sounded thanks to the injury he sustained from their father. In fact, Rasplin realized that he sounded an awful lot like Castiel except with a slight rasp at the end of the words. It had never bothered Meadowslip, not that she would've told him if it did. Harvey had never given him trouble about it while plenty of other Hellhounds had. 

"What happened," Rasplin mumbled.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "You honestly don't know," he questioned.

It only took a moment for realization to dawn on Rasplin. "Fire Stone." He could remember the feeling of not being in control once before when he attacked Oliver and Castiel in StarBound after killing a hoard of StarFire Wolvys. That had been when Castiel had left and hadn't come back. Rasplin had been able to tell that something was wrong with him, and he feared that something was still going on with him.

"Bingo!" Harvey's voice jolted Rasplin from the tangle of his own thoughts. "Now, I don't know how long I snapped you out of it, but we need to find that stone and destroy it before it snaps you back into that state."

Rasplin hated the feeling of not being in control of himself. He turned back to his Hellhound ways of hunting and killing no matter the price. A shudder passed through him, thinking back to when he stood in the Meadow, bodies of Hellhounds strewn around him and blood turning his fur damp and slick. That wasn't something he ever wanted to experience again.

"Why isn't it affecting you," complained Rasplin.

Harvey leaned forward, butting his shoulder against Rasplin's. "It can only control one Hellhound at a time. It seems that you were higher on the list than I was."

That didn't make Rasplin feel any better. He groaned, stretching out to look around the room. "Wait, where's everyone else?"

"They went to find Azareel, which is exactly what we're going to do as soon as we find that Fire Stone. I snapped you out of it for the time being, but I'm not counting on it lasting long." Harvey jumped to the door, nudging it open with his broad head.

Rasplin rushed to his side and stretched out his wing to block Harvey's escape. Harvey tilted his head to his brother, a guarded look flickering across his gaze. "Why are you helping me," Rasplin repeated. 

Harvey sighed, shuffling his paws in front of him uncomfortably. He and Rasplin didn't speak about their feelings often. Harvey could only remember bringing it up a pawful of times when after they were fully grown. They spent much more of their time stitching up each other's injuries and looking after one another until they were strong enough to look after themselves. Rasplin had nearly forgotten about the long nights spent nearly moaning in pain with Harvey watching over him until his wounds healed. 

"Like it or not, you are still my brother," Harvey reminded him patiently. "I still want to kick your tail, but I'm sure there will be plenty of time for that. For now, we need to put our hostilities with each other aside and stop Azareel."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean led the charge forward with one hand trained on the wall and the other nearly reaching back to make sure Sam and Castiel were right behind him. They kept their footsteps as quiet as possible while being pressed against the wall. They hadn't met any resistance from demons, Hellhounds, or angels, but Dean wasn't ready to relax yet. They didn't have any weapons besides Castiel's angel blade to share between the three of them. All Dean could think about was how they had struggled to keep back Hellhounds in the past with shotguns and the demon knife.

Dean suddenly halted when he heard voices. He lifted his fist into the air, instructing Sam and Castiel to do the same. They stopped abruptly as the voices grew louder.

"You told me this was a possibility!"

"It is a possibility, but it seems that my trust has been misplaced in the wrong fallen angel."

The sound of something being shattered echoed through the halls. It was followed by a fierce snarl that turned into an almost roar. 

Dean was able to pinpoint the direction where the sound was coming from. It came from right where Harvey said back behind the lumberyard. Dean recognized Azareel as one of the voices, but he had no idea who the other one was. 

"Who's that," Sam hissed over Dean's shoulder.

Dean shrugged. "I have no idea. Cas, do you know?"

Castiel didn't answer. Instead he stood rigid, eyes narrowed in scrutiny and lips parted in the way that only Castiel could. 

"Something is not right," Castiel whispered.

Dean clutched his fists down at his sides in frustration. "Name something that has gone right since we started this," he complained fiercely.

"This is more wrong than usual," Castiel explained, leaning forward so that he could have a better vantage point then from behind Dean. 

Castiel suddenly froze as he noticed a shaggy looking black furred Hellhound make his way from the room. Instead of red, his gaze was bright purple, almost like lilacs. He had even more scars than Rasplin had, which was difficult to do. He was smaller than Rasplin was, but there was something about the fire that glowed in his eyes that showed that he wasn't to be messed with. 

"Who is that," Dean asked. 

Castiel shook his head. "That's Sholaster?"

"Shoe what?" Sam had only been partly following what Castiel was saying. He was mesmerized by the Hellhound's purple eyes. He couldn't remember ever seeing anything anything with eyes like that. He had only thought that Hellhounds could have red gazes, or maybe yellow in extreme cases like some demons. Rasplin had never mentioned a Hellhound like that. Then again, Rasplin hadn't mentioned many Hellhounds at all. The only reason he had spoken about Harvey was when his brother had been hunting them.

"Sholaster," repeated Castiel as the mangy Hellhound stalked back into the room without so much of a glance in their direction.

Dean and Sam exchanged a bewildered glance. 

"And that should mean something to us because...." Dean trailed off, waiting for Castiel to correct him.

"Because Sholaster is the alpha of StarFire."


	55. Family Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasplin snapped his jaws together forcefully. "It's......happening.......again......." Each word was torn from his throat painfully. 
> 
> "Rasplin, you have to fight it," Harvey growled. There was no way that he would be able to overpower his brother again. Rasplin was stronger than him, despite Harvey being older. "Do you hear me? You have to fight it!"

"Have you found it yet," Harvey hissed over his shoulder as he scraped his paw against the corner of the room. There were numerous cracks and crevices in the hall where a small Fire Stone could be tucked away. 

Rasplin looked up from across the hall, his tail lashing to and fro angrily. "No." The pull on his mind was returning. He was attempting to fill his thoughts with Meadowslip and Mina to keep him grounded on reality. However, he feared it wouldn't be long before he would drift again and there may not be an easy way to pull him out.

Rasplin stretched out his paw to check another piece of broken ground when his body seized. He collapsed into a sitting position before falling the rest of the way onto his side. A harsh buzzing seemed to shoot through him, causing Rasplin to lift his paws to his ears to force the sound out. What began as whispers turned into steady cries.

"You're the reason Meadowslip is dead."

"You couldn't defend your own daughter."

"Your brother is the one to cause this."

"Kill him."

"Rasplin!"

Harvey rushed back over to his brother's side. He crouched beside him, pressing his nose against Rasplin's cheek. "Rasplin, talk to me. What's going on?"

Rasplin snapped his jaws together forcefully. "It's......happening.......again......." Each word was torn from his throat painfully. 

"Rasplin, you have to fight it," Harvey growled. There was no way that he would be able to overpower his brother again. Rasplin was stronger than him, despite Harvey being older. "Do you hear me? You have to fight it!"

Rasplin's eyes stretched wide in pain so that the white's of his eyes were visible around the red. His claws scraped on the ground as his own thoughts and feelings began to seep through his claws without any hope of retaining them. Just thinking about Meadowslip and Mina wasn't enough. All he could see was blood and bone, the feeling of vengeance overwhelming him like a wave. 

"Damnit!" Harvey jumped back from his littermate. If he wanted to help Rasplin, he would have to do it now. It wouldn't be long before Rasplin would let go and chase after Harvey once more. He had until then to find the Fire Stone and destroy it.

He padded back to the hall, walking down it quickly so that his claws still swept the crevices. His jaws parted to taste the air in case he could pick up the energy of the Fire Stone. All he could taste was cold and stone. He hadn't spent enough time on earth to distinguish any scents from another. He would have to pray that he could find this stone with blind luck.

Suddenly his claw struck something in one of the larger crevices. He lowered down with his jaws snapping around. He managed to find something cool grazing the end of his teeth. He shifted so that he could pick up the stone with the side of his muzzle.

A glowing red and black stone dropped at his paws. Relief washed over Harvey as he recognized it as a Fire Stone. "Thank someone!" Harvey certainly wasn't going to thank StarBound or Lupus himself for finding it, but StarFire wasn't a great option either. He would just have to celebrate this later.

A ragged breath behind him alerted Harvey that it wasn't his brother behind him anymore. Harvey's fur began to bristle along his spine. "C'mon, Rasp. Let's talk about this," Harvey suggested, turning around slowly with his head lowered into his shoulders.

Rasplin's jaws opened to reveal his back molars, strands of saliva hanging from them. His large paws struck against the ground as he narrowed his eyes at Harvey. His fur puffed out so that Rasplin looked twice his usual size. Harvey could tell that hard muscles were still under Rasplin fur. Harvey feared he may not even be able to slow him down this time.

"I don't suppose that you want to talk about this," Harvey suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

Rasplin licked his tongue over his glinting fangs. "Kill, kill," he seethed.

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Okay, I guess that's what we're doing now." He lowered down into a crouch. "C'mon, little brother. Let's see what you do or don't have."

Quick as a lightning strike, Rasplin charged for Harvey. Harvey lowered into a crouch, jumping out of the way at the last moment. Rasplin slammed full force into the wall. He staggered backwards, ears ringing and head cloudy with displaced thoughts.

Harvey stretched out his wing and grabbed the Fire Stone in his wingtips and pulled it close to his flank. Harvey could feel the stone glowing with warmth against him. He could feel it's power and influence that it had over Rasplin. If he wasn't careful the stone could corrupt him as well. Two of them fighting while under this influence could only lead to disastrous consequences. 

Rasplin shook his head to clear it, glaring fiercely as his target. He jumped forward once more without giving Harvey enough time to prepare.  
  
The larger Hellhound knocked Harvey to the ground. Harvey saw a blur of gray before hitting the ground hard. The Fire Stone was knocked from his paws with Harvey desperately teaching for it.

"No," Harvey cried.

Rasplin latched onto Harvey's shoulder, hauling him from the Fire Stone. Harvey fought against Rasplin, but Rasplin's grip was strong. All Harvey could do was twist and tug in a feeble attempt to rip his body away from Rasplin's fangs. 

Each time Harvey felt he may have gained the upper paw, Rasplin would adjust how he was sinking his teeth into Harvey and gave him a shake. Dizziness overtook Harvey as he was thrown down the hallway. The Fire Stone was nowhere in sight and Harvey knew that he couldn't take much more of this.

Harvey grunted, rising to his paws. His hind leg throbbed with the effort to stand, let alone to attack Rasplin. 

"I am getting too damn old for this," hissed Harvey. It had reached the point that Harvey would be able to do what was necessary if the time came to it. This wasn't how he saw himself fighting his brother, but life had a funny way of dealing with Harvey. 

Rasplin launched himself at Harvey once more. His paw caught Harvey's shoulder, pulling him back and thrusting him against the wall so harshly that Harvey saw stars.

Harvey looked down to see the Fire Stone just out of reach. He choked harshly as Rasplin lifted Harvey off the ground with his muscular wing. Harvey felt the bone of Rasplin's wing press onto his throat, stifling the breath that fought to leave Harvey's throat.

Suddenly, Harvey felt the Fire Stone touch his hind leg. Harvey's gaze flickered downward, but he coudlnt' see who had tossed it. 

Harvey pushed the thought away, lowering his wing to grasp the stone. He had no idea how to destroy the Fire Stone without an angel blade. Harvey had heard how resilient they were and it would take more than his own claws to break it.

"Rasplin," Harvey gasped. He lifted a paw and weakly clutched at Rasplin's shoulder. "Rasplin, please."

Rasplin's eyes glowed, teeth showing in a vindictive smile. He leaned more of his weight against his brother until his wing was nearly flush with the wall. Harvey wasn't going to be able to take much more of this. He had to get through to Rasplin before Rasplin killed him.

Harvey grasped the Fire Stone with his hind leg, passing it to his front paw. Through tears, Harvey struck the Fire Stone against Rasplin's muzzle.

Rasplin cried out more in surprise than pain, stumbling back from Harvey. Harvey slumped to the ground, coughing painfully as hot agony shot through his lungs, and he was unable to compose himself. However, he couldn't stay down for long. He needed to destroy this stone.

Harvey took the stone that was glowing bright, nearly burning a hole on the ground. Harvey thought hard as to what he could do. Claws and teeth wouldn't work; they weren't as strong as an angel blade. He couldn't bury it or slam it against the wall either to break it. This stone required a weapon of a celestial being.

A though suddenly pulsed through Harvey.

He unfolded his wing from his back, nudging the stone with his wing spur. He could hear Rasplin beginning to stalk back toward him. Blood dripped from his teeth, but Harvey could tell it was the blood that Rasplin had coughed up. Harvey knew he may not have to worry about fighting Rasplin for much longer if Rasplin's body suddenly gave out of him.

"Great StarBound alive I hope this works." Harvey closed his eyes tightly, lifting his wing over his head. Once beautiful, thick raven feathers fell delicately over his back thanks to the broken promise he had made. With a sudden deep inhale, Harvey struck his wing down, plunging the jagged end of his wing into the heart of the Fire Stone.


	56. Cowardice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasplin struggled not to cry out as he felt himself fall. He stretched out his front paws and hooked his claws into the rafting before he could plummet. His hind legs dangled, churning the air helplessly as they fought for a foothold. Rasplin stole a glance downward, causing dizziness to wash over him when he realized how high he was off the ground he was. He liked to think that he would be able to catch himself by flying, but his body ached from the abuse from earlier and his mind was still groggy at best. The chance of him stopping himself before he hit the ground was slim to none.

"So, not only do we have a fallen angel that wants to open Lucifer's Cage, but now we have an alpha of StarFire here too," Dean hissed with a roll of his eyes. "Could this day get any better?"

Castiel tipped his head curiously. "I do not believe that it is appropriate to ask that question now."

Sam stepped in before Dean could snap at Castiel for his obvious lack of sarcasm awareness. "He's a lot smaller than Rasplin or Harvey. Actually, I'm pretty sure that Murkstream or any of the other Hellhounds we met were bigger than he is."

"Don't underestimate him. He may not be as large as them, but he always keeps Hellhounds around him and uses his size to his advantage. He's dragged more souls to Hell in his youth than any other Hellhound," Castiel explained.

Dean still wasn't understanding the terror that Castiel seemed to have in his voice. He had seen what Sholaster could do when unchecked. Castiel may have even have gone so far to say that Sholaster was a larger threat than Lucifer. Lucifer enjoyed toying with his victims and making it humorous; Sholaster was quick and decisive with his kills, not even caring if his own packmates were killed in the process. This wasn't a Hellhound that any of them wanted to tangle with.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do then," Dean hissed under his breath. 

Castiel shook his head. "We cannot stay here in the open. Sholaster may have even picked up our scents."

"That's just great." Dean rolled his eyes. "We have no weapons and he may know where we are. So, I'll ask again; what are we supposed to do?"

Sam pointed past the room in the corner where Azareel and Sholaster were holed up to the rafters that stretched high in the air. This was a lumberyard and the enclosed area had a large roof so that the wood chippers would fit nicely inside. That also gave the possibility of plenty of places for anyone to hide who could possibly make it up there without any problems. 

Dean squinted his eyes to see a flash of dark colored fur. "Is that....."

Castiel's eyes lit in relief. "Rasplin."

The large Wolvy walked along the rafters, keeping his underbelly pressed against them. He crawled forward, careful to make sure each pawstep was deliberate and steady, for they needed to be able to hold his entire body weight. It was a relief that Rasplin didn't have any problems with heights.

Harvey, on the other paw, certainly did.

"Who's bright idea was it for us to dangle up here like fledglings," Harvey complained, keeping a few paces behind his brother.

Rasplin rolled his eyes. His head continued to throb from two different subconsciouses pulling him apart like two wolves fighting over the same piece of prey. However, nothing would stop him from completing this mission; it was too important. "You're a Wolvy for StarBound sake. You can fly!"

"Correction: you can fly. In fact, you choose to fly. I rarely do. It's not like there's ever anything that important in StarFire that we can't run to where we need to go instead of having a death wish," Harvey reported grumpily.

Rasplin took another step forward with his right hind leg attempting to follow. Rasplin set it down on the wooden rafting only to have the corner splinter and dislodge. His weight was shifted with his hind legs completely loosing their footing. 

Rasplin struggled not to cry out as he felt himself fall. He stretched out his front paws and hooked his claws into the rafting before he could plummet. His hind legs dangled, churning the air helplessly as they fought for a foothold. Rasplin stole a glance downward, causing dizziness to wash over him when he realized how high he was off the ground he was. He liked to think that he would be able to catch himself by flying, but his body ached from the abuse from earlier and his mind was still groggy at best. The chance of him stopping himself before he hit the ground was slim to none.

Suddenly, teeth clamped fiercely around his shoulder. Rasplin set his jaw to keep from yelping in pain. A growl sounded in his ear as Rasplin continued to claw at the air with his hind legs.  
  
"Stop making this harder," Harvey snarled in his ear.

Rasplin let his haunches go limp so that he was only pulling upward with his front legs. Harvey hauled his body halfway onto the rafters until Rasplin was able to scrabble his hind legs onto the underside of the rafters and haul him the rest of the way beside his brother, leaving him panting for breath.

"Like I said," Harvey hissed, leaning forward to whisper into Rasplin's ear. "I don't like heights."

Rasplin nodded once he could finally quell his trembling nerves. "Got it."

He grunted, jumping to his paws. He couldn't stop now; they were too close. He turned on the rafters, picking up the pace despite his earlier fall. 

Harvey swore under his breath. "Reckless flea-brain." He followed Rasplin until they came to a junction that was a few feet from the sectioned of hallway that Sam, Dean, and Castiel were hiding in. They were just out of the line of sight from the room that Sholaster and Azareel were in. They would need to discuss a plan to get them as close as possible before being noticed. 

Rasplin slithered down the ladder, leaping from the end and landing gingerly. He waited patiently for Harvey to land beside him before stalking toward the hall. He kept strategically in the shadows, careful not to allow himself to stay in a shard of sunlight for longer than a few heartbeats. 

Harvey kept right behind Rasplin, nearly pushing him from behind. Rasplin was nearly to the Winchesters and angel when he stumbled to a sudden halt. 

Harvey crashed into his haunches, falling back, landing on his shoulder before rolling back to his paws. A growl rolled in his throat as he stormed to his brother's side. "What was that," he snapped.

Rasplin looked to the corner of the lumberyard. His eyes widened in hope, quickly taking on their usual look. "Er, nothing. I thought that I saw something. It was nothing," he replied quickly. 

Without waiting for a response from Harvey, Rasplin charged forward, paws barely touching the ground. He ducked around the corner of the hall, stretching out his wings to force the rest of them back in case Sholaster heard the disturbed silence. 

"Rasplin, you're alive," Sam breathed in shock. 

Rasplin looked back over his shoulder to Harvey, who was sitting a tail-length away from the group. Uncomfortableness seemed to wash over him as he gave his chest fur a couple embarrassed licks. "I am, thanks to Harvey."

"Let's not get all weepy," broke in Harvey curtly. "Honestly, Rasp, what happened to you?”

Hostility glowed fiercely in Rasplin's impatient gaze. "I took a mate and had a daughter."

"Oh, that makes sense. Too many she-wolves around to corrupt you."

"Considering we came from a place without many she-wolves, yeah, it was certainly a step up."

"Mouse-heart."

"Fox-breath."

Dean and Sam exchanged a look of amusement. Dean lifted his hand to his mouth to keep from showing his smile while Sam rubbed the back of his neck. As much as neither of them wanted to say it; Harvey and Rasplin were just like Sam and Dean.

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way," began Dean, crouching down so that he was level with Rasplin and Harvey. "What are we going to do about Azareel and now apparently the alpha of StarFire."

A look of resignation showed on Harvey's face. "Sholaster's here? I thought that I smelled his scent," he murmured darkly.

"We can't get this wrong," Rasplin pointed out, his claws working again as the ground as strength began to seep back into his joints a little more every second.

"I-I have to go."

Eyes turned to Harvey, who was nearly cowering with his paws tucked underneath him and gaze downcast. 

"Harvey," Rasplin began, taking a step toward his older brother. 

Harvey looked up to meet his brother's gaze with a challenge in his eyes. "You're not in StarFire anymore, Rasplin; I am. Sholaster still has control. All Hellhounds answer to him, in case you've forgotten." Venom sounded in Harvey's voice when he regarded Castiel. "I would rather he labeled a coward than a traitor in Sholaster's eyes. I've done enough!”

Dean glared at Harvey. "You are a coward, Harvey."

Harvey didn't seem hurt or angered by Dean's words. "You can believe what you like, but I need to look after myself. Unlike any of you I don't have have kin. I'm not willing to risk my life for the likes of all of you."

To Dean and Sam, Harvey's words seemed cold and his demeanor less than to be desired. Sam couldn't grasp why Harvey was bailing now. He had been as concerned releasing Michael and Lucifer from the Cage as the rest of them had been. It didn't make any sense for him to suddenly be too scared to see it through.

Rasplin took a step forward and touched his nose to Harvey's ear. "Go," he instructed.

"What?" Shock edged Harvey's voice.

Rasplin rolled his eyes. "Don't make this any harder, Har." He swallowed thickly before continuing. "I know what it is like to be in StarFire and under Sholaster's control. Even though I may say differently, I don't want anything to happen to you unless it's by my claws."

"Where's the Rasplin with the fire in his belly," Harvey questioned, the usual snark returning to his voice.

Rasplin couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not a Hellhound anymore, Har. I settled down and had a family and became a healer. It changed me, I guess. I still have the fight within me, but it's different."

"Alright. That's too much sap from all of us today." Even though Harvey's voice was gruff and impatient, there was a flicker of affection lighting in his eyes. "Next time I see you, we'll be enemies again." He glanced to the humans behind Rasplin. "We will all be enemies and I will not hesitate to kill any of you.”

Dean shook his head, smirking. "Not if I kill you first."

Harvey snorted in amusement. "You wish, NoSoul." He then turned to his brother and gave a curt nod. 

Rasplin couldn't blame Harvey for not wanting to say goodbye. He never thought that he would see Harvey again and certainly not that they would ever share any kind or heartfelt words. Rasplin had closed that part of his life off long ago. He would always be thankful to Harvey for practically raising him and keeping him away from their father, but times had changed. The next time that Rasplin saw Harvey it would be as enemies on opposite sides of the Meadow. They wouldn't share a tender moment or think back to how they had helped one another. All they would have to remember things by would be a distant memory.

"May StarBound light your path," murmured Rasplin.

Harvey shot Rasplin a look. "And may StarFire burn yours." He bunched his muscles, pelting through the hallway and disappearing just as quickly without so much as a wayward glance backwards.

Rasplin couldn't explain quite how it felt to watch his brother leave and know that they would be right back where they started if they ever found each other again. Rasplin would be forced to kill him or risk Harvey doing the same to him. That was what Rasplin knew he was giving up when he chose to peruse a life with Meadowslip in StarBound. His brother and him would never be be able to have what they once did and Rasplin had made peace with it. 

"Okay, now that we're one Hellhound down, what are we going to do," Dean broke in nearly as soon as Harvey's pawsteps faded.

Rasplin bunched his muscles. "I have an idea."


	57. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasplin knows what he has to do if he has the strength to do so.

Rasplin sniffed at a pool of oil that had collected beside one of the wood chippers. His muzzle wrinkled in disgust, the reeking liquid burning the back of his throat. No matter how Rasplin felt about it, he knew that Sholaster would care for it even less than he did. It would disguise his scent and help him blend in. 

"What are you doing," Castiel questioned from where he was knelt beside Dean, helping him choose something that could resemble a weapon.

Rasplin craned his head to look over his shoulder. "Sholaster will smell me coming if I'm anywhere near him. I need to disguise my scent." 

The broad shouldered Wolvy crouched at the pool. He pressed his shoulder into it, feeling the slick substance run down his fur and seep into his skin. Rasplin crinkled his nose as he rolled onto his back, his underbelly splayed in the air. He rolled onto his other shoulder before darting back to his paws. He allowed the oil to run down his fur and overtake his usually forestry scent. 

"Can you smell me," Rasplin questioned, hopefully tipping his head up at Sam, who had pulled a handle from a wooden core as a makeshift baton.

Sam lifted a hand to his face to press the back of it against his nose. "Ugh, I can smell that you reek of gasoline," he answered.

"That's better than smelling like myself or StarBound," Rasplin reminded with a shake of his fur. He couldn't wait until this was over and he could give himself a thorough grooming. "Alright's who's next?"

Dean and Sam both lifted their heads in shock. Dean leaned forward with his eyebrows raised. "Next for what, exactly?"

"If you think that Sholaster can smell me, he can definitely smell you. Human scent is one of the foulest that we know. Unless you want to clue Sholaster to what we're doing, I suggest you start getting busy," Rasplin suggested, sitting at the edge of the shiny liquid teeming at his paws. 

Sam frowned. "I'm not rolling in that, Rasplin."

"You don't need to roll in it. Just place it in enough spots to coat your own scent." Rasplin lowered to the pool once more to force his muzzle into it. He snorted some liquid from his nostrils, feeling the oil seep into the scars on his muzzle, causing them to burn. 

Sam and Dean still appeared resigned to the idea. Castiel on the other hand knew when Rasplin was being serious. He had seen Wolvys track scents for miles from a single drop of blood or smear of sweat. If Rasplin told him that Sholaster would be able to scent his vessel as well as Dean and Sam, Castiel would do anything in his power to make sure that wasn't the case. Sholaster would be able to see through any spell or use of his grace that he could think of as a second option, so he saw Rasplin's suggestion as the only logical step forward.

He kneeled down beside Rasplin, scooping his hand into the gasoline and splashing it onto his shirt and trench coat. His hand plunged back into the liquid, cupping a handful, and tipping it out onto his slacks.

Rasplin struck the tips of his feathers from his wing into the stream. He brought it up and allowed a few drops to drip into Castiel's black hair and tracing it down his forehead and cheeks. Castiel found he disliked the smell just as much as Sam and wondered how Rasplin wasn't more bothered by it if his sense of smell was much better than any humans’ ever could be. 

"There; now I can hardly smell you." Rasplin leaned forward to sniff Castiel over, checking to make sure that his scent was perfectly disguised. If he could fool Rasplin, then he could fool Sholaster. He turned to glance at Sam and Dean. "Who's next."

Sam pointed at Dean while Dean pointed at Sam. They exchanged a glare before placing their fists on open palms. They struck their fists three times on their palms before Dean kept his into a fist and Sam sprawled his hand out.

"Ha, I won," Sam announced proudly.

Dean thought for a moment, shifting his weight from one leg to another. "Two out of three?"

Rasplin leaned forward, reaching up to sink his teeth into the sleeve of Dean's coat. He pulled Dean along without must resistance. He forced the eldest Winchester to sit where Castiel had been occupying until the angel got up to assist Sam in finding something else that may be able to be used as a weapon to slow down Azareel and Sholaster if need be. 

"You know, this can't be good for my skin," Dean pointed out, attempting to appease Rasplin's humanity, if that was even possible.

Rasplin's muzzle wrinkled in distain. "Nice try." 

Rasplin forced his paw into the stinking liquid and splashing it over Dean's clothing. Dean gagged harshly, reaching out a hand to push Rasplin off. "Dude, stop."

"You're going to require more than Castiel," Rasplin murmured as if Dean had never spoke. "You reek of desperation, fear, and hostility under the fog of some sort of spray that you think makes you more desirable to the females of your species." Rasplin clicked his teeth together. "I will tell you right now that is not the case."

Sam snickered, bowing his head so that Dean couldn't see him laughing. He had never heard anyone speak to Dean like that before and certainly not get away with it too. There were a few perks of Dean being afraid of Rasplin and this definitely one of them.

Dean pointed a finger in Rasplin's face. Rasplin lifted his lip to show his left fang, giving Dean a warning about treating him like that again.

"Alright, fine, just get this over with," complained Dean, leaning forward and dipping the edges of his sleeves into the gasoline. He brought them up to rub them against his jeans. The cold liquid seeped into his skin, causing him to shudder in disgust. The things that he did for the hunt. 

Rasplin stepped back before deeming his work acceptable. "That should do. Even Sholaster may not be able to smell you."

"Lucky me." Dean jumped to his feet, shaking in disgust. He walked over to Sam, clapping him firmly on the back. "Your turn for your spa treatment, Samantha.”

Rasplin was relieved that Sam took his place without complaint. He closed his eyes, hearing Rasplin slosh his wings into the gasoline and nearly painting it on his shoulders, back, and even on top of his head. He sucked in a heavy breath as it dribbled down his hair and the back of his neck.

"Not so much fun, is it, Sammy," flashed Dean.

Rasplin shot Dean a glare. Dean gulped, turning back to swing a serrated saw in the air. 

Sam ignored him, dipping the tips of his sleeves into the liquid just as Castiel had done. There would be time for a shower if they survived this. There was no use bitching about it when this was going to keep him and everyone alive to hunt another day. 

Rasplin dipped his paws into the shallow pool once more. It would help soak up any secretions that his paws may make when he walked. His bodily instincts that may have helped him in StarBound or StarFire would get him killed here. 

"Now that we all smell like ass, what's the rest of your genius plan," Dean asked, pocketing a shard of metal that could be considered a weapon. None of these weapons would do much beside piss of a Hellhound or angel, but it was all that they had.

Rasplin lifted his hind leg to scratch at the thick fur around his neck. His claws slid easily thanks to the gasoline acting like a lubricant. "Here's what we're going to do......”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rasplin waited beside Castiel, tucked behind one of the heavy pieces of machinery a few tail-lengths from the door. Rasplin's pelt dripped ever so slightly, pooling under him. He shivered despite his pelt protecting him mostly from the cool gasoline that threatened to stream into his pelt. He had worked in much worse conditions in the past; this was nothing. Although, it had been a while since he had been on the prowl and certainly a while since he had gone after an angel that wasn’t Castiel.

"Do you believe this will work," Castiel whispered, glancing down to Rasplin beside him.

Rasplin shifted, forcing feeling back into his aching paws. "It's the best plan that I have." He looked Castiel up and down, his gaze rested on the angel blade tucked at his side. "Especially with only your angel blade as the only weapon besides myself to be able to deal with them. Everything else is only going to piss them off at best.”

"Isn't that what we are supposed to be doing," questioned Castiel, eyes narrowed in confusion. 

Rasplin twitched his tail tip crossly. "I'm not sure if that's the plan, but it's the only thing that we're going to be good for at the moment." He hunkered down further, muscles itching for action. "StarBound willing we'll stop your Apocalypse."

"We have done it before," declared Castiel. "We can do it again."

Rasplin stretched his jaws open, the scent of infection pooling in his jaws. He recalled Azareel's vessel smelling like that earlier. However, the scent had only turned more sour. That told Rasplin that it wouldn't be long before Azareel's vessel expired. 

Castiel noticed a deep crease of a frown appearing on Rasplin's face. "What's wrong," he questioned.

"Azareel's vessel has a widespread infection. He isn't healing it. Why not?" Nothing about any of this filled Rasplin with much peace. Things hadn't went right since he had set a paw on Earth a few days ago.

Castiel shrugged. "Azareel is a fallen angel. His grace has been cut off long ago. Perhaps he cannot heal himself the way an angel typically would."

"We can use that to our advantage." Rasplin stretched out his senses to see if he could pick up Sholaster's scent. 

The tang of toadstools and rot hit the back of his throat, nearly causing Rasplin to gag. That was Sholaster's scent if ever Rasplin scented it. He could remember being terrified of the small black furred Hellhound with the piercing purple gaze. The alpha of StarFire used his size to his advantage to easily overpower those that thought of him as small and weak. Rasplin had a distinctive scratch on his shoulder from one of his earliest missions.

Rasplin shoved his ears forward when he heard hushes voices. He thanked his in-tune hearing that all Hellhounds and StarBound Wolvys were blessed with.

"Are you sure the Winchesters don't pose any problems," whispered the deep and rumbling voice of Sholaster.

There was a slight screech signaling that Azareel was leaning against something. "They're only human. They possess no enhanced abilities besides being incredibly annoying."

"Then why do you so concerned about? Your fear is making my mouth water." Sholaster smacked his lips together hungrily. 

"You have a very powerful Wolvy here; even I know that."

Sholaster let out a hearty growl. "Rasplin is a fallen Hellhound just as you are a fallen angel." There was scorn in Sholaster's bark. "Just like you, he poses no real threat."  
  
"They're not getting along," Rasplin murmured after a moment of straining to hear their conversation in the room a few tail-lengths away. 

Castiel tilted his head. "Is that a good thing?"

"We can use that to our advantage," Rasplin pointed out, his voice breathless with trepidation. 

"How?"

"With bait," Rasplin replied simply. It seemed to come all together in his mind, but Castiel was left still dazed and confused. 

"I do not follow."

Rasplin dipped his head. "Let's just hope to StarBound that I'm still as hated as I once was in Sholaster's eyes." The alpha of StarFire had been less than pleased when Rasplin had decided to join the ranks of StarBound. He was one of the reasons that Rasplin insisted that he and Meadowslip have Mina so deep into an old cavern. Rasplin had always been afraid that Sholaster would come for him, or worse, his family.

Castiel stretched out a hand to graze the underside of Rasplin's wing. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Rasplin held his gaze for a moment, determination lighting in his eyes. "I need to do this."


	58. What’s Already Been Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You disrespectful cur," spat Sholaster. He lowered into a battle crouch, paws tucked in at his sides. "You disgrace your father and your brother as well as all Hellhounds. You will burn for what you've done."
> 
> Rasplin felt a tremor of excitement flare in his chest. "Then you'll have to catch me first,” he pointed out, sticking out his chin daringly.

Rasplin raced through the forest, paws barely striking the ground, his muscles fluid as he stretched out his front paws as far as they would go, bringing his hind legs up beside them to propel himself forward. 

In front him loomed a white and light gray figure. They were laying on the ground, facing away from Rasplin so that he could only see their back. The scent of blood thickened in the air, threatening to overwhelm Rasplin and force him to focus on only that. 

Rasplin forced the thought away. He gave one more massive leap to sail over the body, landing delicately in front of them. He looked down to see the familiar red eyes and delicate expression that told Rasplin all too well who it was.

"Mina?"

His voice came out an agonized croak. He stretched out his paw to nudge her shoulder. 

Mina let out a long sigh, her eyes straining to open even further. She glanced up at her father, hope glistening in her liquid orbs. Her mouth opened, a thin stream of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth and staining her pristine fur.

Rasplin then looked down to see her throat oozing blood, pooling under her, staining the grass a forever scarlet color. The rest of her was covered in deep scratches and teeth marks. The most worrisome injury besides her slit throat was a long gash that traveled from her chest to her underbelly. Blood seeped from it, beginning to drain her of life. There was barely a pulse behind each new heave of blood to force it from her body. It wasn't clotting nor was it slowing down. 

"Mina," Rasplin repeated. His healer instincts appeared to stall. Rasplin's paws felt rooted to the ground, unable to move no matter how hard he willed it.

His daughter breathed heavily, her chest pausing halfway through to allow her to cough up a mouthful of blood. Agony pulsed through her from her nose to tail tip. A whimper barely managed to leave her lips, her front paws scrabbling in front of her to try and force herself to sit up.

Rasplin stretched out his trembling wings, wrapping them around his daughter's head and shoulders to ease her back down. "Shhh, shhh," he chided, his throat thick with emotion. Tears threatened to prick at the corners of his eyes. "It's okay. Papa's here."

Mina didn't immediately relax upon hearing that like she normally would. If anything, it caused her anxiety to spike. She gave one last effort to stand, forcing her trembling front paws under her chest to haul herself into a sitting position. The turning of her neck had even more sticky, crimson liquid spurting from her throat, drenching her neck fur all the way down to her chest. Pain had her panting fitfully, breath struggling to leave her lungs.

Rasplin was more forceful when he rested a paw on her shoulder and nearly held her down, careful to avoid causing her anymore pain. "You need to lay down," chided Rasplin. He lowered his head to sniff at her bleeding throat. "I can stop the bleeding. I can stop it." He reached out his paws and forced them against Mina's neck to apply pressure and stem the flow. Blood welled from between his toes, dampening his own fur. Rasplin pressed harder, yet it only caused even more blood to gush out, dripping from around his paws as well.

Mina lifted her paw paw weakly and draped it around her father's. "Papa."

"Don't try and talk, Mina," muttered Rasplin dismissively. He avoided looking into her eye, fearful of what he may find. "I can stop the bleeding." He pressed even harder, his face twisted, teeth ground together. 

Mina stroked the tip of her claw down her father's foreleg until she rested it on the paw that was pressed to her throat. 

Finally, Rasplin gazed upon her. There was no fear in her eyes; it had been replaced by understanding. Her ears flattened against her head, making her seem that much younger. "Papa," she began again.

Rasplin shook his head, looking away from her. Wetness ran down his face and it took Rasplin a moment to realize that he was crying. He swallowed the sobs that threatened to bubble from his throat, making his entire body ache with the desire for release. The tang of blood was overwhelming him again and he couldn't focus on anything besides the pain of his daughter in front of him.

Mina held Rasplin's paw tightly, placing it on her heart. Rasplin felt the steady thump against his paw. However, it soon turned much slower without fierce determination behind it. The one thing that Rasplin dreaded more than anything was coming to pass. 

Mina was dying.

"It's not that bad," Rasplin continued, his head shaking. "I can patch it up. That's what I do. I'm a healer. I can fix it." He was rambling on, hardly aware of what he was saying. All he knew was that Mina couldn't die; he wouldn't let her! Rasplin couldn't fathom being alone.

Mina pushed Rasplin's paw from her throat and forced it onto the ground. Her wide, unblinking eyes met him with affection for him shinning deep within. "Papa, it's time."

"Time for what," he asked, tears flowing freely from his eyes.

Mina sighed. "For me to go."

"No!" A growl edged Rasplin's words. "You're not going anywhere! I won't allow it!"

Amusement caused Mina to chuckle, quickly turning into a painful cough. "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice. I have to go."

"Please, just hold on," Rasplin requested, his voice breaking.

Mina took in another shallow breath. "I love you. Take care of Castiel and Uncle Olly." The light began to drain from her eyes, her words a mere whisper. "Goodbye." 

Mina's body gave a final twitch before growing still. The blood continued to seep from her fur, but there was no life giving pulse behind it. Her fur no longer stirred in the gentle breeze, her eyes vacant and glazed over. Rasplin had seen this plenty of times before on the battlefield. He had walked away from wolves that looked like this, knowing that nothing more could be done. However, when it was his own daughter, Rasplin couldn't even contemplate that.

"Mina? Mina!" Rasplin pulled his wings roughly from under her head and shoulders, hoping that would jolt her awake. When that didn't work, Rasplin lifted his blood coated paws and gripped her shoulder, shaking it fiercely. "Mina! Mina!"

Rasplin fell to his knees, shoving his muzzle against Mina's neck fur, his now freely falling tears soaking her already blood soaked fur. He could still smell her sweet scent under the tang of blood and torn flesh. A wail rose from Rasplin once he had tightened his grip on his daughter and pressed his muzzle even deeper into her fur.

"No!"

The cry could be heard across StarBound, even louder than the sound of his breaking heart. The warmth was beginning to fade from Mina's body and turning her rigid. Rasplin wrapped a wing around her to pull her closer so that her head was against his chest and his neck was pulled over her head, his cheek pressed to the top of her head.  
  
"Mina," Rasplin cried. "Please come back to me. It was you and I against the world, remember?" Rasplin sniffled deeply. "What am I going to do without my shadow, huh? What am I going to do without you?"

Rasplin didn't expect a response. That didn't stop the pain from settling like a stone in his chest. He rocked them both back and forth, allowing his grief to overwhelm him. 

Little did Rasplin know that there was a shadow of a presence ducked behind one of the trees a ways away from Rasplin and Mina. Blue eyes filled with grief as he looked on to the first creature he had considered a friend laying dead at Rasplin's paws.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rasplin stepped out from where he was hiding and padded over to the entrance of the room that Azareel and Sholaster were in. His muscles bunched under his thick black coat, claws scraping at the ground. His tail lifted straight behind him as the humidity in the air made the gasoline he had rolled it burn even fiercer in the wounds that covered his body, making his awareness sharper.

A growl rolled in his throat. "Sholaster."

From inside the tight room, the purple eyed Hellhound turned with his lips peeled back in a grin. "Rasplin," he murmured silkily. "What do I owe the pleasure of your presence?” He paused to glare at Azareel. "Looking very much alive I see.”

Azareel ducked back in embarrassment.

Rasplin took another step forward, his wings folded folded on his back protectively. "I could ask you the same question. This doesn't look like StarFire to me."

"I have as much right to be here as you do," Sholaster flashed, his tail tip twitching behind him, nearly touching the ground in the process. "More-so, I believe. At least I'm not a traitor to my pack!”

Rasplin had heard that more times than he could count. Nothing that Sholaster said to him would faze him. "That may be true, but I traded that I wanted a mate and pups, and that's what I did. Besides, my desires never got anyone killed." Rasplin's gaze flicked to a table in the corner with a bowl and numerous lines drawn on the top of it. "What spell are you conjuring now, Sholaster? Attempting to open Lucifer's Cage?"

Sholaster's eyes flashed in hatred. "Our alpha is trapped there. The battle must begin between the archangels," he announced.

Rasplin had heard that sentiment before. It had been preached to him since he was a pup and he had actually believed it like every other Hellhound. Lucifer had saved their species when God had threatened to kill them all. That was often why so many Hellhounds felt such loyalty not only to Lucifer, but to demons as a whole. Rasplin had spent years unlearning everything that had been barked in his ears. It sickened him to realize that Sholaster believed everything that he had preached. 

"Lucifer is not our alpha," Rasplin argued bitterly. "He never was and he never will be. We've evolved from being controlled by Hell."

"You disrespectful cur," spat Sholaster. He lowered into a battle crouch, paws tucked in at his sides. "You disgrace your father and your brother as well as all Hellhounds. You will burn for what you've done."

Rasplin felt a tremor of excitement flare in his chest. "Then you'll have to catch me first,” he pointed out, sticking out his chin daringly. 

Sholaster leaped into the air to Rasplin. Rasplin instantly dropped down and rolled onto his back. Sholaster landed on the soft side of his underbelly with Rasplin hooking his front paws around Sholaster's shoulders and thrusting his hind legs against his chest, throwing him over his head. 

Sholaster hit the ground lightly, turning in the air so that his paws were set on the ground when he landed. Before he could charge back for Rasplin, Dean and Sam rushed from either side and began to attempt to hold him down. 

The Hellhound was much more agile than either of them were. He lifted his paw, flicking them aside easily with the same power as that of a demon.

Sam and Dean hit the wall hard, unable to push themselves free. Sholaster had his paw still lifted to make sure they didn't move. "Finish the spell," he howled to Azareel. "I'll take care of those apes."

Rasplin allowed a growl to roll in the back of his throat as he padded forward. He allowed the rage that he felt for every single injustice against him to overtake him. Sholaster may not have been the one to kill his daughter or mate, but he certainly hadn't make things ever easy for him. If he could save the life of any StarBound Wolvy or human by taking out Sholaster, then that was what Rasplin was going to do. 

"Let. Them. Go." Saliva nearly dribbled from his fangs while his teeth bared threateningly. His fur spiked along his spine to make himself look twice his usual size.

Sholaster hissed, his back arching. He set his paw down, but he was able to keep Sam and Dean pinned with just his mind. "I've waited moons to slice my claws through their throats. I'm not going to stop just because you asked nicely, pup."

Before Rasplin could leap for Sholaster, Castiel came into view and swiftly sliced his blade against Sholaster's shoulder. Sholaster managed to leap back, but not quick enough. The blade caught the fur and flesh, blood trickling from the scratch. His eyes blazed up at Castiel defiantly.

A rush of air behind Rasplin alerted him that the spell was almost completed. 

"Go," Castiel ordered, jumping aside as Sholaster flew through the air, slicing a paw to catch Castiel's chin. "Take care of Azareel! I have Sholaster!"

Rasplin shot forward to take on a fallen angel.


	59. Goodbye, Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The Winchesters stopped this once," Rasplin muttered into his chest fur. "Now it's my turn."
> 
> Rasplin recalled the scent of infection clinging to Azareel's vessel. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

Frigid wind billowed against Rasplin's fur, slicing through him like a claw through water. He dug his claws into the ground to keep himself from falling forward. His eyes narrowed to see the far wall threatening to completely break. The scent of Hell hit the back of Rasplin throat, making him gag. It wouldn't be long until either Michael or Lucifer broke free and Rasplin wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Sholaster's blood had been just what they needed to complete the spell without the rings from the Four Horseman.

Rasplin saw Azareel holding his hand over the bowl, muttering chants under his breath. Rasplin couldn't hear what he was saying, yet he knew that it was working to open the Cage. He needed to stop Azareel as soon as possible or risk bringing the Apocalypse to Earth once more. 

"The Winchesters stopped this once," Rasplin muttered into his chest fur. "Now it's my turn."

Rasplin recalled the scent of infection clinging to Azareel's vessel. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage. 

The former Hellhound surged forward and grasped one of Azareel's leg in his teeth. He yanked it out from under him with Azareel promptly falling, hitting the ground hard. He had knocked over the bowl in the process, the wall closing as the spell was no longer being muttered to keep the door open. Rasplin just needed to keep it that way.

Azareel reached into his sleeve to find his angel blade. Fallen angel or not, he kept one close by at all times. He took the blade in his fingers and slammed it down where Rasplin was standing.

Rasplin leaped back easily. He pressed his paws down firmly on the ground, rocketing forward and back into Azareel. He sliced his claws through his shirt, searing over his flesh, pressing down and ripping until his claws became slick with blood. 

Azareel let out a howl of pain and lifted a fist and struck it against Rasplin's muzzle. Rasplin yelped in pain, blinking his eyes to clear his head from the blow.

"I thought that I saw the last of your pathetic face when you left StarFire," spat Azareel, dragging himself forward. He reached up to grab the sides of Rasplin's face, pulling him down so that his muzzle snapped against the ground. 

Rasplin stumbled back, dizziness overwhelming him. He could see three Azareels standing in front of him, which made it difficult for him to concentrate on anything.

"That bitch of yours deserted you and so did that bastard pup of yours!”

Even though Rasplin couldn't fully see Azareel in front of him, Rasplin leaped forward. He slammed his head against Azareel's chest, forcing him to the ground. He leaned down to press his muzzle almost against Azareel's nose. "You will never disrespect my mate's memory like that again." He claws slid up to rest against Azareel's Adam's apple. It bobbed against Rasplin's paw; in one quick slice it could all be over without so much as another thought.

"Do it," spat Azareel.

Rasplin wanted nothing more than to strike him down. He had caused enough pain and his plan to open the Cage was not only idiotic, it was also dangerous. He couldn't be kept alive. Yet, Rasplin felt a weird pull. He had taken so many lives recently. Would more blood on his paws really be the answer?

Azareel took advantage of Rasplin's moment of indecisiveness and struck a Rasplin against the throat. Rasplin stumbled off of him, shaking his head to clear it. 

"I've waited a while to see your demise. You could've been truly a name to remember in StarFire, Rasplin! You had to give everything up to be a whimpering mess alone in StarBound," Azareel snarled with a cackle.

Rasplin's eyes rolled up in his head. He struggled to force them to focus before realizing that Azareel's angel blade was still laying on the ground beside Azareel. The fallen angel was so focused on Rasplin that he hadn't thought to secure his weapon.

"Why did you do it," muttered Rasplin, swallowing a fiery mouthful of blood. "Why did you kill Oliver?"

Azareel's eyes gleamed. "He got in the way. He figured out what I was doing on a routine patrol at the edge of StarFire. He knew what I intended to do with you."

"Me?"

"You think that I only have one Fire Stone? I could have every Hellhound in StarFire do my bidding, including you." He leaned forward, his breath rank. "It was the perfect plan. If only Oliver wouldn't have tracked me down on Earth, howling out for me not to hurt you. I told him that I wouldn't." Azareel sighed. "If only Oliver wasn't so trusting. I told him that I could do things for him, that I could bring Meadowslip back to you."

Rasplin gave his head a shake. "You're lying."

"I had a way. It was a messy way, but a way nonetheless."

Rasplin set his jaw in determination. "I don't believe you! Why would Oliver ever agree to that," he spat, fur bristling along his shoulders.

Azareel rolled his eyes. "Because he wanted to help you. He wanted anything to make you feel better after loosing Meadowslip, after loosing Mina. He knew that it was too much for you to go on and he wanted to do anything to help you."

A feeling of warmth mixed with a feeling of cold dread. Rasplin couldn't believe that Oliver had been willing to do anything to bring Meadowslip back to him, especially making a deal with a fallen angel. That was just like making a deal with a demon. Had Oliver been that scared that Rasplin would turn back to StarFire? Or that he may fade into oblivion without his mate or daughter at his side? Had Oliver given his life just to help Rasplin gain back a shred of happiness that he once possessed?  
  
"I was just about to tell him what that entailed, leaning in real close." Azareel reached out a hand and clutched Rasplin's throat. Rasplin attempted to snap his jaws, twisting and pulling in Azareel's grasp to no avail. "I whispered in his ears and then—"

Suddenly, Rasplin stretched out his massive wing and pulled the blade close. He picked it up in his wing, twisting his feathers surely around it. With a howl of determination, he plunged the blade into Azareel's eye until it poked out the opposite end through his skull with a sickening crunch.

A crackle pulsed through him, light flowing from his mouth and eyes. Rasplin adjusted his gaze against it as Azareel's vessel gurgled once.

Rasplin thrust Azareel back and the fallen angel crumpled to the floor, limp and dead.

A feeling of joy pulsed through Rasplin before he realized that he wasn't done yet. There was still Sholaster for him to deal with.

Rasplin lowered down to pulled the angel blade from Azareel's eye with his teeth. Blood and brain matter clung to the length of the blade, dripping in the liquid substances. Rasplin gave it a small shake, turning sharply to pad from the room and into the hallway. He was aware of blood mixing with the oil on his fur, the sting of his wounds reminding him that this fight was far from over.

He growled when he saw Dean crouched at Sam's side. The younger Winchester was bleeding heavily from a gash on his head and laid unmoving. Dean's eyes were wild in fear as he glanced up, unstable to move by the show of how he was baring his teeth toward Sholaster, just as Rasplin would.

In front of Rasplin laid Castiel. He was sitting up while Sholaster held him by the tuft of his raven hair, angel blade pressed gingerly against his throat. Castiel's lip and nose were bleeding heavily while a cut above his eye was caked with dried blood. His trench coat was ragged and his tie had almost been yanked from his neck. Rasplin could still see the crystal hanging against his chest, twine rising from it and curling around his neck, touching his bare skin. 

"Take one more step and I'll kill all three of them," threatened Sholaster. His eyes were calm and there wasn't any hint of excitement in his voice.

Rasplin lowered his head into his shoulders. Sholaster was methodical and rarely let emotions get the best of him, unlike Azareel. That made him even more dangerous than almost anyone that Rasplin had ever faced.

"Drop your weapon," Sholaster instructed fiercely, tightening his grip on Castiel.

Rasplin clutched the angel blade firmly in his wings once more. He could feel the coolness strike through him from the surprisingly heavy weapon. 

"You'll let them go?"

Sholaster dipped his head. "You have my word."

Rasplin didn't trust Sholaster at all. However, he didn't have much of a choice. He didn't want to risk pissing him off and then have him striking down Castiel, Dean, or Sam. There would be no way for him to bring them back nor heal them. He wasn't a Wolvy nor an angel; he was just a fallen Hellhound with delusions of grandeur after falling for a beautiful white and gray she-wolf. 

Reluctantly, Rasplin dropped the angel blade.

"Kick it over here." Sholaster's voice growled in scorn.

Rasplin kicked his front paw against the blade, skirting it toward Sholaster. He forced his fur to lay flat even though ever instinct he had told him to be on edge. 

"Thank you," murmured Sholaster silkily.

Rasplin's eyes flickered to Castiel. "Let him go.”

Sholaster shrugged, holding the blade even tighter against Castiel. Castiel grunted in pain, the blade pressing just enough that a few thick beads of blood rolled down his neck.

"Let. Him. Go." Rasplin fought to keep a growl from his voice. Luckily, his voice was deep and rumbling without the need for a growl.

Sholaster leaned forward, trailing the blade with him so that he cut a small trail against Castiel's throat. Castiel grunted in pain with his eyes turning glazed and unfocused. 

"Funny how you think that you can make demands like this," Sholaster began. "I distinctly remember a time when you would do anything that I asked.”

Rasplin shoved his ears forward. "That was a long time ago. I've changed a lot since then."

"I think that you mean that some wolf changed you." Sholaster twitched an ear. "She turned you into something that you weren't."

"She turned me into someone that I had hoped I could be," Rasplin corrected, eyes glowing in the dim light. "She showed me what I could truly be and offered me a chance at a better life. I fought for everything to be the wolf that StarBound wanted me to be. I took a mate and had a daughter. I've lived a good life and I don't regret it, nor do I need to apologize for it.”

Sholaster pressed the blade even firmer against Castiel's neck. Castiel twisted to pull away, but Sholaster tightened the tug on his hair, forcing him forward. Castiel's teeth gritted his pain, fingers curling into the palm of his hand. More blood bubbled from his lips, flowing down his face. 

"That may be, but you have lost everything," Sholaster announced.

Rasplin thrust his muzzle closer to Sholaster's face while still keeping his distance in case Sholaster didn't take kindly to him. "You're wrong, Sholaster! I still have StarBound, my home, where I fight everyday to protect those Wolvys there so that no other wolf has to go through what I did." His eyes angled over to Dean and Sam. "I have a new pack now, with some new members: humans." He looked back to Castiel. "And an angel, who I should never pushed away.”

"Good for you. It's unfortunate that it has to end this way." Sholaster sighed heavily. "After all, I could've given you anything you ever wanted. I even could've brought Meadowslip and Mina back to you."

With a flick of his tail tip, Sholaster motioned beside him. 

Rasplin peered over to see an almost translucent form of a silver and white she-wolf with light brown wings. She stood beside a slightly smaller gray and white she-wolf with bright red eyes. It would've only been a few more years until she was as big as her mother since she wasn't yet fully grown. Even so, her power was unmistakable as well as the excited gleam in her eyes. She looked up to her mother, rumbling in delight as the older she-wolf touched her nose to her daughter's forehead. 

"No," Castiel cried out, voice thick with blood and edged with a rasp. "It's not them. It's not real!"

"It's very real," argued Sholaster. "You just need to say the word and they will be returned to you. There will be no more wars or hiding. I could put you someplace safe with them where no one would bother you again. All you have to do is help me open the Cage for Lucifer and Michael. It seems to be such a small price to pay for your family back, huh?"

Rasplin gazed upon them, heart clenching in his chest. His blood ran cold like ice in his veins, the twitch of his ear the only sign that he hadn't completely disappeared into his own mind.

"Rasplin," Castiel cried out.

Sholaster struck a paw against his nose, breaking it easily. Castiel's hand flew up to his face as Sholaster kicked him aside. His head lowered into his shoulders, purple eyes boring into Rasplin.

"It's simple, Rasplin. You do what I want and I can give you what you want." Sholaster's words were silky as he waltzed around Rasplin. "Wouldn't you give anything to be with your mate and daughter again."

Rasplin parter his jaws to allow the scent of Meadowslip and Mina to overwhelm him once more. He knew it would be the last time that he saw them until it was his turn to join the Vanishment, if they even let him in. After everything that he had done, Rasplin would be more than surprised if they gave him a free pass to paradise, unless he did what Sholaster wanted.

"What will it be, Rasplin," questioned Sholaster impatiently. 

Rasplin's shoulders slumped. "You promise to bring my mate and pup back?"

"I promise." 

Rasplin nodded slowly. "Then what do you want me to do?" His was soft, defeated, with an edge of loss to his tone.

Sholaster flicked his head toward Castiel, still crouched and slightly coughing while a hand was raised to his throat. "Kill the angel."

Dean craned his head from where he was still frozen at Sam's side. "Rasplin, no," he choked out.

Rasplin padded over in front of Castiel. He lowered his head, eyes blank. "Any last words," he muttered, flicking out his wing and allowing the end of his wing spur to poke out as far as it would go.

"I'm sorry."

The simplicity of the words nearly rocked Rasplin from his paws.He forced himself to stand, eyes narrowed to unforgiving slits, while his muscles were bunched and ready to strike.

"It's not enough. Goodbye, Castiel."


	60. Take It All Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rasplin, I wanted to tell you—“
> 
> "No."
> 
> "Rasplin—“

Castiel closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the flash of pain and then the fade to nothingness that he had come to expect from death. He and Rasplin had their problems, there was no doubt about that, but Castiel never saw Rasplin taking his life, especially when he was in his right mind. 

Rasplin reared on his hind legs, wing thrown over his head. His eyes glowed in hostility for a moment before fading back to his usual stare. He looked down to Castiel, winking.

Castiel's eyebrows drew together, the tiny head tilt sealing the look of confusion that he felt. 

Rasplin leaped into the air, pivoting in the air and coming down on Sholaster. He knocked him aside easily, the hold on Dean and Sam disappearing.

Dean nearly fell forward. He caught himself, pulling off his jacket to press it against the wound on Sam's head that was still leaking a steady stream of blood. He looked up to Rasplin in surprise to find him striking out at Sholaster with confident and sporadic moves so that the StarFire Alpha couldn't figure out where the next attack was coming from. It reminded Dean of how he and Sam were taught how to fight, but Rasplin was executing it better than they ever could. Dean figured that he did have decades to learn and practice, so that made him a little less jealous of him.

Castiel was about to rush to Sam's side when Rasplin's howl sounded. "Destroy the ingredients for the spell," he called, slashing his claws down Sholaster's flanks. "I'll deal with him!" 

Castiel turned and darted in the opposite direction, slipping inside the control room.

"No," cried Sholaster, twisting and kicking his hind legs against Rasplin's muzzle. 

Rasplin stumbled back, eyes clouding in surprise. He jumped back toward Sholaster, the two rolling and wrestling on the ground, paws furiously striking at one another. Rasplin managed to sink his teeth into Sholaster's shoulder, the feeling of flesh slicing easily in his mouth. He used his full weight to his advantage to hold Sholaster down as he felt Sholaster fight for breath.

The sound of broken bottles and splashing liquid had Sholaster snarling in rage. "You can't do this," he seethed.

"I think that we can," mumbled Rasplin through Sholaster's fur.

Sholaster reared back on his hind legs, suddenly snapping his elbow against the corner of Rasplin's mouth. Rasplin was forced to release Sholaster as he fell onto his back. He looked up to see Sholaster standing over him, preparing to thrust his paws down to crush him.

Just as he slammed down, Rasplin rolled onto the way so that Sholaster's paws hit the cement ground hard. Rasplin kicked both hind legs against Sholaster's cheek. Sholaster stumbled, almost falling onto his haunches. 

Panting, Rasplin rose to his paws. He trekked toward Sholaster when Sholaster flicked his paw back. Rasplin flew through the air and hit the wall hard. He slipped down and landed harshly, shoulder on fire from the impact, flanks heaving with each rapid breath. 

'Stay down', a voice told him. 

Rasplin shook his head, forcing himself to unsteady paws. "I'm done hiding," he announced to the voice in his head. "This has and always will be my fight. This ends now." 

Sholaster peeled his lips back to reveal yellow stained teeth. Rasplin copied him as he stalked forward, eyes carefully trained on Sholaster's paws for where he may go first.

Sholaster rocked forward from his front to hind paws before leaping forward. Rasplin ducked so that Sholaster leaped over his head. He landed heavily on the ground, tail lashing in frustration. He turned to look at Sam and Dean, who was still trying to jolt his little brother into consciousness while holding his jacket to his forehead to stop the bleeding. 

A grin played on Sholaster's face. "This isn't the only prey I can use," he whispered.

Rasplin's eyes flashed. "No!"

He charged for Sholaster without a second thought. His claws sunk into his haunches to pull him away from the Winchesters, tossing Sholaster aside. "You won't harm them," Rasplin announced, placing himself between them and Sholaster. "I won't let you!"

"You think that you're strong enough to stop me," flashed Sholaster.

Rasplin tucked his paws under him. "Maybe not, but no matter what happens, I will either stay here to make sure that you never hurt another soul again, or I will join my mate and daughter. I don't see a scenario where I don't win."

Sholaster plastered his ears against his head. "I'll send you back to StarFire!" With that, he leapt into the air.

Rasplin did the same, meeting him easily. They landed with Sholaster under Rasplin. The larger Wolvy churned his hind legs against Sholaster's spine, sinking his claws in deep unit he felt bone threaten to crunch under his paws. Another bite was all that it would take to wipe Sholaster off the board.

Sholaster managed to twist and snap his head upward, colliding it harshly with Rasplin's head. Rasplin didn't release even as Sholaster reached up to sink his teeth into Rasplin's throat. He flipped Rasplin over, sending him rolling over to Sam and Dean. 

Rasplin looked up to see a chunk of his fur and flesh hanging from Sholaster's mouth. Sholaster spat it aside, Rasplin's blood trailing down his muzzle. He favored his right shoulder, dragging it as he limped toward Rasplin. He towered over the injured Hellhound, breath hot on Rasplin's bowed forehead.

"I am the Alpha of StarFire," he hissed fiercely. "What hope did you have?"

Rasplin's chest heaved shallowly with each breath he fought to take. He closed his eyes tightly, paws pressed under him. His head turned away while he plastered his ears against his head as he licked his lips, and relaxed from the snarl he had continued to hold. 

Sholaster smirked. "That's what I thought, malic!"

Dean readied to step in and fight in anyway necessary. He looked down at his still unconscious little brother and wondered how he could possibly leave him. 

Before Dean could make the decision, he felt something soft brush up against his side. He turned and saw the silver and white she-wolf of before. The difference now was that she felt solid with starlight shimmering in her pelt. Another feeling of fur on his other side had Dean looking to find the slightly smaller form of a Wolvy with white and gray fur and emotion filled red eyes. Her fur was also dappled in starlight. The last Wolvy to show from beside the silver and white she-wolf had dark brown and black fur, eyes bright and muscles rippling under his thick fur.

Their names flashed through Dean's mind as if he had known them his entire life.

A growl sounded from the black and dark brown Wolvy. He led the charge forward, the two she-wolves flanking him on either side. Their lips were peeled back in a snarl and fur brisling over hard muscles. 

Sholaster looked up to find them prowling toward him. He stumbled back, growling fearfully. "It can't be," he snapped. "You're dead."

The male Wolvy twitched an ear.

The two she-wolves leapt forward with the male following right behind. They traded blows against Sholaster while the alpha of StarFire struggled to keep them at bay, aimless strikes swiping through air instead of through fur or flesh. The Wolvys around him left deep scratches and bites that left Sholaster stumbling and bleeding. His purple eyes went wide in panic. 

Dean couldn't help but chuckle when he watched them. They were kicking Sholaster's ass. ‘So much for being the strongest creature in StarFire,’ Dean thought.

Sholaster took a final stumble backwards, hind legs going out from under him. A long nick on his forehead was dripping blood from one of his eyes, making it impossible for him to see out of that eye. 

"This isn't over." 

Suddenly, Sholaster disappeared with only a haze of black haze in his wake, leaving the three Wolvys standing with a look of determination on their faces while their pelts appeared unruffled from the attack. 

Dean tapped Rasplin's shoulder, who was gazing forward in shock. "Rasplin, is that...."

Rasplin gulped. "Yes."

The silver and white she-wolf came forward, the younger she-wolf. The male Wolvy hung back ever so slightly, allowing the two she-wolves to see to Rasplin first.

Rasplin couldn't force the words that he desperately wanted to say from his muzzle. All he could do was force himself to stand despite the agony of his wounds. His ears twitched while his gaze remaining hopeful as he leaned forward.

The silver and white she-wolf didn't hesitate to lift her head and press her nose to the top of his head. The smaller she-wolf came over to press her head against Rasplin's neck. The male Wolvy came on Rasplin's other side, touching his nose to Rasplin's ear. It was a gentle gesture, but one that seemed to mean everything to Rasplin.

An urgent groan from Sam had Dean turning to look down at his brother. "Hey, hey, hey," Dean began when Sam tried to sit up. "Easy now. You took quite a beating from the purple eyed son of a bitch."  
  
"Purple eyed. Are we adding that to yellow eyes," Sam joked. 

Dean swatted Sam's shoulder lightly. "Shut up! You had me scared, you know that," he chided in his usual big brother tone.

Sam rolled his eyes, grimacing at pain. His head was practically throbbing no matter how much Sam tried to will it away. That was when he noticed that Rasplin was practically rumbling in affection beside him with the other three Wolvys around him. "What did I miss?"

"A family reunion if I had to guess," answered Dean lightly.

Just then, light seemed to shine from each of them, engulfing the room.

Dean had to lift a hand to his eyes and over Sam's to avoid being blinded. When the light faded, the hall was void of all Wolvys with only Rasplin remaining. He sat stoically, but he didn't seem surprised as to what had happened. He breathed deeply, rising to his paws and crouching back at Sam's side.

Rasplin rested a large paw on Sam's chest. "Lay back," he commanded. "I need to see what sort of injury you've managed to acquire yourself."  
  
It was such a routine thing to say that it nearly startled Dean into pulling him away from his brother. Rasplin had just been through a difficult couple of days and had just battled the Alpha of Starfire, who told him that he could bring his family back, only to have Rasplin betray him. Then, his family had shown up to defeat Sholaster, at least for the time being. That was a little inconsistent with the amount of calmness and understanding that the former Hellhound was extending toward Sam.

Sam tried to force Rasplin off. "M'fine."

"Rasplin is right," Dean found himself saying before he could stop himself. "You could have a concussion or worse. At least let him look at you; he's the best healer we got." 

Rasplin flicked his tail to Dean. "Go and make sure Castiel destroyed all the stuff he needed to and he's still vertical," he instructed. "I'll see to your wounds afterwards."

Dean cast one more look to Sam.

"Go," Rasplin repeated. "I'll look after Sam. You trust me, don't you?"

There was a time mere hours ago that Dean would've answered no to that question. That was before Rasplin had risked his life to save Sam and Dean numerous times these last few days. He had given up seemingly everything for two humans—or NoSouls—that had taken everything from him. Dean was sure he wouldn't have been able to look past that if he was in Rasplin's situation. The least that he could do was give Rasplin some space. He also suspected that Rasplin may want to speak to Sam alone too. 

"Yeah, alright." Dean patted Sam's shoulder once more before heading out of the hallway and into the room to find Castiel.

Rasplin pulled the jacket from Sam's forehead to gaze at the wound. He frowned when he saw the deep gash. "Not great, but I've seen plenty worse." He leaned over to rasp his tongue over it. Sam grimaced at the wetness, knowing that it was unwise of him to push Rasplin away when the Wolvy was doing what he knew was best to clean the wound. 

"Rasplin, I wanted to tell you—“

"No."

"Rasplin—“

"I said no, Sam. I'm not having this conversation with you. I already said we were good. Why do you insist on bringing this up again and again? StarBound alive," Rasplin muttered between fierce laps of his tongue against the wound, bringing dried blood and pieces of skin along with it, spatting it on the ground. 

Sam could feel the frustration in ever rasp of Rasplin's tongue pulling on his forehead. "I just wish that I could take it all back."

"And I wish that I was there to guard Mina better, or that I shouldn't have let Meadowslip on that patrol, or I shouldn't have come to StarBound at all. It doesn't matter what I feel. None of that will change anything." Rasplin's voice was back to its usual gruffness without much emotion. This was the Rasplin Sam had remembered.

"Maybe, but I still wish I could take it back. I will always wish that I could take it back."

Rasplin bowed his head. The wound had stopped bleeding and would heal nicely if he could find some herbs to make a poultice. "I know," he breathed. "So do I.”


	61. Stars Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown between Sholaster and Rasplin has finally come.

Castiel closed his eyes tightly, preparing for the flash of pain and then fade to nothingness that he had come to expect from death. He and Rasplin had their problems, there was no doubt about that, but Castiel never saw Rasplin taking his life, especially when he was in his right mind.

Rasplin reared on his hind legs, wing thrown over his head. His eyes glowed in hostility for a moment before fading back to his usual stare. He looked down to Castiel, winking.

Castiel's eyebrows drew together, the tiny head tilt sealing the look of confusion that he felt. 

Rasplin leaped into the air, pivoting in the air and coming down hard on Sholaster’s shoulder. He knocked him aside easily, the hold on Dean and Sam disappearing. 

Dean nearly fell forward. He caught himself, pulling off his jacket to press it against the wound on Sam's head that was still leaking a steady stream of blood. He looked up to Rasplin in surprise to find him striking out at Sholaster with confident and sporadic moves so that the StarFire Alpha couldn't figure out where the next attack was coming from. It reminded Dean of how he and Sam were taught how to fight, but Rasplin was executing it better than they ever could. Dean figured that he did have decades to learn and practice, so that made him a little less jealous of him.

Castiel was about to rush to Sam's side when Rasplin's howl sounded. "Destroy the ingredients for the spell," he called, slashing his claws down Sholaster's flanks. "I'll deal with him!"

Castiel turned and darted in the opposite direction, slipping inside the control room.

"No," cried Sholaster, twisting and kicking his hind legs against Rasplin's muzzle. 

Rasplin stumbled back, eyes clouding in surprise. He jumped back toward Sholaster, the two rolling and wrestling on the ground, paws furiously striking at one another. Rasplin managed to sink his teeth into Sholaster's shoulder, the feeling of flesh slicing easily in his mouth. He used his full weight to his advantage to hold Sholaster down as he felt Sholaster fight for breath. 

The sound of broken bottles and splashing liquid had Sholaster snarling in rage. "You can't do this," he seethed.

"I think that we can," mumbled Rasplin through Sholaster's fur.

Sholaster reared back on his hind legs, snapping his elbow against Rasplin's mouth. Rasplin was forced to release Sholaster as he fell onto his back. He looked up to see Sholaster standing over him, preparing to thrust his paws down to break his neck.

Just as he slammed down, Rasplin rolled out of the way so that Sholaster's paws hit the cement ground hard. Rasplin kicked both hind legs against Sholaster's cheek. Sholaster stumbled, almost falling onto his haunches. 

Panting, Rasplin rose to his paws. He trekked toward Sholaster when Sholaster flicked his paw back. Rasplin flew through the air and hit the wall firmly. He slipped down and landed harshly, paws jolting from the impact. His shoulder was on fire from the force of the fall while his flank heaved with each rapid breath. 

'Stay down', a voice told him.

Rasplin shook his head, forcing himself to unsteady paws. "I'm done hiding," he announced to the voice inside his head. "This has and always will be my fight. This ends now!”

Sholaster peeled his lips back to reveal yellow stained teeth. Rasplin copied him as he stalked forward, eyes carefully trained on Sholaster's paws for where he may go first. 

Sholaster rocked forward from his front to hind paws before leaping forward. Rasplin ducked so that Sholaster leaped over his head. He landed heavily on the ground, tail lashing in frustration. He turned to look at Sam and Dean, who was still trying to jolt his little brother into consciousness while holding his jacket to his forehead to stop the bleeding. 

A grin played on Sholaster's face. "This isn't the only prey I can use," he whispered. 

Rasplin's eyes flashed. "No!"

He charged for Sholaster without a second thought. His claws sunk into his haunches to pull him away from the Winchesters, tossing Sholaster aside. "You won't harm them," Rasplin announced, placing himself between them and Sholaster. "I won't let you!"

"You think that you're strong enough to stop me," flashed Sholaster.

Rasplin tucked his paws under him. "Maybe not, but no matter what happens, I will either stay here to make sure that you never hurt another soul again, or I will join my mate and daughter. I don't see a scenario where I don't win." 

Sholaster plastered his ears against his head. "I'll send you back to StarFire!" With that, he leapt into the air.

Rasplin did the same, meeting him easily in the air. They landed with Sholaster pinned under Rasplin. The larger Wolvy churned his hind legs against Sholaster's spine, sinking his claws in deep until he felt bone threaten to crunch under his paws. Another bite was all that it would take to wipe Sholaster off the board.

Sholaster managed to twist and snap his head upward, colliding it harshly with Rasplin's muzzle. Rasplin didn't release even as Sholaster reached up to sink his teeth into Rasplin's throat. He flipped Rasplin over, sending him rolling over to Sam and Dean. 

Rasplin looked up to see a chunk of his fur and flesh hanging from Sholaster's mouth. Sholaster spat it aside, Rasplin's blood trailing down his muzzle. He favored his right shoulder, dragging it as he limped toward Rasplin. He towered over the injured Hellhound, breath hot in Rasplin's bowed forehead. 

"I am the Alpha of StarFire," he hissed fiercely. "What hope did you have?"

Rasplin's chest heaved shallowly with each breath he fought to take. He closed his eyes tightly, paws pressed under him. His head turned away as he plastered his ears against his head as he licked his lips and relaxed from the snarl he had continued to hold. 

Sholaster smirked. "That's what I thought, malic!" 

Dean readied to step in and fight in anyway necessary as he saw Rasplin slowing down from his injuries. He looked down at his still unconscious little brother and wondered how he could possibly leave him. 

Before Dean could make the decision, he felt something soft brush up against his side. He turned and saw the silver and white she-wolf of before. The difference now was that she felt solid with starlight shimmering in her pelt. Another feeling of fur on his other side had Dean looking to find the slightly smaller form of a Wolvy with white and gray fur and emotion filled red eyes. Her fur was also dappled in starlight. The last Wolvy to show from beside the silver and white she-wolf had dark brown and black fur, eyes bright and muscles rippling under his thick fur. @

Their names flashed through Dean's mind as if he had known them his entire life.

Meadowslip.

Mina.

Oliver.

A growl sounded from the black and dark brown Wolvy. He led the charge forward, the two she-wolves flanking him on either side. Their lips were peeled back in a snarl and fur brisling over hard muscles. 

Sholaster looked up to find them prowling toward him. He stumbled back, growling fearfully. "It can't be," he snapped. "You're dead."

The male Wolvy twitched an ear.

The two she-wolves leapt forward with the male following right behind. They traded blows against Sholaster while the Alpha of StarFire struggled to keep them at bay, aimless strikes swiping through air instead of fur or flesh. The Wolvys around him left deep scratches and bites that left Sholaster stumbling and bleeding. His purple eyes went wide in panic. 

Dean couldn't help but chuckle when he watched them. They were kicking Sholaster's ass. ‘So much for being the strongest creature in StarFire,’ Dean thought.

Sholaster took a final stumble backwards, hind legs going out from under him. A long nick on his forehead was dripping blood from one of his eyes, making it impossible for him to see out of that eye. 

"This isn't over." 

Suddenly, Sholaster disappeared with only a haze of black smoke in his wake, leaving the three Wolvys standing with a look of determination on their faces while their pelts appeared unruffled from the attack.

Dean tapped Rasplin's shoulder, who was gazing forward in shock. "Rasplin, is that...."

Rasplin gulped. "Yes." 

The silver and white she-wolf came forward, the younger she-wolf. The male Wolvy hung back ever so slightly, allowing the two she-wolves to see to Rasplin first.

Rasplin couldn't force the words that he desperately wanted to say from his muzzle. All he could do was force himself to stand despite the agony of his wounds. His ears twitched, his gaze remaining hopeful as he leaned forward.

The silver and white she-wolf didn't hesitate to lift her head and press her nose to the top of his head. The smaller she-wolf came over to press her head against Rasplin's neck. The male Wolvy came on Rasplin's other side, touching his nose to Rasplin's ear. It was a gentle gesture, but one that seemed to mean everything to Rasplin.

An urgent groan from Sam had Dean turning to look down at his brother. "Hey, hey, hey," Dean began when Sam tried to sit up. "Easy now. You took quite a beating from the purple eyed son of a bitch."   
  
"Purple eyed? Are we adding that to yellow eyes," Sam joked. 

Dean swatted Sam's shoulder lightly. "Shut up! You had me scared, you know that," he chided in his usual big brother tone.

Sam rolled his eyes, grimacing at pain. His head was practically throbbing no matter how much Sam tried to will it away. That was when he noticed that Rasplin was practically rumbling in affection beside him with the other three Wolvys around him. "What did I miss?"

"A family reunion if I had to guess," answered Dean lightly.

Just then, light seemed to shine from each of them, engulfing the room. 

Dean had to lift a hand to his eyes and over Sam's to avoid being blinded. When the light faded, the hall was void of all Wolvys with only Rasplin remaining. He sat stoically, but he didn't seem surprised as to what had happened. He breathed deeply, rising to his paws and crouching back at Sam's side.

Rasplin rested a large paw on Sam's chest. "Lay back," he commanded. "I need to see what sort of injury you've managed to acquire yourself."  
  
It was such a routine thing to say that it nearly startled Dean into pulling him away from his brother. Rasplin had just been through a difficult couple of days and had just battled the Alpha of Starfire, who told him that he could bring his family back, only to have Rasplin betray him. Then, his family had shown up to defeat Sholaster, at least for the time being. That was a little inconsistent with the amount of clam and understanding that the former Hellhound was extending toward Sam.

Sam tried to force Rasplin off. "M'fine."

"Rasplin is right," Dean found himself saying before he could stop himself. "You could have a concussion or worse. At least let him look at you; he's the best healer we got." 

Rasplin flicked his tail to Dean. "Go and make sure Castiel destroyed all the stuff he needed to and he's still vertical," he instructed. "I'll see to your wounds afterwards."

Dean cast one more look to Sam.

"Go," Rasplin repeated. "I'll look after Sam. You trust me, don't you?"

There was a time a mere hours before that Dean would've answered no to that question. That was before Rasplin had risked his life to save Sam and Dean numerous times these last few days. He had given up seemingly everything for two humans—or NoSouls—that had taken everything from him. Dean was sure he wouldn't have been able to look past that if he was in Rasplin's situation. The least that he could do was give Rasplin some space. He also suspected that Rasplin may want to speak to Sam alone too. 

"Yeah, alright." Dean patted Sam's shoulder once more before heading out of the hallway and into the room to find Castiel.

Rasplin pulled the jacket from Sam's forehead to gaze at the wound. He frowned when he saw the deep gash. "Not great, but I've seen plenty worse." He leaned over to rasp his tongue over it. Sam grimaced at the wetness, knowing that it was unwise of him to push Rasplin away when the Wolvy was doing what he knew was best to clean the wound. 

"Rasplin, I wanted to tell you—“

"No."

"Rasplin—“

"I said no, Sam. I'm not having this conversation with you. I already said we were good. Why do you insist on bringing this up again and again? StarBound alive," Rasplin muttered between fierce laps of his tongue against the wound, bringing dried blood and pieces of skin along with it, spatting it on the ground. 

Sam could feel the frustration in ever rasp of Rasplin's tongue pulling on his forehead. "I just wish that I could take it back."

"And I wish that I was there to guard Mina better, or that I shouldn't have let Meadowslip on that patrol, or I shouldn't have come to StarBound at all. It doesn't matter what I feel. None of that will change anything." Rasplin's voice was back to its usual gruffness without much emotion. This was the Rasplin Sam had remembered. 

"Maybe, but I still wish I could take it back. I will always wish that I could take it back."

Rasplin bowed his head. The wound had stopped bleeding and would heal nicely if he could find some herbs to make a poultice. "I know," he breathed. "So will I."


	62. The Car Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps things can finally be smoothed over between Dean and Rasplin......maybe.

Dean headed into the room to find Castiel sitting against the wall. Exhaustion showed on ever wrinkle on his face; his once fierce eyes brimming with determination were now dull. His shirt and trench coat were damp with blood. His limbs seemed heavy as he craned his head upward to look at Dean.

"Wow, you pull a wing or something," Dean joked, rushing to Castiel's side and kneeling beside him.

Castiel shook his head painfully. "S'fine," he mumbled. "Rasplin?"

"Rasplin is fine, all things considered. I actually think that he is relieved that all this stuff is in the open. I mean, it still couldn't have been easy to learn what he learned and take it in stride like he did. If it was me, I probably would've killed every one of us just for the pure joy of it," Dean replied. He stretched out his hands and cupped them against the wound on Castiel's shoulder, pressing down hard. "Damn, shouldn't your grace take care of this?" 

Castiel blinked his haze filled gazed. "It's weakened," he confessed darkly. "I won't be able to heal myself for a while, let alone any of the rest of you." 

"Luckily we have a pretty good healer if I do say so myself." Dean scooted back from Castiel and rushed to his feet. He leaned over to grab fistfuls of Castiel's jacket. "C'mon. Up you go." He hauled Castiel to his feet; the angel groaned in the process. Dean had Castiel wrap an arm around Dean's shoulders to help carry him forward. 

They headed out of the room to find Sam sitting up and Rasplin waving the tip of one of his claws in his line of vision. "Follow my paw with your eyes."

Sam sighed. He had done more concussion tests that he had gone to the dentist, but he humored Rasplin all the same.

Rasplin moved his paw to see Sam turn his head. He fought to keep the smugness from his voice. "With just your eyes, mouse-brain."

Sam grimaced as he tried again. Unfortunately, he didn't do too much better. 

"Mild concussion," Rasplin announced nearly into his chest fur. "Nothing that some thyme and poppy seeds can’t help with."

Dean laughed in scorn. "Thyme? Poppy seeds? Yeah, I don't think so. We're getting out of here and somewhere safe," he ordered.

Rasplin glanced over his shoulder to see the almost limp Castiel against him. His eyes flickered in concern. "And where would that be?"

Dean nodded eagerly. "Trust me, you'll love it. I mean it's no dark caves and raw met of StarBound that you're used to, but you'll like it. Ever experience running water? Game changer!"

Rasplin's brow furrowed in confusion. He turned to look at Sam.

Sam shrugged. "He gets a little excited."

"Whatever you say as long as we can get out of here. Is everything destroyed?" Rasplin swiveled his head toward Castiel.

Castiel gave a weak nod. "There will be no way for anyone to open the Cage without finding new ingredients," he answered.

Relief pulsed through Rasplin, allowing the claws of dread to dislodge from his pelt. He hung his head, nodding timidly. "Very well. We should probably get going before they show up." 

Dean inclined his head forward. "They?"

"Wolvys." Rasplin jumped to his paws, nudging Sam into a standing position. "You think that they're going to allow this many bodies of Hellhounds to be found? Even though you can't see them, their bodies are there. That's a good thing about Wolvys; they're big on self preservation." 

The last thing that Dean wanted to do was tangle with anymore Wolvys or Hellhounds. It was a lot easier knowing when the one didn't exist and Hellhounds were only demonic pitbulls without actual thoughts or feelings. Unfortunately, there was no going back on what was known and what had happened. He may as well count his blessings that he and Sam were alive and that they now had a sort of new ally in Rasplin, at least until the Hellhound found any other information about them that they should've kept to themselves.

Rasplin padded over to Castiel's side, allowing Dean to help a still wobbly Sam stand. Rasplin lifted his wing to prop it against Castiel while he kept himself pressed firmly to his leg. Castiel's eyes squinted in pain while each step was torture. Rasplin kept his muscles rippling as he walked, careful not to allow Castiel to fall to far behind and fall. He was doing his best, but it was difficult to keep the angel upright and he was sure he couldn't deal with another gravely injured person. 

They headed outside with Rasplin looking around madly. All he could see were the bodies of a few of the Hellhounds he had put down during the fight. "Am I missing something?"

"Damnit, the car," Dean grumbled, raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I forgot that they drug us here. The car must still be back at the parking lot."

"I can take us there," Castiel reassured.

A growl of disagreement rolled in the back of Rasplin's throat. "I don't think so. You can hardly stand and you want to go flying around? Let me do it."

Between the two of them at the moment, Dean would most definitely pick Rasplin. "Sorry, Cas, Rasplin's right. You stay and make sure Sammy doesn't die or something and I'll worry about finding the car with Rasplin."

Rasplin dipped his head to Castiel. "We'll be back soon, StarBound willing. Make sure Sam stays awake. We can't have him drifting off into unconsciousness." 

"I will do that." Castiel stumbled and fell, landing unceremoniously on his right hip. 

Sam sat down beside Castiel, allowing the smaller man to rest his head on his shoulder. He nodded slightly to Dean and Rasplin. "We'll be fine."

Dean appeared resigned to the idea of leaving his little brother and guardian angel like that, but he didn't have much of a choice. 

"We'll be back soon." Rasplin motioned for Dean with a wave of his burly tail. Dean dragged himself over to sit across from Rasplin. The dark furred Wolvy closed his eyes, picturing the last place that he knew the Impala was sitting. 

Dean cleared his throat, shifting until he was sitting cross legged. "Okay, let's do this. Anything I need to be aware of?"

Rasplin grinned. "Go to your happier place." 

"My what?"

Dean felt his feet hit the ground hard, almost knocking him forward and off of his feet. He turned his head sharply to see Rasplin standing beside him, hardly blinking at the sudden zapping around that they had done. 

"Ugh, I am never going to get used to this," complained Dean, nearly pitching forward to throw up.

Rasplin lifted his wing and patted Dean's back good-naturally. "Alright, let's go. You can get your bearings later." He bounded forward and over to the Impala, his paws striking the cracking ground softly so that he would make no sound. There still may be Hellhounds lurking around now that Sholaster was sent back to StarFire.

Dean managed to compose himself so that he could head over to the Impala. "Now, I usually have this rule about dogs in my Baby—"

"Dogs," interrupted Rasplin stiffly. 

Dean waved his hand madly. "Um, no, I know that you're not. I just meant that all animals aren't usually allowed in my car."  
  
"Animal?"

Dean sighed, opening the driver's side door. "Okay, just get in and forget that I said anything. Just try not to rip the seats with your claws and everything."

Rasplin ignored the edge to Dean's voice. He stretched out his wing to thread it over the handle, pulling the door open. He jumped into the passenger's seat, closing the door behind him with his mind. 

Dean closed his own door, lifting his hands to rub them over his steering wheel. "Didn't think we could forget about you, did we?"

"You speak to your car," questioned Rasplin, voice dripping in distain. 

Dean glared over in Rasplin's direction. "I could still make you walk you know."

Rasplin shrugged. "Suits me just fine." He wasn't sure how he felt about this strange contraption he found himself in. He knew little to nothing about them. He had heard of Wolvys become injured or even killed when coming into contact with them at high speeds. They smelled strange and couldn't travel as fast as a Wolvy could fly. Rasplin much preferred to lean on his own paws. Relying on all these advancements was surprising to say the least in Rasplin's eyes.

"Just sit back and shut up." Dean started the Impala before reaching over to turn the radio on. Harsh human shouting blasted Rasplin's ears, causing him to pin it against his head in frustration in an attempt to block it out. 

"Why are they so angry," grunted Rasplin.

Dean laughed. "Angry? C'mon, man. This is music."

Rasplin's eyes turned to slits, his head tilting to glance over at Dean. "Two mates howling as one in the moonlight is music. This is worse than pups yelping at night."

"If you're going to hang around us at all anymore, Rasplin, then you're going to need to get used to this." Dean tapped the cassette player happily. "My music."

Rasplin wrinkled his muzzle. "If you say so."

"Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cake hole." Dean noticed the agitation sparking in Rasplin's gaze and wondered if he had been a little to casual with Rasplin. "Just try and to enjoy it. That warehouse isn't far. I remember seeing it on the way here."

Rasplin did as Dean requested. He didn't enjoy the music even as he listened to song after song played. He watched as Dean sang along and tried to urge Rasplin to do the same. Rasplin turned away from Dean as they emerged onto a highway and quickened the pace. Rasplin longed to be running along side the metal death trap instead of inside of it, but he did have to admit that there was a slight thrill to being inside it. 

"Want to stick your head out the window?"

Rasplin's eyes slanted over in Dean's direction. "Do I what?" 

"Sorry. Dog thing that I thought you might like." Dean tapped his fingers rhythmically on the steering wheel. "Forget I said anything."

Rasplin rolled his eyes. He didn't understand Dean, not even close, but he couldn't deny the eldest Winchester was growing on him. Sam may have been growing on him too if he was honest. He felt a hint of agitation when he thought about what Sam had done, but he tried to remind himself that Sam hadn't been in his right mind when he did it, same with Dean and Castiel in Purgatory. Rasplin told himself if Mina and Meadowslip could forgive them, then he owed them the same right. Truth me told, it just take more time than he knew.

Dean reached over to grasp the back of Rasplin's neck, feeling his fur with his fingers. Rasplin pulled away fiercely, nearly growling in shock.

"I just saw Cas do it before and thought.....you know what, never mind." Dean turned back to the road in embarrassment. 

Rasplin shifted away from Dean and laid down, his haunches curled toward his chest so that he could fit on the seat. His large paws folded over one another and head rested on his paws. He felt the rumble of the engine under his paws as the tires rolled over the pavement. It was a gentle lulling that finally eased Rasplin into a gentle sleep.


	63. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just about to turn back when he noticed a flicker of silver and white fur in his line of vision. His head snapped up, the breath catching in his throat when he saw brilliant, inquisitive blue eyes staring back at him. 
> 
> "You came." Rasplin's voice came out short and raspy, almost hoarse and unrecognizable. He swallowed thickly to clear his throat before continuing. "I had a feeling you may not."
> 
> The beautiful she-wolf turned her head to gaze upon Rasplin. "Of course I came," she murmured softly, her voice gentle and delicate. It was the same as Rasplin had remembered it. "I always keep my promises."

Rasplin ran his tongue over his chest fur in an attempt to groom himself. He stood over a puddle of blood and managed to see his own reflection. He lifted his paw and brushed it over the fur between his ears, forcing it to lay flat. His fur immediately spiked back up. A low growl of frustration rolled in the back of his throat. He quickly swallowed it, shaking out his shoulders in an attempt to force out the nervousness that threatened to overwhelm him. Rasplin had fought more battles that he could count with angels, demons, and Wolvys. However, what he was about to do was way more terrifying. 

He let out a heavy sigh, casting one more glance over his shoulder to make sure that he hadn't been followed. 

"I can do this," Rasplin whispered to himself.

He bunched his muscles and padded forward silently. He padded to the edge of the tree line that marked the border of StarFire to become the Meadow. Rasplin hovered at the border for a moment before gingerly stretching out his paw. He set it on the other side of the border, preparing for pain or something worse. He was surprised when nothing happened.

Rasplin stretched out his other front paw before his two hind legs. He emerged into the Meadow hesitantly, lowered to the ground with ears plastered his head. His heart beat madly in his chest, threatening to rise into his throat.

‘This is such a bad idea,’ Rasplin thought.

He was just about to turn back when he noticed a flicker of silver and white fur in his line of vision. His head snapped up, the breath catching in his throat when he saw brilliant, inquisitive blue eyes staring back at him. 

"You came." Rasplin's voice came out short and raspy, almost hoarse and unrecognizable. He swallowed thickly to clear his throat before continuing. "I had a feeling you may not."

The beautiful she-wolf turned her head to gaze upon Rasplin. "Of course I came," she murmured softly, her voice gentle and delicate. It was the same as Rasplin had remembered it. "I always keep my promises."

Rasplin felt a stir in the pit of his stomach. 'I don't always keep mine'. Rasplin fought to keep the thought deep within him. He didn't want to mess this up when it had just started.

"It's er good to see you again, Meadowslip," Rasplin barked awkwardly. 

Meadowslip padded over to him cautiously.

Rasplin held his ground, praying that he didn't do anything to spook her away. He kept his paws rooted firmly on the ground as she padded around him, leaning forward to sniff at his pelt. 

"Everything okay," Rasplin fretted.

Meadowslip stepped back, eyes shadowed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry! I've just never been this close to a StarFire Wolvy before," she confessed, glancing back down her paws as they shuffled from under her.

Rasplin's own gaze softened. "It's okay. I don't mind if you need to make sure that I'm not lying or that there isn't the scent of other StarFire Wolvys on my pelt," he told her gently.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Rasplin. I just don't know you very well," Meadowslip continued quickly so that she didn't risk offending him.

It would take a lot more than that to knock Rasplin from his paws. "It's alright." He sat down with his tail curled around his paws. "Is there anything that you may want to ask me? That might make you feel a little safer."

Meadowslip sat across from him a tail-length away. "Do you have any family?"  
  
"I do. I have a father named Artour, but we really don't get along. I also have a brother named Harvey. He practically raised me," Rasplin explained. "How about you?"

Meadowslip shuffled her paws from under her. "My parents died not that long ago in a skirmish with StarFire. I also have one brother. His name is Oliver and we're very close."

Rasplin felt a bond with this she-wolf purely on the basis of their similar experiences with their littermates. 

"I'm sorry about your parents." Rasplin had no way of knowing is he was there, but he felt the need to apologize for his kind did, regardless if that was him or not.

Meadowslip shrugged. "It's alright. Everything happens for a reason."

"Do you really believe that?" Rasplin's ear gave a defiant twitch.

"I do. I know it may not seem like it, but I do think that most things work out for good."

"Spoken like a true StarBond Wolvy," Rasplin joked.

Meadowslip could've taken that as offensive, but instead, she reached over to butt her head against Rasplin's shoulder. "Someone has to be optimistic around here," she taunted fondly.

Rasplin gave his pelt a much needed shake. "I suppose that's true."

Meadowslip rose to her paws, flicking her head to the side. "Would you like to go for a walk with me," she offered hopefully.

Excitement rushed from Rasplin's paws into his heart. His stomach churned in nervousness and he fought to keep it down. "S-Sure!"

He padded forward at Meadowslip's side. They walked so close that their fur brushed. Rasplin reminded himself that he didn't know this she-wolf besides the few glances that he stole from across StarFire. He could still remember stumbling up to her after she had caught him staring and begged her to meet him. That's what had led to this moment. Rasplin wasn't sure what he was hoping to get out of this, but he knew that he couldn't live his life without at least speaking to her. It went against everything that he had ever been taught: Hellhounds did not mingle with StarBound Wolvys ever. Yet, he couldn't force himself to go another day without seeing her. 

"You're quiet," murmured Meadowslip softly.  
  
Rasplin looked away bashfully. "I'm sorry. This is pretty new to me."

"It's new to me too." Meadowslip blinked her eyes slowly. "But, I sense there's something more going on."

Rasplin sighed heavily. "I know that I'm not meant to speak to a StarBound Wolvy and I could be killed for it. I just know that I had to see you."

"Why am I so special?" Meadowslip shrugged her shoulders, light brown feathered wings shifting behind her to melt into her pelt. "I'm sure there's plenty of Hellhounds for you in StarFire."

"There are, but none of them are like you," Rasplin confessed.

"Like me how?"

Rasplin struggled to come up with the words he wanted to say. "Special."

Meadowslip nearly stopped upon hearing his words. She jumped in front of him, blocking his path with her eyes beginning to almost glow. 

"Why did you come here to meet me," Rasplin found himself asking. "I'm sure that you had to be told the same things about me that I was told of wolves like you. Why risk coming and meeting me?"

Meadowslip smiled. "I felt the same pull that you did, I suppose. Besides, I know that you would never hurt me."

Rasplin stared into her emotion filled blue eyes. There was so much lover and kindness hidden inside that it made Rasplin dizzy. He wanted to be trapped in her eyes for the rest of his life. He barely knew Meadowslip and yet he knew that there was something special between them, something that Rasplin would forever chase and never catch. He had no idea how to put it into words, but his heart told him exactly what he was feeling. 

Instincitvldey, Rasplin leaned forward to touch his nose to Meadowslip's ear. "I want to keep getting to know you," he whispered. 

"I'd like that, Rasplin," Meadowslip told him. 

Rasplin brightened, jumping lightly on his paws like an excited pup. He quickly calmed himself to continue walking. Meadowslip joined his side, the two padding stride for stride without a care of who they were or what their respective packs would think. It was just them, together, as one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Impala slowed to a steady halt. Rasplin immediately awoke, sitting upright to find that something had been thrown over his back. It wasn't nearly as soft as a Wolvy's feathers, but it did serve to keep him warm.

Noticing that Rasplin was eyeing the object in clear distain, Dean reached over to pull it off of him. "It's a blanket. You looked cold for a bit until you started crying out in your sleep. Everything okay?"

Rasplin nodded curtly. "I'm fine." 

"Was it a nightmare?"

Rasplin was not keen to get into this with Dean. "It was nothing, just a memory." His voice was slightly slurred as he reached his paw down to pop open the door. He needed to stretch his legs and clear his head. 

His paws landed on the cool, firm ground. He looked up to see Castiel and Sam sitting where they had left them. Sam looked ready to pass out again while Castiel's legs gave a tired twitch every couple moments. His grace would restore him, but it would take a while in his condition. 

Rasplin padded over. The smell of blood rushed up Rasplin's nose before his jaws even parted to taste the air. The taste of rotting flesh was the next scent that Rasplin picked up, adding to his concern. 

Castiel looked up when he heard Rasplin approach. "You came?"

Rasplin could see Castiel's eyes were overbright with the beginnings of a fever. Rasplin had known Castiel to have a fever before. Having a vessel was complicated and Rasplin often wondered if his kind had dodged a bullet being able to stay in their own bodies no matter where they traveled. Rasplin forced the thought down as he wove around Castiel while Dean came over to Sam.

"Of course we came," murmured Rasplin simply. "And Dean and I are going to help you and Sam feel better."

"Why," Castiel rasped, twisting so that he could favor his right side. 

Rasplin sighed, resting his chin momentarily against Castiel's leg. "Because you're my pack now and I don't turn my back on my family."


	64. Dream Walker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They're in my head," he hissed.
> 
> Dean looked at him from the rear view mirror. "Who's in his head?"
> 
> "Angels," Castiel gasped. He fell back against the seats, head snapping harshly against the headrest with a sickening crunch. 
> 
> Sam craned his head back to stare at Castiel with large doe eyes dripping in concern. "Can you do something to calm him down? It's a little ways to Kansas."  
>    
>  Rasplin had a few ways to calm Castiel enough to mute his angel radio. However, his best option would take a lot of concentration on his part. Rasplin felt it was worth it if he could do it correctly.

Rasplin struggled to prop Castiel into the back of the Impala while Dean and Sam settled in the front. The angel had been difficult to haul into the car while feebly trying to fight off Rasplin. Luckily, Rasplin had plenty of experience in less than appreciative patients. His brief nap had given him a renewed strength that he could use to support Castiel to the best of his ability.

"You need to give your grace time to repair you," Rasplin instructed. "You've been using it a lot more than usual. Hellhound wounds are especially nasty to heal, sort of a last curse upon those that opposed them."

The Impala began to move with Castiel nearly lurching forward. His hand were brought up to his face, pressing his palms on his temples. His jaw gaped open in a needy gasp, his body trembling beside Rasplin. 

"They're in my head," he hissed.

Dean looked at him from the rear view mirror. "Who's in his head?"

"Angels," Castiel gasped. He fell back against the seats, head snapping harshly against the headrest with a sickening crunch. 

Sam craned his head back to stare at Castiel with large doe eyes dripping in concern. "Can you do something to calm him down? It's a little ways to Kansas."  
  
Rasplin had a few ways to calm Castiel enough to mute his angel radio. However, his best option would take a lot of concentration on his part. Rasplin felt it was worth it if he could do it correctly. 

"StarBound, help us," whispered Rasplin, his muzzle tilted toward the roof of the Impala.

Without waiting for a response around him, Rasplin lifted his wing to press it on one side of Castiel's temple. Castiel groaned in pain while his eyes began to glow with Rasplin's eyes doing the same. It wasn't long before both of them were transported into a different place and time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't wait to show Cassie what I can do," announced a young Mina proudly as she danced at her father's paws, unable to keep still. 

Rasplin stretched out a paw to rest it on her spine. "Calm down," he chided gently. "Or you'll be too tired when he gets here."

Mina reluctantly settled, her tail drooping and wings resting at her sides. "Okay," she huffed darkly.

Just then, the soft footsteps sounded behind them. Both Rasplin and Mina turned with Rasplin pulling Mina close almost under him to protect her if he needed to. Rasplin instantly relaxed when he saw that the being was Castiel.  
  
"Cassie," shrilled Mina, pulling herself from her father's grip to cover the few steps between them. She stopped at Castiel's legs, arching his back to rub against him.

Castiel lowered his fingers to run his fingers through the fur along her spine. "I heard you call for me," he began seriously.

Rasplin rolled his eyes. "That would be all Mina. She just had to talk to you about something," he joked, flicking his muzzle to his daughter.

Mina didn't hesitate to rear on her hind legs, pawing up at Castiel. "Papa taught me how to fly," she announced proudly. "That means that I can fly with you now!"

"Only if Castiel says it's okay," interjected Rasplin sternly. He looked to Castiel. "And we will understand if he refuses. You haven't been flying very long and he may not feel comfortable with it."

Mina struggled not to force her paw against the ground in frustration. Instead, she glanced up to Castiel hopefully, eyes shinning. "Can we fly, Cassie?" 

Castiel had never flown side by side with a Wolvy before and he wasn't sure if this was the best idea. What if Mina fell or he accidentally hit her with his own massive wings? There were so many variables that could make this more difficult than he originally thought. Despite this he knew that he couldn’t let Mina down when she looked at him with a pleading look in her ruby red gaze.

"Yes," he croaked out. 

Rasplin shot him a look. "If you're not comfortable, that's okay. I know that Mina hasn't been flying for very long." He nudged Mina's shoulder with his paw. "She's still learning."

Mina hunkered down, face falling in defeat. "Okay," she mumbled.

"We can try," Castiel broke in before Mina could become too defeated that Castiel had reservations flying with her. 

"I'll be a few tail-lengths away if you need anything,” Rasplin reassured as he shook out his own wings. It had been a while since he had taken flight and he hoped that he hadn't lost his touch. The last thing that he needed was for his daughter to see him plummet from the sky. 

Mina giggled, chasing her tail in tight circles. A stern look from Rasplin had her struggling to compose herself, blinking dizziness from her eyes. "I'm ready!"

"Are you? What are we supposed to do before we fly," Rasplin chided.

Mina squeezed her eyes tight in concentration. "Try out each wing and check for any misplaced feathers, especially flight feathers. Umm.....test out each paw. If there's something wrong with one of them it can throw off your balance and make flying difficult. You also need to check your surroundings to make sure that the conditions are optimal for flying."

Rasplin chuckled when he noted that Mina was quoting him nearly word for word. He hadn't known Mina to ever use the word 'optimal' in her very young life. "Very good. So, wings check?"

Mina lifted her brilliant white wings. They were still soft with only part of her flight feathers grown in. It would keep her in the air for the time being until she grew more into them. Mina lifted each other and gave them a few steady flaps. She stretched her broad muscles connecting her wings to her back, feeling them strain against her when she spread them to their full length. She promptly glanced back up to her father. "Wings check!"

"Alright, now you know what to do. Get a running start and then take off. Castiel and I will be right behind you," Rasplin instructed.

Mina nodded excitedly. Her paws tucked under her, a yip leaving her lips. She rushed forward, her wings unfurling from her back and stretching out to their full length. She jumped onto a boulder that Rasplin had rolled in from the forest to give her an almost launching pad to jump off of and propel her into the air. 

Her paws struck the boulder hard. She reared on her hind legs before leaping from it.

Rasplin held his breath, terrified that something would go wrong and Mina would fall or worse.

Suddenly, Mina soared into the air, wings flapping strongly to force herself into the air. Wind whipped past her muzzle, soaking into her fur and chilling her to the bone. She couldn't focus on that as her paws kicked ever so slightly against the air to give her the needed push she needed to fly past the trees, and emerge into the sky. Her fur spiked in excitement as she looked over her shoulder to see if Castiel and her father were following. 

Sure enough, Rasplin's pitch black fur caught the corner of her eye. His ebony wings, the color of vacant nightfall, stretched out beside him. His wings flapped a few times before growing still so that he was gliding, paws tucked slightly up against his chest and underbelly. His gaze didn't leave his daughter, who was still flying a few tail-lengths in front of her.

Mina lifted her neck for the wind to buffer her fur against her skin. She gave a tiny shiver when she saw Castiel flying beside them. His own wings were cobalt, just like Rasplin's. Mina had heard rumors that Castiel once used to have wings that were even whiter and softer than hers. However, that was before he had pulled a soul from Hell; at least that was what Mina had overhead her father telling her uncle. She knew that Castiel was sensitive to it and Rasplin had told her not to bring it up unless Castiel himself did.

Mina drifted over to Castiel so that their wings almost touched. Castiel's normally intense ocean blue gaze was lighter, twinkling with enjoyment. Castiel couldn't remember the last time that he had done something enjoyable for himself without an agenda attached. That was one of the things that he loved most about spending time with Rasplin and Mina; they didn't expect anything from him and just enjoyed his company. Nothing was better than the look of admiration and affection that glowed in Mina's eyes when she saw him. 

"We're flying," Mina announced.

Castiel looked down at the territory of StarBound rushing past them. He knew how much trouble he or Rasplin would be in if they found out that they were there. The last thing that Castiel wanted was to bring any harm or unwanted attention to them, especially to Mina.

"Yes we are," Castiel told her, genuinely smiling for the first time in a long while.

Mina grinned back. Her ears pricked on her head and her heart lifted in her chest. "I never want this day to end!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rasplin pulled his paw from Castiel's temple. He saw the haze sheen of smoke and mist that swirled in Castiel's eyes. The angel's lips were slightly parted, breath coming in gentle, wheezy heaves. 

"That should hold him for a bit," murmured Rasplin. He pulled his wings against his flank, forcing them to disappear into his brushed up fur. 

Sam, who was leaning against the cool window of the Impala, grunted in response. "What did you do?"

"I have him in a sort of trance." Rasplin continued quickly even as Dean opened his mouth to argue. "Don't worry, it's not permanent. He'll just be reliving some of his fondest memories until I break the connection when we arrive at wherever we're going."

Dean glanced quickly in the rear view mirror to see the mesmerized angel staring vacantly ahead of him calmly. A car could run straight into a tree and Dean was sure Castiel wouldn't notice. 

"You can actually do that?" Dean's eyebrows raised in surprise.

Rasplin shrugged. "Sure. Do you know how you see hallucinations when a Hellhound is on your trail?" He paused until Dean nodded. “StarBound Wolvys can do the same with pleasant memories. Luckily I have a mate who taught me how.”

Dean glanced over at Sam, who was slightly moaning in pain. He was still awake since Dean wouldn't allow him to drift off until they got back to the bunker, but he wondered whether or not Rasplin could do the same to his brother. Then again, did Sam really have any memories that were that happy that could be played on a loop?

Seeming to understand what Dean had suddenly gone so silent over, Rasplin nudged his head against Sam's shoulder. Sam whimpered away from Rasplin's touch as if Rasplin had struck him. 

"Rasplin, I don't suppose you could—" 

"Sorry, only one mind at a time," confessed Rasplin as he settled down on the leather seats, the coolness seeping into his still aching muscles. "Besides, I don't think that his mind could handle it at the moment even if I tried."

Dean cleared his throat. "Rasplin, do you think that you could examine Sam when we get back? Like really check him over?"

Rasplin tilted his head curiously. "Why me?"

"You are a healer, aren't you?"

"A healer for Wolvys. I'm not a human healer. This is a little outside my comfort zone."

"Can you at least try?"

Rasplin rested his head on Castiel's lap. It was best to keep a physical connection for the mental connection to hold. "I'll do my best. Can we go in silence now?" 

His request reminded Dean just how different they were. He could do without talking if that made things a little easier for Rasplin. After all, they had almost 12 hours yet to go. 

Dean reached forward to turn the dial for the volume to a low hum so that he could enjoy it without bothering Rasplin.

From the back, Rasplin fell into a deep sleep with the rumble of the Impala under him and the feel of Castiel against him.


	65. Wolvy Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you think," Dean questioned. His eyes were still mystified even though he had been living in the bunker for nearly a month. 
> 
> Rasplin fluffed up his fur along his spine as he headed down the stairs. The bright lights seemed to bore into him, causing his head to throb. "It's different," he muttered. 
> 
> "I think that the word you're looking for is 'awesome'," Dean argued.

Three stops and 12 hours later, Dean finally rolled the Impala up to the entrance of the bunker. He pulled the key from the ignition, turning back to look at Rasplin and Castiel from around the armrest. He tapped his pockets until he felt the hard bulge. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, turning it to snap a few pictures of the two in the back. 

Castiel had slumped toward the corner of the seat, head rested on the window. His arms were wrapped firmly around Rasplin, who was laying with his head rested on his lap. Castiel's fingers brushed through Rasplin's feathers from his wings that were folded on his back. Rasplin didn't appear to notice or mind, rumbling softly as he slept. His right front paw was rested on top of Castiel's knee as if holding on to make sure that Castiel wouldn't disappear on him, even if his powers were dwindling. The crystal hung limply on Castiel's chest, glowing when the sun passed through it. 

"Awe, isn't that cute," Dean gushed. 

Upon hearing Dean's voice, Rasplin's ears gave a sharp twitch. His eyes opened slowly, blinking to adjust to the light that streamed through window. He lifted a paw to rub it against his muzzle. He then noticed Dean holding a device he knew was for taking pictures.

"What are you looking at," rasped Rasplin.

Dean tucked his phone back into his pocket. "You just look so adorable when you cuddle with Cas."

"It was more for his sake than mine," muttered Rasplin gruffly. He pulled away from Castiel, breaking the connection with him abruptly.

The haze immediately lifted from Castiel's eyes. The angel squinted his gaze, struggling to take in everyone and everything around him. He groaned, twisting with his hand outstretched to prop himself up. His body howled in protest, limbs feeling like cement and wounds burning when he shifted or breathed. 

His hands clasped around Rasplin's shoulder. Rasplin didn't immediately push him off, even as Castiel's nails dug into his skin. "It's alright," Rasplin chided, using all the empathy that Meadowslip had taught him to come through in his words.

"What did you do to me," Castiel hissed, yanking Rasplin forward.

Rasplin's paws pressed against Castiel's thigh to stop him from falling forward. "I had to calm your mind," Rasplin hissed, noticing as Dean came around to the back to open the door.

"Did you take any of my memories," Castiel asked.

"All of those memories were yours, even if you didn't remember them." Rasplin's voice was tight, almost hoarse in exhaustion. 

Castiel released Rasplin's shoulder. "Mina...."

"I know. I thought seeing her may help you calm down until we got here," Rasplin explained.

Eyes flickering, Castiel struggled to make sense of what Rasplin had told him. 

"C'mon. Let's get you out," Dean broke in. He reached over to undo his seatbelt before grasping Castiel under his arm and pulling him forward. He helped him to his feet and out of the car. Castiel had a sudden feeling of embarrassment as he pushed Dean back. He stumbled into the Impala, quickly catching himself as he brushed his hands down his shirt to smooth out the wrinkles. 

Dean took a step back. He knew when he wasn't wanted. "Alright, I'm going to grab Sam. Rasplin, think you can deal with the pissy angel?"

"Pissy," echoed Castiel in confusion. 

Rasplin leaped out of the Impala in a singe bound. His paws struck solid ground, the grass and trees around him reminding him of StarBound's hunting grounds. "Go, I got him." His attention seemed elsewhere as his head craned backwards, eyes taking in every clump of undergrowth and rabbit trail leading into the forest. His jaws parted to allow the sweet, meaty scents of the forest prey flooding into his mouth. Saliva threatened to dribble from around his lips as his stomach growled. 

Dean came around to the passenger side to duck down inside and lug his brother out. Sam's long limbs tangled around Dean, grabbing fistfuls of Dean's shirt. 

"Easy, tiger. Let's get you inside." Dean took most of Sam's weight, heading forward with Sam attempting to keep up.

Rasplin padded after them with Castiel following. Rasplin kept throwing his gaze over his shoulder to make sure that the angel was right behind. He appeared frustrated at his own limitations with his grace, not allowing Rasplin to brush up against him like he had in the warehouse. Rasplin decided not to comment on it. He could choose his battles and this was one that wasn't worth fighting. 

Dean swung open a door that opened into a dark tunnel. Cold hair billowed from the tunnel, washing over Rasplin's fur. Walls were slanted at a curve, covered in markings and sigils. There were no overhead lights with only sunlight offering illumination in selected parts in the tunnel.

"Welcome to the bunker," Dean exclaimed, waving the hand that wasn't holding Sam close. 

Rasplin took a timid step forward. He sniffed the tunnel, picking up stale scents of humans that weren't Sam and Dean. In another couple moons the scents would be faded to nothing, but it was clear that the Winchesters weren't the only ones to call this place home.

Dean started forward, Sam at his side. They walked slowly so not to risk Sam collapsing. The youngest Winchester was becoming more and more alert and wasn't pleased that Dean was treating him like an invalid. No matter how much Sam twisted and pulled, Dean wouldn't lessen his grip.

Castiel brought up the rear while Rasplin kept close to his side. The angel ignored the Wolvy he knew was still hovering around him, watching to make sure that he didn't take a turn for the worse like Sam had. Castiel recognized the look of scrutiny in Rasplin's gaze as he raked Castiel up and down with it. Rasplin was a healer and helping those that were injured was his passion. Castiel understood that, but that didn't mean that Rasplin had to eye him like his next piece of prey.

The mouth of the tunnel opened to lead the group into an open area. Rasplin could see a long table in the center of one room while control panels littered the back wall. There were a few bookshelves that led to another section that appeared to be a room just for research. The kitchen was past the dining room and a large living room was directly on Rasplin's right. It reminded him of his cavern that he called home without all of the luxuries that humans seemed to rely on.

"What do you think," Dean questioned. His eyes were still mystified even though he had been living in the bunker for nearly a month. 

Rasplin fluffed up his fur along his spine as he headed down the stairs. The bright lights seemed to bore into him, causing his head to throb. "It's different," he muttered. 

"I think that the word you're looking for is 'awesome'," Dean argued.

Suddenly, once Castiel stepped from the last step and onto the ground, his knees buckled from under him. He crumpled to the ground, twisting and groaning in agony. 

"Cas," Dean cried.

Quick as a flash, Rasplin pelted forward. He lowered down at Castiel's side, running his paws over his body to feel if anything was tender or bleeding. He growled to himself when he felt a deep gash on Castiel's chest where Sholaster had clawed at him. Hellhound wounds were dangerous for the sole reason that the chance of infection was so high. StarFire was littered in rotting carcasses and a sheen of blood. It made any wound inflicted by claws almost sure to spike an infection if not treated immediately. 

"Great StarBound how did I miss this," muttered Rasplin under his breath. He would have to clean it quickly and thoroughly before Castiel's grace even tried to repair himself. 

Dean carried Sam over to one of the chairs next to the long table. He rested a hand against his brother's cheek to feel for fever. He patted Sam's knees comfortingly, before heading over to Rasplin's side to help Castiel.

"Damnit, Cas," muttered Dean. Castiel's face was twisted in pain. He sucked in a deep breath when Rasplin grazed his paw over the wound. "Is he going to be okay?"

Rasplin nodded slowly. "He needs some rest and some wound care. Do you have any marigold or maybe some horsetail?"

Dean looked at Rasplin on confusion, his head nodding slowly. "Yeah, I don't think anyone has that just laying around."

"Then what do you use to clean wounds," Rasplin flashed. How could a place as sophisticated as this bunker not have anything for proper wound care?

"We have something called a first aid kit." 

Rasplin twitched one ear.

"I'll go and get it." Dean jumped to his feet and disappeared into one of the rooms behind Rasplin.

Rasplin stretched out his head to grasp his teeth into the shoulders of Castiel’s trench coat and began pulling it firmly from Castiel's body. Castiel feebly attempted to fight him on it, but Rasplin was stronger. The large Wolvy deposited the coat beside him. 

The shirt was more of a struggle. 

Rasplin struggled to snag his teeth around the small buttons and push them through the slitted hole in the fabric they were currently residing in. Agitation coursed through him. Rasplin's paws were much too large for any part of nimble work. 

Dean returned to find a very frustrated Rasplin attempting to pull Castiel's blood soaked button down shirt from his body. He could see the frustration beginning to settle on Rasplin's shoulders, the large Wolvy's tail lashing like a cat's.

"Let me help." Dean set the first aid kit aside as he slid in beside Rasplin. He nudged his paws aside to thread the buttons easily through the holes with adept fingers. Dean pulled Castiel close to prop him against Rasplin's body, using his own hands to pry the sticky, shredded remains of a shirt from his body. 

Goosebumps sprouted up Castiel's arms and chest as he laid there naked from the waist up. Luckily, he was too out of it to realize, but if he did wake up, Dean was sure he would be humiliated. They would need to make this as quick as possible before he did.

Rasplin frowned at the jagged marks and sharp lines of healed scars that was etched on Castiel's skin. Rasplin was sure that angels could undoubtedly heal their vessels to pristine perfection. However, Castiel seemed to have elected not to. Rasplin narrowed his eyes in confusion, thinking to his own pelt that was covered in scars. He didn't have the luxury to heal them. If he did, would he? Rasplin wasn't sure of the answer.

"What can I do," Dean asked, the question breaking through to Rasplin.

Rasplin rested a paw against the most worrisome of the bleeding wounds. The gash on his chest was still trickling a steady stream of blood while a few pieces of flesh hung from it, clumped with blood and hair. "I'm going to clean it and then you can stitch it closed. I'll need to check if you have anything that can be used for wounds." Rasplin shot a distrustful glance to the first aid kit that Dean had brought with him.

"Oh, we do," reassured Dean. "It's called alcohol."

Rasplin had never tasted it himself, but he had scented the reek from a few humans he had come into contact with. In fact, almost all of the souls he dragged to Hell had some sort of scent of alcohol on their breaths. It had actually made his job easier when they were drunk.

Rasplin shook his head to push those memories to the back of his mind. "Fine, grab some of that. I'll clean around it," he huffed over his shoulder.

Dean didn't waste anytime doing as Rasplin told him. The sound of footsteps echoed from the kitchen as Rasplin leaned over Castiel and lapped at his chest, using a paw on his shoulder to hold him down. Even unconscious Castiel began to fight out against Rasplin, pressing a fist against Rasplin's throat. 

Rasplin used his other free paw to push Castiel's hand down. "Alright, I know it hurts, but choking me out isn't going to help," he grunted between laps of his tongue.

Once the wound was clean to the best of Rasplin's ability, Dean strolled in the room, drinking from a bottle of liquor. Rasplin narrowed his eyes. "Dean!"

Dean jumped, nearly choking on the mouthful he had been sucking down. He lifted the back of his hand to wipe the corners of his mouth. "Ugh, c'mon. I was drinking that."

"You can get drunk later." Rasplin stretched out his wing to take the bottle from him. Dean curled his lip, sinking down to his knees beside Rasplin.

The former Hellhound tipped the bottle so the liquid doused the wound. 

Castiel's eyes sprang open as the burning feeling washed over him, making his blood boil inside of him. He crunched upward with Rasplin fighting to hold him down. Castiel may have been in an injured vessel, but he was still an angel.

"Dean!"

Dean didn't hesitate to come on Castiel's other side. He ripped open the first aid kit and pulled out a needle and floss. "This should work. It'll be a bitch coming out, but until then it'll be fine." He treaded the needle, nodding to Rasplin in the process. "Hold him down.

Rasplin angled himself so that he could place his weight around Castiel while keeping a line of visibility so that Dean could work. 

Thing didn't get any easier when the needle pierced Castiel's skin.

Castiel whimpered, teeth gritting so tightly together that Rasplin feared he may break his teeth. All Rasplin could do was continue to hold him down and stop him from lashing out at Dean. If he was back in StarBound, he would've given Castiel thyme for the shock to help him clam down. However, that wasn't an option. 

"Done," Dean announced, breaking the floss with his teeth. "Now what?”

"Do you have anything to put on the wound to keep it from growing sour?"

"Sour? Um, I have some Vaseline or something. Will that work?"

"I don't know what Vaseline is, but maybe it could work. This is very different from what I do in StarBound."

Dean reached back into the first aid kit and brought out a container of Vaseline. He unscrewed the top and dipped two fingers in. He brought out a generous glob before spreading it over Castiel's stitches. Rasplin sat by and watched him intently.

"I think that some older style healing may benefit you all if this is what you do for wounds," Rasplin muttered, muzzle wrinkling in distain.

Dean shrugged, wiping the residual goop on his jeans. "I think I may have to take you up on that offer."

Rasplin eyed the wound with a slight grimace. "I take it you have something to wrap it in?”

"Bandages? Yep, got them right here." Dean pulled out a few pads of gauze and set them over the wound before taking out a bandage and wrapping it around Castiel's chest, securing it with safety pins. "That look good to you?"

Rasplin sniffed at the wound. The scent of blood and infection had been driven out for now, but he would want to keep a close eye on it. "For now," he murmured darkly.

"Great! Let's get him up and somewhere a little more comfortable than the ground and then you can deal with Sam," Dean offered, scooping up Castiel under his arms and lugging him to his feet while Rasplin used his head to steer his legs so that they weren't buckled. 

Rasplin twitched an ear. "You trust me enough to see to your brother?"

"Hey, the way I see it, we're in this together now. Like it or not, I think we're going to have to tolerate one another. So, what do you say? Think you can spend a few more days with Team Free Will?"

Rasplin snorted in amusement. "Team Free Will? Is that what you're calling yourselves?”

"Yeah, kinda." Dean began to pull Castiel forward while the angel hardly did anything to assist him.

Rasplin shrugged. "Then it sounds fine to me."


	66. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasplin dipped his head. "I did. I just want to make sure that there's no swelling," he murmured, pressing his wing tips against the gash on Sam's forehead that Dean had cleaned. 
> 
> Dean's eyes widened in surprise. "You can do that, like by just feeling?"
> 
> Rasplin dipped his head, pulling his wing back to fold it over his back. "I can," he replied almost proudly. "But, figuring out there is swelling is only half the battle. I've seen Wolvys howl in agony until their brain was punctured by their skulls."

After setting Castiel down on one of the beds in a room at the far end of the bunker, both Dean and Rasplin turned their attention to Sam. 

Dean had lugged his much taller brother into Sam's room and set him on the bed. Rasplin had instructed they get him into something more comfortable to wear and Dean had forced Rasplin from the room until he could. He had allowed the former Hellhound back into the room once Sam was decent. Rasplin spied him wearing long flannel pants and a Pantera t-shirt. 

"You already did a concussion test on him, right," Dean questioned as Rasplin leaped onto the bed beside his brother, who was sitting upright with a pained expression on his face.

Rasplin dipped his head. "I did. I just want to make sure that there's no swelling," he murmured, pressing his wing tips against the gash on Sam's forehead that Dean had cleaned. 

Dean's eyes widened in surprise. "You can do that, like by just feeling?"

Rasplin dipped his head, pulling his wing back to fold it over his back. "I can," he replied almost proudly. "But, figuring out there is swelling is only half the battle. I've seen Wolvys howl in agony until their brain was punctured by their skulls."

Dean felt a sickening feeling rise inside of him. He gulped thickly, resting a hand against his stomach to fight the rising nausea. 

Rasplin quickly realized what he said. "Er, sorry," he broke in quickly. "I didn't mean in this case. Their wounds were much more devastating than a light concussion. This shouldn't cause those problems. Even so, we'll be close if he does spike a fever or has a seizure." 

Dean knew that Rasplin was trying to reassure him, but really it was just making things worse. Dean ran his nails over a stray strand of fabric at his knee. 

Rasplin drew back from Sam, nodding reassuringly. "He'll be fine," he reassured, lifting a hind leg to scratch behind his ear. "He just needs some rest, just as Castiel does."

Dean nodded in relief. "Thank you, Rasplin. I really mean that."

Rasplin dipped his head, jumping from the bed. He landed gingerly, claws clicking against the ground to keep himself from sliding. He wasn't used to be inside this type of structure. He certainly wouldn't have picked it over his cavern, curled up in his bracken and moss coated nest with the scent of rain and starlight around him. Although, he supposed this place would do for the time being.

"It's your turn." 

Dean tilted his head at Rasplin. "Um, no, I'm good," he reported.

"I don't remember asking." Rasplin's voice didn't hide his distain nor the strength that he held. 

"I-I really don't think I'm that bad," Dean stammered, lifting a hand to rub at the back of his neck. "I just need some beer and burgers." 

Rasplin wasn't taking no for an answer. He padded forward, pushing his head against Dean's leg to steer him from the room.  
  
"What about Sam," Dean fretted, attempting to dig his heels into the floor. "I should probably stay here in case something goes wrong. You know, the whole brain and skull thing you talked about."

Rasplin rolled his eyes. "I'm a Wolvy; I can hear and scent everything that happens in this bunker. If Sam needs us, I'll know."

Dean couldn't fight Rasplin forever. He allowed himself to be led forward, staggering into the hallway and down to his own room. 

Rasplin followed, wrinkling his muzzle. In StarBound they had nearly no personal belongings save one or two previous tufts of fur or bones from prey. Dean's room was littered with personal belongings from different weapons, to what looked to be comic books with scantily clad women, and everything else in between. There was so much stuff on his desk and piled in the corner that Rasplin felt ready to find someplace secluded and wash the scent of Dean's room from his fur. 

Dean came over to sit on his bed, kicking off his boots in the process. "Now this is a room. Sammy doesn't really like things, but I got too much cool stuff not to display."

"If you say so," muttered Rasplin, eyes narrowed as he padded forward. The ground was slightly sticky underpaw and Rasplin wondered if Dean ever cleaned his living area. He knew that things got dirty here on earth different than StarBound and humans were expected to clean. Unfortunately, Dean didn't see to have ever mastered that yet. 

"You don't like it," Dean asked, stunned.

Rasplin shrugged. "It's just different is all." His tail kinked over his back. "Wolvys don't really have many belongings save a long feather or tuft of fur."

"So, you don't have anything that you couldn't live without?" Dean couldn't believe that anyone could have nothing of value that they kept, even a Wolvy. Castiel even had items such as his angel blade, trench coat, and the necklace that Rasplin had given him.

Rasplin lifted a paw to tap at his temple with a claw. "Just in here. I don't have anything from Meadowslip save her nest and that stopped smelling like her moons ago. Same goes for Mina." Rasplin shrugged, jumping up on Dean's bed beside him. "But, that doesn't mean that some Wolvys don't. I'm not typical, even for other Hellhounds or Wolvys."

Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah, I can see that," he joked.

"Meadowslip used to say that's one of the things she found most attractive about me was that I did things differently from other Wolvys and Hellhounds. I'd love to know what she would think of me spending time in a human bunker with the Winchesters and Castiel." Rasplin couldn't stop a wiry grin from showing on his face. "She'd have a riot, I’m sure.”

Dean could see even though Rasplin was smiling, there was deep pain behind his eyes. The truth of Meadowslip's death may have come out as well as Mina's, but that didn't mean that it was any easier for Rasplin to take. He had thought that he would spend his entire life with them and that had been taken from him in a moment. Dean couldn't imagine what Rasplin had went through or continued to go through. Dean would've gone completely off the deep end, and yet Rasplin was here, in his room, and in the bunker, with those that had caused him the most pain in his life.

"I wish I could've met her," Dean dared say. He knew that it was Sam's fault that Meadowslip was dead and he wasn't quite sure if he was overstepping his bounds. 

Rasplin dipped his head. "She would've loved to meet you. I think that you would've gotten along well. She was very motherly and compassionate. I certainly was not."

Dean laughed at thinking how Rasplin and Meadowslip could've possibly got along. Suddenly, he hissed in pain, hand lowering down to rest against his side.

Rasplin noticed almost before Dean did. He was crawling forward on the bed before Dean could react. Rasplin lifted his shirt up with his paw, Dean instantly forcing it back down.

"Hey! At least take me to dinner first," Dean huffed sarcastically.

Rasplin sat up, fur beginning to bristle along his spine. "I can't help if I can't see," he pointed out, his gaze resting on Dean's side. "Take off your shirt and let me see."

Dean thought about arguing. However, the sudden determination held within Rasplin's blood colored gaze told him otherwise. "Yeah, yeah, alright." Dean winced, raising his shirt over his head to reveal a toned abdomen and a chest criss crossed with scars. Dean looked down almost shyly, muttering under his breath. "You're not the only one with scars."

Rasplin twitched his tail behind him. "Were they at the hands of your father?"

A lump rose inside of Dean's throat. His father had been an angry drunk and drill sergeant, but he had never laid a hand on himself or Sam. Dean knew that things could've been a lot worse after their mother died. Just looking at Rasplin told him how things could've went. Nothing would justify the lives that Rasplin took, but Dean suddenly wondered if things had been different in Rasplin's puphood if he would've turned out differently. Then again, it may have been because of those things that he turned to Meadowslip and StarBround.

"No, my Dad never did any of these," Dean murmured uncomfortably, shivering intently. 

Rasplin ignored Dean's uncomfortableness to turn to the injury in question. He grazed his paw gingerly over his ribs, watching as Dean pulled away from the featherlight touch. "Does that hurt," Rasplin questioned. 

"No, it tickles." Dean flashed Rasplin a smile while the black furred Wolvy growled. Dean looked away bashfully. "It's not that bad. I've seen worse."

Rasplin hummed to himself. "The black and blue marks beg to differ. Perhaps you have a salve you can put on it," he murmured, half to himself.

Dean shook his head. "Nah, that's okay. Trust me, I've been through worse. I just need to sleep it off, have a couple beers, and I'll be right as rain." 

"Is that your answer to everything: drinking?"

Dean thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Look, self medication is imperative in this job. You don't think that I've gotten this far in my life without some sort of coping mechanism. Booze is at the top of that list as well as women."

"I take it you have never thought about taking a mate," Rasplin murmured, beginning to preform another concussion test on Dean just to be safe.

Dean shrugged, reluctantly following Rasplin's claw as he moved it back and forth across his face. "I tried to settle down, but I never had a wife, no. I guess I'm more of a grazer."

"Sounds like it," muttered Rasplin, nosing Dean to stretch out both of his arms in front of him. "I wouldn't know what that's like. I've only ever been with Meadowslip."

Dean lowered his hands once Rasplin had allowed him to do, turning slightly in discomfort. "Seriously? Just one she-wolf. How old are you again?"

"Centuries," answered Rasplin, giving his pelt a much needed shake. He lifted his paw to his muzzle, pulling a sheath of nail from his claw. "Older than Castiel, much older than Castiel. It takes us much longer than humans to begin to show age."

"You're that old and you've never been with anyone else besides Meadowslip before or after?" Rasplin shook his head. Dean let out a sullen laugh. "That is crazy, man."

"I took an oath to love Meadowslip. Even in death she's still my mate," Rasplin explained, lifting a paw to rest it on Dean's leg. "I will wait for the day when we are reunited together. Until then, there's much more to do besides women and alcohol."

Dean leaned back against the headrest, sighing heavily. "You're better adjusted than I'll ever be. You're more human than I'll ever be." He stared off absentmindedly in the distance. 

Rasplin rolled his eyes. "Now that hurts." He bunched his muscles, leaping down from the bed. "I'll be back with the first aid kit from Sam's room. Don't move."

Dean raised his hands in defeat. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Rasplin padded forward, paws striking the ground softly as he headed out of Dean's room. He strode down the hallway, the golden light shinning on his black pelt, warming him. Rasplin missed his den in his cavern, but he did have to admit that this bunker had a few redeeming qualities. 

He headed around the corner to Sam's room, finding the first aid kit at the foot of his bed. Rasplin narrowed his eyes, stretching out his neck to sink his teeth into the handle. He plucked it easily from Sam's head, marching from the room as silently as he came. He headed back down the hallway and into Dean's room to see that he hadn't moved so much as an inch.

Rasplin gingerly leapt onto the bed, setting the kit aside. He rummaged through it until he found a bottle of pills. He had seen humans take those as well. 

"Do what you will with these." Rasplin set them against Dean's leg. "I'm going to clean a few of these shallow scratches. I can trust you to use that dignity you still cling to so that you can patch up your own wounds."

Dean bowed his head. "Of course."

Rasplin nodded in understanding. He started to rasp his tongue overt the deep scratches on Dean's wrists from the bindings. Dean lifted the bottle of Tylenol with his other hand, swallowing a couple thick white pills. His head snapped back, gulping quickly to force the pills the rest of the way down his throat.

Rasplin worked in almost silence with the only sound being his tongue washing over Dean's skin and Dean's tired breathing. When Rasplin had dealt with the deepest of all the wounds, he drew back, rubbing his paw against his tongue to rid himself of the taste of blood.

"Thanks, Rasplin," whispered Dean.

Rasplin dipped his head. "Don't mention it. It's my job." He stepped back down from the bed. His own injuries were beginning to demand attention and he would prefer that Dean was nowhere near him to give him any speech when he promptly collapsed. 

"Rasplin?" 

Rasplin paused without looking over his shoulder. "Yes, Dean?"

"I am sorry for all that happened and for Sam's and I's hand in all of it."

Rasplin nodded slowly. Say what you want about the Winchesters, but they certainly couldn't leave anything to rest. "I know, Dean, I know."


	67. The Elders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark gray and white wolf nodded thoughtfully. "And what would you have us do about your daughter? She's half Hellhound, which is something we have never experienced here. Doesn't she have the same shadow of darkness you do and should be escorted back to where she belongs?" 
> 
> "Belongs?" Rasplin couldn't keep the spite from his voice. "She belongs here. Mina was born here!"

Rasplin left Dean's room and headed to the room Castiel was in more out of instinct than anything else. He couldn't stop himself from checking on the angel. It wouldn't have been the first time he had sat vigil at a patient's side, and certainly not the first time he had sat vigil at Castiel's side. He could remember a time where he and Mina had both watched over an injured Castiel. Mina had been very young and it had only been a couple moons since Meadowslip's death. Rasplin had thought about ordering Castiel anywhere beside there since he didn't think that Mina could handle watching her one and only friend battered and bleeding. However, it had been Mina adamantly refusing to allow Castiel on his own that had softened Rasplin to the idea. Things had been much simpler back then. Rasplin would do anything to go back to that time. 

He shook his head to clear it, stopping at the door leading to Castiel's room. He pushed his broad head against it, forcing it open with a small creak. There he saw Castiel laying on his back the same way that Rasplin had left him. His chest rose and fell with each breath, eyes drifted close even though angels didn't need sleep to survive. That didn't mean that it couldn't help when it came healing wounds and replenishing his grace. 

Rasplin looked Castiel up and down in the pajama pants and plain white t-shirt that Dean had managed to force him into. The rest of his clothes were still in the main dining area. Dean had said that he would clean them before Castiel realized they were gone, but Dean wasn't in any condition to do anything besides sleep. None of them were in any condition to do anything besides sleep and allow their bodies to heal, Rasplin concluded.

He jumped up beside Castiel, stretching out beside him, careful not to risk waking him up. He sighed, resting his head on his paws with his eyes fixed on the door. Dean had went on and on about how protected the bunker was, but that didn't mean that Rasplin was going to fully lower his guard.

Rasplin grunted as he felt Castiel's arm fall from his stomach to rest against Rasplin's shoulder. Rasplin instinctively pressed closer to Castiel's leg. His eyes remained locked on the door until he was unable to keep them open and he drifted off into the first peaceful sleep he had felt since Meadowslip died.

If only it could stay that way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rasplin looked down at his reflection in one of the pools at the back of the cavern. His fur was spiking on top of his head and he rushed to force it down with a fierce brush of his paw to try and look more presentable. His fur puffed back up despite his best efforts. Frustration overwhelmed him, a growl threatening to leave his lips. 

"Rasplin?"

Rasplin turned to see Oliver standing a tail-length away. His bracken colored pelt stood out against the pale grays of the walls of the cave. His usual bright and energetic eyes were now dull and lifeless. "You alright," Oliver fretted, looking Rasplin up and down.

"I'm as alright as I can be." It was a fake and dismissive answer, Rasplin knew, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. All it would take was one Wolvy to look him up and down to know that he was the farthest from alright. 

Oliver took that answer in stride. "Mina's ready. Although, are you sure that she has to come?"

Rasplin sighed, leaving the pool to work his way down the cavern with Oliver at his side. "If I had my way she wouldn't, but the elders want to see her. They may want to talk to her before they make a decision."

"This is idiotic," Oliver spat, fur beginning to bristle along his spine. "Mina was born here. She belongs here! Quite frankly so do you."

Rasplin was tired of having this conversation with Oliver. That also meant he was too tired to give a full argument. "It's not up to me, Oliver. It was never up to me. It's what the elders decide."

Oliver leapt in front of Rasplin, blocking him from taking another step. "Screw the elders! You can't just let them do this to you and your daughter!" 

"I'll go where I'm sent and I'll deal with it." Rasplin sighed heavily, grief weighing over him once more. "I just don't want anything to threaten Mina. If I have to go and she can stay, will you watch after her?"

Oliver's eyes hardened. "I won't have to be because you're going to stay here with her.”

"Oliver!" Rasplin's voice raised until he fought to keep it down. "Promise me that you'll take care of her if I can't. Please, Oliver."

Oliver let out a heavy sigh, shuffling his front paws in front of him. "Fine, but I won't need to!"

Rasplin nudged Oliver's shoulder so that he could walk around him. "C'mon. It's going to be a long day."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rasplin led Mina and Oliver to the heart of StarBound where an ancient group of trees stood out while also blending it. Rasplin had never had the opportunity to break the tree line since it was always guarded by dozens of Wolvys who would chase off anyone who came even close to them without a true reason. They certainly wouldn't have allowed a former Hellhound like Rasplin anywhere near them. It was the most powerful place in StarBound that Rasplin knew of. 

They arrived at the entrance to see two snarling, thick furred Wolvys ready to greet them. They eyed Rasplin with hostility, exchanging a glance with one another fearfully.

"Hellhound," the light brown and gray Wolvy snarled. 

Mina whimpered, ducking back between her father's large front paws. "Papa," she whimpered, eyes round and unblinking.

Rasplin nodded to the Wolvys, lowering his head into his shoulders. "My name is Rasplin and I have a meeting with the elders. Please, I'm no threat to you. Just don't spook my daughter." 

The two spitting wolves didn't stand down until Oliver stepped out from behind Rasplin. His white tipped ears shoved forward, anger showing in his gaze. "Grayflame, Pinesoot, stand down. What Rasplin speaks of is true. Let him through and by Lupus name stop growing at his daughter!" 

The darker of the two Wolvys, a dark gray sire, shook out his fur. "They'll let just about anyone into here, won't they," he hissed.

"Why you!" Oliver was about to leap when Rasplin reached out to sink his teeth into Oliver's scruff, hauling the snarling Wolvy away from the guards. 

Rasplin forced him to the ground with his teeth twisting into his fur. He gave Oliver a shake to stop him from fighting. "Hey, hey! Attacking them won't help any wolf, least of all Mina. Do you really want her to see her uncle and father fighting with other Wolvys?"

Oliver craned his head to the side to see the small white and gray she-pup cowering beside a small stone. Her fur was brushed up in alarm while her wings were forced over her head to block out the sights and sounds of the fight laid out in front of her.

Reluctantly, Oliver let his body go limp. Once Rasplin knew that his brother-in-law wouldn't fight like StarBound if Rasplin released him, Rasplin unhooked his claws and teeth from his pelt. He stepped off of him to allow Oliver to force himself to his paws, still glaring at Grayflame and Pinesoot. 

"I'm sorry for that," apologized Rasplin. The last thing that he wanted to do was grovel for forgiveness, but it seemed to be the only logical next step to get what he wanted. "We don't mean any harm. I just need to speak to the elders. That's why I'm here."

"Frostwind did mention that a former Hellhound was coming here," pointed out Pinesoot into Grayflame's ear. "How many possibilities for that could there be?” 

Grayflame shuffled his paws in front of him frustratingly. "I guess so. We had better not keep them waiting." He turned, eyes narrowed to unforgiving slits. "Follow me and don't even think about putting a whisker out of line!"

Rasplin pinned his ears against his head. He knew better than to argue with them. He let out a low bark in Mina's direction. His daughter rushed to her paws, pelting over to Rasplin's side. 

"Why were they so mean to you, Papa," Mina cried, pressing against her father's leg. 

Rasplin sighed. "It's alright, Mina. I'll explain it when you're older." Rasplin never wanted Mina to see herself as different from any other Wolvy. Rasplin couldn't care less about what anyone thought of him, but the moment that anyone spoke ill of him in front of Mina, that was when Rasplin drew the lines in the sand. It wouldn't be long before Mina realized how different she truly was and what others thought of her just because she was the daughter of a Hellhound and not on her character. 

Mina looked abashed by her father's clipped response but said nothing. She continued to duck against Rasplin's side as the two guards led Rasplin and Oliver into the thick canopy, massive oaks growing on every side. 

"You will go in there alone," instructed Pinesoot fiercely, motioning to another more secluded section where the elders would be.

Rasplin nodded to Oliver, who gave Rasplin a nod in response. Rasplin looked down to Mina, touching his nose to her forehead. "Wait here with Uncle Olly. I promise that I'll be back as soon as I can." 

"Okay, Papa." Reluctance showed on Mina's face as she padded over to Oliver. Oliver rested a wing around her flank while shooting fierce glares at Pinesoot and Grayflame in case they tried anything. He would fight to his last breath to protect her just as Rasplin would. 

Rasplin padded over to a sheen of lichen and brambles that emerged into a long tunnel. Rasplin padded inside, following the tunnel to a small cavern. Sunlight shimmered down from a break in the roof, bathing the small cave in bright white light. Rasplin's eyes fought to adjust, especially since he was more used to darkness in StarFire than he was unfiltered light in StarBound.

In the cave sat five Wolvys sitting a tail-length away from each other. Rasplin's gaze raked a silver, almost bluish sire wolf with amber eyes, then pivoted to a dark brown and white furred she-wolf with green eyes, and to a dark gray and white male wolf with hazel eyes, to a pale yellow, almost sandy male wolf with dark ginger legs and blue eyes, and finally to a tawny furred male wolf with broken jaw. 

"Sit, Rasplin," instructed the tawny male wolf. His broken jaw obstructed his words slightly, but Rasplin managed to make out what he was trying to say.

Rasplin did as the tawny wolf requested. He settled down on a smooth boulder, wrapping his tail around his paws. "Thank you for seeing me," Rasplin murmured with a respectful dip of his head. 

A growl rolled in the sandy Wolvy's throat. "This is not a social call, Rasplin. We wouldn't have requested you here if it wasn't important, not matter how informal Brokenjaw may sound."

The tawny furred wolf, Brokenjaw, turned to the sandy Wolvy. "Easy, Duststorm. We called Rasplin here; the least we can do is treat him with respect."

"Respect," snorted Duststorm with a roll of his eyes. "He's not one of us and he doesn't deserve our respect." His scathing gaze rested on the other three Wolvys. "Brightpath, Birch, Elias, what do you all have to add on this?"

Rasplin gulped as the blueish furred male, Birch, spoke. "StarBound works well because we have so many of us come together to live and work together. Without collaboration from everyone, StarBound would cease to exist.”

"But, Rasplin isn't from here," put in the only she-wolf, Brightpath. "His very name brings with him the darkness he has done. He has killed out kind without a second thought and why should we just keep him here even though what tethered him here is gone?"

Rasplin couldn't argue with her point. He had joined StarBound only for his mate initially, but he had found so much more after that. "I admit that I only joined because of my mate, but that's before I found my place here. I'm a healer, and I fight everyday for StarBound against the StarFire Wolvys I was raised with. I know that you can't see my mind or my intentions, but I would never do anything to endanger StarBound.”

The dark gray and white wolf nodded thoughtfully. "And what would you have us do about your daughter? She's half Hellhound, which is something we have never experienced here. Doesn't she have the same shadow of darkness you do and should be escorted back to where she belongs?" 

"Belongs?" Rasplin couldn't keep the spite from his voice. "She belongs here. Mina was born here!"

A growl rolled in the dark gray Wolvy's throat, warning Rasplin to keep his temper in check. 

"If you send her to StarFire it would be a death sentence. If you send me to StarFire it will be a death sentence." Rasplin could imagine a pack of pissed off StarFire Wolvys threatening to tear him and his daughter limb from limb while he wouldn't stand a chance to protect them. "You can do what you want with me and I'll do as I'm told, but please don't take it out on my daughter." Tears were beginning to show in Rasplin's gaze. Never before did he think that he would have to beg for his and Mina's right to stay in StarBound. Could these elders really be so cold as to banish a young pup from all that she had ever known her and sentence her to death just because of who her father was?

Brokenjaw looked to the rest of his elders in stunned silence, ears plastered against his head. "Have we reached a decision?"

Duststorm's eyes blazed in hatred as he straightened, looking at Rasplin with pure disgust on his face. "Rasplin, from this moment on you shall reside in—"

"No!"


	68. May StarBound Walk In Your Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't send my Papa back to StarFire," Mina wailed.
> 
> Rasplin felt a stone of cold dread settle in his underbelly. It was a punishable crime to speak out against the elders. They could throw her out of StarBound on that basis alone. Rasplin was also dumbfounded as to how she knew where Rasplin was from. He and Meadowslip had never really mentioned it when she was around for fear that Mina may see herself as an outsider and different from her mother and uncle.
> 
> Eyes alit with mischief, Brightpath leaned forward. "We can't, can we?"

"No!"

Rasplin spun around to see Mina pelting toward him. Her fur gleamed in the pale white sunlight, her eyes wild in concern. Oliver bounded behind her in an attempt to catch her, but Mina was too swift. 

She nearly crashed into her father, quickly jumping to stand in front of him. Spine arched, fur bristling, Mina spat in fury at the elders, who watched on in amusement. 

"You can't send my Papa back to StarFire," Mina wailed.

Rasplin felt a stone of cold dread settle in his underbelly. It was a punishable crime to speak out against the elders. They could throw her out of StarBound on that basis alone. Rasplin was also dumbfounded as to how she knew where Rasplin was from. He and Meadowslip had never really mentioned it when she was around for fear that Mina may see herself as an outsider and different from her mother and uncle.

Eyes alit with mischief, Brightpath leaned forward. "We can't, can we?"

Mina sniffled, turning to press her muzzle deep into her father's chest fur. "He's the best Wolvy in StarBound. He belongs here! Don't make him go!" 

Rasplin felt touched by his daughter's words. His heart ached with affection as he wrapped a paw around her shoulders to hold her close. His neck arched while he rasped his tongue between her ears a few times in a futile attempt to calm her down. "Shhhh, shhh," he chided. Mina working herself up wouldn't help the elders' perception of them.

Brokenjaw looked crestfallen watching the exchange while Elias's and Birch's expression were impossible to read. Brightpath looked to Duststorm, who was twitching his tail tip to and fro behind him.

"This cannot sway our decision," Birch broke in sadly.

"May I speak?"

Rasplin turned to see Oliver cowering forward. His tail was tucked between his legs and underbelly pressed against the ground in submission. His ears flattened against his head and eyes were trained on the elders' paws instead of their faces.

Brightpath raised her wings, motioning him forward. "Step forward." 

Oliver straightened to pad over to Rasplin's side. He sat beside the former Hellhound, raising in his chin proudly.

"Who are you," questioned Elias calmly.

Oliver dipped his head abruptly. "My name is Oliver. I was Meadowslip's littermate." He gave a brief pause as murmurs of grief sounded around him. "I have to admit that when Meadowslip first told me that she was falling in love with a Hellhound from StarFire, I was less than thrilled. I even met him and told Meadowslip that she shouldn't see him anymore." 

"I didn't know that," mumbled Rasplin into his chest fur.

Oliver flicked his tail to dismiss him. "But, then I saw how Meadowslip saw him. She told me that she loved him and she would do anything to be with him. Rasplin came to StarBound and he adjusted much better than I ever thought he would. They became mates and had a beautiful daughter." Oliver hung his head, grief washing over him like a tide in the ocean, lapping at his heart until it was submerged in dark thoughts. "The unthinkable happened when Meadowslip died. I saw Rasplin grieve not only for the love of his life, but for the mother he knew that Meadowslip wouldn't never be able to be. He's done his best to look after Mina and he's done a better job than I ever could. He's more attentive than most fathers and dotes on Mina any chance he can get. He has ties here as a healer as well. Whatever you decide, please don't take him away from his family. Mina needs him here and I need him just as much." 

Rasplin couldn't believe Oliver had said all that about him. They had grown closer after Meadowslip's death, but Rasplin never thought that Oliver would be the one to stand up for him. He longed to reach over and let Oliver know that he appreciated everything that he said, but he kept himself rooted to the smooth boulder he found himself on. His paw tightened his grip on Mina, reassuring her with an affection nuzzle to her cheek. 

"Do you have anything else you want to say for yourself, Rasplin," questioned Brokenjaw.

Rasplin ducked his head thankfully. "I know that I'm not the perfect Wolvy. I've done things that I will regret for the rest of my life. I never saw myself going anywhere or doing anything of significance. However, that all changed when I met Meadowslip. She taught me how to love and to show kindness to all creatures. I came here and became a healer and I fight everyday to protect those that are sick or injured. I will give everything that I have to atone for what I have done. If you decide that I need to return to StarFire, then that's what I will do." He looked back down to Mina, his heart filling with love for her. "But, please, let Mina stay here with Oliver. I lost her mother. I can't bear to lose her too." 

Brokenjaw looked to Brightpath while Duststorm and Elias began to speak in quiet, hushed voices, their heads bowed together. Birch looked like he had already made his decision, his unreadable gaze rested on Rasplin and Mina across from him. 

"Have we reached a decision," questioned Brightpath after a moment, looking to each of the other elders in turn.

Duststorm scuffled his paws in front of him while Elias bowed his head. Brokenjaw shifted uncomfortably while Birch lifted his chin proudly. "I believe that we have," answered Brokenjaw. 

Birch rose to his paws. His thick pelt disguised how skinny he was with silver furs tinged around his muzzle to show his age. "Rasplin, we believe that it is in the best interest of StarBound for you and your daughter to remain here."

Rasplin let out a breath of relief. He fought not to seem too relieved as his heart pattered in his chest. He never thought this would be the outcome and he was overwhelmed with emotion. 

"T-Thank you," Rasplin stammered. "Thank you."

Elias's gaze hardened when he looked to Rasplin. "However, if we ever hear that you've stepped a whisker out of line, we'll be ready." 

Rasplin could hear the threat in his voice. He couldn't blame them. Although, it didn't matter what they said. For the moment everything was incredible. He was going to be able to stay in StarBound with his daughter and raise her the way that Meadowslip and him had always dreamed of. It certainly wouldn't be easy, but Rasplin had made Meadowslip a promise and he intended to keep it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"M'Rasplin?"

Rasplin was jolted from his dreams by a weary mumble. He nearly drifted back off when he realized where he was. Alarm pulsed through him, causing him to sit up in shock. He looked around to see a spacious room bathed in darkness. There was a lamp on a nightstand that was on, showering half of the bed in a golden hue. That was how Rasplin was able to see Castiel sitting up on the bed, face twisted in pain, eyes bright with fever. 

"Castiel?" Rasplin's own voice was hoarse as though he had spent the last couple moons howling to the stars. Any movement sent another wave of pain over him, but Rasplin had been trained how to ignore it and how to deal with those that were more injured than him.

Right now, that was Castiel.

Castiel let out a heavy breath. He squinted at Rasplin in surprise. "What are you doing here," he grumbled, his voice equally as hoarse as Rasplin's. 

Rasplin shrugged. "Keeping a vigil, I suppose. I guess I'm loosing my touch since I may have drifted off." The dream was still at the forefront of Rasplin's thoughts. He remembered how terrified he had been to stand in front of the elders and allow them to decide his fate only a few days after Meadowslip had been killed. He had been ready to say goodbye to Mina right then and there so that she could have a better life if he had been banished from StarBound. 

Castiel lifted a hand to rub at the bandage around his chest until Rasplin struck out a paw and battered it away. "Don't touch that," he growled sternly. "We went to a lot of effort to patch that up and I don't want to deal with anymore stitches just because you get a little twitchy!" 

Amusement shone in Castiel's gaze. "Always pushy. Mean too."

Rasplin rolled his eyes. He lifted a paw and rested it on Castiel's bare arm. The heat was unmistakable. "How much of your grace did you lose?”

"You don't know what's been going on in heaven, Rasplin. You haven't been there," Castiel suddenly snapped, his usual fire showing in his words.

Rasplin decided to choose his next words carefully. He dipped his head ever so slightly in respect. "That's right, I haven't been. Then why don't you explain to me what's going on and see if I can understand?" Truthfully, Rasplin couldn't care less about what the angels were doing. He had no ties them besides Castiel, and sometimes he didn't even consider Castiel a true angel. However, if it distracted him long enough to keep him from picking at his wound, Rasplin didn't see a problem with sucking it up and listening. 

"They raised me from Purgatory. I owe them."

"You don't owe them anything! They bitch and whine up there like newborn pups! You can choose to do whatever you want, Castiel. Don't let them dictate your path."

Castiel laughed, lifting a hand to clutch at his ribs as he did so. "You've always been a confident Wolvy, Rasplin. I'm not like you."

"Maybe not, but I'll be damned if I let them control you like that." A low growl rolled in his throat, sending painful vibrations through him, making him cough. "Let me help you."

Castiel's hand came down on Rasplin's thick furred neck, fingers scratching him up his chin. "You've done more than enough." His head began to fall forward in exhaustion. "M'tired."

Rasplin rolled his eyes. There wasn't anything else Rasplin would be able to do for Castiel for a few hours still. He had chased off as much of any infection that he could, but wound healing was painful, especially with limited angelic grace. The best Rasplin could offer him was his presence. Castiel seemed to find that strangely comforting, for whatever reason. 

"Get some rest," Rasplin instructed, rising to his paws. "I'll go and check the bunker and then—"

He was abruptly cut off as Castiel reached forward and wrapped his arms around Rasplin's neck. Rasplin grunted as Castiel pulled him close to his chest. Castiel's head slumped forward, chin resting on top of Rasplin's head. Rasplin slightly fought for breath as Castiel tightened his grip, holding him close. 

Rasplin thought about forcing himself from Castiel's grasp, but he couldn't. If this was what Castiel needed, then who was Rasplin to fight it? The angel didn't ask for much and if holding Rasplin close was going to help, then he would allow it.

"Goodnight, Castiel. May StarBound walk in your dreams."


	69. Lovely Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Rasplin to return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the final chapter in this story, but only the beginning of the series. Brief warning for some graphic depictions of wound and wound care.

Five Days Later

Rasplin spent five days cooped up in the bunker, tending to Sam, Dean, and Castiel. They were the most stubborn patients that Rasplin had ever met, but he had managed to keep them mostly from doing anything to strenuous. He had left the bunker to hunt and had brought back a rabbit and two starlings. Sam had seemed stunned and almost disgusted by his catch, but Dean had taken them wordlessly and prepared them for him and Sam to eat. They had even coaxed Castiel to try it, despite that Castiel didn't need food to sustain his vessel. 

Castiel hadn't mentioned his time in delirium when he had gripped Rasplin surely and held him close. Rasplin had allowed him to latch onto him for as long as he needed. Castiel's fever dreams had brought nightmares that had shaken him to his core, crying out for fallen brothers and sisters; Mina's name had even been among them. Rasplin had fought to keep Castiel steady and had stopped him from pulling off the bandage over his chest wound. It hadn't been an easy couple or nights, but Rasplin had done his best to soothe Castiel while fighting his own hoard of demons.

Rasplin had woken up more than once in the tendrils of a nightmare. Blood, bones, and death had been at the forefront of every nightmare with a few speckled in with Meadowslip and Mina, both who he was still unable to save. Rasplin had kept his nightmares to himself so not to worry anyone else. He was used to keeping silent through the fear and pain that overtook him. He did find it much more peaceful to sleep next to Castiel than to sleep alone, but he knew that he wasn't meant for this place. It was fine to visit and help out these humans that he had grown ever so slightly attached to, but his home would forever be StarBound.

It was mid morning when Rasplin rose to his paws after finishing the plate of eggs and bacon that Dean had cooked. Dean had argued that every living being had to try bacon at least once. Rasplin had been a fan, but he couldn't say that he preferred that over the warm body of a hare or the slightly bitter taste of sparrow. Cooking took all the flavor out of anything that once could be considered prey. It was important for humans to cook their food so not to acquire any illnesses, but Rasplin decided to stick to wild caught prey that wasn't tarnished by fire. 

"I should get going," Rasplin announced suddenly once he had finished, licking the remaining grease from his whiskers.   
  
Sam looked up from his own meal. "Go where?"

"Go back to where I belong." Rasplin blinked his gaze over to Sam. "As much as I've enjoyed spending time in your territory, I have to get back to mine."

Dean finished scraping his fork against his plate to pick up the last little bit of egg on his plate. "You sure? You could stay here if you wanted. You'd be safe and Sam and I could really use you on hunts." He clapped his hand suddenly. "And Kevin will love you too, I'm sure."

"Kevin?"

Dean closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "Yeah, that's just someone else that we know. I'm sure he'd like to meet you," he pointed out.

Rasplin shrugged, his head slowly shaking. "Thanks, Dean, but I can't stay here forever. My place is in StarBound; I know that now. I guess it took spending time away to know that I'm needed there."

"And what about here?”

"Dean?"

"No, Sam. He can be just as much use here. I know what I said before, but he can be needed here. What if we come across some more of Sholaster's Hellhounds or StarBound Wolvys?"

Rasplin drummed his claws against the ground until Sam and Dean stopped arguing long enough to allow him to speak.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm not meant to be here. Truthfully I've already done more than I should too. I've broken almost every rule that both Hellhounds and Wolvys that hold dear." Rasplin wasn't sure why they were eager for him to stay with them, but he tried desperately to understand. "I won't be gone forever. If you need anything, you can always call."

Dean rolled his eyes. "And how the hell are we supposed to do that? It’s not like you carry a cellphone.”

"Same way I suspect that you call for Castiel—in your mind." He flicked his tail tip, lifting a paw to rub at his eyes tiredly to hide how difficult the decision was to leave. "I'll always be there if you need something and something tells me you will need me. You Winchesters are always getting your noses into more trouble than you're worth."

Dean stood, chair skirting behind him. He kneeled down in front of Rasplin with his hand beginning to hover over Rasplin's head. "M-May I?"

Rasplin almost laughed at the nervousness that Dean held in his voice. Although he couldn't think about much that was more humiliating that allowing Dean to scratch him between the ears like a common household dog, he knew that was what Dean needed. 

"Go on," murmured Rasplin, ear twitching. 

Dean ran his fingers through Rasplin's thick pelt between his ears and down his neck. "Thanks for everything, Rasplin. Until we see you again."

Rasplin nodded as Sam joined his brother's side. He gave Rasplin a nod, still unsure where he stood with him. Rasplin had been reluctant to speak to him about it and wouldn't allow Sam to talk much about it. Rasplin may have forgiven Sam for what happened, but that didn't mean that all could be forgotten. 

Castiel came over to Rasplin, bowing his head respectfully. "Would you like me to accompany you to StarBound? There is something I would like to do while we are there." 

Rasplin shrugged. "Sure, if you like." He then took one last glance at the bunker that he had grown actually fond of. His gaze finally rested on Sam and Dean. The brothers had touched something inside of him and brought back a little of his optimism that he used to possess when Meadowslip and Mina were alive. Something told him that this wouldn't be the last time that he would see them.

Castiel walked over to Rasplin's side, his strength fully restored after his grace had been replenished. He was back in his usual dress slacks and button down with his trench coat framing him and tie hanging loosely from his neck. He looked down to Rasplin, giving a nod to signal that he was ready.

Rasplin closed his eyes as he pressed against Castiel's side. The rush of feathers and wind through his fur surged over him, and when Rasplin opened his eyes, he found himself standing outside the thin veil in the forest that he had first arrived in. He dug his claws into the ground, gazing at the slight shimmer that he saw to signal one of the entrances to StarBound that was on Earth. 

"No sign of Wyatt," commented Rasplin, his nose lifted high in the air as he sniffed intently. "Or really anyone. Someone should be guarding this place."

Castiel nodded in agreement. "Perhaps I could suggest another angel guard here?"

"Another angel?" Rasplin scoffed. "Clearly you've learned nothing from these last few days." He glared up to Castiel, lip slightly curling. "Heaven is crumpling and you seem to be the only one that can't see it."

Castiel drew back as if Rasplin had physically hit him. "I know this it is, Rasplin. I don’t need you to point that out for me.”

Rasplin's gaze softened. He couldn't let himself be taken back to the bitter place that he had relished in for so many years. Time worked differently in StarBound, which could be a blessing and a curse. A month on earth became a year in StarBound. That meant that he had spent most of his time waiting for a reason to get up in the morning. He couldn't lose the understanding that he now had just because the fight to figure out who had killed either Meadowslip or Mina had been solved.

"I'm sorry," Rasplin broke in. "StarBound is just as corrupt as heaven, I'm sure. I just meant that having an angel here may only make things worse. I'll have to find a Wolvy for the job." 

"You'll have to find one," Castiel parroted. 

Rasplin gave his wings a slight furrow, a few large feathers falling at his paws. "I don't trust my former Wolvys just as much as you don't trust your fellow angels. I'll find a loyal Wolvy to StarBound that won't be easily intimidated or corrupted like Wyatt."

"Perhaps you could....." 

Rasplin shook his head. "I'm not a guard, never have been and never will be. I'm not the Wolvy for the job." Without another word, Rasplin pelted forward into the veil.

His body passed through without incident. He landed firmly on StarBound's sacred hunting grounds. Sweet scents of hickory and willows met Rasplin's nose. It was a comforting scent and one that he wasn't sure he would miss. In fact, everything about StarBound had some redeeming quality to it. 

The veil quivered momentarily as Castiel stepped from it. His feet struck the ground harder than he anticipated, making him stagger forward. He quickly caught himself, lifting his hand to brush out his trench coat. 

"I forgot how beautiful this place was," Castiel commented as he peered around the forest coated in starlight. 

Rasplin couldn't help but grin in agreement. "It is, isn't it?" He traced the path of willow trees to where they merged with hickory and a feeling of loss began to stir inside of him.

Castiel noticed his sudden vacant expression and the way that his fur began to stand on end along his spine. "Rasplin?"

"I forgot what's near here," he confessed hollowly. 

"And what is here?"

Rasplin padded forward without another word. He knew that Castiel would follow him and didn't even blink when he heard Castiel's footsteps behind him. Rasplin tried to block out everything around him while also not jumping at every excited yip and playful growl from other Wolvys. Times hadn't changed and they still wouldn't take kindly to seeing an angel, especially one as wanted in heaven as Castiel. The only thing worse than bringing Castiel into StarBound would've been a demon or Hellhound. 

Rasplin kept on the path laid in front of him. He made his way past the hickory and willows until he came to a secluded and reasonably darker part of StarBound, if that was even possible. It had always felt somewhat comforting to Rasplin and Meadowslip had understood that. They had spent plenty of time in this part of the forest where dense undergrowth and sycamore trees blocked many from finding them. It took a while to get there even through flight, but it had always been worth it, especially when Rasplin had first joined StarBound and still needed to keep a low profile. It had continued to be their favorite spot to escape from their stressful lives. 

Castiel noticed the way Rasplin flinched when he walked and kept his gaze trained on a patch of once disturbed soil. It was outlined by pebbles and stones in an almost ovular fashion by a piece of fallen tree. It would be easy to miss if one didn't know where to look.

"Is this...." Castiel trailed off as he watched Rasplin sit just behind the line of pebbles that loomed in front of his large paws. 

Rasplin nodded without looking back over his shoulder. His right paw stretched forward, resting on the smooth stone in front of him. "This is where I buried my mate."

Castiel sat at Rasplin's right side. The grave didn't appear large enough to fit a full sized Wolvy, but Castiel was painfully reminded that Meadowslip's wings had been ripped from her flank when she died as if they were nothing. Castiel knew better than to bring that up. 

"You know that she cared for you deeply, don't you," questioned Castiel. 

Rasplin nodded slowly, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. "It doesn't really help when she's not here, now does it?"

The retort had much more bitterness than Rasplin meant to. His shoulders slumped while he pulled his eyes from Meadowslip's final resting place to Castiel's eyes. "Now that I know what happened to her, it still doesn't aid the sting. I'm not sure anything ever will." He suddenly winced, rolling his shoulders while the look of pain flashed across his face. 

"You're hurt," Castiel broke in. He didn't wait for Rasplin to answer as he reached out a hand to feel broken feathers against Rasplin's broad wings. Rasplin pulled away suddenly, ears twitching in hostility and eyes shadowed. 

"I'm fine." Rasplin's voice was clipped and stern. 

Castiel rubbed his fingers together, feeling slickness and dampness drench his hand. He held his hand outstretched in Rasplin's line of vision. "You're injured."

"It's nothing," Rasplin muttered. He attempted to twist his head around to preen the broken shafted feathers that were digging into his flesh. No matter how he tried and stretched, he couldn't pull the infected feathers from his meaty flesh and taunt muscle.

Castiel frowned, eyes squinting and eyebrows peeked high on his brow. "I know the damage an infected feather can bring." He wiped the blood onto his black pants, smearing it until it dried. "Would you allow me to check your wings?"

Rasplin blinked his eyes in surprise. 

"Mates or close families are the only ones that are supposed to groom each other's wings, unless they have no family or their mate has passed. What are Wolvys supposed to do then?"

"I don't know," hissed Rasplin, back arching in pain from Castiel's rough touch of his broken feathers. "Suffer."

"Why suffer when you have someone willing to help?"

Rasplin grimaced. "Because, Castiel, I wouldn't ask you to do that. The last thing that you want to do is tend to my wings. StarBound knows they weren't what they once were." 

"And neither are mine." A blink of Castiel's eyes had his own massive wings protruding from his back, wrapping nearly around Rasplin's body to shield him from any possible onlookers. 

Rasplin adjusted his head so that he could gaze upon Castiel's coal black wings. Rasplin could remember a time when they had been full and luscious. Rasplin still thought of them impressive, but entire sections of his wings were beginning to rot while feathers dislodged and floated to the ground. Rasplin knew the event that had caused the dwindling of his feathers along with the pitch blackness of them. 

"Let me do this for you, Rasplin. It's the least I can do after all I've done."

"Now you're starting to sound like Sam." Rasplin snorted in amusement thinking of the long haired hunter. "Kid's doe eyes were enough to make Mina's begging looks seem fierce. Never before have I seen a human look like a wounded animal."

"Rasplin?" 

Rasplin could sense Castiel was not going to let this go. "Alright, fine," he spat, lowering down and resting his head on his paws away from Castiel. "But don't say I didn't warn you. It's been a while since most of those feathers have been tended to. If I couldn't reach those on my own then they weren't tended to."

The sullen tone in Rasplin's voice wasn't missed by Castiel. He elected to ignore it, however. Rasplin didn't have to be overly fond of what was about to happen, but it was better than being in pain and risking infection. Wings were a Wolvy's pride and joy; without them many Wolvys would become lost and depressed. There was no point in letting things get quite that far.

Ever so delicately, Castiel grasped the base of Rasplin's wing and stretched it out to it's full length. He set the middle section on his lap so that he could have a better vantage point. Longer feathers at the tips disappeared under shorter and shorter feathers before meeting a section of down or thick fur. Rasplin's wings needed to not only be aerodynamic enough to allow him to fly, but also warm enough to protect him from the chilly nights and long treks through the forest. 

Castiel's fingers grazed a broken sheath that was so embedded into Rasplin's wing that skin had started to grow around it, nearly trapping the jagged feather into his flesh. Castiel dug his nails around the flesh, squeezing pus and blood from the bubble encasing it before managing to pull the broken piece out, leaving a raw patch in it's place.

Rasplin let out a grunt, claws digging into the ground in front of him. It had been years since someone had tended to his wings with such detail and precision. Rasplin struggled not to reach around to snap at Castiel for the pain that he was causing him. He knew that the angel was helping him; he could either let him to make this worse for both of them. Rasplin chose the former.

"Thank you," Rasplin breathed once Castiel had pulled another piece of broken feather from under his first layer of flight feathers. 

Castiel nodded slowly. "We are a pack, just like you say and a pack always looks out for one another. Nothing can or ever will change that." 

Rasplin allowed his muscles to relax, a hopeful expression on his face. Nothing would be able to heal the pain of his past and bring back his beloved mate and daughter, but somehow that seemed far away. He had a new pack and a new purpose now and he would fight like StarBound to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read and stuck with this story. The series will defiantly continue, but this is the end of this particular story. I have loved seeing everyone’s comments and kudos and I hope this story has touched you all in someway. Thank you for reading and I hope you are all staying safe and healthy!


End file.
